Poisonous Kiss
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: When Harry frees Dobby, Lucius scares the house elf and the Savior is left alone with Lucius Malfoy in an encounter with unforeseen results. HP/LM. SLASH. Harry is underage.
1. Kiss like poison

**Title:** Poisonous Kiss

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 2, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

**Summary:** When Harry frees Dobby, Lucius scares the house elf and the Saviour is left alone with Lucius Malfoy in an encounter with unforeseen results.

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N 1:** Harry is underage so it won't be anything explicit between him and Lucius, just kissing.

**A/N 2**: I like Dobby and I apologize for making him a bit of a coward for this story.

**

* * *

**

Dobby stared at the filthy sock in his hands, his large eyes wide with wonder and awe for the green eyed wizard.

Lucius Malfoy realized with horror that he had been played masterfully, by a twelve year old brat no less.

The blonde wizard glared at the child, because that was what Potter was, still a child, only months younger than his own son.

"You meddlesome, flee-ridden tabby," he hissed, his silver eyes thundering.

Dobby yelped in fear of the older wizard and his former master and disappeared with a loud crack, leaving his saviour alone with one very angry Lucius Malfoy.

Harry stared at the adult wizard with more than a little apprehension. However he refused to be cowed, not after what he had been through a mere hour earlier. His body was still sore but he ignored it. He felt like the poison had yet to leave him. Fawkes may have saved him but he needed sleep, lots of it.

Lucius, still angered beyond thought, took a minute to study the Gryffindor's appearance. Harry Potter was a short boy, barely looking ten, much less the twelve years old that he was. He was pale, scrawny, with thick black hair, torn clothes, wet, covered from top to bottom with grime and blood. Lucius had not seen so much blood on a person since his Death Eater years. Curiosity got the better of him even in his anger.

"What in Salazar's name happened to you Potter?"

Harry blinked owlishly. "Salazar Slytherin," he replied honestly.

Lucius was stumped. Harry could tell. It seemed like all the anger and spite had drained from Malfoy.

The teen sighed. "Look, Malfoy, I had to go down the Chamber of secrets, Lockhart was an idiotic coward, Riddle psychotic, the Basilisk was huge and now I'm tired, strangely hungry, really in need of sleep and mad as hell at you."

Lucius bit his tongue to keep from asking. 'Basilisk? It is impossible. Unless… No. It cannot be possible. A Basilisk under the school? One raised by Salazar Slytherin himself? It has been centuries since the Founders' time. That beast must have been huge!' Lucius clutched his cane hard; his skin had turned two shades paler. 'That monster could have attacked anyone! Merlin, Draco was in danger all this time.'

The aristocratic wizard came out of his thoughts and eyed the boy. He saw how pale and tired he looked. Also there was a hole in that blouse, like something had pierced through the boy's shoulder. The boy looked worn out but Lucius was beginning to understand how Potter as an eighteen-month-old baby could defeat the Dark Lord when braver wizards and witches had failed.

Harry's fatigue was getting to him. He tried putting more of his weight against the wall. He closed his eyes and sagged.

Lucius felt the need to curse. This whole plan was not going according to plan. He had not expected Dumbledore's return to school, nor the Weasley's retaining their good name, but his visit turned out to not be for nothing. Potter telling him that his machinations almost cost him his heir, his son. All that and he still had no idea why he reached out and steadied the Potter boy as he swayed. He tightened his grip slightly just to keep the boy up. Or that was what he would later tell himself.

"Get a grip of yourself," Lucius ordered promptly.

"Can't," the boy replied, blinking his eyes. "I'm tired."

An odd thought crossed Lucius' mind then. As he had his hands on those slim, almost bony, shoulders, those glazed eyes and disarrayed hair he thought that Harry Potter was a pretty boy, a very pretty boy. And while Lucius was a sensual man he was in no way a paedophile. He had never once felt drawn into boys or teens, not even when he was one of them. He was understandably alarmed with the direction his thoughts were taking.

'I did not just think that,' Lucius went rigid.

But it was true, those traitorous voices whispered in his mind. Those green eyes, those pink lips…

Before he knew it Lucius did something incredibly idiotic that rivalled every failure he had since he decided to join the Dark Lord.

He kissed Harry Potter.

There were no sparks or anything like that. Just the realization of how small the boy was and how truly sweet those lips were and how cold the body he hugged was and the need to warm him and protect him, if only to taste him once again.

Then the moment passed. Lucius thought that his lucidity came back but he kept his lips locked with the teen's this time knowingly, seeking what he had thought he felt before. He really had no chance with this situation. The boy was hard for someone to resist. And Lucius did not have the strongest of wills. The moment he tasted those sweet lips he was hooked and he knew it.

Those soft and pliant lips that were his to taste and he knew he was the first to do so, He lifted a hand and touched the hairless skin on Harry's face, pulling the younger wizard's chin up, using his perfectly white teeth to graze those rosy lips. Harry gasped and Lucius plundered forward, his tongue snaking inside Harry's mouth, tasting him better.

The Gryffindor gave into the sensations, accepting the older wizard's advances as that tongue tasted and teased him.

Harry had never been hugged like this before. The friendly pats on the back from his friends or the occasional group hug or the hug Hermione gave him the previous year before he went up against Quirrell, none of those measured up with the embrace given to him by Lucius Malfoy. He did not feel safe, not for a moment. But he felt a thrill down his spine. He felt he was wanted. He felt desirable. It was a novelty and Harry liked it.

Harry felt light headed when Malfoy released him. His lips still tingling. He brought a hand to his lips and hesitantly touched them. The Gryffindor then lifted those green eyes upwards to meet with grey ones and his breath caught in his throat. The way the blonde eyed him was so intense, so hungry.

Lucius inwardly groaned at the debauched look on young Potter's face. Those kiss swollen lips, the rosy cheeks and the dark green eyes that were wide and darkening were impossible to resist. Swiftly, he drew the teen back to him and kissed him again. And Harry went without a fuss, enjoying those hard lips against his. Lucius guided him through it trying to gain the reactions he wanted. And Potter was very responsive and quick to learn. Lucius absently remembered Severus bad mouthing the teen's learning abilities and how wrong the potions Master was.

They continued kissing languidly for several moments until a buzzing noise gained their attention. Lucius wanted to ignore it but it got progressively louder.

Annoyed, Lucius pulled back from the teen. He smirked at the sound of disappointment Potter made and rewarded him with a swift peck on those swollen lips of his.

Harry opened his eyes and watched as Lucius Malfoy straightened his cloak and stepped away from him.

"You are really delectable Harry," he said. "I almost regret my bout of conscience. Until you are older little snake."

Harry watched him go, robes billowing behind him. 'He looks like Snape only better,' the teen's fogged mind supplied.

Then what happened caught up with his mind and questionable logic and Harry groaned.

"I cannot believe I let him do that!" he said as he hit his forehead with his palm.

A wince from his shoulder where the Basilisk had sunk its fang alerted him to the state he was in.

"I better go to Madam Pomfrey. She might even have something for my brain," the teen muttered out loud as he began to walk down to the Infirmary.

* * *

**End of story**

**A/N:** This is it! Tell me what you think of it.


	2. The meeting

**Title:** Poisonous Kiss

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 3, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Summary:** When Harry frees Dobby, Lucius scares the house elf and the Saviour is left alone with Lucius Malfoy in an encounter with unforeseen results.

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** Harry is underage so it won't be anything explicit between him and Lucius, just kissing for the moment.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry never considered himself an example of teenage rebellion. Around the Dursley's it was punishable with starvation and beatings. That summer had been the strangest by far for the teen. Second year had been exhausting with the Basilisk and its victims. In the end Voldemort had been the culprit even though the whole scheme was something Lucius Malfoy had planned.

The glass trembled in Harry's hands. The teen checked his surroundings. No one in the '_Leaky Cauldron_' noticed him or his blush.

He had been here ever since he had escaped his relatives' home and the incident of blowing up Marge. Harry let a smirk appear on his face. She had deserved every bit of it. After ranting about his father and mother with foul words she had started in on Harry's appearance. The teen had been through a change that summer. While he had grown a couple of inches and finally reached the height Ron used to be Harry was still slim and a bit more feminine. The Dursley's had him work like a never before. That summer he barely got any rest and his colour had been an unhealthy white. Marge had been vicious about his looks, calling him names that hurt the teen more than ever before. But the abuse of him and his parents had finally pushed Harry too much.

Later the teen realized it was because her snide remarks reminded him of the corridor incident with Lucius Malfoy. The young wizard had tried very hard to push that particular meeting as far back in his mind as he could. When that did not work he had vented his frustration on 'Aunt Marge'. He should have felt guilty but that cunning and vindictive place in Harry, the one the teen called his inner Slytherin, had felt that the punishment was long overdue.

"Anything else?" Tom, the bartender and owner of the inn asked the teen.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Harry replied.

"Are you going to look around the Alley today?" Tom asked him.

"Hm, there are a lot of interesting shops," the young wizard commented.

"That there are."

Harry left the '_Leaky Cauldron_', his home for the last few days and wandered around Diagon Alley. He had met many shop owners during his brief stay and today he felt adventurous. The teen braced himself as he walked towards the alley he knew to be called Knockturn. He patted his hair carefully concealing his bolt like scar.

It had not changed much since the year before. He expertly ignored the Hag with the tray of odd body parts and travelled further down. The window displays were getting creepier the further he walked into Knockturn Alley. He tried not to stare much and when a creepy looking man approached him Harry glared with everything he had, making him back off.

'Who knew? It actually works,' Harry thought as he went on with his tour.

* * *

Lucius tried not to grimace at the smell. The perfume this particular escort used was almost nauseating.

"Aren't you handsome?" she cooed.

"Remove your hands or I'll remove them for you, permanently," the aristocrat hissed.

She pulled back, noticing exactly who see tried to hit on and scurried away leaving Lucius feeling smug.

"-I said back off!"

Lucius turned around. He knew that voice from somewhere.

"-cutie. I'll teach you how to please a woman, things you have never even dreamed of. Your girl will thank you later…"

"Get off of me or I'll hex you!"

The distinct incantation of a rather painful hex made Lucius smile. So did the sight of the whore yelling and leaving.

"I did not think you had it in you," the blonde commented.

The teen was startled and Lucius found himself eyeing the glowing tip of a holly wand.

"Malfoy," Harry Potter muttered. He lowered his wand a bit but kept it in sight.

'Smart boy,' Lucius thought fondly.

"Fancy seeing you here Harry," he told the teen.

Harry tried to hold the silver gaze. Lucius left him unnerved. "Not much of a surprise seeing you…sir."

"I see you got your bite back," Lucius commented. He sounded almost pleased to Harry's ears. "This is not the place for you. Follow me. It is time I had a break as well."

Harry glared at the blond but ended up following him.

Lucius led the way to a pub. Outside its sign was not distinctive and only a faded red rooster pointed at the door.

Inside it was quite warming Harry decided. There was a big fireplace and a few booths.

"A private room," Lucius asked of the man who came up to them.

"Of course, right this way sirs."

Seeing the teen's dubious look Lucius smirked. "Fear not my dear Harry. I will not molest you tonight." Inwardly he added 'much'.

Harry rolled his eyes but followed after the two wizards.

The private room Malfoy had requested was an elegant sitting room on the second floor. It had its own fireplace and comfortable leather couches, armchairs and a rug in front of the fire. There were no portraits on the walls. The panel was dark wood. There was a bookcase with scattered books and knick knacks. There was also a tray with warm tea and various confections.

Lucius pointed at a couch to Harry and then sat on the other end. It was silent until the owner left them to their own devices.

"Tea?" Lucius offered. At the teen's dubious look he added, "It's not spiked with any kind of poison or potion."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure, that would be great."

"Sugar?"

"Two, no milk," Harry murmured.

Lucius gave him his cup not passing up the opportunity to caress the teen's hand.

Harry fought the blush that threatened to appear on his face. He observed Lucius as he fixed his own cup. He just took his tea with a bit of lemon, no sugar at all. Then he took a sip and leaned back on the couch.

"I heard about your stunt with that Muggle relative of yours," the blond wizard commented.

"She's not my blood relative," Harry rushed to say. He could not stand the thought of being related to Marge.

Lucius' lips quirked up a bit. "Have you recovered from the events of June?" he asked the teen.

Harry looked away. "Of course I have." He sipped some of the tea just to have something to do.

* * *

Lucius observed the teen. He had no idea what in Mordred's name made him ask the teen to follow him to the place or why Potter actually agreed to follow him. Once again he had acted without second thought and no actual plan.

The blond considered himself lucky he had not just jumped the teen in the alley like a common whore. The young Gryffindor looked good enough to eat in his tight jeans that stood low on his hips and that plain white T-shirt he had on top. Muggle clothes seemed to suit the teen and Lucius realized that the robes hid that body from view.

Harry looked taller than the last time but still small compared to him. He also looked like he had not rested much if at all. He had heard rumours of the Muggle's Potter stayed with but had dismissed them as lies. Now he was inclined to change his opinion.

* * *

Harry tried hard not to fidget. And he questioned his mental stability again. He feared a permanent concussion had finally shown its signs. All those times he was smacked around by Vernon and Dudley, those falls at Quidditch matches must have done something to addle his brain. It was one thing taking a stroll down Knockturn Alley and completely another to follow Lucius Malfoy into some dodgy establishment.

He absently noticed that Malfoy looked good. He also sported a slight tan on his face and his hands.

He reached for a biscuit, trying to forget the odd question that popped into his mind.

Why on earth should he care how far that tan spread anyway?

* * *

Lucius watched as the teen flushed a bit and the cup trembled in his hands.

"I-I really have to go back," Harry suddenly said. He placed his cup on the table and made to stand but before he could a tanned hand caught his wrist and prevented him from leaving the couch.

"Why so fast Harry?" Lucius drawled.

The teen swallowed a non-existent lump in his throat. "Shopping to do, letters to write," he mumbled.

"Is that so? Tell me little Gryffindor, are you uncomfortable being around me?" Lucius tightened his grip on that wrist and Harry tried not to show how great his discomfort at the situation was. But it was probably no good. The older wizard had a reason for doing this and Harry knew it was to provoke him and have him blurt out the truth. He knew the former Slytherin could outwit him so he decided to get it over with early.

"You know I am," Harry told him. Lucius seemed to expect more. "Stop trying to bait me. Short of an '_Obliviate'_ there is no way I could forget you kissing me in that corridor."

The blonde smirked. "You're all grown up," he commented and tugged at the wrist he held, making Harry fall back on the couch and slightly over his chest. The teen flushed at their proximity.

"I said I would wait for you to grow up," Lucius whispered. "But you are making this increasingly difficult."

Harry blinked. "How-"

Lucius touched his chin gently, cutting off his train of thought. "Shut up Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to yell at the wizard but his mind went blank when those familiar lips were upon him. It was like he was back in the corridor only this time his body was not numb with fatigue and pain. It was awkward in the way he was held down by Malfoy but he did not mind, not when the scene that haunted his summer was repeating.

Lucius pulled the scrawny teen closer to his body till he could lie on his broad chest and held him there while continuing his assault on that sweet mouth. It had been ages since he was so excited over one person. He regretted that the youth was too young to sate him properly but he would make sure to set his plan in motion. It had been a fleeting thought during the summer months to find a lover, a permanent one, capable enough to sate him. And if he could not find one then he would create him. The youth that was all over him was the ideal candidate for this. He had youth, energy, beauty and innocence. And he was a very fast learner Lucius mused when Harry sucked on his tongue.

Harry protested when the older wizard pulled back. He turned his head away mortified at how his body reacted to this man.

"Delicious," Lucius commented. He made the teen look at him. "Again."

"I really don't think so," Harry retorted.

"Oh? I was not asking for permission Harry," Lucius replied and took Harry's mouth again. Then his decision cemented and he knew now that whatever it took he would completely own Harry Potter. All he had to do is take care of former associates and woo the boy. Harry was making noises again and showed his pleasure at being kissed. The blonde decided to reward him. Skilled fingers trailed down the youthful face, down the torso and over a steadily growing tent in the dark jeans.

"Hey! Where are you touching!" the teen complained.

Lucius held him steady. "Just enjoy it."

Harry was at a loss. He watched horrified as his zipper was pulled down and his underwear pushed aside and then a hand closed around his quickly hardening flesh. A soft gasp escaped the teen at the contact. Green eyes watched in wonder as Lucius started pumping his flesh. At first Harry tried, however feeble that effort was, to push those hands away but the blonde was persistent. As he slowly built the pleasure for the youth Harry forgot to argue and only moaned in pleasure at the touch. In the end the teen lost himself into sensation and came hard into those skilled hands.

Later the Gryffindor would recall the moment as touches and noises as at some point his vision slipped and he could only see stars. But when he did regain feeling he saw Lucius licking a white liquid off his fingers. He caught that bluish silver gaze and blushed when he was rewarded with a wicked smirk.

"Simply delicious Harry," Lucius commented as he licked his fingers free.

"Wha-what is that?" the teen had a small suspicion as to what that was. He had jerked himself off a couple of times now but he had been in the shower with lots of water falling on him.

"That my dear boy is your unique flavour," the older wizard replied. "Want a taste?"

Harry averted his gaze, certain that his face was on fire.

"Still bashful," Lucius sighed but he was far from disappointed. "I still have a future with you, lots to teach you."

"You will not do that again," Harry told him as he tried to crawl away from the man.

Lucius caught him and kissed him with all the passion he had been nursing for the teen lately. Harry met him head on and the blond delighted in the sweet moans and the unconscious response the teen gave him. When Lucius finally pulled back, Harry scooted away on the couch, placing his feet on the furniture and between him and Malfoy senior.

"Really, a delightful response," the blond commented. He knew the teen was about to run and spoke one last time. "You can wait for my letter little Gryffindor because I will call on you this year. It is time your lessons started."

"I won't reply," Harry told him. He stood and walked to the door. Before he could leave Lucius was behind him, one hand holding the door closed and the other fondling Harry's crotch.

"Believe me Harry, you cannot not reply to me. Your body is starting to crave for my touch even though I have done nothing radical except kissing you. Remember my words Harry, you can't ever escape a Malfoy; we are very possessive with what and who we want."

Harry shivered at the dark intent in those shimmering eyes. He threw the door open and left the shop as fast as he could.

Lucius smiled; he had caught sight of the teen's blush.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Here's another chapter. I hope you like it.


	3. After the game

**Title:** Poisonous Kiss

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 3, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** Harry is **underage** so it won't be anything explicit between him and Lucius.

**

* * *

**

**WARNING!**

**Explicit scene (though not sex) in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: **

Harry gladly accepted the chocolate he was given by who appeared to be the new DADA professor.

His friends were giving him concerned looks and the green eyed teen did his best to ignore them.

It had been a week since his last encounter with the father of the second most irritating person in Hogwarts after Colin Creevey. The teen remembered Lockhart and Quirrell and decided that perhaps Draco Malfoy was not worth second place after all.

He swallowed the sweet and gave up on trying more. It was like there was little it could do to warm him.

"It won't be long till we reach the castle," the shabby man told the kids in the compartment.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Harry. "Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey as soon as we arrive?"

"No, forget it, I'll be fine."

The ride back to the castle was quiet for the teen as were the first few days. Save for the Dementors everything ran like clockwork. And that Remus Lupin was a very good DADA professor but the teen reserved his opinion for the end of the year. So far two DADA professors had tried to kill him. This year, Harry decided he would keep out of trouble.

What he did not know was that things would get much more interesting.

* * *

For the first week nothing spectacular happened. On the contrary everything was normal, or as normal as Hogwarts life could be. Snape was impossible, Malfoy Jr. got on his nerves, Ron and Hermione bickered, Ginny fawned over him, the new DADA teacher had not tried to kill him and so on.

That is until Hedwig dropped a letter for him one particular morning. The letter at first looked normal but he could tell it was made of expensive parchment and a crest of sorts was carved on the front of the envelope. Harry rarely managed to show the same level of deductive powers Hermione had but that moment he knew this was no ordinary letter.

"Bastard," the teen muttered as he glared at the envelope. He was glad none of his Gryffindor friends heard him.

Harry turned his attention back to the letter and anger fought with curiosity. In the end the latter won and the teen had to wait till the end of the day so he could finally be alone and safely read whatever the wizard wrote him, something he promptly regretted.

That night in the safety of his bed Harry seethed.

The letter had been full of sweet words, wonderful descriptions, sinful suggestions, and immoral fantasies. And despite himself the teen found his body responding. Shamefully he reached towards the tent in his pyjama pants, his hands trembling with what he was about to do. He had masturbated before, but never while thinking of another male, and certainly never while thinking of Lucius Malfoy, or any other Malfoy for that matter.

His moves were erratic and hurried and when completion finally came it was joined with shame and anger, lots of anger.

"I hate that man!" Harry growled and bit on his pillow to keep from screaming, his tears staining the linen.

But even in his anger he was plotting revenge. That pervert would not get one up on him.

* * *

**A month later…**

**Malfoy Manor:**

Lucius was sitting smugly in front of his full length mirror. It had been nearly a month since the spicy letter he had sent to the teen that had captured his eye and he was finally getting the chance to meeting the youth up close again. The first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin was the perfect opportunity for this. The Malfoy patriarch was carefully dressed for this, even if the teen would not notice it immediately. He wore white and grey robes, a very light colour that he seldom wore. It made him look much younger and gave him a rather ethereal appearance, or at least that was what he was told.

Harry Potter would not know what hit him.

* * *

**Hogwarts Quidditch pit:**

Harry was dressed in his gold and red Quidditch robes. He was getting teased by Katie and Angelina again, the Twins joining in. His face was as red as the colour of his robes and by the time the whistle came for the players to come out he had been mortified. He knew he was the youngest player in the team, a curse and a blessing really, but sometimes the teasing was a bit much. Especially when the Twins were throwing him sexual innuendos. Ever since he had masturbated in his bed thinking about He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, and that did not mean Voldemort, Harry had been especially aware of his body. He had also developed a very odd reaction to hearing the name Malfoy. If he did not get his head together soon he would make everyone believe that something was going on between him and Malfoy, Draco that is.

Lee Jordan's voice sounded in the pitch, announcing the players for the two teams and Harry cleared his head. Quidditch was the only time his head was clear of that man.

* * *

Lucius sat next to his old associate and sometime friend and Dumbledore himself as the teams came on the field. Ever since the diary incident he was extra careful around the old man, knowing of his abilities in Legilimency.

He clapped politely for his son's team even as his gaze all but devoured the Gryffindor Seeker when he flew into the field.

Perhaps it was the mind playing tricks on him, but the look on Potter's face as he flew was rivalling the one he had in the summer when he had given the boy the snog of his life. Absently Lucius thought if he would look that way later today… or glistening with sweat under him. Later. Much later. Preferably when he was old enough. When it would not earn him a Dementor's Kiss, or a lifelong stay in Azkaban.

"Who do you think will win today?" Remus Lupin asked McGonagall in the front seats.

A snort came from Severus and the cat Animagus herself.

"Obviously you have not seen Harry fly," Albus commented with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

An odd look crossed the werewolf's face. "Is he that good?"

"Better," Minerva smugly said.

"You don't have to constantly remind us of that," Severus almost sulked. "The only way Slytherin can win this game is if the brat doesn't catch the Snitch in the first hour."

"Or swallow it," Lucius added his two sickles.

The others chuckled, even Severus; they all remembered the first game Potter played in.

As the game really took off they stopped most of their comments until the game finally ended about fifty minutes later. Predictably Potter won the game for the House of Lions.

* * *

Severus Snape was a very sharp minded wizard. He noticed when Lucius vanished from the group. He knew he was not one to disappear like that, without a word or a hint. He frowned at what the blond could be up to. He remembered the talk he had had with Dumbledore once the students were sent home. It still sent shivers down his spine. Honestly who would keep a Basilisk under a school. He had been very angry at Lucius for that scheme. And he was now even more convinced that the Dark Lord was completely insane.

Also a very small part of him, and one that he would try to ignore, had been proud and in awe of the Brat that was the Potter offspring. He had thought to scoff at the idea but both he and McGonagall had been mortified and horrified when the old man told them that the 12-year-old had single handedly defeated the Monster of the Chamber with the help of the Hat and a phoenix. His ears were still ringing from his old Transfiguration Professor's shouting when she had gone off at Albus for putting the boy in such a danger. Especially at the point where the boy had actually been bitten by the beast. That he was now alive did nothing to calm either Head of House. A very large part of Severus was feeling a lot of guilt for what was happening to the Potter boy, to Lilly's boy. But his hands were tied. The bigger picture was very important.

So the Slytherin could only hope that he would only have to worry about 'Black' going after the boy, not Lucius as well.

Twenty minutes later he would be proven wrong.

* * *

**Gryffindor Team's locker rooms…**

Harry was tired and quite a bit hungry. Ron and Hermione had cornered him with hugs and kind words as soon as he reached the ground. He had been hit by a Bludger during the game and he had acquired a large bruise to his sides and a bit of a cracked rib that a quick spell and potion from Madame Pomfrey fixed almost immediately. So when he finally reached the locker rooms to take a much needed shower and change his team was already ready to head back to the castle. He received a great deal of pats and hugs again and by the time he had stripped and taken a shower he was alone.

Or so he thought. He had barely gotten his towel around his waist when a pair of hands clapped for him.

Green eyes widened as Lucius Malfoy stepped into his line of sight.

And Harry swallowed.

He had never seen the man in light colours before. While with his pale skin and hair it should make him look washed out it strangely fitted all the more. He had seen pictures of elves in Muggle fairy books and still Malfoy looked much more handsome than the pictures. And he knew it if the look on his face was true. Because the smugness was quickly replaced by a very predatory look. Those grey eyes travelled all over Harry's exposed body, taking in the water on the young teen and the fact that it was only a towel that was on him.

"I have to say, Harry, that you look so much better today than you did in the summer. And you've grown again."

"What are you doing here?" Harry glared him, immediately defensive. He was practically naked and completely vulnerable against Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't his wand on him and he could only hold his towel closer.

Lucius walked further inside the locker room. He was not really in a rush. It was time to step up his plan and this setting far exceeded his expectations.

"Don't come any closer," Harry warned.

The blond smirked. "Tell me, Harry…" The name rolled off his tongue in such a way that the teen shivered. "What did you think of my letter?" Lucius inquired.

This time the green eyes could rival a Basilisk's stare.

"You bastard…"

"My parents were wed," Lucius readily responded. "And I'm still surprised I was even born." He walked till he was standing right in front of Harry. "Has anyone told you that you looked quite delicious when you're wet?"

"You… you…paedophile…"

"Oh, no, my Harry," Lucius had leaned closer when he whispered those words so close to the teen's ear that the water was wetting his pristine silk outfit. "No one else but you can make me like this. Do you remember how hard you made me during the summer, mm?"

"Just… get away," Harry gasped.

"Only if you push me away."

And the Gryffindor reached out with one hand to push him, but Lucius gently, but firmly, caught that arm, bringing the teen flush against his body. The silken robes were cool, making Harry shiver. And Lucius did as well, but for an entirely different reason. The teen was wearing so little and he was so close.

Why was he resisting his urges? Really, why? Morals were not really an issue for him. And he had been a Dark Lord's… minion, no matter how he phrased that period.

'Because you want him willing,' his mind treacherously (or was that logically?) provided. 'You want those eyes dark with lust, those lips to trail every inch of your skin, those legs around your waist, that mouth keening with pleasure.'

And Lucius was getting aroused just with the images his imagination provided him. Harry was so close to him now, only a breath away.

"You will kiss me now," Lucius stated, his warm breath tickling Harry's face.

And no matter how much he wanted, Harry could not even jerk his head away. He still remembered the thoughts that tormented him since last year, last summer, since that damned letter. It was getting stronger every time.

"I won't," Harry whispered.

His reply was an infuriatingly knowing smile on the man's face. "Won't you? Don't you think of me? How warm my body is? How hard and solid I was under you? That sweet aftertaste of our kiss, the fire we felt in our veins, that unique rhythm your heart danced to every time you thought of kissing me again? Because that was how I felt when you were so close, when your soft body rubbed against me, when...mmph."

Harry had tried, he really had, but as Lucius talked he felt that fire course just under his skin. It started from the pit of his stomach, spread to his heart, making it strangely ache and then it returned downwards, making him stir. It had been a necessity; it really had felt like that. Harry had had to shut him up. He acted before he could think properly. The hand that made sure the small towel covered him was used to steadily trace that strong jaw as his mouth covered the blonde's.

And just like that they were kissing again. Nothing like the soft, tentative touching of lips.

Unlike the previous times, the moment Harry's lips touched his, Lucius kissed back with everything he had. It was much more intense than their shared kiss that summer. And so much better.

Lucius backed Harry against the wall of the shower room. The teen was distressed at the coldness of the tiles against his skin and Lucius switched them again, having the Gryffindor lean on his body alone.

The aristocrat did not care that his clothes were now wet, his hands were just too busy roaming the expanse of skin he had in his disposal. Up those slim arms, down that slender back, over two pert globes, down those silky hips…

Harry growled into the kiss. Those hands were so hot to the touch. They were making him hard again, like that time on the couch in Knockturn. He wanted to pull back, he should pull back. But he did not. He enjoyed it too much; could not get enough of the man. Those familiar large palms fondled him, making him swell and grow. Harry pulled back with a soft gasp.

Lucius caught sight of the dark, almost black colour of those unique eyes.

"I got you hard. Again."

"Shut up," Harry breathed as he kissed the man once more. He wanted more, his body wanted more. And Lucius' embrace was still addictive and unlike any other he had ever felt. The Gryffindor forgot where he was, what Lucius really was, and who he was. He just wanted more.

The pair continued kissing hard and passionately until Lucius had to push Harry away.

"No," Harry hissed. "You started this…"

He was hard and panting and he really wanted more. It was shameless of him and he was desperate no matter the wrongness of this. But Lucius just took his hand and Harry knew then the effect he had on the adult wizard.

"Merlin, Harry! You're only thirteen," Lucius' voice was hard, his breathing irregular, his lips thoroughly swollen from that kiss. Harry felt a smugness. He had managed to shake the man's composure once again. And he had made Lucius Malfoy as hard as he was. A shiver ran down Harry's spine. This was dangerous; Malfoy's eyes certainly were thunderous enough. The lust in them, the passion.

"I won't take you," Lucius whispered, mostly to remind himself of that fact. But it was getting difficult when his own erection was rubbing against Harry's body.

"I can't leave this place like this," Harry gasped.

"Swear you won't whine about this, that you won't regret it," Lucius' voice was harsh against Harry's skin.

The teen remembered how ashamed he was of his responses to Malfoy so far. In all of their encounters he had felt so good, so alive, even though the guilt and regret later had left him staggering for breath. Lucius Malfoy was practically his enemy, one of Voldemort's henchmen. And the teen was aware of his age. This was wrong, so wrong, but then again so right.

"I…"

"Swear it," Lucius' lips traced his own. "Swear that you will be mine."

Those words made Harry's heart tingle. "Yours?"

"Yesss!" the word was almost vicious in its intensity. Another shiver ran through Harry with every word that left the blonde's sinfully talented mouth. "Mine to kiss. Mine to touch. Mine to taste. Mine to have."

Harry shuddered when Lucius pushed against him. The friction was too much. "I… can't," Harry gasped.

Lucius nuzzled his neck with his nose then he licked and nipped that spot and finally he bit into the skin expertly. Harry's sensitive body gave another wonderful shudder and the teen closed his eyes.

"You… Vol…"

"Forget about him," Lucius demanded. "You and me. I will take care of you, have you always. That…man is hardly the only dark wizard with power."

"Can't," Harry mumbled. Later Harry would bless that stubborn yet logical part of his brain that still held the fort when his body had given up.

"You will, soon enough," Lucius said then. "One more year."

Harry opened his eyes. "Finish this," he demanded as he rubbed against Lucius' thigh.

The older wizard chuckled. "You, Harry Potter, are no lion." The look Harry gave him was not supposed to be on the face of the 13-year-old Boy-Who-Lived. But then again Harry Potter was not supposed to get kissed by a Death Eater, or stand naked before one. And no Death Eater, certainly no Malfoy, should act like a randy teen over an under aged wizard.

"Your words are poison," Harry told him.

"So are you for me," Lucius told Harry. He took the teen's lips again, but this time he followed it by pushing the boy away. The wild look on both their faces, the way their magic had spiked around them was suffocating both of them with its intensity.

The reality came crashing down on Harry and his legs almost gave out. Lucius as well realized how deranged he had acted. Then self preservation and reason kicked in.

"Go," Harry whispered. He shakily stood and walked to the shower. And Lucius was willing to bet this one would be ice cold, like the one he needed. The blond turned and left without another word.

And Harry fell on his knees on the cold tiles as soon as he was alone.

"What the hell came over me?" he whispered to himself. "Merlin, I almost…" he trailed off, unable to continue. It was as if he was a crazed person, acting like that. Then a thought came to him. "A spell, it has to be a spell." But even he did not truly think anyone would cast a spell like that on him. Or Lucius for that matter. That only left one option. And not a good one for Harry.

* * *

"Lucius…"

The aristocrat had barely left the teen when Severus' voice came from his side.

"Where you just in those rooms? Potter is still in there," Severus came closer, pausing as he took the Malfoy's appearance in. His dark eyes narrowed and then widened with realization. "You! Tell me you didn't."

A dark chuckle left the blond. "No worries Severus. The boy is safe. And still a virgin."

Severus paled. The shock came and went, followed by anger and fear. "What. Did. You. Do," he hissed.

"Nothing," Lucius replied, his voice equally shaken. "I did nothing."

"I don't believe you," Severus muttered.

"I'm not asking you to believe me. Or trust me," Lucius told the dark haired man. "But he's like a drug."

"I sensed the magic Lucius," Severus almost growled. "Sex magic. The air still stinks of it. I'm surprised Dumbledore has not felt it yet. What the hell happened with you and Potter?"

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Hope this chapter made up for the long time I took to update.

If I made the professors too… well friendly, is because no students can really hear them. And pretences must be kept so you have Severus and Lucius a bit OoC, also Lucius is not a Fairy, just in case any misunderstanding is created, his image just reminded Harry of one.

Anyway, sorry for the long delay in updating. Hope you enjoyed it. And don't hate me too much for the cliffy.


	4. A kind of magic

**Title:** Poisonous Kiss

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**A/N:** Before the story starts I want to mention I disabled anonymous reviews as I received a couple of not so nice ones about me (see threatening) and not the story. Those who want to send their opinion, negative or positive are welcome, but nasty comments about me are not nice. I forewarned that Harry is underage from the first moment and those who did not like it did not have to read, so they should not go and complain afterwards. That's all.

**Timeline:** Book 3, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**WARNING!** Harry is **underage** so it won't be anything explicit between him and Lucius and for Severus' dirty language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius had escaped the Potions Master of Hogwarts and his old school friend and associate. Severus Snape had been furious once he caught Lucius coming out of the Gryffindor Team's locker rooms. The confrontation had been ugly. As was the talk that followed.

**_Flashback…_**

_"I sensed the magic Lucius," Severus almost growled. "Sex magic. The air still stinks of it. I'm surprised Dumbledore has not felt it yet. What the hell happened with you and Potter?"_

_For a while the blond aristocrat felt his breath leave him. Then he recovered and favoured Severus with a dark scowl. "Mind your tone with me."_

_Dark eyes narrowed on Snape's pale face. "Lucius you may play your games with everyone else, but do not dare to lie in my face. Your poisonous charm has never affected me so it won't now either. So start talking." _

_Lucius assumed his blasé pose and tried to walk past the Head of Slytherin when said wizard seized his arm roughly and pulled the man face to face. _

"_I've ignored a lot of things you've done, hell I've done shameful things myself, but one things I won't let past me is you fraternizing with one of my students even if that brat's Potter."_

"_Why Severus, I never knew…"_

_Snape shook him roughly with strength the blond had not expected of him. "Look here Lucius; I don't care what your plan is or if you have suddenly acquired certain tastes…"_

_At the insinuation that he, Lucius Malfoy was anything like their less sane former associates, made the aristocrat angry. He shook Severus' arm off him and gave him the closest thing he had to a friend venomously. "I'm nothing like those sick paedophiles."_

"_Actions speak louder than words," Snape countered._

"_You…" Lucius hissed._

_But Severus was strong. He pulled Lucius away from the locker rooms and inside the castle, expertly avoiding annoying paintings and curious ghosts till he shoved the man to the nearest Floo connection and led them both to his office. It was the least graceful Floo travel Lucius had since he was a mere child._

"_What did you do to Potter?" Severus demanded in the security and privacy of his office._

"_I hate repeating myself but I will as it seems it's what you want. I have done nothing to Harry Potter he did not enjoy. From the first kiss till today."_

"_By Morgana's name Lucius! He's a child! A minor! There are limits damn you!" Severus yelled. He had long lost his composure and his face had turned red from the building rage. It made the Potions Master's magic swell and twirl around the man. "If you're so desperate for a fuck then visit a brothel!"_

"_You go too far Severus."_

"_No, Lucius, you do. I won't have you touching that boy again," Severus vowed. "Now you will tell me what spell you used? Or was it a potion?"_

"_Who are you taking me for?"_

"_There's no way a Gryffindor and this Potter in particular would ever consort with the likes of you."_

"_What do you mean 'the likes of me'?" Lucius voice dropped to a frigid tone._

"_A Slytherin and one that almost killed the Weasley brat last year," Severus responded. He wanted to say more but for his long time friendship with the blond wizard. "Come on Lucius, I know you. Everything you do is because you want something to gain. I need to know, Lucius. Sex magic does not manifest that easily. Conditions must be met."_

_Lucius was released and he almost stumbled as he tried to smooth his ruffled appearance._

"_I know that, Severus. I know all about the Arts. I was unaware we managed to conjure that much energy."_

_A pained expression crosses Snape's face. "You…" Severus massaged his temples. "I cannot even look at you."_

"_That works for me," Lucius responded._

**_End Flashback_**

It was now a week that the two Slytherin's had not spoken. Lucius had used that time to nurse his pride (that lasted only two days) and search through his family's library. It had been years since he came across any of the rarer of Arts. Sex magic had fascinated him as a teen. He had researched through his father's books and had found a treasure. Powerful wizards had fascinated Malfoys since the family rose in power. There was something about powerful magic that reminded Lucius personally of life and death. He had the second through the Dark Arts. He gained the first from sex magic, the rarest of magic which was released when a wizard above average felt sexual pleasure from a kiss or the intercourse itself. While the practice had been more widespread in Ancient times, when the Ancient Greeks and the Romans thrived. In certain circles the tactic had continued. Lucius had felt the magic on his first Beltane celebration. He should have been able to recognize it but he had been so focused on the Gryffindor minx he had not even felt the magic manifest. It had been dangerous. Not only because Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, his master's enemy and a minor, but because the Ministry in all their arrogance had declared sex magic borderline dark and illegal. It could cost him a ton of gold and at least ten years in Azkaban. As the situation was, it had been a wonder Hogwarts' wards had not alerted the Headmaster and staff about the spike in sex magic. All that posed another interesting question for Lucius. How on earth had the magic manifested and why between him and Harry of all people.

A house elf popped up then.

"Master, master Snape is at the door, sir."

"Show him in," Lucius ordered the creature immediately. It was a surprise for Severus to come to him but he would not turn the man down. Just because of a spat they had he was not about to throw years of friendship out the window.

Severus arrived shortly after. The two friends entered an odd staring contest for a while.

Lucius broke the silence, his manners leaving room for nothing less. "Will you join me for tea?"

A curt nod from Snape and the blond had the house elves bring tea and a tray of biscuits. It was awkward after that; thankfully the tea provided a short distraction until Severus could not take the silence any more.

"You're a bloody idiot," he told Lucius, who blinked at the outburst.

"Nothing new there," the blond muttered.

"I don't know how this came to be, and frankly I would be grateful if you could spare me the details," Severus continued.

At that Lucius smirked. "Of course. I wouldn't want to make your brilliant mind blank out."

"Notice me laughing," Severus deadpanned. "Seriously now Lucius, what on earth are you doing?"

"I have no idea," the other wizard replied with honesty. "I only now that I will have Harry. He knows it as well."

Severus shook his head at the smile that bloomed on his friend's face. "You've gone mad."

"Perhaps you are correct."

"Of course I am. Did you have any luck finding out why the magic manifested?"

"Get out of my head," Lucius mock growled at Snape.

"I guess not then," Severus said. "I better wish you luck then."

"Luck is for fools."

"Gryffindor's too."

"Not my Gryffindor," Lucius countered.

"Barking mad," Severus muttered as he sipped his tea.


	5. Making up his mind

**Title:** Poisonous Kiss

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 3, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**WARNING!** Harry is **underage** so it won't be anything explicit between him and Lucius and for Severus' dirty language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

In the aftermath of the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin Harry often found his mind wandering to his brief encounter with Lucius Malfoy in the Quidditch locker rooms. The teen liked thinking that he was more level headed now that he was well away from the man. He did not know why but whenever he was around that wizard he tended to lose his mind. When he had seen the man at 'Flourish and Blots' he had admired the power in the blond and then resented his own thoughts. It had been the first time, not counting speaking to that boa at the zoo, that any of Harry's Slytherin traits showed themselves. He had never been attracted to power before and even Dumbledore, who was a powerful wizard, had never gotten such a reaction from Harry like Lucius Malfoy did. The twelve –year –old had ignored it up until the time in that corridor and then at Knockturn. But none of those encounters explained that feeling he got from the man, that shiver down his spine, that thrilling feeling that while it held not safety or security gave him the warmest feeling in his life. It defied logic, it defied everything really, making the teen approach the dark wizard despite knowing it was the most idiotic move one could make.

"What is it about him?" Harry wondered at Hedwig.

The owl hooted at him, nipping his fingers when he stopped caressing her white feathers. It earned a small smile from the Gryffindor but it was not enough to keep his wandering mind away from a certain blond aristocrat.

"Hey, Hedwig, am I really okay? The world makes no sense," Harry told his first present and most loved companion. Another hoot and Harry sighed. "I just hope I'm not driving you nuts with all of this. But you won't leave me, will you girl?"

The snowy owl hooted in a way Harry decided was affirmative.

"Harry?"

The teen was startled as his Defence professor appeared. Lupin was looking rather worn out but his eyes held a lightness the rest of his face did not have.

"Professor," Harry smiled at the man. Hedwig gave him a look and flew away.

"Birds don't like me much," Remus told him.

"Hedwig is just angry you interrupted our time together," Harry replied.

Lupin gave him a considered look. "You often visit your owl?"

Harry shrugged.

"Never mind. As long as you're careful," Lupin said. "There is a criminal on the loose."

"Yes, I was just getting back to the dorms."

"I'll walk you then," Lupin told him. "Just let me post this letter first."

"Thank you sir," Harry said to the older wizard.

Lupin gave him a smile and went about his work before joining Harry as the two went down to steps of the owl tower.

"So, great game the other day," the Defence professor told him. "You're pretty good on the air, better than your father."

"Really?" Harry was delighted at that bit of information. "Was he a seeker?"

"Well, at first he was a chaser but after his fourth year he tried for a seeker and he found his calling. He used to drive the crowd wild up there. He even had a fan club."

Harry shuddered. "Not what I aspire to do."

Lupin just smiled the gentle, knowing smile of his. "Yes, you are more like your mother in that way. You prefer a few close friends instead of hordes of admirers. You know, you seemed different after the game; more absentminded."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed."

"Did something happen?"

"Not really," Harry replied.

He was walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and bid his professor goodnight. He never noticed the considerate frown on the werewolf's face.

**

* * *

**

**Months later…**

**o**

It was the end of the term.

Lucius had kept his distance from Harry, physically that is. Every month he would send the boy certain trinkets. It would range from clothing to books and even a few pieces of jewellery. Harry had done his best to hide all those presents from his friends. He tried not to encourage the man. He had tried composing a letter to tell the wizard to stop with the gifts, but with one of the most intimate presents, a book about sex with male wizards and a few toys, Lucius had sent a letter telling him not to get angry and enjoy himself as the blond would not approach or touch him again until he was legal. He would not stop the courting, the letter informed Harry, until he could convince the Gryffindor that Lucius wanted him and nothing else. It had made the teen blush but also consider the situation.

There was something going on between him and Lucius, it was a fact. He was attracted to the bond as his own body had shown him. Now all he had to do was figure out if he was going to continue this game of cat and mouse they were playing.

'Who am I kidding?' Harry thought. There was no choice. His curiosity would not let him back down and a selfish part of him wanted to go on with this, find out how far Lucius was willing to go and if he was ever going to feel so much pleasure, care and generally the touch of another. He needed to know what the feelings Lucius sparked in him meant.

Platform 9&¾ came to view as the Express slowed down.

Harry sighed. Another year had finished and he was not ready to go home yet.

"Don't worry mate," Ron's cheerful face spoke volumes. The small owl Sirius had gifted him with was zooming around the redhead. "There's still the World Cup."

Harry smiled at his friends. "I'll look forward to it."

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	6. Guilt

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Pairs: **Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**The Burrow…**

Harry was seated next to Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley siblings. This red headed wizard was paying attention to Harry but not in the almost stalker-like way Ginny or Colin did. He was kind and funny and he helped Harry with whatever homework he had left for Hogwarts, offering help but not in a pressing manner. It was nice. It felt much like Bill was his older brother. He even told him so and that had earned him a ruffle to his already messy hair.

"Good, you need someone to look out for you," he had told him.

Harry had blushed and smiled at the older wizard.

That had been five days ago. It was Harry's birthday today and the young Gryffindor woke up to the whole Weasley family celebrating his birthday. They had set up a small feast out of the house as the kitchen was not big enough for all of them. Hermione was also in the Burrow, arrived just a day after him, before Charlie and Bill did. It was loud these days and very difficult for Harry to stay alone even for a few minutes.

"Having fun?" Bill asked him. He snuck up behind Harry, making the younger wizard jump.

Harry nodded. "Mrs. Weasley is great."

Bill was about to say something when an owl landed in front of them. It had an air of importance about it and even what one would call attitude as she stuck its leg out for Harry to take the letter it was carrying.

"That's one pricey bird," the eldest Weasley said.

Harry nodded absently half dreading half expecting the customary owl from the aristocrat that had been courting him. He took the letter and fed the owl some bacon carefully. "Thank you. If you need some water or to rest…"

The owl ruffled its feathers much like a peacock and took off soon after.

"That owl," Bill hummed. "It looked official. Like someone important owns it."

Harry bit his lower lip. He opened the letter. It was a poem again, by Yeats. The green eyed wizard was glad it was not anything more explicit. He was blushing enough as it was. And Ron's elder brother noted this and smirked.

"Someone special?"

Harry blushed even more and stammered a rather unconvincing denial.

Bill chuckled and messed the kid's hair. "Keep your secret crush, okay? Pass me the bagels, will you?"

* * *

…**Quidditch World Cup…**

Harry could not get enough of the sight around him. So many wizards, so much magic. His head kept turning every which way as the fourteen year old tried to take everything in. Hermione was not any different from him.

"So many wizards," Harry's bookworm friend was in awe.

"Crazy, isn't it."

Hermione nodded. "I never thought much about it before."

Harry snorted. "I thought that only Britain had wizards."

"Harry…"

"I know, don't say anything. I have my 'Ron moments'."

Hermione giggled. "Oh! Look at those tents!"

"Come on, let's get a closer look," Harry said to her.

The witch giggled. "You cannot be serious! Those are the Bulgarian tents!"

"Well, let's make international friends then!" he tugged Hermione after him and the two giggled all the way there.

* * *

…**After the match…**

Harry was about ready to crash under the conflicting emotions that were inside him. On one hand the green eyed wizard was giddy. The game had been incredible. It was the first professional Quidditch game he had ever been to and the novelty of this experience was almost as good as if he had been flying out there. He and Ron were chattering away, commenting on the various scenes of the game. The twins were being secretive and talking between themselves. Bill and Charlie were drawn into the conversation Harry and his best friend were having with Ginny dividing her time between them and talking to Hermione who had enjoyed the game but was not obsessing over it.

But then as their party was leaving they passed by the Malfoy's and Harry did everything in his power not to stare at them if at all possible. He knew that if he gave any glance to Lucius right now it would give away something, anything and the teen could not bear that. The green eyed wizard felt terrible as it was. Meeting Narcissa Malfoy only drove home what he knew; that Lucius Malfoy was a married man with a son Harry's age. If what they were doing was not immoral just because of Harry's age it became even worse now that the teen had essentially found himself as the 'third person'.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked him.

"You're looking pale Harry," one of the twins commented.

Harry did not try telling them apart. He had no idea how he had paled but now even his stomach felt upset. The teen feared that he would get sick soon.

"My stomach," Harry mumbled.

"Something you ate?" again one of the twins asked.

The green eyed wizard gave a short nod. "I'll go to the loo."

"There's one ahead of us," Charlie offered.

Harry gave him a grateful look, not even wondering how all the Weasley's now knew.

"I'll stay with you mate," Ron offered.

Harry shook the offer off. "I know the way to the tents."

Hermione frowned. "Someone needs to stay with you Harry."

"I'll be fine," the teen insisted. "I got to…"

"Come on kids," Bill spoke then. "Let's give the poor lad some privacy. Harry's a big boy and he won't get lost."

Harry's friends protested but the elder of the Weasley troop steered them away and he managed to find privacy and peace in the restroom.

The fourteen year old wizard felt his stomach rolling but knew that nothing would come out. Harry went to the nearest faucet and started splashing water on his face. Looking in the mirror, the teen realized he was a mess. He looked really pale and he understood why Ron and his brothers had gotten worried about him. Harry continued just looking at his reflection and dripping water. He never heard the door to the room opening and then closing. He only noticed the other wizard when he came to stand directly behind him, his handsome face reflecting in the mirror.

"Harry, Harry, Harry."

The teen tensed.

Lucius carefully enveloped the slimmer wizard in his embrace, resting his chin on that almost bony shoulder.

"What's wrong? You look so pale."

"Nothing," Harry whispered. "Can you let go?"

Lucius ignore that request and instead buried his long fingers into the thick mop of hair and started running them through the soft tresses, his nails gently grazing Harry's skull. He continued this until he felt the green eyed wizard relax a bit.

Harry's eyes fell shut and his head lolled a bit. All the tension he felt, all that building guilt, all the self loathing that had hit him along with the realization that he had almost ruined a marriage. All the rotten things his relatives had ever said about him were perhaps true then?

"What torments you Harry?" Lucius asked in a sweet, seductive voice.

The teen kept his eyes shut. "Why are you doing this?"

"I like you little snake."

"Why?" Harry's voice sounded broken and it made Lucius look; really look, at the boy. Harry looked truly terrible.

"Why what, my Harry? Tell me and I'll fix whatever it is."

Harry felt a bitterness in his throat. "You have a wife and a son, a family. Why are you chasing after me?"

Lucius sighed, his breath ruffling Harry's hair and making the teen shiver. "I was afraid of that," he muttered. Carefully he turned Harry around and gently pecked the teen's soft lips. They were still wet. The blond felt the teen shudder and pulled back from the swift kiss and merely embraced the green eyed wizard. This Gryffindor had caught his interest in the oddest moment possible. The magical connection they shared and the fact that a mere child had managed to invoke such strong emotions in him still bothered Lucius to some degree but he kept going after Harry because he could not even bear to stay away. He needed for Harry to see that and understand this. Because Lucius could live without Narcissa, but Harry was essential to him.

"My sweet, little snake," Lucius sighed. "You ruined nothing. Narcissa is my wife, Draco is my son. Both are facts. But you also need to know that there is no love between my wife and myself, maybe some degree of camaraderie if you will. And the fact I have a son is irrelevant. I want you, Harry. Can you accept that?"

Harry trembled. "I…"

"Do you want me Harry?"

"I… I…" the teen trailed off, finishing with a short, shameful nod.

I want to hear you."

"I-Yes."

"Good. Because I want you too," Lucius stated. "And I will make you see that Harry, even if I have to tell you every day and make you get it through that thick skull of yours."

Lucius pulled Harry to him and just held him.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	7. Confidant

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4

**Pairs:**Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Bill Weasley had discovered early on in his life that observation brought results. He paid attention to class and he got good grades. He paid attention on the job and he saved his neck so often that he was actually known as 'Lucky Will' to his colleagues. He was proud of the nick name too. So when his younger brother's best friend returned to the tent half an hour later, looking slightly better, but still pale, and sporting a hickey, Bill Weasley leapt to his feet.

"We are out of Butterbeer," he declared. "I'll go buy some! Harry, you help me," he said, snatching the slender teen's hand and pushing Harry out of the magical tent before the rest of the Weasley's plus one Hermione Granger had any chance to see the green eyed Gryffindor or protest that they really were not out of drinks.

Harry was spluttering at the way the eldest Weasley son was manhandling him.

"Bill? What are you doing? Let go!"

"Keep quiet and follow me lead Harry, lest you want the rest of the brood to see those lovely teeth marks on your neck."

The red head felt Harry's struggling stop and he pulled the teen to a huge tent that was actually a portable pub with many private booths.

* * *

Harry's head was swirling with thoughts and emotions. His return from the Quidditch stadium had not been easy. The teen considered taking a long stroll, just until he could get his emotions under control and his head cleared but he did not want to be any later than he already was. The last thing he needed was to upset the Weasley's who had been so kind to him. He found the tent easily enough and as soon as he entered the curse breaker of the family noticed him.

When Bill came and grabbed him Harry was surprised and annoyed by the sudden action. The teen was thirsty and tired and what he wanted was a good cry and a nap. But he found himself being hauled out of the tent while Bill muttered some nonsense to the people inside.

"Bill? What are you doing? Let go!" Harry demanded, trying to shake Bill's hold from his arm.

The older wizard held on and continued guiding him through the thick crowds of celebrating witches and wizards.

"Keep quiet and follow my lead Harry, lest you want the rest of the brood to see those lovely teeth marks on your neck."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. That was the last thing he had expected to hear… from anyone really. The Gryffindor fought down the urge to reach for his neck and the spot Lucius' teeth had marked. The teen's mind blanked out after that and let Bill do his thing. He never realized they left the open fields, never registered that a tent could actually house an entire pub. The youth blinked out of his stupor only after Bill had forced a hot mug in his hands.

"Warm chocolate with a little kink," the redhead told him. "Liquid courage," he clarified. "Drink up." He raised his own glass of fire whiskey in salute and nodded to Harry.

The teen considered it and started sipping. He was quiet for a while and only when Bill cleared his throat did he look up.

"Um…"

Bill sighed. "Harry, I'm not judging you. I learned how to hide teeth marks at twelve."

Harry made a choking sound but Bill decided not to focus on that and instead plod on.

"I am not asking you anything save to let me help. I doubt Hermione or my little brother would be of any assistance and while you know the twins…"

Harry grimaced.

"Yes, not the best people for this task. And Percy… I'll leave it here, okay?"

The younger wizard nodded.

"Okay, you are in a relationship, and I'm guessing you would like for those lovely marks to vanish?"

"Um, yes, please."

Bill whispered a spell and glamour did just what Harry had wanted. "There, all done. There's also a special cream you could use. For now, I'll lend you mine as I believe that was not a one time occurrence."

"It's not," Harry agreed. He timidly lifted his head. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Bill smiled. "Especially in front of my mother. Even if you're old and grey."

Harry giggled and the redhead laughed.

"Feeling better?"

The green eyed teen sighed. "Yes, loads. Thank you Bill. Mm, are you sure you are not curious?"

"Of course I am! But I learned not to be nosy."

Harry worried his lower lip, drank some hot chocolate and repeated those two actions for as long as he pondered the newest development in his life. The teen still felt raw inside after the rollercoaster of emotions he had experienced earlier. A headache was building and Harry just felt tired, almost resigned. He really wanted help and Lucius Malfoy was not the person to turn to. However, the more he stayed in this Weasley's presence the more he liked Bill and the more he trusted the curse breaker. Harry never realized how he reached the conclusion he did but when he next met Bill's eyes the decision was there. The dam had broken.

"I am seeing someone," Harry softly admitted. "He… well, it's a man. And he's older than me, much older."

Bill hardly blinked. "Hm, the twins mentioned your relatives. Homosexuality is not viewed down upon in the magical communities. Rest assured that no wizard shall scorn you for that. The older bit… Is it a seventh year?"

Harry shook his head.

"Older?" Bill asked.

"Much older," Harry whispered.

Bill sipped some of his alcohol and set the glass down before staring at the teen seriously.

"Harry, how much older is this guy? Twenty? Twenty five?"

The teen swallowed. "Older."

Bill's face darkened. "Harry…"

"He… We haven't done anything, not really. The first time he kissed me. It was an accident, I swear! And then after that… He merely kisses and caresses me, sends me letters, poems, gifts."

"Harry, that's practically molestation," Bill said with as much calm as he could muster.

"But he hasn't! Not really! And… well, there's this magic that flows in me whenever he touches me, even when he kisses my lips and I… Oh, Bill, I have no idea what to do! And, oh Merlin, he's married. And she's so pretty! And he has a son and… Oh, what am I doing?"

Bill reached and squeezed Harry's hand as the teen practically shook with sobs that wanted to escape him. While the booth had small privacy charms it was still a very public place. Even if they could not be overheard someone might still see and the last thing the poor kid needed was nagging. Then Bill's observation skills kicked in and you could see in his face he made the connection from Harry's admittedly too vague blabbering.

"Harry? That man of yours, does he happen to be blond?"

A nod.

"And has a son your age in Slytherin?"

Another nod, this one slower.

"And is he by any chance Lucius Malfoy?"

No nod this time, but the shaking continued and Harry averted his gaze.

"I need a stronger drink," Bill decided, "Or at least half a bottle of this one before I can start thinking straight again."

"I…"

"Not a word Harry." Seeing the youth's stricken expression Bill allowed for a faint smile, masking the turmoil he felt. "Not judging you, remember? I just need to think a bit. Are you feeling hungry? I could do with something salty, goes well with chocolate too."

"I guess?"

"Good! I'll order fish and chips then, and a Butterbeer to go with it. And then I want you to tell me everything, right from the start, okay?"

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"Good lad."

* * *

The finished off meals, the half empty bottle of whiskey and empty Butterbeers was all that lay on the table after Harry was finished telling him about the incident that turned his life around. Bill was still having trouble wrapping his mind around all this. Some things hardly surprised him, like Malfoy pulling such a shoddy act to ruin his father, or Harry rushing in to save the day. Others left him stunned. Really? A basilisk in a school? Slytherin really was mad. And Harry, that boy could never get a break, could he. Well, at least now Bill knew.

Sex magic. Who would have thought? It was so rare these days and that branch of magic was almost forgotten save for the few wizards and witches that researched obscure branches of magic and the even fewer that could actually practice it, knowingly or not. Bill only knew about this topic because he had seen references of this in some of the pyramids that he was exploring. He almost missed the signs Harry described but that observation skill kicked in again. And that was where Bills troubled thoughts started.

"Bill?" the teen hesitantly called his name.

"Sex magic," he told Harry.

"What?"

"Sex magic," Bill repeated. "That's what I think about the feeling and rush of energy you described."

"Is that even possible?" Harry wondered.

"You'd be surprised by the possibilities and impossibilities of magic," the redheaded wizard admitted. "But yes, sex magic is possible and a branch of magic so obscure its almost forgotten nowadays."

"How… I mean…"

"I'm not a practitioner," Bill told him. "I have yet to meet a suited match but a wizard can hope. You are both lucky and well…"

"Don't say it," the teen sullenly muttered.

"Right."

"So, sex magic. That refers to sex?"

Bill twirled the last few drops remaining in his glass. "Hardly. It's much more than the act of sex. You are still a virgin, am I right?"

Harry blushed so deeply and so red that Bill for a while wondered whether they were related.

"I am," the Gryffindor mumbled.

"See, that's not what that magic branch is about though the actual act will be magical, literally in your occasion."

Bill was ready to explain more when the screaming started.

"What on Earth?" the curse breaker wondered.

Harry perked up as well. "It's coming from outside."

"Stay here," Bill told the younger wizard. "I'll go check and be right back."

"It must be bad," Harry muttered, pointing at the paling wizards around them.

"Wand out," Bill said immediately.

Harry fumbled around for it. "It's no longer in my pocket!" he panicked.

"Perhaps it fell?"

"Not possible," Harry insisted.

Bill handed his own wand to the teen. "Summon it. The spell is 'Accio' and the move is this," he said, showing the wand movement. "And a tip, you have to really, really want your wand."

Harry nodded, accepting the offered wand. When he cast the spell, he shut his eyes, really hoping for his wand to return to him.

"Accio," the teen muttered. He felt magic rush from his core to the borrowed wand and the spell was cast.

"Good," Bill approved. "Now we wait."

"But the underage magic…"

"Won't be detected," Bill smirked. "Not when there's another wizard, an adult, in the vicinity. And here there are thousands." He winked at Harry.

A minute later a piece of wood came flying towards Harry's hand and the youngest Seeker in a century caught his holly and phoenix wand and it was back in his hand.

"Wow! It worked!"

Bill chuckled. "Good. Now," he took his wand back, touched the tip to Harry's wand and murmured a spell in a language Harry knew it was not Latin.

"What was that?"

The curse breaker smirked. "Better keep this a secret Harry. I just cast a spell to wipe your wand history clean. Just to be safe, hm?"

"Thanks."

"Never mind. Wand out and stick close to me."

"Shouldn't we go back to the tent?" Harry asked.

"No. They might have already left and we should not double back for nothing. Come on."

Three hours later Harry and Bill arrived via Apparition to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had been frantic and tackled her eldest son upon seeing him.

Harry had stuck close to Bill after leaving the pub and they both joined the crowd outside, just in time to see the hooded flying figures spread havoc and panic.

"Death Eaters," the curse breaker hissed with hate.

"Voldemort's followers?" Harry asked with alarm. "And are those people in the air?"

"Sick bastards," Bill angrily muttered.

"Bill!" Harry urgently shook the curse breaker's sleeve.

"Fuck!" the wizard cursed. "They started a fire."

"Why doesn't anyone put it out?"

Bill squinted. "Damn Fiendfire. Won't stop till it has consumed everything."

Harry paled. "Are they crazy?"

"Quite possibly," Bill agreed. "Come on. There are Aurors over there and that redhead is my father."

Harry followed. Indeed it had been Arthur Weasley with a squadron of Aurors and other Ministry employees and to Harry's shock Lucius Malfoy himself. The green eyed wizard tried not to stare at the blond at all and stuck close to Bill and his father. There they had learned that Arthur had sent the kids with the twin's home to the Burrow and Bill was to take Harry back with them but first they needed all the wands available to contain the Fiendfire. Bill had agreed readily to help and promised to keep an eye on Harry too.

"I would need an assistant," Bill mentioned to his father in front of Bartemious Crouch and the Aurors.

The adult wizards considered the Boy Who Lived.

"Permission granted for a few hours," a tall, chocolate skinned man replied.

"Shacklebolt!" Crouch yelled.

"We need all available wands. I believe Potter to be sensible and since Curse Breaker Weasley vouches for him as an adult then I see no trouble trusting him to help," the Auror stated.

Bill nodded his thanks and took Harry by the shoulder steering him to the spot pointed to. Bill started explaining the containment spells to the teen as they went. That was the reason why Harry was exhausted. He let Molly push him towards the table and he and Bill were presented with plates full of food before the other occupants of the Burrow gathered around them, full of questions.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mate!" Ron cried. "We had plenty of Butterbeer."

"My mistake then," Bill cut in. "And what trouble! We were waiting in the lines for a long while and just before reaching the register the attack started."

"Oh, Bill!" Molly sighed. "You got caught up in that! My baby!"

All the Weasley's rolled their eyes, Charlie in particular mockingly mouthing 'baby' to his older brother. Bill glared but kept quiet.

"What kept you?" the dragon handler asked then.

"They cast Fiendfire," Bill darkly replied.

Charlie grimaced. Percy paled. The younger kids looked a bit lost and Molly started ranting again about Death Eaters and her son.

"And where were you too?" Molly stopped mid rant to ask.

"Helping the Aurors contain it," Bill cheekily replied.

"What!" His mother yelled. "You… Harry was there too! Bill!"

"Oh, it was okay," Harry assured her. "Bill is a great Curse Breaker and there were many Aurors."

"What about underage magic?" Hermione demanded.

"When imminent danger is at hand, laws about secrecy matter little," Percy told her.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were gaping at Percy.

"What? It's stated clearly in the laws! Says so too in the Hogwarts Holiday Handbook!" Percy defended himself.

The Twins cracked up while Hermione looked determined to find that handbook and read it thoroughly.

Molly started ranting again and Bill continued eating the food she had given him. Harry followed his lead and only when Arthur Weasley returned some two hours later they managed to escape the Weasley matron.

"We'll talk," Bill promised Harry. "And I'll explain everything to you. And by the way, he's a nice catch."

Harry blushed redder than a tomato and the curse breaker started laughing delighted at his embarrassment.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A****/****N:** One of you asked if Bill has any feelings for Harry. The answer is no. He is a caring adult and a confidant for Harry and that alone, a friend too. Nothing else. It is a Harry/Lucius story. Bill will find his match in later chapters.


	8. Observations and Explanations

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:**Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Severus Snape was a Potions Master because he liked the delicate art that was brewing, he enjoyed testing out combinations of ingredients and, though he would never admit it, the explosions that came with experiments. There were few times he had deliberately caused an explosion, just tossed in the appropriate ingredient and stepped back to watch it go off. He had the patience for such a thing. His next great hobby, aside from potion making (yes, it was both a job and a hobby) was people watching. He had done that since he was a child. He had not had many friends (any friends really until that shy bossy girl with that brilliant red hair) and the habit had stuck with him throughout school and into adulthood. It was also one of the things (aside from his high tolerance for pain) that made him a potent spy. He could study someone without other people noticing.

His current pet project was one Harry James Potter.

A Gryffindor.

The son of the girl that had been his first (and perhaps his only) love.

A celebrity.

The son of the man he loathed more after the Dark Lord and Sirius Black.

The teen currently entangled in a dangerous liaison with a married man.

Severus' list was short and to the point and it needed not much else for the time being. The man could understand that most of the list qualities were because of the kid's parents, his genes, his rotten fate, all but the last. Severus could not fathom how Lucius got tangled up in this mess. The blond man had given him some version that consisted of 'I saw him, I felt attracted, I kissed him' but none of the specifics. Certainly he had weaselled out of the aristocrat that Potter had captured his attention at age twelve (the however reluctant teacher in Snape was protesting quite vocally at this and in favour of his student), with their interactions sparse in the course of that time up until now (barely three times they had found themselves facing each other according to Lucius) and the two dozen letters they had exchanged the previous year. How that came to trigger sex magic, Severus could only speculate as he had yet to find a book on that branch of magic.

Dumbledore cleared his throat then and Severus snapped out of his musings.

"I believe it is time to announce the champions," the Headmaster of Hogwarts told his fellow professors and Headmasters.

Snape blinked. He had not noticed that dinner was almost over.

As Dumbledore stood, the whispers started and a sea of faces turned to look at the table. Everyone was present, and everyone was waiting with baited breath.

Severus absently noticed that Potter had taken after Granger quite a bit as he had carried a book with him to dinner, much like his mother used to do for half the meals during the week.

"…And the Champion for Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum!"

Snape hid his wince at the noise that erupted when the first champion got elected from the Goblet of Fire. He clapped along with the rest of them as the International Seeker stood and went towards the adjoining room soon to be joined by …

"Fleur Delacour!"

Snape clapped again and despite himself felt giddy to see who the Hogwarts Champion would turn out to be. He was first of all wishing it would be one of his snakes; the house needed good publicity desperately.

"Cedric Diggory!"

'Merlin help us! A badger as Hogwarts' Champion,' Severus mentally winced and deflated but he still clapped for his alma mater.

They were all still bubbling with excitement when the Goblet of Fire flared again and a fourth note was spat out.

Severus felt his stomach drop. This was not going to be good.

His prediction came through scant seconds later, when the fourth name was called.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore called out, his surprise evident.

* * *

Harry had had a wonderful summer for the remaining days after the World Cup at the Burrow. He and Bill were more often than not huddled together, the eldest Weasley son talking and listening alternately. Harry found it nice that he could talk to an adult about his troubling feelings about Lucius. And Bill listened, never judging. He was also the second person to actually read the letters Lucius had written Harry and even joked about them.

Bill Weasley had also managed at some point to coerce Harry into shopping for clothes. It was not that Harry was not ashamed of the cast offs from Dudley, but he was also a teenage boy and he hated doing chores of any kind and he could hardly ask Ron or Hermione, or Merlin forbid Molly, for help. So he ignored his little problem and wore the rags that were admittedly comfortable but an eyesore. So Harry got himself a new wardrobe, with tight jeans and leather pants and dress pants, shirts and t-shirts and a couple of vests that made his body look longer (Bill's words), new pairs of shoes for all occasions, coats for all seasons, new robes for school, better quality than Madam Malkin's too. Harry spent one day in the wizard district shopping and another at Muggle London at Bill's insistence.

All in all, Harry got a makeover. Ron in particular was a bit jealous at Harry's transformation (even after Harry clarified that he paid for everything and not Bill) and Molly had gushed at how cute he looked when he cleaned up, till Bill stepped in to save Harry. Another reason why Ron on occasion would glare at Harry, was said green eyed wizard's camaraderie with the eldest Weasley son. Hermione had been approving and Ginny had started spluttering around him, the signs of a crush that a now mortified Harry could actually identify.

"And the makeover is not for your benefit alone," Bill had told Harry one evening. They had been camped out on a blanket, Butterbeer and snacks shared between them as they watched the twins, Charlie, Ron and Ginny fly like maniacs above them.

"I did it for Lucius too," Bill continued. "He won't be able to keep his hands off you now that you actually look your age and not like a twelve year old."

"He met me at that age, snogged me too," Harry had grumpily replied, making Bill laugh.

The curse breaker had also explained the concept of sex magic.

It had not been easy. The books on the subject were all in Ancient Greek, a couple that were not readily available, were in an Old Latin and one in Cantonese. They had pored over the ones in Ancient Greek, using spells and potion so that Harry could get fluent in said language as well. So far Harry could read the texts but his speaking skills were a source of mirth for Bill. So far Harry had learned that sex magic was some kind of ambient, natural magic that existed every time wizards or witches had sex in small amounts around them for seven days afterwards. Spring time, sex magic was at its most potent, as well as during magical festivities like Beltane and the Solstice, when ambient magic of any kind spiked and ran wild.

In the more particulars of this branch, sex magic was fed by magic as well as fed back into certain unions. Unlike the name, it did not only appear during or after the actual intercourse. The Priestesses of Demetra in Ancient Greece, or Hestia in the Roman times, and a number of deities like Hecate, and large goddesses like Aphrodite, Hera and Artemis (those with magical abilities or squibs that is) were all virgins but they were enveloped in sex magic from the moment they started their duties.

Sex magic was derived from earth and the magic that naturally existed in Nature. Whenever there was a good conduit, the magic would go to that person and manifest. Sex magic was one of the manifestations. In the past the conduits for sex magic were many more while after 1672 the numbers dropped as a Dark Lord in Italy used the magic to his advantage to scare and control large crowds of people. And apparently that somehow messed with the natural ambience and it took almost a century for another manifestation of sex magic to make an appearance. And it did not mean the small sparks that came with each child conceived, but the large boom of power that could be felt by sexually mature wizards and witches.

The conduits were more often than not unaware of their status until the energy manifested. It took two conduits for it to manifest. If only one was a conduit for sex magic then it would not manifest accordingly. And after 1850's it was rare for two conduits to actually meet and most of the lore had been forgotten and the magic fell into misuse and then into oblivion. Most texts did not survive the war with Grindelwald in Europe in the 1940's and Xiun Xao in Eastern Asia during the 1970's.

The texts Harry pored over during summer had been the tip of the iceberg. Bill had managed to get Harry interested in knowledge and got Harry up to date with 4th year Arithmancy and Runes. He also made the teen promise to keep up with the subjects in his spare time and take the OWL's with the rest of his year mates and also pick up his grades in several subjects. Harry liked that for once someone wanted him to be better, to strive for more. He had promised Bill to study more. The tall redhead had jokingly said that he was cute, smart enough, knew how to cook and dressed good and that as soon as he was of legal age he would make one fine wife for Lucius Malfoy. Harry had tackled the curse breaker to the ground and tickled him to tears for that comment.

His new found thirst for knowledge was one of the reasons he had taken to reading books on various subjects whenever he could. And this year, with no exhaustively hard Quidditch practices (Oliver had not let them completely off the hook) and no games, Harry actually had free time.

Currently Harry was reading a thick book on druidic magic and he noticed two chapters back a couple of references on ambient magic. Nose buried in the book he missed the Champions being called out by his Headmaster. It took Hermione driving her elbow to his ribs for him to look up from his book and glance cluelessly at her.

"What?" he asked her.

The frizzy haired witch nodded towards the Head Table. Dumbledore was standing and had his blue eyes pinned on Harry.

"Harry Potter, please step forward and joined the rest of the Champions," Hogwarts' Headmaster called out.

And Harry could only think of one thing.

"What?"

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Here it is, the explanation about sex magic as promised several chapters back. And Lucius is really not a paedophile ^_^


	9. In trouble again

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Hogwarts **

"Go!" Hermione told him as she pushed him to his feet.

Harry, still in a daze, and with his book under his arm, shuffled closer to Dumbledore and thence to the back room where the other three Champions had gone. When he was with the other three students they immediately thought he was there to give them a message. Only after the Heads of the three schools, along with a few teachers and Ministry officials joined the Champions, declaring Harry the fourth one that the other three realized what was happening.

"… Hogwarts obviously cheated!" Karkaroff was yelling.

"'e cannot compete!" Madam Maxim was saying in her strong voice.

Dumbledore was trying to calm them down but it was not an easy task, especially as Bagman was useless and Crouch's feathers were so ruffled by the unexpected occurrence that the man had no idea what to do. Snape was curiously quiet, not blaming Harry about this thing.

"I did not put my name," Harry cut the adults off, shouting out to drown their voices. "Good? I got your attention? Finally! I repeat then, I did not put my name in. in fact, I was expecting this year to be quiet."

Snape scoffed. "Whoever thought Potter here capable of hoodwinking an ancient artefact is an idiot, plain and simple. The brat was reading a book, for Mordred's sake! The surprise on his face was obvious."

They all stared at the fourth year and the book Harry was still holding.

"Mister Potter," McGonagall said. "Is that in Greek? Since when do you know Greek?"

"Bill Weasley," Harry replied as if that explained anything and to the cat Animagus it did.

"Dear Merlin," she muttered.

Harry ignored her muttering and turned to Dumbledore.

His Headmaster looked strangely grave.

"Can I go now? I did not put my name in that cup so everything's fine, right?" the green eyed wizard asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Not quite."

Harry was alarmed.

What he learned next, he did not like one bit.

* * *

**Malfoy manor**

* * *

Lucius opened the morning paper as he reached for his morning cup of tea. Completely unsuspecting of the Headline that waited for him.

Narcissa looked up from her own read of '_British Witch Monthly'_.

"Lucius?" she asked with concern.

The wizard swallowed and nodded, his throat too abused for him to speak. His grey eyes kept darting towards the paper.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing," Lucius muttered. At her stare he waved it off. His mind was already whirling with thoughts, possibilities and worry. He finished his breakfast swiftly, then he took the paper with him as he retreated to his office and tried to find Severus. Lucius was certain that the Head of Slytherin would know what was going on. His second task was writing to Harry and trying to calm the teen down; he was certain the green eyed youth was panicking.

* * *

**Burrow**

* * *

Bill considered himself a well grounded individual. He prided himself for being logical and observant and for being able to keep his head in the most extreme of situations. He believed he had showed those three characteristics when he learned that sex magic had manifested around Harry Potter, his younger brother's friend, and that Lucius Malfoy was actually after the Boy-Who-Lived. He had thought that would be the last of it. But fate had apparently other plans.

"Bloody hell!" he yelped, dropping the paper from his hand.

"Bill!" Molly, his mother yelled shrilly.

The Curse Breaker ignored her indignation and just showed her the paper.

Molly Weasley gasped. "Harry in the Triwizard Tournament? That poor boy!"

Bill felt a headache building. He needed to contact Harry and find out what was happening as the red head did not trust the Prophet completely.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry was getting ticked off.

He had of course noticed that Ron had gotten odd over the summer, jealous about Harry's new clothes and friendship with Bill and somehow the way the youngest Weasley son blew up, spewing his vitriol and blaming Harry for being elected as the fourth Triwizard Champion, the green eyed wizard was not really surprised. He was hurt of course and disappointed but he took it in his stride. He did not blow up due to his anger, he did not try to change Ron's mind. Harry just accepted it and moved on. He was not about to beg. Lucius' attention and Bill's company had done wonders for the teen's confidence. The Twins had picked up on that titbit and had been teasing their younger brother. They had tried getting past the Age Line and if they could not do this they knew Harry could not either. The green eyed teen was not surprised when by next morning the Hufflepuff's, most Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor believed he had entered his name. The Slytherin's obviously thought he could not have done it but they jeered and annoyed him like they always did. Surprisingly the students from the two foreign schools were much more logical and while not amiable to Harry they were not hostile either.

"Harry."

The green eyed wizard looked up from his book and stopped pretending he was not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Morning Hermione."

"Honestly Harry, it's good morning."

"Not for me," the teen replied.

Hermione grimaced and conceded that point. "Yes well, Ron is being a prat. The rest of the school too."

Harry allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Yes, well, you said that wizards were not logical back in first year," he reminded his bookish friend and the witch smiled.

"I did. Budge over."

Harry made room for her to sit.

"What are you reading there?" she asked him.

"It's _'Runes: The Art of Druids'_. Bill lent it to me," Harry replied.

"The title is not in English," Hermione peered at the cover.

"Ah, no, it's actually Celtic. Bill started me in Greek and then the beginning of Celtic," Harry admitted. "If the book was not fascinating I would have given up. Reading it is a slow process."

Hermione was impressed and it showed in her eyes and the way she gushed about the book (Hogwarts library had no copy of it!) and Harry's new studious behaviour (About time you got more serious with your Academic career) and the raven haired teen's newfound knowledge.

"I envy you," Hermione sighed. "I am fluent in French but they do not have any rare tomes like this, nothing I can get my hands on at least," the witch bemoaned. Then she pinned Harry with one of her looks. "You know, you and Bill spend quite a bit of time together."

"I know," Harry giddily told her. "I wish he was my brother."

Hermione's face softened. "I know. I am an only child and I wish I had siblings too."

The two of friends sighed.

They started eating, not speaking for a while and only when the table had mostly cleared they started talking again.

"What are you going to do now Harry?" Hermione asked him.

The teen pushed the plate away.

"Not sure," he told her.

The owls came in as usual and Harry's sharp eyes noticed two birds coming towards him. First came Lucius' owl; the one he used when he mailed Harry. Next came Hedwig, carrying a letter from Bill Weasley. Hermione was eyeing the letters.

"What is it?" she asked Harry.

"Can't tell you unless I read them," the teen told her, making the witch roll her eyes.

Harry tore open Bill's letter first. His eyes moved over the lines as he fed each bird some bacon and pushed some of his water towards the owls. Lucius' owl allowed Hedwig first and then replenished as well. The sight amused Hermione but Harry's mind was processing Bill's words.

* * *

_Hello Little Cuddle Monster,_

_I'm guessing that it is not a good day for you. Considering I choked when I saw the prophet I know that you are at least angry and worried. Well, leave the worry to my mother; she was livid at the news. She was writing a letter to Dumbledore last time I saw. Anyway, the blasted Triwizard Tournament is bad, bad news. I am not going to ask whether you entered as I do not believe you ever would, not for the money, not for the fame, certainly not for the thrill, you can find that with that man of yours. I will ask around, see if I can find something or do something to help._

_I have just one thing to ask of you: stay strong. Don't worry about fickle people; just continue with your studies. Keep a low profile, DON'T give interviews (reporters are vultures) and keep your supporters and friends close, you might need them._

_Lots of love,_

_Bill_

* * *

Harry sighed and rolled the letter close.

"Bill," he told Hermione. "He told me Mrs. Weasley is furious and not to worry and not do anything stupid."

Hermione snorted. "He has you figured out."

Harry gave her a half hearted glare and moved on to the next letter.

* * *

_My minx,_

_It seems that you are determined to make sure I have grey hair. The papers were rather informative, but I would have rather heard the news from you. I know very well you did not do it; I am not a blithering idiot unlike the sheep in the magical community. As soon as I finish this I will try and learn what is going on. If I cannot find a way to stop this I will at least find a way to turn this mess into your favour, trust me on this. You will be hearing from me by tomorrow morning at the latest._

_My love,_

_L _

* * *

Harry felt a bit better. At least he was not alone in this mess.

"Who's the second letter from?" Hermione asked.

The green eyed teen paused. Not that he did not trust Hermione with his life, but telling her about Lucius, about sex magic, about him being gay; it was not something he wanted to do. He was not ready yet to admit it. Bill had guessed and he was different than the young witch, the Curse Breaker was an adult. Also, the Great Hall, when most of the school was against him and someone was obviously out to get him killed by placing his name in the Cup, was not the place for such a conversation to take place.

"Just a friend," he told Hermione. Maybe in the future he would let her know. Now though, it was too soon.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	10. Blasted Dragon

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Severus was not surprised to see Lucius Malfoy appear at Hogwarts two days after Potter's name was drawn out of the Cup. Frankly, he had expected the wizard sooner. What surprised him was that the blond did not ask to see the Headmaster.

''Why so surprised Severus?'' Lucius asked.

Severus frowned at how the blond had made himself at home in his office. All that was missing was a tumbler of brandy and Lucius would be set.

''What do you want from me?'' the Potions Master enquired.

''Your office, for two hours,'' Lucius replied. ''And of course Harry's company.''

''Are you completely out of your mind?'' Severus demanded.

''Are you perhaps afraid he will realise that you know?''

Snape's lips curled in a sneer. ''Absolutely not''

* * *

Harry had never thought Snape would track him down and just assign him detention like that. He was further spooked and angered that the man had demanded he went to his office immediately.

What the teen never expected was seeing Lucius in there. When Snape led him in and closed the door without entering Harry felt mortified.

''Snape knows?'' Harry incredulously asked. ''He knows?''

Lucius rolled his eyes. ''Hello to you too, brat.''

Harry glared.

''I have news for you,'' Lucius drawled.

The teen looked interested but also petulant about Snape. Then he smirked. ''Fine,'' Harry finally said. ''You get Snape; I get Bill, who's also much more useful.''

Lucius frowned. ''Harry,'' he warned. He stood and pulled the teen to him, cupping Harry's chin and staring into green eyes.

The Gryffindor could not look away. When Lucius hunched down a bit and kissed him Harry forgot why he was annoyed with the blond. The magic flared a bit around them.

Lucius, mindful of the location they were in pulled back.

''Minx,'' he whispered against Harry's lips and then he regretfully took a step. "Come sit with me. We have much to discus."

The blonde took a seat again and invited the teen to share it. When Harry did not budge, Lucius lengthened the armchair into a loveseat and the teen joined the man.

"You found a way to get me out of the tournament?" the teen said with hope.

Lucius shook his head and Harry's face darkened.

"I searched my library," the blond began saying. "About five centuries ago a Malfoy entered on behalf of Beauxbatons. The contract drawn by the cup is absolute. The cup does not have a set number of schools that enter. The Triwizard title concerns the number of challenges, not the schools. Around 23 AD about five schools participated in the Tournament. Not the same schools either. It is not impossible to enter a name under a new school."

Harry frowned. "Damn."

Lucius just nodded. "However," he said, in a much graver voice that made the teen look troubled. "There was a way to nullify the drawing."

Harry's eyes were wide. "What? Why then did they not do anything?"

The blond sighed. "The book was… obscure."

"You mean dark or at least Ministry banned."

"Yes," Lucius replied. "Having it earns people a year in Azkaban, fine excluded."

Harry winced.

"Exactly," Lucius muttered. "Also, the Age Line was not a novelty Dumbledore added. It existed and did not let students under thirteen enter. The old coot simply raised the line."

"So I was right, I was entered to die," Harry whispered.

"Yes," Lucius replied, not about to sugar-coat anything.

Harry tried to ignore the newest threat on his life and well being. He had two maybe three years worth of attempts on his life to get used to it and the novelty of being in danger was fading.

''I don't see how I can benefit from a situation where my life is in danger and I do not get anything out of it,'' Harry declared.

Lucius lips curled. ''You would be surprised.''

Harry cocked his head to the side in a clear gesture that the blond should elaborate.

''Basically,'' Lucius sounded so gleeful that Harry felt alarm, ''they declared that only adults should enter the tournament. In magical Britain, adults are seventeen years old. In France, Germany and Eastern Europe too. In Italy they are adults at eighteen, in Egypt at fifteen and in most Asian countries wizards and witches do not earn adulthood before their twenties. However, other schools consider their students adults from age eleven.''

The implications of Lucius' words hit Harry.

''I'm an adult?''

Lucius nodded. ''By being nominated. The Cup practically emancipated you. Had Dumbledore not been Supreme Mugwump and had he not allowed you to participate, your emancipation would have not been legal. When two Ministry employees failed to ask for the drawing to be nullified, they recognized you as adult. That is three times you were declared adult. Three is a magical number.''

Harry knew that his jaw had dropped.

''Are you... They cannot be that idiotic.''

Lucius rolled his eyes. ''Trust me, I know the Laws Harry. But just to be completely certain, I asked a friend of mine to subtly check your status. I was completely right of course. With a bit of gold going to the right pocket I made certain that no one will contest the emancipation, namely Fudge or Dumbledore. Congratulations Harry, you're an adult. And I am no longer breaking the law because of this lovely technicality.''

''Lucius,'' Harry groaned.

''What? I would actually like not to step foot inside Azkaban, thank you very much.''

The teen sagged against Lucius. ''Ignore me. It's the shock grouching and talking.''

Lucius pulled Harry closer and kissed the green eyed teen's temple, noting how the youth was soaking up the attention.

''That still means I need to compete,'' Harry muttered. ''It sucks.''

''You are not alone,'' the blond told him. ''I will make sure you survive this Tournament and I wager that you can even win.''

Harry did not share the man's optimism but he did not contest it either.

''Harry?''

''Hm?''

''Who is this Bill?''

''Weasley, Bill Weasley, Curse Breaker.''

Lucius grimaced. 'Arthur's son?''

''He noticed the hickeys you left after the World Cup,'' Harry stated in a tone that made it known to the older wizard not to badmouth the eldest Weasley son.

Lucius made a noise in his throat. ''If you can have Severus knowing I can tolerate Weasley knowing.''

''But my guy is better,'' Harry declared. ''He actually explained why we are drawn to each other and what that energy is.''

Malfoy never expected to hear that. ''He explained sex magic to you?''

Harry nodded in agreement. ''Not only explained; he even found books on the subject.''

Grey eyes went wide. ''You have them?''

''How are you on Ancient Greek?''

* * *

''You confuse me,'' Hermione told Harry over dinner.

The First Task was only a week away. The majority of the school still thought Harry had cheated and they made their displeasure and jealousy known in whatever way they could. Those badges were rather tacky in Hermione's opinion.

However, Harry did not seem to mind at all. He acted like nothing bothered him. She noticed that he got a lot more detentions with Snape lately. Never over something he did in class. She had been worried about the Potion Masters attacks on her friend (three detentions a week every week up until now were a bit too much, even for Harry). But the green eyed teen insisted it was not that bad and he was not merely scrubbing cauldrons but making potions as well.

''It helps me hone my skills,'' Harry told her and Hermione calmed a bit.

The next thing that worried the bushy haired witch was that Harry had been reading very odd books lately, in two languages she did not understand.

''Practice,'' Harry had explained. ''I am preparing for the Tournament. I won't win, but I will survive.''

''I can help,'' Hermione had jumped at the chance to read more books but Harry denied help.

''Those are the rules,'' he told her repeatedly.

Another thing Hermione noticed was that Harry seemed to be getting a lot of mail. Some of the letters he had admitted were from Bill Weasley. Others, very few, from Sirius. The rest were a mystery. The witch tried valiantly not to be nosy; she had finally noticed that Harry did not like many questions and he tended to get shifty and changed the subject.

* * *

The day of the first Task, came too soon for Harry's peace of mind. The teen had been prepped all this time by Lucius. The blond had been appalled by Harry's lack of knowledge in many aspects of life in the magical community, his lack of knowledge in most grooming and house charms and generally magical culture. Harry had not grown up inside the magical community and things Lucius thought self explanatory the teen was in the dark about. What the green eyed youth was glad about was that there were no books on the subjects, only family grimoires and traditions passed down from generation to generation. And Harry received a crash course on them. And not only was Lucius a knowledgeable person, but also in offensive magic as well. A week before the task Bill had written Harry, warning the Gryffindor about the First Task.

''Dragons'' a pale Harry had yelled at the blond wizard. ''Those idiots actually expect us to face Dragons. A baby is dangerous, never mind an adult.''

''Harry, calm down,'' Lucius had tried to make the teen relax as he was hyperventilating from his nerves and shock.

''This is me calm.''

Lucius had rolled his eyes and called Harry a drama queen, but the green eyed teen had seen the concern in those grave eyes. It was not a coincidence that after that day the blond focused on teaching Harry powerful spells that could hurt a dragon.

By the time he left Lucius' company and not so tender mercy, the raven haired teen was ready to sleep, that is how exhausted he was.

Hermione was worried about him and she kept hovering at his side, not oppressively, just stating her intentions to stay by him.

''Are you certain you are ready?'' she stressed at Harry that morning.

The green eyed teen shrugged and swallowed his toast. Harry knew why she was so stressed. He normally never ate before a game of Quidditch but now, when the situation was so deadly, he was very blasé about this.

''Hermione,'' Harry sighed. ''Your hair is frizzier.''

The witch blinked in surprise, her jaw dropping.

''Harry! I'm serious!''

The teen squinted at her. ''Snuffles? You truly took Polyjuice?''

Hermione spluttered. "Harry."

The teen shot her a smile. "Relax, I won't die today," he told her.

"That is not very reassuring," the witch told him darkly.

Harry shot her a grin and Hermione sighed.

"You are a prat," she told her friend.

"Love you too Mione," Harry replied. "Now pass me the juice."

The witch scowled, but it then turned into a smile. "I hope you win this," she admitted. "I really want some people to just shut up."

"Ron was a pain again?" Harry's guess was spot on.

The girl sighed. "All he talks is about how great you are not," Hermione muttered. "All the damn time."

"Cussing?" Harry shook his head.

"There's no other way to call it!" the witch told him. "And the posturing! He acts like's he's Merlin's gift to wizards! Even the people who think you cheated are getting sick of him."

Harry's attention left his plate for a moment. "Did he ask you to choose again?" he asked her.

Hermione shrugged.

"If you want to be with him…" Harry started.

"Don't you dare," Hermione warned the green eyed youth. "Ron… When I met you, truly met you, after the Troll incident, you became my brother and friend. Ron, I never felt him as close, as friendly, certainly not like a sibling with all the disregard he has for his family. It was never really a crush Harry. And now it will never be. I won't have anyone give me ultimatums about my friends."

Harry's eyes were wide. "Oh! Did you punch him?"

"Harry!" the witch lost her temper again. "I am being serious here! And no jokes this time or I will hex you."

"No jokes," the wizard promised. "Did you punch him?"

Hermione smirked and nodded at the door.

Ron walked in with a black eye and the Twins snickering as they followed their sibling to breakfast.

Harry laughed. "You are amazing!"

* * *

Lucius was amongst the crowd waiting for the First Task. The moment they announced the Champions had to face Dragons, that the beasts would be in the arena, the majority paled and quailed. Severus had been sitting next to him and had scoffed at this.

"Well, they are really trying to kill the brats," the Potions Master commented with his dry wit.

The aristocrat shot him a venomous look.

"Yes, I forgot your pet," Snape commented. "I'm sure disfigurement won't deter you."

"Drop it," Lucius growled. "This is hardly the place for such a conversation."

Severus conceded the point to his friend. "So the book he gave you…?" he prompted.

"I just finished it," the blond replied. "It was… informative."

Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"I will give you a summary," Lucius sighed.

"I would rather have the book."

"Ask the brat."

Severus looked like he swallowed a lemon and Lucius bit back a chuckle. Severus knew that Harry was aware he was informed about the affair with Lucius, just like Bill knew all the details. Snape considered the Curse Breaker a surprisingly sensible choice for the teen's confidant and a wealth of information. That a book existed on sex magic and a Weasley had it was an amazing feat.

"Honestly, a Hufflepuff representing Hogwarts," Lucius scoffed as Cedric Diggory entered the arena to face the Swedish Short-Snout.

Diggory used Transfiguration to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. It was a smart attempt too, Lucius inwardly admitted, though halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned the badger's face. He passed the task in the end and returned to the mercies of the resident medi-witch.

The Beauxbatons' Champion was next. She used an enchantment to make her dragon sleep, but as luck would have it, the dragon snored. A jet of flame set her skirt alight but she continued on, extinguishing the flames and retrieving her egg.

"Is that witch a Veela?" Lucius asked.

"I think so," Snape replied. "Krum is next."

Lucius nodded. He hardly paid attention as the Durmstrang wizard used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg, making the nesting mother stumble and smashing half of her real eggs.

"No class," Snape muttered, while he eyed the eggs with an eye only a Potion Master could. "I wonder."

"Harry's next," Lucius commented.

"About time too," Severus sighed. "The Horntail is ready."

Lucius eyed the Dragon. He was certain Harry could make it but he was still worried about the Dragon.

And Harry finally came into the arena and proceeded to stun the masses.

"Did you teach him anything legal?" Snape thought to ask before the teen raised his wand.

Lucius smirked.

His Harry stood far from the Dragon, wand raised when he started reciting the enchantment Lucius had discovered. It was a bit of a wager because it needed strength to be cast. If Harry managed it, a feat Lucius thought possible, then the Dragon's flames would not touch the teen.

"_Era permissum mihi obduco quod perficio meus negotium._

_EGO mos causa vos haud vulnero._

_In meus animus EGO sudo._

_In vestri incendia EGO sudo,_

_Tribuo mihi tutus obduco,_" Harry chanted, his wand tip glowing a bit. The words had power and as the spell wove itself around Harry, the Horntail recognized the magic and nodded her snout. She did not open her mouth to bite or burn him to a crisp.

Lucius nearly smiled at this little victory. He knew what was coming next. He and Harry had suspected that the Champions would not be able to just summon their prized egg. Not with the _Accio_ at least.

The green eyed teen's voice carried.

"_Adeo mihi_", He cast.

The egg glowed and sailed towards him. The Horntail made no move to chase it, instinctively recognizing it as not one of her own.

Harry now had his egg in his palms and the crowd could only stare.

"He summoned it," Snape stated.

Lucius continued smiling smugly.

"He just summoned it!"

"I saw that, Severus," Lucius replied.

"What spell was that?" the raven haired man asked his friend.

"An enchantment. He learned that words and intent matter. He asked the magic to make the egg come to him and his magic made it possible," Lucius explained.

"The Ministry…"

"Can do nothing," Lucius cut Snape off.

"I thought it was borderline dark?" Severus commented.

"Not if you have permission from the Department of Mysteries," Lucius stated.

Snape turned to stare at his friend. "You …"

"Yes."

"He has you wrapped around his little finger." Snape commented.

Lucius ignored the comment and rejoiced in the fact that Harry was alive and well in the aftermath of the First Task.

When the awarding points came next and Harry got first place, above Krum, Delacour and Diggory, Lucius was smug as well.

* * *

**E****nd of chapter**

* * *

A/N:

Harry's poem:

"_Lady let me pass and achieve my task._

_I will cause you no harm._

_On my soul I swear._

_On your fire I swear._

_Grant me safe pass."_

I used an online translator for this (_**check my author profile**__)_

Don't forget to take out the spaces

The spell Harry used:

_**adeo mihi**_: _come to me_


	11. Congratulations

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

* * *

Harry felt his head spin.

It was over. The first task was over and done with. He had faced the nesting mother and survived it. Returning to the tent Hermione and Madam Pomfrey descended over him like birds of prey.

''I'm completely fine,'' the green eyed teen insisted.

''You just stood there!'' Hermione yelled.

''I also had my wand out, my lips were moving and a spell was cast. Two of them actually,'' Harry cheekily replied.

''Don't get smart with me Harry Potter!'' the witch cried out.

Harry just threw a smirk her way, something that infuriated the bushy haired girl.

''Not a scratch,'' Madam Pomfrey declared and Harry stepped away from the mediwitch.

''I better get out there and hear my score,'' the raven haired teen commented. He tried not to pay attention to how battered his fellow champions looked.

Hermione waited inside the tent but she had opened it a bit to hear her friend's score.

At the first Ten from Bagman she clapped. Then Crouch followed with another Ten. And then Madam Maxim and Dumbledore gave their tens and Hermione squealed in delight, drawing attention to herself.

''Miss Granger!'' the mediwitch chided.

''He did it!'' the Gryffindor witch laughed. ''Perfect score! Even Karkaroff gave him a nine.''

''He did?'' Cedric blinked.

Hermione was almost bouncing.

When Harry returned, the witch glomped him.

''You really did it!'' she told him.

''I really, truly did,'' Harry agreed.

''And you will tell me what was that thing you did,'' Hermione ordered her green eyed friend.

Harry just smiled.

* * *

Ron came not much later, looking sheepish though not properly repentant about his attitude and words. Harry was just too happy to care and he did not make a big deal about it. Hermione did not seem to approve how quickly Ron was forgiven.

''Not forgotten,'' Harry told her. ''This is his second chance. There won't be a third.''

'Does he know that?'' the witch demanded.

''He'll learn,'' Harry's voice was firm.

Hermione seemed to approve.

''I am not his mate and he's not mine,'' Harry continued, ''but I'm not going to ignore him, at least not much.''

''I knew you had a vindictive streak,'' Hermione admitted.

Harry shrugged.

* * *

The tent was slowly emptying of people.

Lucius stood by patiently, calmly waiting for the one happy person he knew to be inside the tent. He saw that Granger girl leave and, after disillusioning himself, slipped inside the tent. It was just Harry and the mediwitch.

''...I just want to sit a bit,'' Harry told her.

''Those spells must have taken a lot out of you,'' Pomfrey was saying to the teen.

The green eyed Gryffindor shrugged, not really answering her.

''I could stay,'' the mediwitch offered.

''You need to be in the infirmary,'' Harry reminded her. ''Cedric needs his potions. Me? I'm catching my breath for a bit. Then I'm going to eat.''

That last word was all Pomfrey needed. She smiled at the teen and started the walk back to the castle.

Lucius shed the spell he had on him.

Harry hardly blinked in surprise; he had been expecting Lucius.

''Excellent performance,'' the aristocrat commented.

Harry rolled his eyes. ''You are just asking for compliments.''

''Not exactly. I merely came to collect,'' Lucius replied.

This time the teen smiled and a blush spread over his cheeks.

''Oh.''

Lucius approached the teen. He peeled his gloves off and green eyes focused on the soft skin and elegant fingers. Harry was always aware of how Lucius hands were smooth, unlike his; all calloused and a bit rough from slaving over his aunt's garden.

Then those hands tagged Harry's, pulling the teen toward Lucius. The blond wizard bent his head and kissed the teen's rosy lips. Harry sighed into the kiss and rose on the tips of his toes. He had grown a bit but he was still shorter than Lucius. The older wizard put a hand on the nape of Harry's neck and pulled the teen closer. Harry moaned and Lucius got the opportunity to slip some tongue in the kiss. They broke apart to catch their breaths, Harry leaning his forehead against Lucius'.

"Again?" the teen asked and the blond wizard complied, kissing the Gryffindor again.

Harry was a bit late joining his Housemates that night. He got a few looks from the Twins and some of the more aware upper years but that was it. No one asked him where he was. Hermione was still too young for her brain to go in any direction towards the one that Harry was fooling around with anyone and she just bought Harry's excuse that he was simply late.

"I'm just happy you are here," Hermione told him. "Ron is being impossible. Ginny hexed him once already."

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked though he really did not care.

The green eyed wizard was still happy from all the attention and affection Lucius had given him. This year it would be hard to meet up with the man, especially with that Skeeter reporter hovering around. Lucius had warned him about her in advance. The wizard had explained all about the press rights in the magical world.

"The more money you have the more untouchable you are," Lucius had explained. "With Fudge holding power _The Prophet _is a big joke. I hold stocks in that rag so nothing is written about me. I believe the Potters had about ten per cent."

"I would not know," Harry had replied, to which Lucius got angrier than Harry had seen him and started muttering things under his breath, finishing with the promise to help.

Rita Skeeter, that horrible woman, had tried to get Harry alone, but the teen wrote a formal complaint to the head of the paper and the witch was surprisingly accommodating after that. Lucius had warned Harry to keep his guard up around her and the teen followed that advice.

The noise in the tower brought Harry's attention to the present.

"Ron is acting like he was the one going up against the dragon," Hermione muttered.

"Ignore him."; "Is that Butterbeer?" the Gryffindor Champion asked of her.

"The red headed menaces brought them," was Hermione's reply.

"Good," Harry stated. "Let's enjoy tonight. Tomorrow I will probably be the bad guy again."

* * *

**End of chapter**


	12. Yule Ball Woes

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

* * *

Hogsmeade was beautiful. The first snow had fallen and it had gotten too cold to roam outside. Harry had finished with his shopping as quickly as possible, opting to not visit _Honeydukes_ at all; Lucius and even Bill kept him stocked up on all kinds of sweets from all over the world. It was because of Bill he was now hooked on coconut treats from Egypt. It was because of Lucius he was now hooked on Madeleine chocolate, a creamy truffle Ganache made from expensive ingredients. Lucius had gone all out to charm Harry and that little ball of heaven had been a very decisive factor. He had shopped for quills, a couple of books and treats for Hedwig. Hermione was not with him this time. The witch had confided that she had a date with Viktor Krum of all people. Harry found the pair odd but then again he was dating Lucius, who was still married (Harry was still feeling guilty over that fact) and had a son his age. He was not about to judge the witch. Ron for once was not glued to Harry's side, a fact the green eyed teen was grateful for. Ron had truly been impossible to bear in the aftermath of the First Task. He had still not apologized for being so mean and vindictive to Harry. He had just come up and said he was wrong. Hermione ignored the red head from then on and gave him the silent treatment. Harry rarely addressed him too. Still, Ron did not get the message. He had started hanging out with Dean and Seamus a bit more, but even those two did not want the redhead around for long periods of time.

Harry was currently in the _Three Broomsticks_ and trying to have a bit of fun. He had booked a private room upstairs and Rosmerta came and knocked on the door.

"Hi," the teen greeted the witch.

Behind her followed two redheads.

"Bill!" Harry smiled at the tall man who was now his best friend. "Charlie! I did not know you were still here!"

Charlie smirked. "Yes well, I deserved a few days off. Whatever you did to that Horntail had all the Dragons feeling subdued, mellowed even."

"You're welcome," Harry muttered.

"I'll leave the tray here," Rosmerta said and left the three...

Bill and Charlie got rid of their coats and joined Harry on the rug before the fireplace, grabbing glasses of Butterbeer for themselves and the teen.

"What's with the long face?" Charlie asked.

His older sibling chuckled. "Harry here is sulking."

The Dragon handler sipped the Butterbeer. "Why?"

"Yule Ball," Harry sulked.

"Oh! Dating woes?" Charlie teased. "The girl you like is taken?"

Harry sulked more.

Charlie shot his brother a look. He knew Bill was close with the green eyed wizard. From Ginny's letters back home and the Twins' words; Ron was no longer Harry's favourite Weasley. Charlie could not fault the teen either. Ron had behaved like a prat.

"Harry has a boyfriend," Bill informed Charlie. "But there are complications."

"Unless you are dating a Slytherin…" Charlie stated.

Harry glared.

"You are dating a Slytherin?" Charlie exclaimed.

"In a way," Harry muttered. "I cannot take him to the dance."

"The scandal would cause a few heart attacks," Bill agreed.

Charlie knew that there was a big secret here but did not press for details. Harry seemed happy to see him and the teen looked exhausted. The Dragon handler was not about to ruin his chances to relax. Bill would never forgive him.

"So, found clothes at least?" Charlie opted to ask.

"He made me," Harry pointed at Bill, who looked quite smug.

"The gentleman deserves a toast," Charlie decided.

"To Bill," Harry agreed. "Whose fashion sense is better than his sister's?"

Charlie and Harry laughed at the grimace on Bill's face.

"Somebody had to," Bill replied. His lips were quirked.

For the next two hours the three males talked. They discussed Charlie's work, Bill's work, Harry's school career.

"You know," Bill mused at some point. "I'm surprised you still attend Hogwarts."

Harry snorted. "He said the same thing."

Charlie perked up. "The mysterious boyfriend?"

Harry nodded. "Oh! I forgot to tell you…" he eyed Charlie.

"You can trust him," Bill vouched for his sibling.

The green eyed teen nodded and told them the information he had about his emancipation. The stupefied expressions on the Weasley siblings' faces were fun to see.

"Blimey!" Charlie muttered.

Bill snorted. "That's… outrageous. But then again so is what happened to you this year."

Charlie nodded. "I'll keep my mouth shut," he promised. "Just make sure you milk this for all you can."

Harry smiled. "Oh, I will, trust me on that."

"We had better wrap this meeting up," Bill decided. "Harry needs to go back to the castle."

Harry's face darkened. "Everyone is crazy about the ball. All the girls are gathering together and giggling. The boys ogling the girls. It's madness!"

Bill and Charlie laughed.

"I'm serious!" Harry stressed.

"We know," Charlie replied.

"And I might have a solution to your problem," Bill added.

Harry blinked. "What's that?"

"I will take you to the Yule Ball."

Charlie choked on his Butterbeer.

Harry grinned.

* * *

The fourth Triwizard Champion left the pub in the company of two tall redheads. Ginny was too far away to greet her siblings but she saw them none the less. She was not alone. Fleur Delacour noticed the two red haired men and her interest piqued when she saw young Harry Potter with them.

* * *

"I still think Bill's idea is crazy," Harry said as he put on his gloves.

Bill opened the door for Harry and Charlie.

"I think it has merit," the Curse Breaker defended.

They three of them headed towards Hogwarts.

"I'm having too much fun to decide," Charlie told them, earning glares from the other two.

"You could just ask a guy," Bill commented.

Harry looked horrified at the prospect and he had two main reasons for that. One, he would never be able to actively pursue anyone; he was not that brave when social skills were needed. The second was that Lucius would kill the poor unfortunate soul he chose.

"There was that Durmstrang boy that kept ogling you while we were trying to leave the pub," Charlie offered.

"Forget it," Harry sighed. "Bill will do."

"Can you sound any unhappier?" Bill asked, feigning hurt.

"I can try," Harry replied with a smile on his face.

Charlie snorted. "You two are impossible."

"We try," Bill and Harry replied in unison.

After Harry had left their company Charlie turned to his older brother.

"Harry's boyfriend," he started.

Bill shook his head. "I have Harry's back," he replied.

"I sensed there is something big," Charlie commented.

"Huge," Bill agreed.

"If you need my help…"

Bill smiled and clapped Charlie's back.

"I know I have it, brother," Bill replied.

* * *

Lucius cursed. It earned him a giggle for his troubles.

"You want to see me suffer," he accused the teen that was seated on the picnic blanket across from him.

They were in a clearing not far inside the Forbidden Forest. Lucius had erected a few simple wards to keep the cold away and any dangerous predators. Having a picnic under moonlight had been an idea the teen had. Lucius had never been on a picnic in daytime, much less during the night but his options to take Harry out on dates were limited. So he had the Malfoy house elves prepare a basket and met up with Harry near Hagrid's hut.

"He's on a date with the Headmistress of Beauxbatons," Harry informed Lucius. "We are safe."

They sat down on the sprawled blanket and Harry had immediately turned to the blond for a cuddle and a hug. Lucius felt his anger spike. His parents had never been very affectionate. Lucius did not recall his father hugging him or kissing his cheek or forehead like he had done with Draco. His mother had cuddled and held him until he turned five and declared he was too old for her attention. But there had been proud looks, pats on the back, warm eyes and kind words. Harry, Lucius discovered after prying the information from the reluctant Gryffindor, had not had that luxury. After the First Task they had continued their meetings in Snape's quarters but with less urgency than before since they had some time. It was how Lucius found out that Harry, with a cuddle and a caress would curl up in his arms and lean in for more.

That was the reason why Harry made himself comfortable in Lucius lap. He knew it was practically torture most of the time for the blond, especially when he rubbed against him. But it was also the most comfortable he had felt in his life since he came into the care of the Dursley's.

"So what was that you wrote in your letter?" Lucius asked as he started threading his fingers through Harry's mop of hair.

"Bill is my date for the Yule Ball," Harry announced.

There was a sneer on Lucius face and Harry pretended he did not see it.

"He knows about us," the Gryffindor explained. "I do not have to pretend with him. He knows I am not offering more. Plus you know him and he would not go after me. It's a safe option."

"Did he suggest it?'"

"Yes," the raven haired teen admitted. "But I also thought about this and he was correct."

Lucius sighed and tightened his hold on the teen. The sex magic that was inside them dormant came to the forefront when his hands touched Harry's. Skin contact was all it needed and the warm energy flooded their senses, not overwhelming them, just stating its presence. It was a most comfortable feeling for both of them.

Harry leaned closer to Lucius and inhaled that wizard's scent. Lucius continued his hand's movement through Harry's hair.

"I need to learn how to dance," the teen said after a while.

"Are you asking Mister Potter?"

"Are you offering mister Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled. "I asked first."

"I am," Harry admitted.

"Then yes," Lucius replied. "We can start immediately."

Harry blinked. "Right now?"

It gave Lucius pause. "Well," he reconsidered. "We can stay like this for a bit longer."

The green eyed teen smiled and pulled Lucius' head down for a kiss. The blond pulled Harry to him more, making the teen straddle his lap as he took control of the kiss and started making out with the younger wizard.

They never noticed they were not alone, that a part Veela had seen their exchange.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** The Madeleine contains a creamy truffle Ganache made from French Valrhona chocolate blended with fresh cream infused with vanilla pods and pure Italian truffle oil. For more info check: _h t t p : / / m o s t - e x p e n s i v e . n e t / c h o c o l a t e - w o r l d - 2_

_Again take out the spaces._


	13. Plots and Schemes

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter thirteen **

* * *

Snape's mood was sour. He had been driven out of his office again last night. He was irked that he let Lucius dictate his actions once more. Yet he still had to confront the blond. On some level the Potions Master felt a bit disturbed that he was helping Lucius break a dozen laws by condoning and not reporting the tryst he had with Potter. And the Gryffindor, he had been the greatest surprise to Severus and the man hated admitting he had been wrong, hated it with a passion. The Harry Lucius was smitten with was an attention starved kitten, that had claws and could fight back when the situation called for it. He looked more confident now, not arrogant (Severus' ears were still ringing from the dressing down Lucius had given him and all Snape's previous notions were dispelled about Harry's childhood years), he wore better clothes, outfits that actually fit. He got rid of the glasses, he started studying more. The change was evident in him. Lucius maintained that it was all Harry. Severus knew that Lucius had played a role there, he and the eldest Weasley son who had taken the green eyed teen under his wing.

The dark haired man peered at the children sitting around the house tables. There was noise, especially with the added students from the two other European schools. Still, the last Potter had his nose buried in a book, along with Granger, the two muttering in low tones. The youngest Weasley son was not seated near them and Severus could not honestly say that was a bad thing. That kid was completely immature and he had apparently been dragging Potter down with him.

No, the change was not bad. Severus just hoped it had not taken an affair with Lucius to make this happen but one could not have everything. He briefly considered the reactions Lily and Potter would have had. This connection between Lucius and the teen would have appeared even if the boy's parents were alive. James Potter would have been livid. As for Lily, he had honestly no idea. The red haired witch had always been unpredictable. The one thing Severus was certain of, Lucius would have faced castration had Lily been alive; she had always been protective of her baby and Harry being a teen would have not deterred her.

* * *

Hermione was having fun debating theories with Harry. The change in the young wizard was for the better, according to her at least. She loved having someone to talk with. Going on adventures with Harry and Ron was fine, well exciting and terrifying really, but she wanted someone to talk to, someone to understand her. She had not lied to Harry when she had told the raven haired wizard that she viewed him like a brother. A younger, constantly curious and mischievous brother. In her opinion, Harry was worse than a cat with his curiosity and tendency to get into trouble. And despite the change in the green eyed teen, the new clothes, the attention to his studies, Hermione felt that there was something more going on. Harry was more confident now, something she was reluctant to attribute to Bill Weasley's influence alone. She did not want to pry though. As of this year, Harry was under so much scrutiny that he had little privacy, so few secrets and Hermione did not want to put more pressure on him. She could not help but worry though about how she could help him. She knew that just standing by his side was good enough for now. Their long talks had been helping apparently. Harry was rather open with her already. He had teased her when she finally had the courage to tell him about Viktor Krum asking her out. That date, her first date, was a private tour to the Durmstrang ship with lunch included. Harry had been supportive and even helped her with her hair and chosen what to wear.

"Bill's influence," Harry replied when the witch commented on his sense of style. "So, I guess the Bulgarian is also taking you to the Yule Ball?"

Hermione had blushed. "He has not asked yet."

"I bet after the date he will," Harry had commented and he had been right, as Hermione later found out.

Viktor had asked her to the Yule Ball and she had accepted. Harry had been happy for her and had advised her not to tell Ron, something she had already been considering. They had been in a corner in the library, far enough from Mrs. Pince so that the librarian would not scold them for speaking. The library was a haven for them as the Tower was so loud most of the time and they had little privacy there.

"He will find a way to ruin it for you," Harry told her.

"I'll let him find out that night along with the rest of the school."

"Do you have robes already?" Harry asked.

Hermione had grinned. "I went with my mother. You?"

"Bill," Harry replied.

"You two are awfully close."

"Hm, I guess."

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Who are you taking to the Yule Ball? I have heard rumours, outrageous ones at that…"

"Bill," Harry had cut her off.

"What!"

"Bill Weasley. He asked me first and I accepted."

Hermione had been shocked by the revelation.

"Are you and him…?" she had trailed off.

"Just friends," Harry assured her. "Bill is straight, mostly, I think."

"And you are not?" Hermione had asked.

"I fall in love with a person," Harry had replied and it had Hermione in a pensive state ever since.

The witch knew she would stick by Harry; she had made up her mind. The thought that the teen was gay was nothing to her; she just accepted it as a part of Harry, like his green eyes. What she worried about was the reactions from others, Ron mostly. He had gotten the message lately and he had not hounded them that much. He still tried to get Harry's attention, but Harry had been true to his word, he had not forgotten how the red head had behaved or that he had not really apologized for the things he said. They were drifting apart and while it saddened Hermione, she also felt a bit better for some reason.

"Hermione," Harry poked her cheek, and the witch returned to the present and the very crowded Great Hall.

"Sorry, my mind drifted," Hermione replied.

"Was the adventure any good?" Harry teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the witch replied, making Harry laugh.

* * *

The Twins were perceptive. They had to be to pull off so many pranks and never get caught. They knew how to plan, how to observe, how to think. That was why they realized that Bill and Harry's friendship hid something more. They had noticed the change in Harry, and unlike most people, they had seen it starting from before the green eyed teen's fourth year in the castle. Harry had been subtly changing since he returned to Hogwarts for his third year. They had seen Bill and Charlie leave Rosmerta's pub together and they thought something was up, same with the way Harry disappeared all the time. Without the Map they had no idea what the teen was up to and they respected Harry enough to not trail him.

"They are giggling again," George muttered. They had been subtly eyeing Hermione and Harry.

Fred nodded. His eyes sought Ron.

"He's an idiot," George commented.

"Unfortunately," Fred agreed. "Do you think he knows it?"

"He might suspect," George replied.

"But it is already too late," his twin sighed. "At least Harry looks better. He put on weight, does not look so thin anymore."

"And he gained height too."

Fred shot one last look at Harry, glad that the teen was flourishing that year despite everything.

Then his attention was diverted as Lee Jordan came in and drew the twins into a talk about a prank.

* * *

McGonagall was feeling older that year. She always felt like this when her students were in danger and one particular lion of hers had found himself in the middle of things for yet another year. The moment Harry Potter was announced as a Champion her heart skipped a beat with fear and dread and pity too. That boy had the worst luck. She had tried to find a way to help but she had been unable to do so. In the end Harry had managed to show everyone that he had it. Those spells he had used, they had been obscure. She recalled growing up with tales of enchanters and how they used words, not simple spells to cast. Books on that art were rare because enchanting took power, and apparently the green eyed Gryffindor had the magical power to actually cast them. It had earned him first place and glowing praises from the international magical community, not that he knew this. McGonagall realized that Harry had not read the paper at all that year, or the one before that.

Flitwick was seated next to her and he followed her gaze easily.

"Mister Potter?" he asked the Transfiguration professor.

Minerva sighed and nodded.

"He is amazing," the small professor commented. "Those enchantments during the First Task. I wonder how he got the Unspeakable's to allow him."

The cat Animagus blinked.

She was not the only one. The other teachers were listening in, Dumbledore and the other two Headmasters as well.

"Enchanters need to have a permit to use the spell," the Charms professor revealed. "The Department of Mysteries grants those permits. And I have to tell you the Unspeakable's are a curious bunch. I wonder how that boy convinced them."

"I had no idea," Minerva commented.

Nearby Dumbledore was pondering on that little bit of information. It appeared that Harry was evolving that year and growing in leaps and bounds. He knew of the teen's friendship with Curse Breaker Bill Weasley but he was not as quick as others to say that the redhead was responsible. Something else was at play here. But as long as Harry looked happy and safe, Albus was not willing to snoop and meddle. He was going to trust the boy and hope for the best.

* * *

… **Malfoy Manor…**

Lucius was glaring at the book Harry had given him. The title was roughly translated as 'Hestia's Maidens'. It contained information about the people who are surrounded in sex magic, people like him and Harry. And the information was disturbing.

"One more year," Lucius muttered with some worry.

He had one more year until he had to consummate his relationship with Harry. The magic was getting stronger with every encounter they had and the energy needed to be let out.

Still, all the blond could think was that it was still too soon. Harry was so young still.

"Damn this," the man sighed and rubbed his temples.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	14. Private Party for Two

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**ATTENTION! SEXUAL THINGS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

* * *

The castle was in a frenzy, which was the only way to describe the situation before the Yule Ball. All the years from fourth and above were in the castle and most of the younger years too. Hogwarts had been scrubbed clean and decorated lavishly. Harry had seen Hagrid bring in the castle no less than twenty big trees that Flitwick decorated all by himself with lots of snow like decorations. It was a really amazing sight. Especially when real live Fairies decided to nestle in those trees for a while.

The Yule ball was that very night and Harry was feeling jittery. He was dressed in his formal robes. They were a dark green colour, so deep that it was nearing black. It really brought out his eyes and gave him a regal air. He had purposely styled his hair to look even wilder, in contrast with his crisp clean and pressed robes. Hermione had gasped at how elegant he looked and Harry's own jaw had dropped when he saw the witch in her dress.

"Krum will be looking at you all night long," Harry told her, making Hermione blush. "And you tamed your hair."

"It was a battle," Hermione commented, making Harry chuckle.

The two friends left the tower and headed towards the grounds. Viktor was in the courtyard, waiting for them, well Hermione. Bill was also loitering there. When he saw Harry he chuckled.

"Well, someone is missing out," Bill commented as he greeted Harry with a hug and a pat on the back.

Harry was all grins.

"Let's go in," Viktor commented after he had spent three minutes complimenting her appearance.

McGonagall was waiting for them. Cedric Diggory was there with Cho Chang. Fleur Delacour had brought Roger Davies.

"Mister Potter!" the cat Animagus exclaimed. She eyed the way Bill's arm was draped over Harry's shoulders. "Mister Weasley!" she stuttered.

"Hello Professor!" Bill cheerfully greeted the woman.

The next person that surprised the witch was Hermione Granger and the way she looked.

"Oh my!" she mumbled to herself. "Never mind. You need to enter. Who will lead?"

"Fleur," Harry proposed. "Then Viktor. They are our guests."

"Agreed," Cedric added.

"We will talk later," were the last words Hermione whispered in Harry's ear before returning to Krum's side. The green eyed teen dreaded that talk.

The Champions and their dates formed a line. The double doors leading to the Great Hall opened and one by one the four Champions came in, Harry bringing up the rear.

"Ignore them and smile," was Bill's final advice before they faced the crowd.

Many jaws dropped. Fleur was truly stunning. Then even more people were shocked as Viktor Krum had brought Hermione Granger of all people as his date. And the Gryffindor witch looked most unlike her normal daytime self. She garnered many envious looks at that moment. Next came Cedric and Cho and many commented on how well that couple fit. The last pair made people stare. And just looked as no words came. The Weasley's were all gaping at how the eldest brother had appeared. Some, like the Twins, had expected Harry to surprise them. Ron, Ginny and Percy looked like they had just received a shock.

"Chin up," Bill reminded Harry.

"Lay off," the green eyed teen shot back. "I don't want to trip over my feet."

Bill bit his tongue to hold in a snicker and managed it as they approached the table the Champions shared with the three Headmasters and the officials. Bill and Harry made sure not to get too close to Percy as the wizard was going to ask questions neither wanted to answer. Harry somehow ended up near Dumbledore with Bill at his side and Hermione seated next to the redhead.

* * *

The dinner was an odd affair, certainly not the most comfortable setting to eat. Many eyes were on them and Harry fought the urge to run out of the Great Hall. Bill was great company. He knew many stories that kept Harry and the other people at the table entertained. Between Bill and Dumbledore the atmosphere did not get too heavy. Harry was content to eat and contribute as little as possible to the conversation, apart from a few well placed puns that surprised most people.

"Your humour is rather black," Roger commented. "Much like a Slytherin's."

Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry shot the Headmaster an exasperated look. "You want to tell them."

"It is your private business," Albus commented.

"And you like ruffling feathers, sir," Harry added.

"It is your secret," Dumbledore repeated.

"What is?" Percy asked,

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin," Harry revealed to the table. The people from Hogwarts were rather surprised at the news, everyone but Hermione, Bill and Percy. All three of them muttered 'figures' under their breath, much to the amusement of the rest of the table.

"Houses are a big deal here," Madam Maxime commented.

"Iz it true a 'at chooses 'ouses?" Fleur asked.

"It also makes jingles," Hermione offered.

"And is rather pushy," Harry added.

"I talked with the Sorting Hat as well," Bill offered. "Half Ravenclaw but the lion in me prevailed."

Percy was reluctant but he finally admitted that the Hat had thought Slytherin would be a good place for him at first.

"Ravenclaw for me," Hermione admitted.

"We all knew that," Harry told his friend.

"Me?" Cho asked when they looked at her. "The Hat said I could have done well in Hufflepuff too."

"Always the house of the loyal," Cedric said for himself.

"The Hat considered Gryffindor for me, very briefly," Roger Davies admitted.

"That is certainly enlightening," Dumbledore commented.

"It sure explains the trouble these two get into," Bill agreed as he clapped Harry and Hermione's backs.

"Trouble finds me," Harry steadily maintained.

"And I just happen to stand next to him," Hermione added, making the Hogwarts residents snort. Even Percy was smiling.

"What kind of trouble?" Viktor asked Hermione.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other.

"Well," the witch looked hesitant.

Harry got a mischievous look. "There was that thing with the mountain Troll."

"And the Cerberus," Hermione added.

"Don't forget the dead Unicorns," Harry added.

"Or Norbert the baby Dragon," Hermione continued.

"And the giant charmed chess board," Harry started from where Hermione left off.

"And that was only the first year," Dumbledore commented.

The others gasped.

Bill chuckled. "Trouble finds you?" he asked Harry.

The raven haired youth adopted an expression of absolute innocence.

"I did not go looking for trouble in any of those occasions."

Bill stared.

"Shut up," Harry muttered.

* * *

The dance was the part of the night Harry had been dreading.

Sure, Lucius had offered lessons but the teen was not confident enough to dance in front of a crowd.

"Ready?" Bill asked.

Harry eyed his empty plate.

"Like I have a choice," Harry sighed.

He stood and accepted Bill's hand.

The first dance was a waltz. Bill led the dance as they twirled around the dance floor. Harry was having fun dancing, something he had never thought he would do. Slowly more people joined the dance floor and the Champions were no longer dancing alone.

"Do you want us to stop?" Bill asked Harry.

"One more dance?" Harry asked.

The Curse Breaker smiled and gave him a twirl that had the teen laughing.

Harry's one more dance turned into ten more songs. He and Bill stayed on the dance floor, though they did not remain dancing with one another the whole time, and not all the dances were formal. The Weird Sisters made an appearance and the whole room seemed to come to life. Harry danced with Hermione for one dance and then Viktor. The Seeker found it funny and allowed Bill to dance with his date as well. At some point Fred asked Harry to a dance while George swept Hermione away.

It gave Viktor the opportunity to approach Bill.

"Hermionini and Potter," he started.

"Don't worry," Bill assured the Bulgarian Seeker. "They're like brother and sister."

Viktor looked relieved and thanked the red haired wizard.

Bill had one more confrontation that night. His young sister came up to him, looking vaguely betrayed, and demanded to know why he had taken Harry to the ball. Now Bill knew that his sister had a huge crush on the green eyed teen and while he loved her she was still too childish and too blind to see what was in front of her, that Harry was not interested in her.

"I do not have to explain myself to you," Bill told her.

Ginny seemed to be bristling with anger.

"Don't you have a date waiting for you?" Bill reminded her.

The witch gave him one last glare before stomping off. It made the eldest Weasley son sigh and shake his head. He had known that there would be some trouble when he decided to make things easy for Harry and escort the teen to the Ball. Charlie had even advised him to reconsider, warning him off Ginny's crush (like Bill could have missed that) and the already cooled off relationship between Harry and Ron.

"He's my friend now," Bill had told his brother and Charlie had not pressed the subject more.

The Yule Ball was not all that bad really, Bill thought. His eyes darted towards the French Champion. Yes, there were many merits.

Harry returned to Bill's side that moment with two glasses of cool pumpkin juice.

"Here," he handed a glass to Bill and downed his own. "I needed that."

Bill drank his fill. All that dancing had made him thirsty as well.

"Admiring the view?" Harry asked, noticing exactly who Bill was eyeing. "Davies doesn't stand a chance."

"That confident in my abilities?" Bill asked his younger friend.

"Yes," Harry agreed.

Bill smiled and drank the rest of his drink. Then he checked his watch.

"It's time," he announced, confusing Harry.

"For what?" the raven haired teen asked.

"You won't be missed," the Curse Breaker announced and then Bill smiled and led Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Bill?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Bill led Harry out to the grounds, through the path created out of rose bushes and then further away. The teen wanted to pester Bill a bit more, but when Lucius appeared out of the dark night, dressed impeccably in dress robes and looking like a prince, no king, Harry understood Bill.

"Have fun," Bill whispered to Harry before walking away.

The teen walked up to Lucius.

"Exquisite," the blond wizard commented, his eyes drinking in Harry's form.

The Gryffindor felt his face heat up. "Thank you," he responded, his green eyes taking in Lucius. "You look amazing."

Lucius offered Harry a smile, one of the genuine ones he saved for his little minx. He extended a hand towards him and the teen took it.

"This way," Lucius told him.

"What do you have planned?"

"It was supposed to be me next to you tonight," Lucius replied. "You owe me a dance."

The smile on Harry's face was all the reply Lucius needed. He led Harry a bit further away to a grove of trees he knew from his student days.

"That's where we went for our picnic," Harry observed.

"So it is," Lucius admitted.

The small clearing had been transformed just for the two of them. Floating candles, champagne and two violins playing music by themselves. There were runes to keep the biting cold away and the forest bed was cleared of snow for them to walk around.

"It's not much," Lucius commented.

"Stop trying to act modest," Harry told him and kissed the blond, standing on his tiptoes to do so.

Lucius let him have this chaste kiss even though he really wanted to deepen it to new heights. He could wait until a bit later. What he really wanted from the teen was a dance. And he would have it. The blond hated that he lost Harry's first formal dance in front of a crowd to a Weasley, but that particular redhead was smart and obviously cared for the teen. And he had gone along with this scheme. Lately, Lucius had not been quick to badmouth the redhead in front of Harry.

"May I have this dance?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, you may," Harry replied with an enthusiastic grin on his face.

Lucius' hands took Harry's and slowly positioned both of them in the proper form for a waltz. Never breaking eye contact they started dancing. The pair twirled around the clearing. Lucius spun Harry around, the distance between their bodies lessening and the dancing becoming more intimate and less formal.

"You really are amazing," Lucius told Harry.

"It's because I'm all dressed up, right?"

"Magic aside," Lucius commented, "No. Believe it or not, you look great in anything you wear. You can understand of course that my favourite view of you is with a towel, or even without one."

Harry laughed. A year ago that comment would have made him blush and try to flee from the blond. Now, it brought a blush and a smile to his face. Lucius just felt right when he took out all his worries and insecurities and just let himself feel. Lucius gave him another twirl and Harry laughed.

"Are you really having fun?" Lucius asked as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Yes, Lucius."

The blond smiled. "Good. Now we better take a break."

"Feeling your years?" Harry teased.

The blond wizard scowled and the teen kissed the frown away.

"What do you have for me?" Harry asked. He let Lucius lead him and pamper him in a way the man knew how to.

"Just this glass," Lucius warned the green eyed teen as he gave him the champagne flute.

"I did not have any at dinner," Harry replied. "Bill was rather insistent about it. And I believe it was also the only time he advised me not to eat. You two can be amazing when you work together."

"He is still the only Weasley I tolerate," Lucius stated.

"I tried."

Lucius smiled and with a click of his fingers a chaise longue appeared for them. It was white with nice red pillows and a soft blanket in white and a cover on top and a tray full of goodies ready.

"You really know how to do this," Harry muttered.

"It's a game of seduction," Lucius drawled. "You had better believe I am willing to go all out. Now hop on."

The teen took a seat and Lucius slipped right next to Harry. There were warming charms there and immediately Harry felt rather cosy. Lucius offered a flute to Harry, who took it.

"To a wonderful year," Lucius commented.

Harry smiled. "To me surviving the Tournament."

"That goes without saying."

Harry sipped the champagne.

Lucius was watching the expression on the teen's face. "How is it?"

"Surprisingly tasty. And bubbly," Harry replied.

"Try it with some chocolate," Lucius offered Harry a small truffle made of white chocolate. Soon the teen was humming with delight.

"You are spoiling me," the teen accused.

"It's myself I spoil," the older wizard replied.

Lucius leaned over Harry and carefully plucked the flute away from the teen's hands and placed it aside along with his own glass. The blond then took his lips in a kiss that was certainly enthusiastic. The blond then gave into the hunger he felt and soon Harry felt his senses leaving him. The kiss was long and intense. They would break apart and get together again as soon as they caught their breaths. Their lips kept meeting together almost violently now and Lucius easily dominated the kisses, his tongue entering the teen's mouth. Both his hands were busy. He had slipped one arm under Harry's neck and the other he had placed on the raven haired wizard's cheek. Said teen was all over Lucius, one of his hands clawing at the front of those robes and the other had snaked behind Lucius and buried into the wizard's silky blond hair.

The closeness of their bodies, the joyful mood and the little alcohol Harry had tasted were started to affect the teen. Harry felt like his body was on fire. He felt the heat on every place his body touched Lucius'. He knew now that he was turned on, more so than in any previous encounter with the man. Trying to alleviate some of the strain on his body Harry started moving against Lucius' tall frame, an action that made the blond growl into Harry's mouth. That sound was enough to make the teen shiver. Harry used most of his strength to push Lucius back and the rest of it to restrain himself and not jump the man the moment he saw just how better the older wizard looked when he was so thoroughly aroused.

"Too… much," Harry panted. True, Lucius had helped him get off before but this was a much more dangerous game they were playing.

Lucius hooked a hand in Harry's vest that had been previously hidden under the teen's robes and used it to pull the green eyed wizard toward him. Harry became aware of just how hard Lucius could be and he groaned when the older man ground his body against his smaller frame. Slowly the blond lowered his head to Harry's neck and nipped at the flesh there before trailing upwards and biting Harry's earlobe just enough to shock the teen's senses.

"Is that a bad thing?" he whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

Green eyes closed. "You are an evil man Lucius."

"It's so much fun this way," the silver eyed wizard said in a heated voice. To prove this he made a point to rub his palm down Harry's chest, past his stomach and to the teen's straining erection.

"Lucius…." Harry moaned.

"Look at me," the other man commanded and Harry forced his eyes open. "Good. Know that it won't happen tonight."

"I…"

Lucius silenced Harry with a soft kiss on those rosy swollen lips.

"Not tonight," Lucius repeated. "You are not ready for me yet. But that does not mean that I cannot show you just how good we will be together."

There was confusion in those green eyes.

"A taste," Lucius explained. "I want to have a taste of you. Nothing more, nothing less. Because when I truly have you Harry, it will be in a bed, with only silk and myself touching you, do you understand?"

"Yesss," Harry moaned.

"Good," Lucius replied and he kissed him.

* * *

Severus was still angry. Karkaroff had been a pain lately and tonight more than any other time. The Potion's master knew that the Headmaster of Durmstrang had a reason to be so afraid but Severus could not find any pity for the man. The Head of Slytherin continued tearing through the gardens and handing out detentions to the couples that thought they could slip by their professors' watchful eyes.

"Davies, Zabini," he growled at two of his Slytherin's. "Detention," he barked, but knowingly did not dock any points. "With Filch on Monday," he added and stormed away, leaving the two embarrassed teens behind.

He was about to give up when he felt a spike of magic. A very familiar spike of very familiar magic.

Snape felt a headache building. "Not again," he sighed and stalked towards the source, in disbelief of the fact that Lucius could be so careless.

"I would not go that way if I were you."

Severus paused.

Bill Weasley was leaning against a tree, smoking a Muggle cigarette.

"Professor," the Curse Breaker nodded at him.

"Weasley!"

"They are a bit busy," Bill told Snape. "I don't want to imagine what you'll walk into."

Despite himself Severus felt a blush appearing on his pale face, following by a weight on his stomach. This whole story was going to make him develop an ulcer.

"Want one?" Bill offered him a smoke.

"No thank you," Snape replied. "How long have you been standing here?"

"It's been an hour and a half since I brought Harry," Bill replied.

"You planned this with Lucius," Severus realized.

"Guilty as charged," Bill replied. "Sorry," he added at the look on Snape's face. "Muggle expression."

"That man is going to lose his head," Snape muttered.

"It's in the magic," the Curse Breaker replied. "Nothing can stop this."

"You are well versed in sex magic then?"

"I read a lot."

Severus fell silent and just stood there, looking in the direction towards which the spikes of energy were coming from every now and then.

* * *

Harry's mind was on vacation. Lucius had managed to push his robes off and even unbutton his vest and shirt. Harry had been quite surprised by the dexterity of the blonde's hands and fingers.

"I cannot wait to see all of you," the grey eyed man sighed. He had seen how beautiful Harry was at thirteen and it hurt to imagine just how much better looking that slim body was now. "I bet you've grown, in all the right places."

"Pervert," Harry hissed when Lucius' hands stopped at his hips and started teasing the skin there as he slowly hooked his fingers under the teen's pants and slowly pulled the cloth down.

The green eyed wizard moaned at the pressure those tugs gave to his groin area. He sighed with relief when his hard member was free but felt rather self conscious as well; the way Lucius was eyeing his crotch was making the teen squirm.

"You have grown," Lucius' voice was practically a moan of pleasure and regret. "How I missed this sight. I wish you had been less stubborn."

"Liar."

"Yes, I rather like a good chase," the blond agreed. "But now I have you all to myself." He met Harry's green eyes.

"Yours," Harry agreed.

And Lucius took him in his mouth. The magic spiked again, this time making both men feel it deep down in their bones. Harry shuddered as Lucius continued with his plan. The blonde's attention and the magic swirling around them and inside them made Harry feel light headed and almost faint, despite the fact that he was already lying down.

"Lucius…" Harry moaned, his hands trembling as he tried to hold onto the taller wizard's shoulder.

The blonde's fingers travelled and the younger wizard groaned.

"Lucius…" the teen whimpered.

The man released him and slowly climbed back over Harry's partly exposed body. He purposely rubbed against Harry's exposed cock as he did so.

"Evil," Harry muttered, his green eyes heavy with lust.

Lucius kissed Harry again, playfully and teasingly in a way that had the teen's breath catching.

"How much do you want me?" Lucius demanded.

"Can't you see?"

"Show me," Lucius whispered as he started nuzzling Harry's neck.

For a minute Harry hesitated but then his hands travelled down the blonde's shoulders, onto his chest. He started unfastening clasps that held together the wizard's elaborate robes till he was able to push the silky material off. Lucius wore a vest as well as a shirt and Harry's trembling hands tore a few buttons off but neither male cared.

Hard muscles met Harry's hands and Lucius shuddered as the teen explored his chest and abdomen with his fingers. His grey eyes were heavily lidded as he watched every move his minx made. Every touch was literally torture. The blond had been waiting for awhile now to feel Harry's attention. Slowly the teen left his upper body alone and his hand slipped inside Lucius' trousers. The older wizard shuddered at the sensation.

"Is that okay?" Harry bit his lips, feeling a quite nervous.

Lucius, trying to control the urge to ignore his promise and just take the teen then and there, kissed Harry's jaw.

"Take me out," he then whispered.

Harry freed him soon after.

"I'll take care of everything," Lucius said in a low voice again.

Harry pulled his hands back and buried them in Lucius' silky hair as the grey eyed wizard ground their two erections together. Harry gasped at the sensation and Lucius inhaled sharply.

"Again," Harry demanded.

With a chuckle Lucius moved his hips again, his weight and the warmth of his body creating heat and friction that made both of them moan in pleasure. Harry had never felt anything like this and as for Lucius; it had been a while since he had been this intimate with anyone. Before Harry his meetings with his wife were scarce. He'd barely shared a bed with the beautiful witch; only about once every two years. Their lovers had been enough distraction. But now, since Lucius tasted Harry's lips, he had never been with anyone until now. The stimulus was too much for both wizards. Harry held onto Lucius as his body started to shudder. The older wizard was not composed either.

"Harry…" he moaned in a heavy voice.

"Lucius…" the teen breathed.

Harry came first with a loud shout and Lucius followed soon after the teen, quite vocal about his release as well. Harry felt his weight but he was also feeling boneless and he did not mind it. They stayed glued together like that until they got their senses together. When that happened Harry was feeling quite mortified but then Lucius was kissing him hungrily.

"Minx," the blond accused as he released Harry's abused lips. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"After tonight? I have some."

Lucius chuckled and rolled over a bit. "We made a mess here."

Harry blinked. Then he looked down. Both their clothes were stained. "Can you…?" he stuttered while trying to hide his flaccid cock from Lucius' gaze.

But the blond would not have it.

"Of course, Harry. But stop covering yourself. You look amazing."

Harry's face heated up and Lucius planted another kiss, this time on Harry's nose, before retrieving his wand and using it to clean both of them up. Then he carefully redressed himself and repeated the process with Harry. His hands lingered on the teen's body. He stopped when he felt himself stir and Harry, understanding his situation, took over and fixed himself up. And then they were kissing again. The hunger was still there, the lust too, but there was no urgency this time.

They broke apart only when one of Lucius' elves popped up in the clearing.

"M-Master," the elf spoke up.

"Our time is up," Lucius sighed. His disappointment was evident.

"We still have our weekly meeting after the holidays," Harry tried to be optimistic.

"I doubt Severus will let us do much on his turf."

Harry choked. "I did not mean it like that!"

Lucius kissed him again, a kiss on the teen's lips.

"I won't see you for a while," the blond said. "So Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Harry whispered back.

Lucius smiled. "That Weasley is waiting for you."

"I'll find my way back," Harry replied.

"And Harry?"

"Yes?"

Lucius took Harry's hand in his and brushed his lips over the teen's knuckles.

"Thank you for tonight."

Harry was blushing still even after he met Bill (he tried not to think why Snape was waiting along with the redhead) and even as he got into his bed later that night.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **For apicture of the chaise longue I had in mind got to : _h t t p : / / d e c o r a t i 0 n s . n e t / d e c o r a t e / p a g e / 2 8 /_

And very near the end of the page.

And take out all the spaces from the address.


	15. Worries

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Lucius was lounging in bed. He did not usually indulge himself like this, meaning getting up late from bed and ordering the house elves to bring him breakfast in bed but the blond truly wanted to savour the feelings he had from the night before. The plan had gone off without a hitch and the aftermath was amazing. He was still basking in the afterglow of his time with Harry. He could still taste the sweetness of Harry's lips, the softness of the teen's skin, the silky softness of his hair, the view of that tantalising body. He had gotten a glimpse the night before and the promise of more with the teen had kept Lucius awake for a while after he returned from Hogwarts.

But now that it was morning the feeling, still strong, was a bit dulled by the image of the Dark Mark on Lucius arm. The blond was eyeing the tattoo with a mixture of distaste and regret and no small amount of revulsion. It was getting darker these days and Lucius knew that it could only mean one thing and one thing alone. The Dark Lord was getting stronger.

Harry rubbed his forehead when he woke up. There was a dull ache there and it reminded Harry of the pain he had felt earlier that summer. There had been no vision this time and the green eyed teen was not disappointed by this, more like relieved about this, but the worry lingered. It was why he had decided to write a couple of letters before even getting dressed. One for Sirius, one for Bill and one for Lucius. In each letter the Gryffindor mentioned the pains with his scar, the dull feelings he received. He knew that Sirius at least would tell Harry to talk with Dumbledore, but the teen could honestly now say that he did no longer trust the Headmaster explicitly, not like he used to. Harry was willing to believe Bill or Lucius more nowadays. Between the two of them, the green eyed youth hoped that he could find out what was happening with his scar and put an end to it.

As the situation would have it, it was a few days since the Yule Ball, a few days since the night he had given in to the pull that existed between him and Lucius and the teen did not regret it, for most of the day at least. But whenever he came across Draco Malfoy, his feelings of inadequacy and the feeling that what he and Lucius were doing was wrong in so many ways returned and Harry felt guilt towards the blond Slytherin and his mother. Each time he came face to face with Draco it was harder to ignore the fact that Lucius was in fact his father. That was one concern he had not shared with Lucius and had instead discussed with Bill. The red headed Curse Breaker had advised him to actually talk this through with Lucius and that the blond Head of the Malfoy family might even surprise him.

Lucius had still been admiring his gifts when the owl he used to write to Harry and Harry alone, returned carrying a letter from Hogwarts.

The blond wizard had received all kinds of trinkets, again the house elves had been tasked with shelving the items. His son, Draco, had once again opted to gift him with something rare, a pocket watch made of white gold and gems, with a delicate thread chain to attach to his vest and the Malfoy coat of arms decorating the outside. It was beautiful work and Lucius already planned to wear it to the New Year Ball at the Ministry that Narcissa had managed to convince him into attending.

His wife had opted on practical as well, gifting him with his favourite perfume, straight from the parfumerie that made it in Paris. He had been running low as it was and her thoughtfulness had been nice.

Severus for all the disagreements they had been having lately, had gifted him with a collection of potions centred around skin care and hair care. It was both a nice gesture and a teasing comment towards the blond who had a much younger lover.

Speaking of Harry, the green eyed minx had been a surprise. The teen had sent him a book in Latin about sex magic, one Lucius had not read yet. Harry had not stopped there. He had sent Lucius a comb made of ivory and the blond recognised it for what it was. Harry had grown attached to Lucius' hair and every opportunity he got he would sink his fingers in them. Only one time he had managed to comb the silky strands, after a session between the two of them in Severus office. Seeing the comb had been a message to Lucius, a message of intimacy. The blond already had a plan concerning the teen and this comb only cemented his decision to go through with it.

What Lucius cared about more now, was the trouble Harry seemed to be in.

The blond checked the letter he was holding yet again. Harry's lightning shaped scar was acting up, causing the teen pain. Lucius knew about the dream/vision Harry had received during summer and he was now getting more worried. Conscious of the wakening mark on his arm, Lucius decided it was high time he started looking around, asking questions. If the Dark Lord was back on British soil, he wanted to know. Then he had to plan accordingly.

* * *

"You have more presents this year," had been Hermione's apt comment about the pile of gifts at the foot of Harry's bed.

The witch had decided to gather her pile and go the boy's dorm and open her presents along with Harry. She had wanted to try this to get a more homey feeling out of the holiday. Harry had been surprisingly accommodating. Or perhaps not. Ron had been giving him a harder time now, ever since Harry took Bill to the Yule Ball. Ginny was being a pain as well. It seemed the green eyed wizard had gotten better at ignoring people that bothered him because Harry did not seem disturbed by the glares coming from those two Weasley's. Or all the looks that he had gathered from the entire school when he decided to show up at the Ball with an older male at his side. Hermione had questions about this and Harry had been frank with her.

"I wanted to go to the Ball and have fun," Harry had told her the next morning. "I could never take a girl because I would hate to give her false hopes, same with any boy from this school. Bill... He's my friend, he offered a way out. I took it. And you know what Hermione? I had a great time. Bill was fun!"

"He certainly made for a lively dinner," Hermione had admitted.

"He made for a great night," Harry had told her.

And Hermione supported Harry. She did not accept Ron's questions or Ginny's harsh words. In her effort Neville helped her, a lot.

"I may have taken Ginny to the Ball, and I may like her, but I don't agree with her actions. Harry has no obligations towards her or Ron, especially Ron after the way he treated him," the shy Gryffindor had confided to the witch after he had helped her turn a furious Ginny away.

Despite her attitude, Ginny would not dare confront Harry and Hermione had a hunch that her eldest brother had something to do with this.

Back to the presents, Harry had been ecstatic.

"Some are from Snuffles, others from Bill and Charlie, from Remus too," Harry had told her.

"And this one?" Hermione had asked, pointing at the delicate chain made of platinum and a small Egyptian Falcon hanging from it.

Harry had just smiled and put the jewellery on. "This one? It's precious."

* * *

Lucius was reading a letter from Hogwarts again.

His son was particularly chatty in his letter, rambling about classes, his housemates, the Tournament and how the Second Task was approaching. Lucius knew that Harry had managed to hear the egg's message. They had been preparing for a while now for it but the blond was apprehensive. A lot of things could go wrong in the lake and he would have no way of knowing or helping. He dreaded the Second Task and most of all he dreaded the end of the Tournament.

The replies from his former associates were clear on one thing. The Dark Mark was getting stronger and the Dark Lord was gaining strength. Now Lucius had no doubt that Harry's involvement in that blasted Tournament was the Dark Lord's work. One thing Lucius knew was that the wizard was flashy, always trying to make a point, cause a commotion. So Lucius knew that Harry was safe during the Second Task. After that, anything and everything could happen. And the time was approaching that Lucius would have to choose on a stance.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	16. A Wet Task

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

The time for the Second Task almost snuck up on Harry.

The teen had managed to decipher the riddle of the egg all alone, without any help from his blond lover, something that brought the teen a level of pride. Now that he had though, he was a bit confused about what it was that he would have to retrieve from the Black Lake. So he had started preparing for any and all possibilities. This time he accepted Hermione's help, but he managed to get the witch to back off when she was getting too pushy or too bossy.

Then the day of the Second Task dawned and Harry felt tired, worn out. He still ate breakfast, with Hermione chattering away next to him and Neville on the other side looking worried about Harry.

"The First Task was dragons," the shy Gryffindor commented. "What will you do now? Face the Medusa? Fight a Vampire?"

"Thank you for worrying Neville," Harry told his dorm-mate.

"Aren't you worried?" Hermione asked. She was wringing her hands together and demolishing another napkin.

"You are worried enough for both of us, again," Harry commented. "Whatever it is, I will handle it."

Then McGonagall came and asked Hermione to come with her.

Lucius was seated in the stands again. And much like the previous time he was in a similar spot, he was not amused. Severus though found the entire situation rather funny and the blond was itching to hex the Potions Master.

"I still find it funny," Severus commented. "They are to retrieve a person, Karkaroff told me. Krum has to rescue Granger of all people. Diggory that Chang girl and the part Veela her sister."

"And Harry?" Lucius asked through gritted teeth.

"Why the Weasley boy of course. The oldest one, to prevent any misconceptions," Snape commented. "Apparently, he's the one Potter will miss. If they only knew, right?"

"You are not as funny as you think."

"Nervous Lucius?"

"I will hurt you," the blond threatened.

"Let me have some fun," Severus told him. "Lately things in your love life have been going so well it is sickening. I need the intrigue."

"And I need you to find another hobby," Lucius muttered. "Or have sex, whichever comes first, just as long as you leave me alone."

Snape smirked. "Sore ego?"

Lucius did hex Severus then with a mild stinging hex. He wished he could do much more but he figured performing Dark Magic when there were so many witnesses was not a particularly smart thing to do.

* * *

A weary and battered Harry emerged from the water, the influence of the Gillyweed having just passed. When he broke the surface, the spell on Bill broke and the red head gasped.

"Harry?"

"Come on!" Harry told him, tugging him towards the shore.

Weasley was still disoriented but the cold water helped. Soon he was swimming alongside Harry. The moment they reached the shore the medi wizards and witches met with them. They immediately threw blankets over them. Harry, who was wearing only his swimsuit, was grateful for the warmth. Madam Pomfrey looked worried. Harry sported bruises on his arms, a burn on his chest and claw marks on his thigh.

"Hinkypunks and Grindylow's," Harry told her and she tutted in disapproval.

"Let's heal you up," she told the teen.

Harry accepted without fuss all the healing spells, the pastes and the potions. Bill, while also shivering, looked amused.

"And don't forget the _Pepper Up,_" Madam Pomfrey told Harry. Then she eyes Bill and pressed a vial to his hand. "Both of you."

Bill and Harry took the vials and drank without fuss. They had both been in her mercy in the past and new better than to argue with her.

"Now you can go hear your score," the medi witch told Harry.

Harry looked around. "Where are the others?"

Just then Krum broke the surface and his shark snout turned human again. The crowd went wild again.

"You were first to arrive," Madam Pomfrey told the teen, who smiled and thanked her.

* * *

Lucius was seething.

Weasley? Why did it have to be Weasley? Sure, he liked this particular wizard out of the whole brood but even he had his limits and this Task was certainly crossing that line that should never be crossed. Severus had once again not quite volunteered his office for their use and now the blond was waiting for the teen. There was a knock and Lucius hardly paid attention.

"Lucius?"

The blond stopped pacing and Harry closed and locked the door behind him.

"Snape is not here is he? Because that would be bad."

"Weasley?"

Harry blinked. "What? Bill? What about him?"

Lucius glared at him.

The teen blinked again. "You cannot possibly be jealous of Bill! Are you?"

"Why was he the one person you would miss most?"

Harry spluttered. "You are jealous!"

Lucius refused to answer that.

"Lucius! Bill… he's my friend. Nothing else. You know this! You know you are the one for me. We are compatible, we… you know how I feel about you!"

"Do I?" the aristocrat asked.

Harry bit his lips. "Damn. I cannot do this now! They are waiting for me back in the tower."

Lucius stared and the teen sighed.

"You are being an idiot you know," Harry told and with a stride he reached the blond and kissed him.

Lucius placed a hand on the nape of Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. The teen responded eagerly. The two tumbled to the nearest couch, Lucius sitting and Harry climbing over him and straddling the blonde's hips, settling on the man's lap.

"Merlin," Harry moaned. "How can you doubt me now?"

Lucius kissed him again, claiming his lips in a harder kiss, slipping one of his large palms under Harry's askew shirt, rubbing it up and down the Gryffindor's back. Harry sighed and leaned more into him, making pleased noises as he did so. They were engrossed in one another and they did not notice Severus Snape storming into the room.

"Not again!" the Potion's Master raged and shot an _Aguamenti _at the two lovers, making them spring apart and splutter.

"Severus!" Lucius thundered.

Harry, soaking for the second time that day glared at his professor.

"Keep it in your pants Lucius," Severus told the blond.

"It is," the other wizard replied with a tone of regret in his voice.

Severus shuddered. "I do not need a visual. Potter! To your dorm. And you better leave Lucius. My patience is wearing thin."

Lucius gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. "Go. I'll write."

Harry smiled at the blond and with one last glare to Snape he left.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	17. Bargain

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Ve need to talk."

The French accent was what stopped Harry and made him turn. The Gryffindor was half expecting Ron to ambush him again. Seeing Fleur Delacour was so unexpected. He did not know how to feel about this just yet. The witch that had turned many heads and made half the male population in Hogwarts lose their minds was standing next to him and Harry had no idea what she wanted. She was a Champion and a potential enemy. All he knew about her was that she was smart enough to get chosen and that she had a sister she loved dearly. Not monster material but one could never be too sure. After all someone was out to get him. Though Harry was willing to bet that the danger this year came from the usual suspect, Voldemort.

"Miss Delacour," Harry told the witch, trying not to betray his nervousness. He certainly was not affected by her allure, though her presence seemed commanding.

"Come," the part Veela told him, taking him by the hand and dragging him to an empty classroom. She shut the door behind them and motioned him to take a seat while she stood with her back to the door.

"Okay," Harry agreed as he reluctantly leaned on a desk. "You said we needed to talk?"

"I know!"

Harry blinked. "Know what?"

"About you and ze blond man," Fleur told him smugly.

Harry felt blood rushing to his ears. "Wha-what?"

"De blond. Lucius Malfoy," Fleur commented. "I saw you kiss 'eem. 'Ee iz married, _non_?"

The teen sat down on the desk behind him, still staring at the part Veela.

"What do you want?" Harry asked her. "I'm not asking how you saw me and him, but you must want something, otherwise you would not mention this to me."

Fleur smiled. "Bill."

Harry blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I want Bill."

Harry stared. "You have to explain it to me because you make no sense.

The Beauxbatons Champion huffed. "_Bien!_ Bill, your boyfriend…"

"He's my best friend," Harry cut her off. "Lucius is my boyfriend," he admitted to the witch. "Bill is helping me."

"He is?"

"I would never cheat!" the teen spluttered.

That seemed to appease the witch considerably because her smile turned softer and her whole countenance much more pleasant.

"_Bien,"_ she repeated. "Tell me 'arry. _Magique sexuelle. Vo_t do you know ov it?"

Harry felt his mind whirl. For a while he could not get his jaw to work. "I know enough. Why?"

"Bill is mine," Fleur stated.

"I get that," Harry muttered. His mind was working. Sex magic was all about matches. And now this witch was laying claim on Bill. That meant one thing and one thing only. "Bill is your match?"

"_Oui."_

"Okay…. Why do you want my help? You obviously have no trouble attracting attention."

Fleur scoffed. "I vont 'eez 'eart. Not just …"

"Attention," Harry said for her.

"Dat."

"And how can I help?"

"I want to meet 'eem."

"I can arrange that," Harry told her, honestly willing to help, especially if it made the witch less willing to spill the beans on him and Lucius.

Fleur smiled.

"But it has to be in secret," Harry warned her.

"I understand," Fleur nodded. "'ow?"

Harry did not have to think much on this. "What's your favourite colour?"

"_Pardon?"_

"Friends go out to places, like Hogsmeade," Harry commented. "And introduce friends to other friends."

Fleur's eyes lit up. "_Ciel._"

"Mine is green," Harry told her. "Make yourself comfortable, please. You can ask questions too, but nothing too personal. And yes, information about Bill." Harry was really willing to help the witch, and Bill. He was not blind. He had seen the looks Bill had shot the beautiful witch that night. And Bill had often admired Fleur, he certainly commented on her often enough. Why the Curse breaker had not felt any pull towards her yet he had no idea but he wanted to help his new friend. Bill was doing so much by helping him and Lucius. Harry was going to reciprocate as much as he could. And Fleur seemed nice enough, certainly determined to get what she thought was hers.

Fleur grinned and walked up to Harry, taking a seat next to him. "Bill… 'Ow old iz 'ee?"

Harry started talking and listening. And gradually learned more about the part Veela he was up against and his belief that she and Bill could work out strengthened.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**A/N:** Too short, I know, but I had to explain about Fleur and not mix this up with the subject the next chapter deals with.


	18. Worrying Signs

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"He is definitely here," Lucius told Severus. "The mark is not darkening just because he is getting stronger but because he is closer as well."

Severus sipped from his tumbler. "You don't need to tell me."

"Ah! Yes, Karkaroff. How is that rat?"

"Terrified."

"As he should be," Lucius muttered.

Severus turned to stare at the flames in the fireplace. The large fire that warmed Lucius' office always fascinated him.

"What do you know about Sirius Black?" Severus asked.

"Harry spoke to me," the blond wizard replied.

"You know there's one more rat then."

Lucius nodded. "Pettigrew."

"Him," the raven haired man confirmed.

"Harry spoke… he gets visions. Not many, just a couple so far. And his scar has been hurting."

Snape winced. "Dumbledore said something like that at the end of that brat's first year. Whenever your toy boy was near the Dark Lord, near Quirrell, his scar would hurt."

"He has been getting pains," Lucius confirmed and the other wizard frowned.

"That's… not good."

"No."

The two men sipped their drinks in silence for a while.

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Potter."

"I don't follow you."

"The Dark Lord is getting back his power. Will you follow him again? He is going after Potter more than ever now."

Lucius frowned. "You should know the answer to that."

Severus sighed and took another sip of his drink. The blond was being difficult on purpose but Severus had a reason he was asking. He wanted to hear it from Lucius, otherwise he was only guessing and hoping that this man, who was as dangerous as the half mad Dark Lord, was going to help protect Lily's son.

* * *

Harry frowned at the letter.

"Keep your head down," he repeated that which he read in one line. "Talk to Dumbledore," was another.

Frankly, the green eyed teen hated having to go to Dumbledore for every little thing. The man had not done anything to help him out of the tournament, unlike Lucius and Bill, and the Gryffindor felt animosity towards his Headmaster. Also, the old wizard probably knew about his pains, Sirius had admitted telling the old man of Harry's summer letter. Yet Albus Dumbledore had not approached Harry with any help. He had to know that Voldemort was getting stronger, especially after the events during the Quidditch World Cup. No, Harry had no intention of telling Dumbledore, not when Lucius and even (though the teen hated admitting that one) Snape were a bigger help than the Headmaster. Two Death eaters were a lot more helpful protecting the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry knew that was ironic but he just accepted this irony as part of his life. Yes, Lucius had shown him his Dark Mark. And the blond had mentioned Snape had a similar tattoo, as well as Durmstrang's High Master. It was one of the reasons Harry was very alert around Karkaroff.

"Harry?"

The green eyed teen blinked. Neville was standing near him, looking a bit lost.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted the taller teen. He carefully folded the letter again.

"Bad news?" Neville asked.

"Not what I expected to hear," the green eyed teen admitted. "But nothing I cannot handle either. Forget about me, how are you? You are looking a bit down lately."

The other Gryffindor shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Harry said. "Then you are not fine." he paused. He and Neville had never been particularly close before. Something he regretted this year. Perhaps it was time to rectify this even a little bit. "Would you like to talk about it Neville?" Harry asked his dorm mate.

Neville shrugged. He looked around. The Common Room was crowded.

"I think the dorm is empty," Harry offered and Neville shot him a grateful smile.

The dorm was indeed empty and the two teens took advantage of it. They sat in their respective beds.

"So?" Harry prompted.

"I went to the Yule Ball with Ginny Weasley," Neville said.

"I recall," Harry muttered. Bill had later told Harry that his sister had confronted him.

"She has a crush on you," Neville continued.

"No, she's obsessing, which is not healthy. Add to that all the hero worship she has for me…"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing that bothers you," Harry told Neville.

The other teen sighed. "She used me to get to the Ball. She wanted to dance with you. She told me that much."

Harry bit back all the curses that wanted to spew from his mouth. Neville seemed to understand his anger though.

"I know it's not your fault!" Neville hurried to tell Harry. "I just… I thought she liked me at least enough to dance with me. All she wanted was to use me."

"You deserve better Neville."

"I know," the shy teen replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Neville told Harry. "Never apologize for something another does. Gran says it shows weakness in character," he lectured.

The green eyed wizard smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Say, what about I treat you to some hot chocolate? I know just the place?"

Neville blinked. "We can't go to Hogsmeade!"

"I was thinking of visiting the kitchens," Harry told him. "Come on. There's nothing a good cup of chocolate won't cure."

"Just, before we go. Harry do you like Ginny?"

"No, Neville. I don't like Ginny, or any other girl."

"Oh. So you and Bill…"

"Can I tell you a secret Neville?"

The Longbottom heir shrugged. "I guess. I have no one to tell."

Harry considered his fellow Gryffindor. Neville reminded him of how he used to be during primary school, only no Dudley was holding Neville back, just the teen's own insecurities.

"Now you have me," Harry told him. "Come on, we can talk when in the kitchens. Bill is a firm believer of holding conversations when munching or drinking."

The fourth Champion tugged on Neville's arm and made the taller teen follow after him.

* * *

Bill was reading Harry's letter.

"Fleur Delacour, hm?" the Curse breaker muttered. It had merit. And if what Harry was writing to him, he also had a future with the beautiful blonde witch.

So he wrote back, telling Harry to go ahead with it and that he would be meeting the teen and Fleur during the next Hogsmeade weekend.

* * *

Harry was getting back from the kitchen.

He and Neville were under his invisibility cloak. It was a week since their first heart to heart and Harry found he quite liked Neville. The teen was painfully shy but once you got to know him, Neville was smart, fun, witty and humorous. He was a bit snobbish, like most purebloods tended to be, but he was too polite for it to show or be unbearable. He was the complete opposite of Ron and Harry liked that. He was also for all intents and purposes an orphan, just like Harry was. They had bonded over all their similarities and then they found out they were having fun together. They were fast becoming friends.

Hermione approved and liked having Neville around, especially since the teen did not act like Ron or used her for homework. Lucius also preferred Neville for Harry's friend over the 'Weasley brat' as he had taken to calling Ron. But Harry preferred Neville just because he was himself. He had not told the Longbottom heir about Lucius yet. But he was thinking of telling him even when he was not considering telling Hermione. Somehow, Harry felt more comfortable around Neville than around Hermione. So far he had told Neville about the Cloak and the Map. Said Map was currently open for both of them to move around without being caught.

"That's odd," Neville said. "Why is Mr. Crouch in the castle so late at night?"

Harry frowned as well. "You don't sound like you like the man."

"Remember what I told you about my parents?"

The raven haired wizard nodded.

"His son was one of the four arrested for this," Neville muttered.

Harry blinked. He stared at the map again. "Something is just not right. You know, I recall Percy saying that Crouch was too tired to go to the Ministry."

"But why isn't he too tired to walk around Hogwarts at night?"

"A very good point Neville."

"Should we tell someone? An adult?"

"In the morning," Harry told his friend.

* * *

The next day, much to Neville's surprise, Harry led them to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Why Him?" the Longbottom heir asked.

Just then the door opened and Severus Snape stood towering and glowering at them.

"Potter? Longbottom? Why are you plaguing me so early in the morning?"

"We thought there's something you should know," Harry spoke up. He stared into Snape's eyes.

"Very well. Get in. and be quick about it," the Head of Slytherin told the two Gryffindor's as he ushered them inside.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	19. Great Minds Think Alike

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Bill had never been in Snape's quarters before. He guessed there was a first time for everything. Harry was here, along with Lucius Malfoy, Snape, of course. The surprise was Neville Longbottom and the teen looked surprised to see Bill and Malfoy there.

"Why are we here again?" Malfoy demanded.

Harry was snuggled up to him. Neville kept shooting the two looks. Bill noticed.

"Harry?" the curse breaker asked.

"I told Neville," Harry replied. "And Fleur knows as well?"

"What?" Lucius demanded.

"Bill is Fleur's match," Harry calmly informed Lucius. "And Neville was there when I saw Crouch in the castle. Not with my own eyes, but with the map." He then pointed at the table, the parchment Snape had been glaring at all the while.

"Map?" the blond wizard demanded.

"My father, Sirius and Remus made it when they were in Hogwarts," Harry admitted. "Well, I guess Pettigrew too, but let's forget about that rat, hm? So!" Harry clapped his hands together and left Lucius' side. "This little magical object here, is a map of the castle of Hogwarts and covers parts of the grounds as well."

Bill and Lucius were suddenly more interested.

"Also," Harry continued with a grin. "It shows all the people that are in the castle, pets too."

The map was already activated on the table; Harry had kept the password private. It was bad enough Snape knew about this, the green eyed wizard was not about to give him more ammunition.

All the wizards in the room focused on the map. Sure enough, there was a 'Barty Crouch' dot near an 'Alastor Moody' dot.

"That's odd," Lucius commented.

"What is?" Bill asked.

They were all looking at Lucius now.

"Moody hates Crouch," Lucius stated. "Why are they in the same room?"

"We can find out," Harry said.

"How? Knock on the bloody door?" Snape snarked.

Harry shot a look at Lucius. "No," he told Snape. "Dobby!"

Lucius blinked. "I know that name."

With a 'pop' Dobby the house elf appeared.

"The Great Harry Potter asked for Dobby!" the house elf crowed with delight.

"That Dobby?" Lucius sighed, making the elf yelp and dodge behind Harry to hide.

For the next twenty minutes Harry tried to calm the elf down. Explained that neither Lucius nor Snape would hurt him. That they in fact needed his help with something. When Harry finally managed to get through to Dobby, he explained the plan. The house elf was to watch Moody's office and see who was inside, hear if they were talking and what they were saying and reply back.

"Can you do this Dobby?" Harry asked the house elf.

The little creature bobbed his head and with a 'pop' disappeared.

"Do house elves show on the map?" Neville asked then.

"Yes," Harry replied. "With different coloured dots and no names. The ghosts show up however, see here?"

Neville studied the map and nodded.

"We will talk later," Lucius whispered to Harry, eyeing Neville with meaning.

Harry understood. He too had been afraid, but Neville had been surprisingly understanding and well versed in magic. While he had never heard of sex magic before, he sat down, read the book the green eyed Gryffindor had offered him and after this had told Harry that he understood and would try to support him.

"If you want," the shy Longbottom heir had stuttered. "Not that you need it but I just thought…"

"Neville," Harry had cut the teen off before he started to hyperventilate. "Thank you. And now you say a simple 'you're welcome' and don't try to put yourself down again."

"You're welcome," had been Neville's words and that had been that.

* * *

When Dobby returned the poor creature was a mess, pulling at his ears and babbling about danger. Harry was reminded of how Dobby acted all through second year. He recognized the behaviour and acted fast, taking Dobby's hands in his and making sure the little elf stopped punishing himself like that.

"Dobby," Harry said, "What did you see?"

"Great Harry Potter was right! Mad Eye is not Mad Eye!" the elf wailed.

Behind Dobby several alarmed looks where exchanged.

It took a while but Dobby finally relayed everything he had seen happen, from Moody being a fake, that the impostor used polyjuice and that the real Moody was inside a trunk.

"What did he look like?" Snape asked, "The impostor. Have you seen him before?"

Dobby hunched further.

"Dobby," Harry pleaded.

"Dobby has, Dobby knows. It's Winky's young master."

Harry blinked. He remembered Winky. "

"Who's Winky?" Lucius asked.

"Barty Crouch's former house elf. He gave her clothes after the attack at the World Cup," Harry said, recalling him and Bill being near the spot the Dark Mark was cast.

"And Barty's son has exactly the same name," Lucius cut in, making Dobby cower and glare at the blond.

"Really?" Harry said. He pondered at the map. "If they have the exact same name…"

"Then a Death Eater has been your Defence professor since the beginning of the year," Snape said.

Neville was looking horrified. "That man… Crouch! Oh Merlin!"

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked the adults of the room.

"We make a plan," Lucius decided. "Because if I am right, then nothing will happen before the last task. We have until then to do something."

"Shouldn't we unmask him?" Neville asked, looking pale and shaking.

"Then we would have no idea what that man and his master have in store for Harry," Bill mused. "Because I'm certain that the fake Moody put Harry's name in the Goblet."

"Neville?" Harry asked the teen. "How are you holding up?"

"That man… he… my parents…" the Gryffindor stuttered.

Lucius and Snape looked at each other. Lucius' attention was on Harry and on how worried he looked about his friend.

"Perhaps we ought to act," he muttered.

Severus followed his line of sight.

Bill also saw this.

"Well," the Curse Breaker said. "How far is Harry in his studies with you?" he asked Lucius.

"He's made a lot of progress," the blond admitted.

"Touch up on offensive magic more," Bill suggested. "And I will also come around, he needs to fight more people, get some variety. We also need to keep an eye on the fake Moody. That map won't do much."

Harry had an idea on that. "Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter."

"Would you like to help?" the teen asked.

The House elf looked reluctant at first but then he nodded emphatically.

"We got a spy," Severus mused. "Potter, don't leave Longbottom alone with Crouch, either of them. I will pay a visit to this Winky house elf. I believe she might shed some light in all of this."

"We gather information, then meet again," Lucius agreed.

* * *

It was a difficult week for Harry. He knew Dobby was spying on Crouch, that Snape was also looking out for anything suspicious. Lucius was also on the look out, contacting old associates and finding out whether people were loyal to Him or not. So far it seemed that only Crouch was in the know about the Dark Lord, and if Harry's vision was correct, Peter Pettigrew, but no one else. Bill was also on alert. He had let Harry know that he had even told his employers about the Dark Lord gaining power and Harry had dreaded this, but it seemed that the Goblins were rather interested not to see Voldemort gaining back his power. Now that the richest of the Death Eaters, Lucius, was also not content to see Voldemort regain strength, the Goblins were rather eager to help in every way they could. It had not been difficult for them to find information about the assets Tom Marvolo Riddle owned or track down money Barty Crouch the Senior had requested.

One more headache for Harry was Neville. The other teen was rather jumpy and had lately been losing sleep over the knowledge that one of the Death Eaters that had deprived him of his parents was staying in the castle, had approached him, pretending he wanted to help.

"He just sat there!" Neville paced their dorm again.

Harry kept an ear towards the door. So far not one of their dorm-mates were near but they could never be too careful.

"And yet he's still one of the best Defence professors we have had," Harry commented.

Neville choked, and then he started laughing.

"Um, Neville?" the green eyed wizard asked, fearing for the hysterical teen.

"Is this how it is every year for you?" Neville asked, after he sobered up.

"Pretty much," Harry admitted. "I would have been more surprised if nothing had happened this year."

Neville sighed. "I can't be in the same class with him, I can't Harry."

"You need to try. We have everyone else trying to help."

The Longbottom heir snorted. "Even Snape. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Tell me about it."

"Harry, you and Lucius… He's really not bad?"

"Treats me with tenderness, like I'm going to break," Harry responded. "He also listens to me. Not that he is not lecherous and evil, just that he keeps his evil ways for other people. Did you see how he and Bill did not trade any curses even though they are a Malfoy and a Weasley?"

"I just thought it was an adult thing," Neville replied.

"You obviously haven't seen Arthur Weasley punch Lucius," Harry told him.

"What? When?"

Harry told Neville about second year and the trip to Diagon Alley. "Little did I know," Harry went on," That Lucius would be kissing me later that year."

"Harry! You were twelve!"

"Hm, didn't stop Lucius. Not that I'm completely blameless, but he's the adult. If I had told Pomfrey what happened then things would have turned out differently."

"As long as you're happy," Neville told Harry.

"I am. And now we need to make sure that both of us are safe from Voldemort and his cronies."

"You know Draco's dad…"

"I've seen the tattoo," Harry told Neville.

"And?"

"I'm a Gryffindor, I act before I think."

"Seriously Harry."

"Seriously? Dumbledore was supposed to protect me but hasn't. Yet a Death Eater cares more."

Neville blinked. "Have I told you how much I don't envy you?"

Harry laughed.

* * *

It was a Hogsmeade weekend the next time Harry and Neville gathered together with the three adults plus one hyperactive house-elf. Snape's office was again chosen for the meeting, especially since the fake Moody was going to Hogsmeade and the Map even confirmed this. And they all had things to say.

Bill went first, telling them about the Goblins and their offer of help. "I also mentioned how Harry went up against You-Know-Who…"

"Call him Voldemort," Harry told Bill. At the glares from both Snape and Lucius he changed his mind. "Or even Tom, that's his real name."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Lucius commented. "I used that name to track his assets down apparently he owns a house in a Muggle town. A house where fifty years ago three bodies were found dead; from the Killing Curse I'd bet and win."

"Did that place have a grounds keeper?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually."

"Was his name Frank?" the Gryffindor continued.

"Yes," Lucius said with more caution.

"Then that's the place Voldemort and Pettigrew were before summer," Harry responded. "And a snake, Nagini I think."

Snape pondered all this. "They could have changed location. Now we know Crouch Jr. is aiding the Dark Lord, Riddle, we can assume that they have taken refuge in Crouch Manor. It is more protected than a Muggle house and has more resources."

Neville shuddered to think that.

"Also," Snape continued, "I noticed something odd with the wards. As head of one of Hogwarts' houses, I am keyed into some of them. Someone has been tampering with the anti-Apparation wards. How come Dumbledore has not noticed yet besides me."

"Portkeys," Harry mused. "Why would anyone want to make a Portkey in Hogwarts grounds?"

"To bring someone inside the castle," Bill replied.

"Or to take someone out of it," Lucius added.

"Neither sounds like a good thing," Neville said.

Then Dobby described the fake Moody's day. Soon Snape was cursing.

"Told you I did not steal from your storage," Harry told the Potions Master.

"I'm going to kill that man!" Severus muttered under his breath.

"Anything else Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Dobby thinks Winky knows about Bad-Moody," Dobby said. "But Dobby has not seen her."

"She does," Snape confirmed. "And the reason the elf has not seen Crouch's elf was because I shattered her mind. She put up quite a fight when I tried to get the information out of her mind. None of the Gryffindor's or Dobby liked the sound of that. Only the two former Slytherin's did not flinch at the mention of this.

"And Winky?" Harry asked.

"I delivered her to Pomfrey. Made it look like a failed suicide even," Snape said. "Apparently the little blighter knew a lot of things. Crouch Senior helped his son escape from Azkaban and his wife insisted on taking her son's place. She was dying and hated to think of her spawn in Azkaban. Crouch went along with the plan. For the last thirteen years he kept his son at home, under the _Imperius. _The elf also admitted that the father even tortured his son and fed him mind potions. Crouch junior is hardly sane anymore. And still as fanatical as ever. He cast the Dark Mark during the World Cup, placed Potter's name in the Goblet."

"What is wrong with that family?" Neville muttered.

"Plenty from what I gather," Harry muttered back.

"I also found out that Moody gets out of the castle quite a lot," Snape continued.

Dobby was nodding emphatically at this. "He goes to see Wormy."

"Wormy?" Lucius sneered.

Harry was not so dubious. "Dobby? You mean Wormtail?"

"Harry Potter is so great! Harry Potter understands!" Malfoy's former house elf hopped from foot to foot.

"Barty Crouch Junior is collaborating with Peter Pettigrew?" Harry said aloud. "That definitely means Voldemort is involved."

"Could we capture Crouch, the fake Moody I mean?" Bill asked.

"Now there's a Gryffindor's thought," Snape snarked.

But Harry had an odd look on his face. "It has merit."

"Too dangerous," Lucius shot that idea down. "The Dark Lord could find out and thus change his plans."

The green eyed wizard sighed. The blond had a point.

"So we wait?" Neville asked.

"No, Mister Longbottom, we do not just wait. We make sure the Dark Lord is where we think he is," Snape replied. He was eyeing Dobby with interest. "And this guy here is the key."

Dobby cocked his head to the side.

"As long as this does not blow up in our faces," Harry said reluctantly.

"Harry, we need to talk privately," Lucius said as they were about to disperse.

"We need to head to Hogsmeade," Bill reminded Harry, who nodded. Bill escorted Neville out while Snape took Dobby aside and the two started talking.

Lucius pulled Harry closer, making no move to do anything Snape might consider inappropriate. The man was still sour about catching him and Harry kissing.

"What is it?" the green eyed teen asked.

"I want you to have this," the blond said, placing an item that felt like a ring on Harry's palm. Upon closer inspection Harry noticed that it was indeed a ring with engraved vines over it and a delicate red stone. It was a masculine ring made of platinum.

"Lucius…"

"It's a Portkey," Lucius stated. "Should you find yourself in an emergency! The password is here," he held up a piece of paper. "Memorize and burn this."

"Portkey?" Harry said a bit apprehensively.

"For a tight situation," Lucius confirmed. "It will take you to a safe place where I will be alerted and come to get you. The moment you put it on I will spell it so it cannot leave your hand."

Harry eyed the piece of jewellery. He reluctantly put it on, watching it fit him perfectly. Then Lucius murmured a spell, that was a full sentence in Latin and the ring glowed once.

"Ready," Lucius said. Then with a careful look at Snape, he pecked Harry's lips once. "Have fun in Hogsmeade. And be careful. The walls have ears." Then he headed for the fireplace and disappeared into the Floo network.

Harry did not linger in Snape's office after that.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

* * *

**a/n: **please visit my profile and answer the poll, thank you.


	20. A Date for Three

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter ****20**

* * *

Hogsmeade was busy. Bill had waited for Harry to leave the castle and the two friends walked towards the village together.

"You know, I never even considered asking a Veela out," Bill told Harry. "Nasty tempers."

"Really? You are a red head Bill; you know the rumours about your explosive tempers. And you, the big, bad Curse Breaker are afraid of women?"

"Self preservation Harry."

"Hm, I've heard of this self preservation thing. Never got any of that," Harry replied, making Bill chuckle and pull him to his side to ruffle his hair until the green eyed wizard managed to shake him off and push him back.

Reaching Hogsmeade they slowed down.

"Where are we meeting?" Bill asked.

"There's that inn, right by Zonko's," Harry said.

"That one, it's '_Belladonna__'__s__Delight__'_, right?"

"That one. They are more private compared to that frilly pink place, Madam Rosmerta's pub or that other pub, '_Hog__'__s__Head_' down at the end of the village."

"Good choice," Bill admitted. "What are you going to do?"

"Stay with you all for half an hour," Harry said. "After that I will meet up with Neville at the '_Three__Broomsticks__'_ before returning to the castle. You can leave via Floo from the Inn. Fleur is going to walk back."

"You have a nice plan," Bill told him.

Harry shrugged.

They reached the inn and were shown to a room that had a sitting area with snacks and tea and other drinks prepared. Fleur was already there, along with her sister Gabrielle. Harry remembered the little witch. Fleur had been forced during the Second Task to leave her in the lake and the Merpeople had brought the little girl up after the Champions left the lake.

"'Harry," the elder witch of the two greeted him warmly with a hug and then she turned to Bill and her gaze lingered.

Harry, in the privacy of the room felt free to speak.

"Fleur, meet Bill, the dashing Curse Breaker. Notice the hair, the earring, the height. Really, best catch there is!" he said pointing at his best male friend these days.

Bill groaned. "Will you stop? You make it sound like I'm on sale! I'm Bill Weasley. The wizard who thinks he's funny is Harry Potter."

Fleur and Gabrielle giggled.

"Fleur Delacour and my younger sister, Gabrielle. She knows who you are to me and won't talk of this."

Harry nodded. "Well, how about we sit down?"

They all complied.

At first the conversation was light, including the three oldest people in the room, mostly because Gabrielle was not as fluent as her older sibling in English and while she understood she could not converse properly. They spoke of general things, like careers, favourite subjects, music bands. Bill knew about the Muggle World and a lot of things and so did Fleur. Soon, Harry found himself engaging Gabrielle into conversation while the other two spoke in low voices and Harry tried not to listen in. after half an hour passed Harry stood to leave and suggested taking Gabrielle along to give her a tour of the small village and perhaps introduce her to Neville. The green eyed wizard knew that Bill and the part Veela Champion would like some privacy. So he left, allowing Bill to pick up the tab since he wanted to.

* * *

Harry and Gabrielle walked all over the village of Hogsmeade. The younger witch seemed rather interested in _'__Zonko__'__s__'_ and '_Honeydukes_' and actually shopped there. When they arrived at the '_Three__Broomsticks__'_ Neville was waiting patiently for them.

"Hello, Nev," Harry greeted the Gryffindor.

The shy teen eyed Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle Delacour, Neville Longbottom," Harry introduced the two.

"I remember you from the Second Task," Neville told the witch who muttered a soft hello and took a seat.

"We met and decided to hang out" Harry said, mostly for the benefit of anyone trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Harry!"

The three turned. Hermione and Viktor Krum were approaching, along with a few other Durmstrang students.

"Hey," the Boy-Who-Lived greeted the group.

Somehow introductions were made and a much larger party sat down for a couple of Butterbeers (hot chocolate for Gabrielle) and the mismatched group garnered a lot of subtle and some not so subtle looks from other patrons. Harry quizzed the Durmstrang wizards about various things, Quidditch being the first and going on from there. Hermione, knowing French better than them engaged Gabrielle in conversation, much to the witch's delight.

* * *

Returning to the castle that afternoon Harry and the other two Gryffindor's escorted Gabrielle to the carriage and parted with the boys from Durmstrang. Hermione had a lot of questions for Neville and her raven haired friend.

"And you just started a conversation with the French witch?" she asked.

"I'm much more sociable this year," Harry replied.

"True," Hermione admitted.

"There's no harm done making friends," Neville commented. "Vladimir was a nice guy and we hit it off. His family owns the Usakoff Botanical Shops in Russia and he agreed to be my pen pal. He certainly makes interesting conversations."

"How about you 'Mione," Harry asked. "Are you and Krum bettering relations between the countries?"

"Harry Potter! Don't get cheeky with me!"

Harry smiled at the witch. "You have not answered Hermione."

The bookworm of Gryffindor glared, but it was half hearted. "Prat," she muttered before smiling a bit. "Viktor is a gentleman. And he is smart!"

"Does he kiss you any or just wax lyrically?" Harry asked and this time he earned himself a _Stinging__hex_ from the witch.

"How about you Neville," Hermione ignored the green eyed wizard in favour of the shy teen. "I heard that you are quite popular in Ravenclaw."

"You mean Luna," the Longbottom heir said.

"Luna?" Harry asked.

"Lovegood," Neville nodded. "She's a year below us, a Claw too. Her dad owns a newspaper…"

Hermione snorted at the term newspaper but Neville ignored her and ploughed on.

"She's really nice," Neville said.

"Blond, petite, smart, odd in a good way and she asked him out," Hermione added. "It happened in '_Honeydukes_'. Viktor and I were there, that's how we knew you would be at Rosmerta's pub. It was quite sweet of Neville really…"

Said teen blushed and ducked his head.

"… Luna was being picked on," Hermione frowned at that. "And Neville stepped in."

"How do you know Luna, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Through Ginny," the Gryffindor witch admitted. She caught Neville's frown and winced. She was not one to condone what Ginny had done. "They are year mates. Also, I've seen the witch in the Library." Here she paused a bit. "I don't really like her all that much, constantly talking about imaginary things and all, but she is a genius with Runes and a nice girl," the last bit was said for Neville's benefit.

"Will there be a date?" Harry asked.

"A picnic," Neville admitted. "Next weekend."

"Good for you," Harry told the teen.

* * *

The day of the Third Task loomed on the horizon. The rest of the school, although excited about the Tournament, was also nervous about their end of year exams. Harry was exempt from them but he kept on studying, Neville as well. Lucius kept the lessons with Harry and had upped them to make sure Harry could duel and had a wider spell repertoire. They were all nervous about the Third Task and what Voldemort and the fake Moody had planned.

Bill while also worried about Harry was also a source of entertainment. As Fleur was truly a match for him the two were meeting in secret and exchanging letters. Harry wanted for the year to end so that at least people would forget a bit about Bill being his date and the curse breaker and he could work something up so that Bill could be free to date Fleur publicly. Harry also feared Molly Weasley's reaction. The witch thought her son and Harry were dating and had threatened Bill not to hurt the teen. It would not do to have her angry at her son. Also, Fleur was there for Harry. The witch had agreed to a spar once, and later Viktor got dragged into it. It was a nice time, things were calm, and Harry had been expecting the worst.

And that happened when he stumbled upon Barty Crouch Senior while taking a walk with Viktor and talking about various things. Bagman had just showed them the maze on the Quidditch pitch. Harry had sent Viktor to get a teacher and stayed with a clearly insane Crouch until there was a barrage of spells directed at him. That had caused Crouch to run away and towards the forest. Harry was too busy dodging spells to follow after the man. When the fake Moody appeared just before Dumbledore, Harry knew that Crouch Jr had done something to Crouch Senior. Snape and Harry both wrote to Lucius after that incident.

A day later Harry got an urgent letter from Lucius.

* * *

_Harry,_

_A plan is in motion._

_The Cup is a Portkey. It is supposed to bring you to the end of the Labyrinth._

'_Moody__' __is __in __charge __of __this._

_There __is __a __large __possibility __he __will __change __the __destination __of __the __Portkey._

_Keep __your __eyes __open __and __learn __this __spell:__ '__**Nihil **__**Portus**__'__. __It __will __undo __the __spell __on __the __Cup._

_I __will __be __in __the __stands __but __there __will __n__ot __be __much __I __could __do __then. __Your __Weasel __and __Severus __are __in __formed._

_I __will __be __unable __to __reach __you __before __the __Third __Task __and __nearly __impossible __afterwards __and __for __as __long __as __you __are __still __within __the __school._

_If possible do not let another touch the Cup or they will meet a gruesome fate. The Mark is almost completely dark today, I fear for the worst._

_Stay safe my love and obsession_

_L_

_P.S.__Use __My __Portkey __if __the__re __is __trouble_

* * *

Harry sighed. This was it.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	21. The Maze

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter ****21**

* * *

Harry felt his nerves were ready to shred. He was in the Maze of the Third Task. Before entering he had looked to the stands. There was a huge crowd there. He barely saw anyone he recognised. Before that he had met the Weasley family that had managed to get there while the other Champions met with their families. The Delacour's had been interested in Bill. Yet they did not react to Molly's comments at Bill and Harry dating. The two had tried to say they were only friends.

"Then why did you dance together at the Ball?" Molly had asked.

Speaking the truth was out. Bill tried again but failed and they left the matter as it was.

Snape had also spoken with Harry, wishing the teen luck and slipping him three vials of potions. One was a poison that was absorbed from contact alone.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Just in case the thing with the Portkey gets out of hand," the Potions Master had said._

"_Is this legal?" Harry remembered asking._

"_Barely. One other is a healing potion. It has Phoenix tears. The third, you drink this before the Task."_

"_What does it do?"_

"_Changes the quality of your blood," Snape had told Harry. "A failsafe, just in case. Lucius had a last minute plan…"_

_Harry nodded and thanked the man._

…_**end Flashback**_

And Harry had remembered to take that potion just before leaving the tent of the Champions. Now, with his wand out and his senses alert, Harry was on edge. He had entered the Maze first. He had also already encountered one of Hagrid's pets and he had used one of the spells he had learned lately. Apparently, a '_Bombarda_' was all it took to get rid of the Blast-Ended Skrewt. He did not dare use anything more powerful or borderline dark for now. He knew that the viewers could somehow see inside the maze and that the spells were being somehow recorded.

So Harry moved on. While most tracking spells were useless, Harry had learned a couple. He knew that the entrance of the Maze was on the south side and the Cup was towards the North. The spell needed a focus and Harry's was the Cup, so he took the shortest path towards the centre. He hit no dead end as he did this. The Sphinx was not any trouble either, but it made Harry wonder how on Earth she had agreed to come to Britain when it was too cold for her here. After the Sphinx he came across a couple of spells and illusions but went on.

The spider web was the first clue that Harry got about an Acromantula being near.

"Hope they don't remember me," the green eyed wizard wished. Aragog's children had been really interested in eating him and Ron two years ago.

The good news, Harry soon found out, was that the huge spider did not remember him. The bad news was that it did not matter as the huge Acromantula attacked him none the less. Harry was worried but he found himself slipping into the state of mind Lucius had taught him when duelling. So Harry followed it. What did the spider's fear besides Basilisks? The answer was simple. Cold.

"_Glacius!__" _Harry cast the spell that created a sheen of ice all over the ground and around the hedges. The Spider froze a bit and then it started backing away from the cold instead of advancing towards the wizard. Getting braver, Harry cast his next spell.

"_Sectumsempra!__"_ he yelled the next spell, one Snape had taken the time to tell him after Lucius asked and hit one of the creature's legs.

The spider crumpled.

"_Sectumsempra!__Sectumsempra!__"_ Harry cast the spell twice again, hitting another two of the spider's legs.

Harry, seeing the Acromantula down got ready for another spell when he saw red sparks shoot out of the maze. He realized that someone had given up and hurried. The green eyed wizard knew that he was close; Aragog's child was probably the last obstacle towards the cup or Harry.

"_Flamare!__"_ Harry shot a spell towards the downed body. It was much stronger than an '_Incendio_' but much better when trying to burn something down. The spider went up in flames. Harry quickly cast a fire repelling charm around himself and vanished the ice he had created before running past the dead Acromantula. He reached the area where the Cup was at the centre of the maze without any more opposition. Carefully Harry cast the position spell again four times consecutively, only this time he thought of the other Champions. Fleur, according to the spell, was not in the maze and Harry discerned that she had sent the sparks. Krum was at least ten minutes away from the Cup. Cedric was apparently near Viktor and Harry dismissed him.

"_Scribe__Bartemious__Crouch__Junior,__"_ Harry muttered under his breath. Then his heart skipped a beat. The Death Eater that was impersonating Moody was near the dead Acromantula he had passed and approaching fast from outside the Maze.

Harry turned to the Cup. It was a Portkey, according to the detection spell he cast.

With his Holly and Phoenix feather wand, he pointed at the Cup.

"_Nihil Portus!"_

The Cup glowed and fizzed and the Portkey deactivated.

"Potter!"

Harry turned just in time to see the Maze shrubs being torn apart by a fire spell.

The green eyed wizard saw the fake Moody advance on him.

"Took you long enough," Harry told the man.

"_Crucio!__"_

Harry ducked. He had not expected Barty Crouch junior to give up his ruse. Lucius had said that might happen. He had warned Harry that the Death Eater had been unstable even before he went to Azkaban and that he would doubtfully have been any better after years under his father's care. Still, outright using an _Unforgivable_ was a bit much.

"Potter!" he yelled again.

"_Stupefy!__Stupefy!__Expelliarmus!__"_ Harry cast a barrage of spells, all of which Crouch ducked out of with commendable grace. Harry saw him then carry a small flask in his hand and realized that it was not the one he was usually seen with. The Gryffindor realized it was probably another Portkey. And if he touched Crouch or that thing then both of them would be getting to wherever Voldemort was. And while Harry was confident against Pettigrew, Crouch junior was another matter.

"_Crucio!__"_

Harry ducked away but the spell hit him the moment the words "_Sectumsempra!__" _left his mouth. The Cruciatus took hold ofhim and Harry writhed in pain, kneeling on the floor. When the spell ebbed away he tried to stand on shaking knees. The first thing he saw was blood. His curse had hit its target... Crouch junior was clutching at his right hand with his left, using his robe to stop the blood flow. Harry had successfully managed to sever his hand.

"_Stupefy,__"_ Harry said with a shaky voice, making sure to hit the man. _"__Incarcerous!__" _seeing him slump on the floor, Harry went for the Cup. When he touched it he was not whisked away. So he sent out red sparks and waited for someone to reach him.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	22. Of Masks and Plans

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter ****22**

* * *

Harry felt his heart thundering in his chest when he sent the sparks up. He kept shooting looks at the fake Moody. He was alert and ready for when Dumbledore himself arrived inside the maze, followed by one of Madam Maxime's professors.

"What in Merlin's name?" the Headmaster of Hogwarts asked. "Harry?"

"Sir," the teen said. "Moody attacked me." before Dumbledore could splutter, Harry ploughed on. "I don't think that man is truly Professor Moody. Something's happening here sir."

Dumbledore turned to the witch. "Madam Rianne, please escort Harry, Mister Potter out of the maze. I'll search for the other contestants."

The French witch looked like she wanted to say something before she conceded and told Harry to follow her. What followed Harry's exit from the maze was the longest day in the teen's life.

* * *

"This is preposterous!" Fudge yelled for the second time but Albus Dumbledore looked thunderous and made the cowardly Minister flinch.

"I want that foul creature off my school," Dumbledore stated.

"But.. But…"

"Minerva," Dumbledore told his Transfiguration professor. "Call the Aurors and Madam Bones. They would want to know how an Azkaban escapee like Bartemious Crouch Junior is alive and out of prison."

McGonagall gave a sharp nod and brushed past the Minister of Magic to do as Dumbledore bid her. She shuddered when she passed the Dementor that the idiot had brought. Following Harry Potter's sending sparks up from the maze a barrage of events took place. Harry exited the maze and the Beauxbatons professor that was with him told the panel of Judges that the Gryffindor was the winner as he had reached the cup. Dumbledore had followed ten minutes later carrying the other three champions. Miss Delacour had been stunned, courtesy of Krum, after the teen, under the _Imperius_ had cast the _Cruciatus_ on her. There had been an uproar at that. Cedric had managed to take down Krum and send sparks that showed where the two champions had fallen. The Hufflepuff Champion did not go much further as he came face to face with an Acromantula and his wand had been nearly snapped in half by the time he dealt with the huge spider and he had been unable to call for help.

"Where is Moody?" Karkaroff demanded.

The retired Auror had offered to patrol around the maze and see with his eye if anything happened to the Champions so that the other professors could be called.

"Alastor is indisposed," was all Dumbledore offered before signalling for Severus to follow him. Minerva had then been asked to head to the infirmary up in the castle where Harry and the rest of the champions were going to go.

"But the ceremony? The winner?" Cornelius Fudge had raged.

"After we see to the health of the students," Dumbledore glared at the Minister, a glare that was backed up with similar ones from Maxime and Karkaroff and that made Fudge stop blustering and step away as the much more powerful wizards were exuding anger.

Only later did Minerva find out what took place inside the maze. After Madam Pomfrey was given three more patients to fuss over, Albus had come to borrow Harry and herself. Then they had all moved to Moody's office where the Auror was bound on a chair with Severus training a wand on him.

_**Flash back…**_

"_Albus?" Minerva gasped. "What in Morgana's name…"_

_Harry she noticed looked expectant, not surprised._

"_Who is he?" he asked the room at large._

_Severus answered. "The flask had polyjuice. It should be wearing off right about now."_

"_Mister Potter?" Minerva demanded._

"_That's not Moody," Harry said._

"_We found the real Alastor in the trunk, Minerva," Albus said. "Mister Malfoy, who was nearby offered to Floo the poor man to St. Mungo's."_

"_And you let him?" McGonagall asked before she could control her surprise._

_It was one of the few times Dumbledore's reprimanding look was sent her way after a long, long time. "Mister Malfoy was sincere. He also made a very good point. Our guests should not know right now." The power play was still not over among the three schools; they could not afford to look any worse in the eyes of the international press. _

"_You suspect foul play?" the Head of Gryffindor House asked._

"_Worse," Snape said._

_The Polyjuice wore off then and Alastor Moody's face melted away to reveal a new face._

"_Oh Merlin!" Minerva brought her hands to her mouth._

_Harry frowned, much like Severus Snape._

_Dumbledore was more expressive. "Barty Crouch Junior," he whispered, horrified._

"_What is going on?" Minerva wondered. The young man was supposed to be dead, that is what had been reported._

"_Severus?" Albus asked_

"_I have Veritaserum here," the Potion Master offered._

_Harry Potter stood to the side, watching in and listening with care as a plan unfolded before their eyes. Minerva had no idea how only herself and Dumbledore were surprised as the story spilled from Crouch's lips. Severus and Harry had both schooled their expressions to that of surprise but revealed nothing else. After the interrogation took place Dumbledore said he would be escorting Harry back to the infirmary. Minerva was to go and find the Minister and Severus was to guard the Death Eater that had wormed his way into the school._

_Minerva had not expected that Fudge would call for a Dementor. It was only thanks to Snape's Patronus that the foul creature did not touch their only evidence._

…_**End Flash back**_

Minerva's thoughts seemed stuck on one thing. Voldemort was back in the UK and he had help. That monster wanted to have his body back and he had planned to use Harry to do this. The witch could not even begin to imagine what would have happened if that Portkey had sent Harry to the place Voldemort had been waiting and probably still was waiting.

"Minerva?" Snape's voice shook her out of her thought.

"Severus."

"Madam Bones is here. So are her Aurors. Fudge tried to leave but Bones got to him. She's just finished her dressing down of the minister. The Dementor was taken back to Azkaban and the Aurors are questioning Barty Crouch as we speak."

"Thank Merlin. Albus?"

"He's with them," Snape said. "And he has a plan," he added.

"A plan?"

"Something about setting Black free." Snape sounded sour at the prospect while Minerva felt her heart lighten even more. She was also rather proud of Severus, despite his bitterness he looked like he would not be opposing Dumbledore's actions. Then again it was possible he disliked Crouch more that Black.

* * *

Harry lay back on the hospital bed. There was nothing wrong with him. He knew it, Pomfrey knew it too, but it was so that he would not get hounded by Fudge or other people. The other Champions were also there, laid out in beds, patched up and recovering. Dumbledore had told Harry he had won and the teen felt oddly proud only because Lucius had supported him, given him plenty of tools to win and survive the three tasks. The night was still early, plenty could go wrong, but Harry was glad he had this much going on for him. Having their suspicions confirmed was a great thing, too. All the plans were not for nothing.

"Here we are," Dumbledore said when they reached the door. "And Harry…"

"Sir?"

The blue eyed wizard opened his mouth, then stopped and shook his head. "Never mind, my boy. I'm just glad nothing happened to you. Rest now. You've more than earned it. I will deal with everything. I cannot promise anything but I will try and do right by you." And with those words he left Harry to Pomfrey's care.

* * *

Lucius was with Severus when it happened. A sharp burn that made him want to claw the skin of his arm off. A similar to his shout came from Severus. The two wizards eyed each other and almost at the same time raised their sleeves. The Dark Mark stood dark like the day it was first branded on their skins.

"Lucius…" the Potion Master felt his heart freeze.

The blond aristocrat was equally shaken. "He's back. Somehow, he's back," he muttered.

Silver and black eyes met again.

"We must go," Severus voiced what they had both been thinking.

Lucius tried to cover how much his hands were shaking.

"Lucius!" Severus hissed.

The blond composed himself. "I don't know if I want to do this," he told Snape.

"We must see with our own eyes."

"Will you tell the old man?"

"There's no time," Snape replied.

With a grimace Lucius also stood. "Go ahead; I'll Floo to the Manor first." Severus gave a nod and went to find the clothes he had wished he had been able to burn thirteen years ago but had to keep and the blond went to do the same.

* * *

Severus arrived in Little Hangleton's cemetery. He was the third to arrive, after Avery and McNair. They did not look any better than him, afraid and worried as they eyed the inhuman figure that stood tall before them. Snape felt his blood freeze for the second time that night. The serpentine features, the ruby red eyes, the dark magic swirling all around him. There were two more pops of Apparation before Lucius arrived, donning his own set of Death Eater robes. His silver eyes went wide upon laying eyes on the Dark Lord, but just like Severus he schooled them immediately.

Both men had two goals as of now, find out how the mad man got a body and survive the reunion.

* * *

**End ****of ****chapter.**


	23. When Draco gets a Clue

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – When Draco gets a Clue**

* * *

He was used to them, letters from home, small care packages his mother put together herself (while she did not cook the sweets, his mother either bought or had the elves make them and then oversaw everything herself). But ever since the Third Task, the packages had stopped. There were shorter letters, messages along the lines of:

_Take care of yourself, pay attention to your studies._

_Your father and I care about you._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

That was worrying Draco more than he liked to admit. Then again there were more things to worry about. His housemates were all getting cryptic messages from their families. The entire Slytherin house and members from other Houses, people Draco knew had Death Eaters in the family, were all worried. Slowly, the blond wizard started putting together the various clues and he did not like the conclusion. He was moping that morning when he saw that regal bird Potter had been getting letters from all through the year sweeping down in front of the green eyed wizard. Draco stared with great interest, and he was not the only one to do this. The regal bird put on a show whenever it appeared. It was chummy with the Gryffindor's Snowy Owl as well.

"A galleon it's from Bill Weasley," Theodore Nott told everyone who could hear him.

"No Weasley is going to give that much money for an Albino Eagle Owl," Draco commented.

"So, Potter has rich friends, what's so surprising about that?" Pansy asked.

Draco was silent. The odd thing about all this was that that particular owl was familiar to him. He had seen it only once in his life, back when the bird of prey had hatched from its egg. He had had to sneak up to the Owlery they had on the grounds of the Manor. It was his father's owl that one and the blond Slytherin was troubled as to what that meant. Was his father contacting Potter? Was it a coincidence? Was it something more? He had no idea and while he was curious, he was too worried about his mother to try and find out.

"You know," Nott said. "I heard a few of the seventh years the other day talking. They think that…" He looked around and then his voice dropped to a whisper, "He is back."

The Slytherin's tried not to shiver. Draco wanted to scoff but after the events at the World Cup, he was not quick to dismiss the possibility. Suddenly the Great Hall was the last place he wanted to be. He pushed his plate away from him and stood abruptly, shocking his year mates who knew him so well, and striding out of the Great Hall as fast as he could. His mind was in turmoil and he never noticed how he bumped into Potter hard and nearly fell on his back, but the quick reflexes of the green eyed wizard Draco loved to tease caught the blond wizard and steadied him.

"Damn," Draco muttered and swallowed the swearing that nearly escaped him.

"Wow! Watch it Malfoy," Harry warned as he steadied the Slytherin. He released Draco when the blond was standing steadily on his feet again. Draco thought he saw worry for a moment in those green eyes before Potter masked it surprisingly easily and then pulled back.

"Well, you watch it," Draco shot back. He missed the fact that his Slytherin friends had caught up with him and were watching the two school rivals, ready to step in if the tensions ran too high and before any of the professors saw anything that merited a detention.

"Are you okay?" the Gryffindor's next question came as a surprise for the blond. "You look pale."

"Why do you care?" Draco demanded, feeling his explosive temper rising. He had no idea what it was about the Boy-Who-Lived that rubbed him the wrong way this much; whenever he was around Potter he had the urge to curse the green eyed wizard silly. Deep down he recalled the crushing disappointment of having his offer of friendship turned down but the Malfoy Heir quickly squashed it.

"Sorry, just… You look too pale, okay? It is a bit alarming. Sorry for being a decent human being," Potter muttered and walked away.

Draco stared after the Gryffindor, only taking his grey eyes off of him when Nott touched his elbow.

"Draco?" Theodore asked.

"Potter was right," Pansy added. "You're too pale. Maybe a visit to the infirmary…"

But Draco waved them off. Deep down he knew that it was stress that had him looking like this, stress and not enough sleep.

"I'll be fine," he told his friends.

And he would be. After all he would soon be back at home. Then he could make sure that his parents were fine and perhaps also snoop around and find out whether the owl that came to Potter so often was a Malfoy owl after all. A quiet summer was what the blond wizard wanted and hoped to have.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	24. News

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 24 - News**

* * *

_**POTTER WINS TOURNAMENT!**_

_By Jasmine Patil_

_Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter, nee Evans, age fourteen, was the Winner of the Triwizard's Champion. Potter, the youngest contestant…_

* * *

_**HOGWARTS INFILTRATED!**_

_By Allan Wood_

_Bartemious Crouch Junior, son of Bartemious Crouch Senior, was a convicted Death Eater. Accused for the torturing of Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice, he stood trial along with the three Lestrange's. He was transported to Azkaban and supposedly died there thirteen years ago. Shocking evidence came to light when the wizard, long thought dead was revealed to have been impersonating the retired and renowned Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody…_

* * *

_**BLACK INNOCENT!**_

_By Muriel Poppy_

_In a shocking move yesterday the Ministry announced that Sirius Orion Black, son of Orion and Walburga Black and godfather to the Boy-Who-Lived will be receiving a trial on May 30th. Black, who was accused for betraying the Potters by giving the Secret of the Fidelius to You-Know-Who, killing his best friend Peter Pettigrew and killing thirteen Muggle's before being apprehended, apparently never stood on trial. The then Minister, Bartemious Crouch Sr. had him carted off to Azkaban without a trial and without questioning him! _

_This was revealed in a roundabout way when Bartemious Crouch Jr. was questioned and revealed his accomplice to be non other than Peter Pettigrew, who is an illegal rat Animagus! Crouch also revealed that Black was never a Death Eater, never received a Dark Mark or joined in any dark activities in the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Black…_

* * *

_**MINISTRY EMPLOY KILLED**_

_By Olivia Kunh_

_The body of Bartemious Crouch Senior was found on the grounds of Hogwarts, near the forbidden forest, transfigured as a bone…_

* * *

_**MINISTRY COVER UP!**_

_By Vivian Davies_

_The body of Bartemious Crouch Senior was found on the grounds of Hogwarts following the trial under Veritaserum of his son, Bartemious Crouch Junior, this Monday. New evidence came to light when trusted sources revealed that Minister Fudge brought a Dementor of all foul creatures in Hogwarts (the last time the Guardians of Azkaban were at Hogwarts they tried to Kiss the Boy Who Lived!) in an attempt to silence Crouch. The Minister had been told by Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, that the Dark Lord and his followers were getting active yet the Minister tried to cover up this fact and erase the evidence…_

* * *

_**PUBLIC OUTCRY!**_

_By Olivia Kunh_

_Following the events after the Triwizard Tournament, Minister Cornelius Fudge has watched his popularity drop rapidly…_

* * *

_**SIRIUS BLACK HEAD OF BLACK FAMILY!**_

_By Allan Wood_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Black, with all it's dark history is no longer headless! Sirius Orion Black, former Azkaban prisoner, assumed the mantle of the Family. As the last male Black by Blood he was left the title instead of his three closest relatives who are witches. Madams Andromeda Tonks (nee Black), Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black), Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) were married out of the family. They would have had the chance to earn the mantle, if they had not been disinherited (Andromeda Tonks) or in jail (Bellatrix Lestrange), or married to a none Black (Narcissa Malfoy). The new Family Head …_

* * *

_**FUDGE BOOTED!**_

_By Allan Wood_

_In an emergency meeting by the Wizengamot, the august body proceeded to give a vote of no confidence to the Minister of Magic. As of today Mister Donovan Ogden, member of the Wizengamot and Head of the Ogden Family, Amelia Bones who is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Connor McGonagall, head of Clan McGonagall and brother to Minerva McGonagall, renowned Transfiguration Mistress, are going to act as temporary government until elections are held in July..._

* * *

_**BLACK GUARDIANSHIP!**_

_By Muriel Poppy_

_Sirius Orion Black has petitioned for the guardianship of his godson, Harry Potter. Black, found innocent earlier this year of the crimes he was assumed to have committed, was found sane by Medi-wizards in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and by order of the courts was granted guardianship over the fifteen year old Boy-Who-Lived…_

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	25. Summer Time

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Summer Time**

* * *

The beach house was unlike anything Harry had stayed in before. It was an old Black summer house with its very own private beach. The green eyed teen buried his toes in the sand, loving the feel of it. He had never been to a beach before, certainly never with the Dursley's. Harry did not let his face darken at the thought of his relatives though. All that was in the past now. In the present a seat was taken at his side and he was passed a cool Butterbeer.

"Here you go," Sirius told his godson.

"Thanks Siri," Harry replied and took the bottle.

The two wizards sat side by side, enjoying the sunset.

"Remus?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Still recovering. Sorry we kept you up all night," the dog Animagus told the younger wizard. "Don't worry about Moony, that old wolf will be right as rain in no time."

"If you say so," the green eyed teen agreed.

"So, how do you like the Caribbean?"

This time Harry grinned, his whole face brightening at the reminder that Sirius was officially his guardian now. They were family now, truly family and Harry could not be happier. Remus had come with them and for the first part of the summer Harry had done nothing but swim, sunbathe, have fun with his godfather and honorary uncle and answer Lucius and Bill's letters. The Curse breaker was back in Egypt and Fleur had followed him, opting to work at Gringotts there. They were making plans to come back to Britain but nothing was certain. Harry was happy they were doing great. Lucius was certainly not having his best summer. The only dark cloud over them was the return of the Dark Lord. Without Harry to sacrifice his blood, the Dark Lord had had to use the blood of a squib from the nearest town. It was something Lucius had discovered and had Snape write him. Things were difficult in Malfoy Manor. While Voldemort had taken residence in one of the Lestrange's properties. According to Harry's match, Voldemort was trying to run a campaign to smear Harry's reputation with the magical world but he was failing since the news of his return was out due to Barty Crouch. There was talk of a prophecy but Lucius did not have enough evidence yet.

"You love it this much?" the dog Animagus asked, seeing the smile on his godson's face. "I agree with you. So quiet here. I dread returning to London you know. Here we have our peace and quiet. Pity you need to return to Hogwarts."

Harry rolled his eyes. "A couple of years left."

"Three."

"Two, three, doesn't matter when you're having fun."

Sirius grinned. "Hogwarts is great, isn't it? And speaking of Hogwarts. I saw that owl of yours. Still writing to Arthur's eldest son?"

"Bill? Yes, we're friends."

"Only?"

"Siri..." Harry sighed.

"I know, you said there's someone else but... Who? Not Ron, I haven't seen many letters from him."

Harry thought that was a tactful way to say the redhead had not written more than two lines to Harry and that's because Hermione wrote a letter to the green eyed wizard. Ginny had written to scold him about dating Bill, something that had Harry barely stopping himself from sending a Howler to her. Then there was Neville, who had become Harry's pen pal over the summer. And considering that the Longbottom heir knew so much about Harry's life... Neville was becoming Harry's best friend, right after Bill. The changes the last year had brought to Harry's life were mind boggling. And the thought that everything had started from a single kiss...

"I wish I knew," Sirius told Harry. "I want to be part of your life. Not just be there, act the part of a goofball and be nothing short of ornamental. I care Harry."

"I know you care, Padfoot." The green eyed teen was already making plans to include his godfather in the circle of people who knew about him and Lucius. The blond wizard was certainly hesitant about it but Harry was a bit tired of lying, at least to Remus and Sirius, they were family, they had to know the truth.

"Good," Sirius told the teen.

"But..."

"Yes?"

Harry hesitated. "Would you care if he was not a Gryffindor?"

Sirius sighed and Harry focused on him. "I may be childish and hard headed, don't laugh, I know my faults and those were some of them."

"You are brutally honest today."

"I mean it Harry."

"So do I, now answer me."

"No, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw... I would never care. Why?"

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "The person I'm seeing is male..."

"That much I know Harry."

"What you don't know is that he used to be a Slytherin."

Sirius paused. He took a few gulps from his drink and for a while he just stared straight ahead. When he finally spoke, he was tense.

"Harry, just how much older is he. From your words I can tell he has graduated."

"Well," the green eyed wizard said. "It has been a while since he graduated."

Sirius frowned. "How much is a while?"

"Um... Do wizards get heart attacks?"

"Harry!"

"Fine, fine, keep your temper straight, you will need it."

"Harry..."

"Much older," the teen allowed. "Like, over a decade older."

Absolute silence from Sirius' end.

"Siri?"

"Quiet Harry. I'm trying very hard not to yell. And not to question you, hunt that paedophile down and castrate him, then torture him, and when I calm down kill him. Mum knew how to hide a body; I bet her portrait will have some ideas..."

Harry was left staring at his godfather. "You can't!" he finally said.

"Oh, you bet I can," the older wizard replied. "I have every right to do this."

Harry grimaced. "He's not a paedophile you know, why does everyone call him that?"

"Everyone?"

"Well..."

"Harry... I really think I need something stronger than Butterbeer. Stop trying to deflect the questions. You brought this up, finish telling me. All this secrecy, it makes me even more worried about you!"

"Bill knows. Neville too."

"Do they now? Any responsible adults?"

"Does Snape count?"

"Snape!" Sirius' temper exploded.

Harry ducked his head. What had possessed him to speak with honesty again? It certainly was not an easy thing to do. At least Sirius was not up pacing; the wizard was still seated next to him. That had to be good, right? Sparing a glance at his godfather he then sighed. Perhaps he should not have said anything but now it was too late.

"Sirius, what do you know of Sex Magic?" he asked.

* * *

Remus Lupin actually did a double take when he entered the kitchen later that night. Harry was nowhere in sight and Sirius had a book opened on the table, reading. The werewolf could not honestly recall his best friend read anything remotely resembling a book since they finished Hogwarts. There was something alarming about this.

"Sirius?" he called out the man's name.

The dog Animagus waved at a chair and Remus frowned.

"Remus, do sit down, you'll need this, trust me."

Now even more worried, the werewolf complied. Sirius closed the old leather bound tome and finally looked at his childhood friend.

"You look worse than I do and I was the one to go through the full moon," Remus told the last male Black.

"Harry's dead set on giving me grey hairs."

"Okay, what did he do? Study? Fly his broom? What?"

"Remus, I'm not joking. Harry he... He's dating a man over a decade older than him."

"Can you repeat that?" the werewolf demanded.

Sirius pinned him with a stony look. "You heard me."

"I wish I hadn't."

"Me too but..." he sighed. "Harry said it was something bigger than both of them, the attraction. He said that they were matches."

"Like... Mates?" Remus tried to understand.

The dog Animagus shook his head. "According to my godson it was sex magic."

"Come again?"

Sirius lifted up the book. The title could not have been clearer. "This is my homework, yours too. Harry went out, barbequed burgers tonight. That's how long we have to make head or tails of this. I'm trying to be an adult and not do what any sane and insane Black would do."

"Find the bastard and hunt him down?" the werewolf growled.

"Read," Sirius pressed the book into Remus' hands. "Maybe you can then explain it to me. I'm trying to do the mature thing Moony; I'd hate to lose Harry. Our boy Remus, he really cares about that guy."

"Wow, how mature of you!"

"I am trying."

"And if all else fails?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned, it was a terrifying sight. "My family invented half the banned curses from the eighteenth century till today. No one will ever find the body," he vowed.

Remus, mollified somewhat, took the book and started reading.

* * *

By the time dinner was ready, Remus and Sirius both had a better understanding of Sex Magic. Sirius had heard of something similar before but had never cared enough to find out more. The book Harry had given them was informative and very alarming. The green eyed wizard had brought the meal he had prepared.

"Um, ready to eat?" he asked the two.

"We are," Sirius told him. "I have some questions... But it can wait till after dinner."

The teen eyed Remus.

"He told you?"

"I know, yes," the werewolf admitted.

"Good, saves me time."

"Now's not the time," Sirius cut in.

"Stop thinking with your stomach, Padfoot," Remus scolded. "We'll set the table Harry. You can serve. What is it?"

"Burgers, baked potatoes with sour cream and a salad," the youngest wizard replied.

The adults grinned and they all tucked in.

Much after the meal had ended and magic took care of the dishes and the clean up, all three wizards sat out on the porch.

"So, I get it now," Sirius said.

"Mm, do you?" Harry glanced at him. "The attraction... we can fight it, I give you that. But neither of us wants to, not really."

"And he's not pressuring you or anything?" Remus asked the teen.

The green eyed wizard shook his head. "Perfect gentleman," he assured them. "Bill, I think, had a talk with him. Snape too." At Sirius' snort he elaborated. "No, really. Snape is a teacher; he hated seeing a student of his, even me, in a vulnerable position. There was a lot of threatening from his part. And when I meet with my guy, he watches us like a hawk. Bill is a bit more lax, but then again the fact that he's a curse breaker makes most people worry."

"So, who is that perfect guy of yours?" the werewolf asked.

"He's hardly perfect," Harry replied. "But he has done his best to keep me safe. Then he told them about the Triwizard Tournament, Lucius attempts at getting him out of it and when that did not fly, his lessons on survival and then his help at discovering who had placed Harry's name in the cup and his hand at freeing Sirius. By the end of his tale he had also mentioned how Harry, Bill and Neville, along with two Slytherin's had known Voldemort was back and had tried to stop the resurrection. "... He really cares for me," Harry told the two men.

"Harry... Are you telling me you knew?" Remus asked.

"Wait, you are legal and adult?" Sirius asked the teen.

"Yes to both," the green eyed teen replied. "Are you angry?"

"Yes!" Remus said. "You could have been hurt. And why did you not tell Dumbledore?"

"Because he could have prevented this," Harry replied. "And because I don't really trust him. He left me with the Dursley's in the first place; how does that show he cared?"

The werewolf sighed.

"Moony, Harry has a point," Sirius cut in. "And before you relax too much, Harry, I'm angry as well. You practically played the bait."

"We had plans upon plans," the teen protested.

"I don't care! You could have been hurt. Barty was never sane, always unpredictable." Sirius sighed. "I think you just took years off my life."

"Things turned out fine," Harry said defensively.

Sirius shook his head. "That's not the point."

"You should be more careful with your health Harry." Remus added after the dog Animagus finished.

Harry blinked. "You really care?" he asked.

"Of course we do!" Sirius said exasperated.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to get used to it," the teen softly admitted.

Sirius drew him in a hug. "I ought to kill Petunia and her whale of a husband."

Remus clapped Harry's back. They stayed close for a while, making sure Harry got what they meant.

"Just, tell us the next time you cook a plan up, okay Harry?" the last male Black asked, pointing at himself and Lupin.

"So, does this mean I should tell you that the guy I've been seeing has turned into a spy of sorts because he used to be a Death Eater?" Harry asked. "Because there really is no right time to tell you the identity of the mystery boyfriend is in fact Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	26. Father and Son

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Father and Son**

* * *

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given you will renew your son._

_Flesh of the servant, willingly given you will revive your Master._

_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe."_

Lucius practically pushed the book away from him with disgust. Across from him Severus was looking grave.

"How?" was the only word that could pass through the blonde's lips.

"How did I find it or how did I manage to take this to you?" Severus asked.

"Either of them."

"Sheer dumb luck," the Potions Master replied.

"It could not have been a Muggle then," Lucius muttered. "No matter what he said, it had to be someone who knew the Dark Lord and feared him or the very least hated him enough to be considered an enemy."

Severus gave a terse nod. "I know, that's why I took the liberty of doing some research. That former elf of yours was surprisingly able and fast," he was amused at the grimace of distaste on Lucius face at the mention of Dobby but the matter at hand was much more serious.

"And what did you find?" Lucius inquired.

"There are four people currently missing according to the lists the Aurors have," Snape informed the other man. He pushed yet another paper Lucius' way. The blond hesitated as the previous one had held all the gruesome details of the resurrection ritual the Dark Lord had used. Upon opening it he found a list of names.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked the raven haired wizard.

"All the missing squibs and wizards, as reported by their families and neighbours. Some, like Quentin Berg, are criminals."

"Not people the Aurors care enough to search after," Lucius realized.

Severus gave a terse nod.

"In the end, it does not matter," Lucius decided. "Whoever that poor soul was, it served its purpose. I'm just glad he was unable to get his hands on Harry." He ignored the look of distaste on his friend's face. "The protection in Harry's blood still holds strong. There's something calming in knowing he won't be able to touch Harry."

"Yes, you would glad to be the only one doing the touching," Severus drawled.

There was a tap on the window that broke both men out of their conversation and stopped Lucius' comeback. An owl came and went, leaving Lucius with a letter carrying news from the Caribbean.

"What is it?" the raven haired man asked.

"A letter from Harry," Lucius replied, to Snape.

"More poetry?"

The blond wizard rolled his eyes at that. "Is being a pain on my neck that amusing?" he muttered, not really expecting an answer. He left the letter on his desk and faced the Potions Master.

"Yes," Severus replied, making Lucius itching to curse the other wizard. "But alas I must cut this evenings entertainment short. I have left my latest potion simmering and I must get back to it. If there is urgent news..."

Lucius nodded. He stood as well and walked to the door, escorting Severus out himself. Then the blond returned back to his office, intending to finish with his mail but he saw his son was already there, standing before his desk and looking curiously at the letter on the surface. Lucius swallowed any surprised response he might have wanted to make but that did not mean he was not apprehensive. That letter was from Harry and for Draco to find it...

The older of the two wizards strode in the room, hiding his thudding heart.

"Father."

"Draco, how are you son?"

Silver eyes that were exactly like his were peering back at him. There was suspicion there. There were times Lucius was proud by how smart his son was, this was not one of them.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Draco picked the letter up. "Who is this from?"

"Draco, that is rather impertinent of you. I don't go about reading your mail."

"I don't get letters from Potter," the younger wizard stated. "I saw that owl. Don't take me for a fool father. What is going on?" he was holding the letter now.

Lucius stared at his son. "Don't be ridiculous son."

"Don't take me for a fool then. And don't lie to me. Is this another game? A plan?" he opened it and Lucius pursed his lips.

"Son, give the letter back."

"I have a right to know," Draco stated. "I'm not a kid anymore for you to sugar coat things and keep me out. I want to know the truth."

"Draco..."

"Is it about... the Dark Lord? Is he really back? Vincent was saying things in his letters but I thought he was just being stupid as usual. Is he back?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes. The situation was getting out of hand. He knew Draco had a right to know. All those months plotting and planning with people that were not flesh and blood, sneaking around with Harry. He was surprised his son had noticed but also proud of this fact. He had tried to make the boy observe his surroundings; he just never thought all those lessons would come to bite him in the arse now. He supposed it was due to happen sometime, all those dark deeds he had done, karma would get him eventually. He could get out of it too, Lucius knew. All it would take from him was to draw his wand. Obliviation was not difficult for him. But Draco was family and he was not about to attack his son.

"The letter is Private Draco."

"I know." His young face softened a bit. "I don't want to read it, I just want the truth. You have changed father. I wanted to know why. Treat me like I'm a grown man for once, not a kid!"

Lucius sighed. Those last words struck a chord in him. "Sit," he said and went to lock the door.

Draco started. He looked surprised. "You mean you really..."

"Yes, I will tell you," he said. "But first, I need you to make an Oath. Not that I don't trust you, but in these times..." he locked eyes with his son who nodded. Lucius suppressed a smile. Draco, he loved the boy. Even now, seeing him in his teens, close to adulthood, he still recalled that small, red creature the medi wizards had deposited in his trembling hands more than a decade ago. Draco might think he was all grown up, but Lucius would always see him as his little boy. It was why he did not want to do this, but he was tired of lying to his son. If anyone deserved to know was the one who worried about him. Draco needed to know he was happy, that he had plans to make for a brighter future. The name of the Malfoy family would not get dragged through the mud again, not for any crazed megalomaniac. Lucius would not ruin his family; he knew better now.

He did not sit behind his desk but in front of it, in the second armchair, facing Draco, like equals. His son had discarded the letter and was looking at him, worry and pride shining in those grey eyes.

"The oath," Lucius said. Unlike the Unbreakable Vow, Oaths, were not absolute, they were not deadly or dangerous. It was merely assuring secrecy. It depended from the glow the spell produced the degree the one who cast the spell was going to keep the secret.

Draco drew his wand out. "I promise this discussion will stay between us," he swore, using, magic to seal the deal. The wand tip glowed brightly and Lucius smiled.

"Are you sure Draco?"

"I won't like it," the teen realised. "Is the situation that bad?"

"No son, just ... different," Lucius assured the teen. "Yes, the Dark Lord is back. But not for long."

Grey eyes widened. "Father!"

Lucius reached out and grasped one of Draco's hands. The blond wizard's eyes widened some more.

"I have so much to tell you," he told his son. "So much has changed." He started talking. Confessing to his son everything he had been doing since the first reign of the Dark Lord. He did not speak of glory and superiority of the purebloods. This tale was all about horror and guilt and regret. Then he said about the money and the lies that got him out of Azkaban, followed by one last error during that summer trip in Diagon Alley when he had given that damned diary to the Weasley girl.

Draco by then was just gazing at his father, words unable to form.

"That day everything changed," Lucius told his son. "I just had no idea how much at the time," he admitted. Then he narrated the visit to the castle, his first private encounter with Harry Potter and how the relationship between them progressed. It was a long afternoon they spent locked away in that office and by the time Lucius was done talking, Draco had no idea what to say.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	27. Intimidation Tactics

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Intimidation Tactics**

* * *

"I still don't think I should be here," Lucius muttered.

Harry craned his neck a bit to stare at the man who was following a step behind him. It was not like Lucius to be afraid, and he was not, but he was rather apprehensive about the coming meeting. The raven haired teen had written to him the morning after he had left Sirius and Remus in an almost catatonic state. Lucius had replied back and informed his young lover that he had also informed the person he trusted most in his family, namely his son. The two had exchanged letters for the remainder of the night hoping to decide on a course of action.

Lucius had admitted to being worried that his son would not want to understand and Harry feared the same about his father's two friends. A face to face meeting was thought to be the best solution. Lucius would try and bridge the gap between himself and the two former Gryffindor's; it was the most pressing matter they had to address. While Harry was in actuality an adult, Lord Black could very well oppose the laws that allowed Harry his independence. The green eyed wizard insisted to Lucius that Sirius was not petty and would not work against them. The blond wizard was dubious and more reserved in his claims, wanting to address the greatest immediate threat to himself and Harry.

''Let's just get this over with,'' the blond wizard finally said and Harry grinned and rising on the tips of his toes pressed a kiss to the older wizard's chin. Lucius accepted it and then lowered his mouth, pressing his lips on Harry in a quick peck. He wanted to do more but dared not; they could do without Lupin and Black seeing a thoroughly debauched Harry, Provoking them would be counterproductive.

Harry pulled away with a soft sigh and Lucius, with a similarly regrettable look on his face stepped away from the teen.

Entering the small dwelling was harder than the grey eyed wizard imagined mostly because all his instincts were telling him to turn around and leave. Black was waiting for the both of them, Lupin not a step behind him. Both former Gryffindor's offered smiles for the teen at the blond wizard's side.

''Sirius, Remus,'' Harry's voice was soft and timid. Lucius itched to gather the green eyed minx to his side and properly chase his nervousness away.

''Malfoy,'' Black spat the name as if he was saying a cuss word. Lupin just nodded Malfoy's way and Harry's eyes flashed with alarm.

Sirius took one look at his godson's warning look and after muttering something under his breath, he motioned the two further inside. Harry headed for the couch, taking Lucius with him, Sirius occupying the armchair directly across from where his godson and Malfoy were seated. Lupin took a seat on the second sofa, his eyes on the blond aristocrat.

''So...'' Sirius started. ''You want my godson,'' he stated accusingly at Lucius. ''Harry gave me that book about...'' he sucked in a breath, ''sex magic.''

Lucius offered a nod.

''You could have ignored it,'' Sirius stated. ''You could have walked away, left him alone, away from your grubby hands. You are married for Morgana's sake.''

''Yes, and Harry was able to capture my interest and keep it,'' Lucius replied.

''At age twelve?'' Sirius hissed, his temper showing the anger boiling underneath.

Lucius did not refute this. ''Harry is captivating, even at that age. Sex magic is not just about a hard romp in the sheets and Harry deserves much better.''

''Then you have to agree you're not for him,'' Sirius stated.

Lucius caught Harry opening his mouth to retort and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. His eyes returned to watch Sirius Black, the former convict glaring at him with barely hidden violence.

''I want Harry,'' he told his wife's cousin. ''And I will do anything, anything to have him. It's not about sex either. You have no idea how I wish there was not such a big age difference. I was not all that comfortable in the mere thought I was lusting after a child, Black. I may be many things, but being a paedophile was never among my flaws. And I will not allow you to say that I disrespected Harry, ever.''

Black glared, murder still in his eyes. Then he nodded. ''It's why I haven't cursed you yet,'' he let the blond know.

''Why am I here?'' Lucius asked.

Sirius folded his arms. ''What do you plan to do with Harry? He told me how much you helped him. For all accounts and purposes he is an adult and he could very well live on his own, yet here he is, asking... Well, not really asking for permission but for our support, which is quite responsible for him. I want to know what you see in Harry, a husband or a toy. Is this permanent or ...?''

Harry was now blushing. His godfather was actually talking about marriage. His heart thudded in his chest at the mere thought of marriage to the gorgeous man seated at his side. Yes, the books had mentioned that pairs brought together by sex magic as a rule ended up together, but the teen was not even seventeen yet, far too young to become...

''Harry, calm down,'' Lucius' calming voice broke through the teen's overload of emotions and Harry breathed harshly. All three adults were over him, looking worried about him. Lucius was holding onto him, one hand on his thigh, the other on his arm, both warm and comforting and lending the teen the strength he needed to gather his wits.

''Harry?'' Remus asked, worriedly.

''I'm fine,'' the teen replied. He caught Lucius' worried eyes.

''Harry, I'm sorry...'' Sirius tried to tell but Lucius with his warm hands and calm voice got the raven haired teen's attention.

''I will do it,'' he stated, making Harry stare at him and only him. It was like Black and Lupin were not in the room with them.

''Lucius...'' the teen whispered.

The grey eyed wizard smirked. ''Don't sound so surprised. I have been thinking of marrying you for a while now, waking up next to you.'' Lucius longed to wake up to a warm bed, an even warmer body and the face of the wizard that occupied his mind the majority of the day. Harry had managed to chase away his loneliness, break the ice around his heart and he wanted his most precious person around, forever close. He was willing to admit he loved the teen, more than simple attraction pulled him to Harry. He wished they were alone now to show him just how much he felt for this wizard. Possessive feelings came next, the need to have the teen all to himself, claim him for the world to see, the world to know. Now that Draco knew, Lucius hardly cared what the rest of the world thought.

''You can't possibly...'' the teen protested in disbelief.

''Want you as my husband?'' Lucius asked softly. He leaned closer to the teen, softly kissing Harry's lips, unaware of the struggle behind him as Sirius was restrained by Remus when he caught sight of the kiss.

Harry nodded when Lucius pulled back.

'''I want nothing more than you to be mine, for all to know and see,'' Lucius admitted. He placed one more kiss, on Harry's neck and Sirius let out an exclamation of outrage.

Harry and Lucius pulled away and glanced at the other two men, Lupin was giving them a small smile and Sirius was pouting.

''I still hate the bastard,'' the Black wizard muttered.

The teen wizard caught his eyes, his own green orbs wide at the implications of his godfather's words. With a happy grin he was on his feet and hugging his godfather around the waist, Sirius clutching tightly at the youth, a resigned look on his face.

"I just want you safe and happy," Sirius told his godson.

Harry just hugged him tighter.

* * *

There was not much to discuss after that. Sirius need not tell Lucius just what would happen if the blond was just stringing Harry along and Remus was content to let his old friend make the threats because Sirius was a Black and if he knew one thing about that family it was that they were too good at getting back at people and getting a bit more than even. So Harry was allowed to say goodbye to Lucius for the night and a very reluctant Sirius agreed that Lucius could come by and spend time with his godson while the holidays lasted.

"You can't really go out," Sirius shrugged. "Not without the Dark Prat catching wind of it, or the press, or any random idiot out there." He did not mention that he wanted to be able to check up on them lest they did something that Harry was not ready for. It seemed that only Lucius caught that reason though, Harry was blissfully unaware of it.

The teen had smiled at his godfather and Remus and had invited Lucius for a tour around the house before the light meal they would all be having together. Remus had agreed when it was obvious that Sirius just hated losing them from his sight.

The Black wizard yelled a 'Behave!' after the pair before they disappeared from view.

"That was really mature of you," Remus commented.

Sirius glared at his best friend for years. "Not like I had a choice."

"Still, not one single curse..." the werewolf blinked. He turned suspicious eyes towards the dog Animagus. "Unless you plan to poison him at dinner..."

"Good idea, I know I have some cyanide around."

"Padfoot!"

Sirius snorted. "Relax; I don't want Harry angry at me. Especially since that blond ponce practically proposed."

Remus grinned. "He did, didn't he?"

The other man grunted, not particularly happy about that turn of events. He had been hoping this affair would be resolved when Harry got a bit of brains to leave Malfoy or when the blond wizard tired of the teen. Sirius had made plans to be there and support the teen on that occasion, but all the mental planning was out of the proverbial window the moment Lucius admitted to being serious about Harry. And if it was one thing the dog Animagus knew to be true, it was the possessiveness of the Malfoy's, the one thing they had in common with the Blacks. Once a Malfoy claimed you, either as a lover or an enemy, you stayed that way. It was the stubbornness and tenacity that many envied, it was also the reason why Malfoy's and Blacks had feuds with families dating back centuries. Sirius knew that his godson had no idea what it truly meant to be claimed by a Malfoy. Now that Lucius practically admitted his intention, the blond would probably be around more.

Sirius groaned. "Is it too late to kill that man?"

"Siri..."

"He's still a baby!"

"Cuddle Harry all you want, just don't call him a baby to his face."

"Damn it Remus! I still recall him crawling around the room asking for me, those cute green eyes pleading for me to animate his toys for him."

Remus grinned, recalling Harry doing just that when he was still a baby, when James and Lily had been alive and they had all been much happier.

"He is young," the werewolf agreed. "But at the same time..."

Sirius sighed. "I know and I hate it." He groaned. "Even Snape knew! Snape!"

"Well, at least Malfoy is genuinely smitten; you saw how he was looking at Harry."

This time a bittersweet smile crossed Sirius' face. "Yes, the same way James used to look at Lily."

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	28. Water Sports

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**ATTENTION! SEXUAL THINGS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Water Sports**

* * *

Sunbathing was a novel activity for Lucius; one Harry had introduced him to. The cottage he had been staying at with Black and Lupin was close to the beach and Harry had finally convinced the blond wizard to join him for a swim. The older wizard had been reluctant, mostly because he had never done this before. Harry had just written him to come and promised him he would not regret it. So Lucius had come, he had ignored the growling coming from Sirius as Remus practically manhandled him out of the house and to the Floo, leaving the teen alone with the blond. Said teen was wearing much too little and he was testing Lucius' control dressed in a pair of green trousers that were apparently swimwear and served to outline the raven haired Gryffindor's body and tease the blond.

"I did not bring anything," Malfoy admitted.

The grin Harry gave him nearly had him shivering.

"Good," the teen said and handed him a bag. "I went and bought you a swim suit. As soon as you are into this we'll head for the beach. I've made something for us to eat too," he admitted that last part a bit shyly.

A few minutes later, the blond wizard returned and Harry's jaw dropped and green eyes were all over the man's body, taking in every hard plane of muscle, the man's long legs and impressively pale skin. Harry's eyes also lingered on Lucius' crotch area and for the first time the teen second guessed his decision to buy the black pair of trunks that hugged the blonde's body so well.

"Well?" Lucius was amused, clearly enjoying the teen's reaction to his appearance.

Harry blushed and simply turned his head away and marched towards the beach, a smirking Lucius following at his heels. The teen had thought of everything for their stay at the beach, from towels to lunch and sunscreen, the latter of which Lucius used a lot to protect his skin. Harry had already acquired a tan and the older wizard could only admire the teen's athletic body as it suited him more. The staring game, as the blond inwardly called it, was enjoyable and entirely provocative. The grey eyed wizard attributed this to the fact they were both lusting after one another and that made every gesture, every pose of their bodies seem provocative and suggestive, from the kneeling on the towel to Harry's offer to help him lather the sun block cream on his body. It did not help that the teen's hands felt so good on his body and as well as the proximity while they wore so little. The most he had seen of Harry in months was that night during the Yule Ball when they had sneaked off for a while, those stolen moments nearly six months ago.

"I'm all done," Harry declared and fell next to Lucius, stretching his body while the blond turned so he could look at the teen better. He was completely unashamed of the fact that he had gotten aroused while the teen's hands had caressed his back and arms and the length of his legs, lingering in some parts of the body, practically caressing the skin and driving Lucius crazy because his touch just was not enough, not any more.

"Quit staring, unless you plan to help me with this," Lucius told Harry while the teen stared.

Green eyes met his and he unconsciously licked his lips. "Like last time, that which you did for me?"

Lucius kissed Harry's lips, drawing it out and teasing the teen for as long as it took for them to need to breathe again. Harry gasped for breath, and when he could finally breathe easily he looked around at the private beach. He, Lucius and a few seagulls were the only visible life for miles around and it was that knowledge that helped the teen make up his mind. He slowly knelt on the towels, and slowly pushed the very compliant blond wizard on his back. Hesitation seemed to melt away as he slowly ran his hands down the front up and down the tented material that covered Lucius' erection. The approving moan that he tore from Lucius' lips made the younger wizard get bolder. With fluid, easy motions he tugged the swim trunks Lucius wore, downwards, hitching them down the man's thighs and eventually off the wizard's body, leaving Harry to enjoy the view of the blond man's bared body. Lucius let him, enjoying the fact that his body could turn Harry on. When Harry touched him again he felt his skin sizzling and he could tell the sex magic was manifesting between them. Harry's touches explored the blond wizard's body, carefully mapping out the feel of the skin before the green eyed wizard finally turned his attention to one of the most fascinating parts of the older male's anatomy, Lucius' straining erection.

Harry did not go straight for the prize. Instead, he started massaging with his hands the area around the older wizard's slim hips and toned stomach and then he moved downwards, carefully touching the base of the man's erection. He wrapped his finger around the base and utilizing the sun block, he started sliding his palm up and down the stiff flesh. Lucius moaned at the sensation, his hips jerking a bit in motion with Harry's movement. Feeling a bit bolder, Harry utilized his other hand, cupping the balls as well and gently caressing them, making the other man gasp at the new feeling he had added. Green eyes watched with a kind of awe as he slowly but steadily drove Lucius to a state of abandonment with his hands. He pumped the man's erection slowly and then he picked up the speed and toned it down again, enjoying the way soft gasps of pleasure and words of encouragement came from the wizard's mouth. Lucius was very responsive and quite talkative and Harry loved seeing him like this, with his muscles so taut and his body so flushed from pleasure. Harry could feel his own body respond at the sight and he longed for some pressure on his cock.

Seemingly reading his mind, Lucius gently batted his hands away and instead pulled Harry to him. He gently licked Harry's lips and the teen's tongue darted out, gently pushing against Lucius' own, starting a heated battle between them, giving the older wizard the chance to slowly push the teen on the soft towels under them and covered the green eyed wizard's body with his own larger frame. Harry complied with ease and when Lucius finally broke the kiss he saw the teen's eyes dark with lust. Then he lathered some of the cream onto his hands and gently covered Harry's hard member with it gently stroking and teasing the teens flesh for a few minutes. Then Lucius lowered his body down on Harry's and both wizards moaned at the pressure on their erections.

"Lucius…"

"Sh, follow my lead," he told his younger lover, who nodded eagerly. Slowly but steadily, the blond wizard moved his body, thrusting against Harry's naked body. The friction was too much for their bodies. A few thrusts was all it took for Harry to come first and for Lucius to follow with his own orgasm.

Afterwards, chest heaving and eyes bright, Harry just touched his lips to the blonde's neck.

Somehow, Lucius found that small, intimate gesture equally hot to the act they had just done, something that the older wizard did not regret one bit. Yes, Harry was still much too young, but at the same time he did not feel that he could not touch him, not taste everything the teen had to offer. Lucius knew that even if he took everything at a slow pace, the temptation that was Harry would prove to be too much, but at the time he did not care.

"Merlin I'm a mess," Harry groaned, a happy smile on his face.

Lucius smirked. "There is the sea."

The teen nodded. "Join me?"

The older wizard nearly scoffed, as if he was willing to let the teen get away from him.

"But first," Lucius tugged at the teen's still covered hips. Harry's swimsuit was not ruined by the stains of his and Lucius cum. The older wizard stood up, pulling the teen on his feet as well and then taking on himself the task of ridding Harry of his swim trunks. Then, Lucius took Harry's hand and led them both towards the sea.

Harry nearly squealed at the feel of the cold Atlantic swell against his skin but at the same time he desperately needed it to cool off. He dived in first, providing quite the sight for Lucius, who just watched the naked teen walk past him; grey eyes pinned on Harry's firm butt. It took a bit of taunting for Lucius to actually join Harry in the water but when he did, Harry regretted the teasing as Lucius quickly lunged for him, pulling the teen to him, eyes promising retribution.

"Mm, mercy?" Harry asked when he felt the man's skin rub against his own. Water was supposed to cool them down a bit, but the green eyed youth could still feel the magic that had previously spiked during their tryst, hiking up again. Lucius could too, by the look on his face.

"You should know better than teasing me, Harry," the other man warned, his voice dropping.

"Lucius! Not that voice."

"Does my voice turn you on, little minx?"

Harry groaned. "You are evil," he muttered, making the blond wizard grin and kiss his pout away. The teen responded heatedly to the kiss and the two spent quite a while locked together in the water, mouths joined and hands groping.

* * *

"So," Bill Weasley was on the veranda, a beer in his hand and a smile on his face as he faced his only underage (technically at least) friend.

Harry was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt that where baggy enough to show not a hint of tan lines and the redhead noticed that.

"Skinny dipping Harry?" the Curse Breaker shook his head with a mock scowl on his face.

"Shut it," the teen muttered.

"Well, answer me this, were you on your own or did our dear Lucius join you to frolic in the water."

Harry's answering blush and half hearted glare was enough of an answer for Arthur's oldest son.

"I rest my case," Bill replied.

"You don't have a case," Harry accused.

"Yes I do, it's called 'Make Harry happy' and it's a darn difficult one. Now, you said that your godfather and Lupin know. Since I know Malfoy's been here at least three times this week that means they accept, right?"

"They don't exactly know what he and I have been up to," Harry muttered, nursing his Butterbeer.

Bill snorted. "I bet they do but choose not to think about it if they can help it. It's called selective thinking. I bet they will also develop selective hearing and sight soon enough, all parents do."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Really Harry, ask Lucius about his son's sex life..."

"... We are not having sex," Harry complained.

"... and he will tell you that his son is this cute untouched angel that wants his milk every two hours," Bill went on. "As for the no sex, well, you are having sex. Personally, penetrative sex is not the only kind I count. And I bet Lucius is not counting that way either. Not to say that he does not want to have his wicked way with you..."

"Okay! Change of subject please!" Harry declared, making Bill laugh.

"Fine, fine," the Curse Breaker said. "What do you want to discuss?"

"Fleur and you?"

Now Bill looked downright smug. "Well, a bit of advice, not that you'll need it mind you, but part Veela are the way to go my man."

Harry grinned. "Really? Fleur finally wore you down?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't," the teen said.

"Hm, I hear patronising."

"And you are right about it as well. You forget that I write to her as well. There aren't many people that know about my lover."

Bill nodded, sobering up. "The Longbottom lad..."

"Hasn't said a word to anyone. He's been here a couple of times and I've been at his house," Harry told Bill. "Neville's very good company to have."

"Unlike my brother," Bill finished.

The green eyed wizard shrugged. It was true that Ron and Harry had not written in a while now and Harry had lost contact with Hermione as well. But the loss did not sting as much as Harry had thought it would. While he had lost those two, he had gained many other friends, most of them older than him and all of them seemed to understand Harry so much better. Bill was hands down Harry's best friends, Neville a close second. After that, surprisingly enough came Snape. The man and the teen had exchanged a total of four letters that summer and in a way, it had been the most amusing mail Harry had gotten. The Potions Master had been downright acidic about the way Lucius apparently mooned over the teen and Snape had been opinionated on that matter. Then came Charlie Weasley, the Dragon Tamer was often enough accompanying Bill to his visits to Harry. Fleur was a new and welcome addition and a lot of fun with her witty and sharp comebacks. Padfoot and Moony were more like family than friends, and of course Lucius, who Harry thought as a lover and a friend and a confidant now. It was the best summer in Harry's life by far and the people surrounding him were responsible for this and Harry could only be grateful to them.

"Harry? Come down from Potter land," Bill teased the teen who shook his head.

"Sorry, just... thinking?"

"What about?"

"How glad I am to have the friends I have?"

Bill was curious. "Am I included?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm honoured Harry."

The teen grinned and they clinked their bottles together in an impromptu toast.

"To friendship," Bill declared and Harry smiled.

"To friendship," the green eyed wizard agreed.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	29. Heart to Heart

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Heart to Heart**

* * *

Blaise Zabini sat across from Draco Malfoy. They were in the blond teen's house, seated on the grass of the Quidditch field that sat in the Manor's grounds. Blaise had noticed a change in the blond Slytherin from the beginning of the summer. Draco had grown quiet, prone to bouts of brooding and it worried the Italian wizard. Up until that point Draco's friend had hesitated asking what was on the blonde's mind but now he just had to know in order to help the other teen.

"I cannot help you unless you tell me," he said and grey eyes regarded him with scrutiny.

"I think father plans to divorce mother."

Blaise blinked. "Why now?"

"He has a new lover," Draco responded.

"Draco, both of them have had lovers before, you know this."

The Malfoy heir shook his head. "It's different this time."

"How?"

"I'm not sure I can say," Draco admitted. He turned to look away from Blaise. "How is it?"

"Having a different stepfather?"

Draco nodded.

"You know my mother. No one really sticks around much to make an impression. They are more her lovers than parental figures in any case," Blaise admitted. "Also, we both know that for your father to actually have someone and see him serious enough to even consider a divorce..."

"He plans to marry that person," Draco said, his voice strangely hoarse.

"Draco? You look pale," Blaise was alarmed.

"It's nothing."

"Lying to me is pointless."

"I can't..."

"I'm not asking for answers," Blaise cut the blond off. "But is there a way I can help?"

Draco shrugged. "I know who father wants."

"Okay, you hate that person then."

Another shrug from the blond.

"Then tell your father," the other teen suggested. "He won't ever choose a bed warmer over his son."

"I'm not sure," Draco reluctantly muttered. "Father... He said something about magical matches."

Blaise frowned. "What kind of matches?"

"Sex magic and conduits, stuff like that," Draco reluctantly revealed. He had wanted to talk about this with someone for a while now and Blaise seemed like the safest bet.

When the Italian teen sucked in a breath, the blond wizard stared at his best friend.

"Blaise?"

"You mean your father met his match?"

Draco nodded.

"That... that's incredibly rare," Blaise muttered.

The Malfoy heir looked surprised. "You know about that kind of magic?"

"Of course. Mother is a Hestia Princess, at least technically. Since the Roman times her family were deeply involved in those rituals. There was been a conduit at least every other generation in our family. Actually, I am one as well. I am hoping to find my match but..." he trailed off. "So, your father found his, huh? A man, right?"

Draco nodded; his father's preferences known to those near the family.

"And the other guy?" Blaise asked.

"I vowed not to say," Draco replied.

"Oh."

"I'm just not sure what I should do."

"You hate that person that much?"

"It's more of a mutual dislike," the blond wizard admitted. "Father... I doubt he will like it if we fight."

Blaise had a contemplative look on his face. "Then write to the guy."

Grey eyes went wide. "Write?"

"Yes," the other Slytherin insisted. "Bridge the gap, mend the fence, come to an understanding. I bet, and correct me if I'm wrong, that your father would never be attracted to anyone stupid."

Draco grew silent and then, finally, after a while he nodded and turned his gaze to the sky. He stood, grasping the broom next to him.

"How about another game?" he asked Blaise.

The dark skinned wizard grinned. "Prepared to get your arse whooped."

"You wish," the Malfoy heir scoffed with exaggerated pomp that had the both of them laughing, any gloomy thoughts temporarily forgotten.

* * *

Severus looked out of the window at his godson and the Zabini boy as they took to the skies again. His back was to Lucius. The blond had just informed him that Draco knew about Potter and furthermore, that father and son had discussed extensively about the Dark Lord and what being a Death Eater contained. For once Snape was glad Lucius had been frank with his son because the Potion Master's greatest fear had been his godson's safety ever since Voldemort attained a body.

"He seems subdued," Snape observed as he turned to look at Lucius again.

"He is," Lucius admitted. "And he's been avoiding me when possible."

"What is he more angry about?"

"Harry."

"Well, I should have expected it. What about the Death Eaters?"

The blond wizard shook his head. "If I had to choose one word aside from disillusioned it would be disappointed."

"He's hardly the first kid to realise their parents are not gods," Severus said with a bit of an edge in his voice.

"It's never easy though," Lucius replied, thinking back to the time his own father, Abraxas Malfoy, had been his hero. He could relate to how Draco felt and it pained him because of that very reason.

Snape sighed. "Just one of the reasons I don't have a brat of my own," he muttered and Lucius glared. "Never mind me and my logical actions, what about your toy boy? How does Draco feel about him?"

"I have no idea," the blond wizard replied. "He won't talk to me."

"But he will talk to the Zabini boy."

Lucius gave a shrug. "Madam Zabini has buried men, six of which that boy has met. I believe there is no one more suitable to offer Draco advice."

"But will that be good advice or bad?" Severus asked.

"Time will tell."

"If you are sure about this..."

"I am," Lucius stressed.

"Very well. Shall we change the subject to something vile?"

Grey eyes darkened. "He summoned you?"

Severus nodded.

"How bad was it?" Lucius asked.

"For me? Not so much," the dark eyed wizard admitted.

Lucius frowned. "Elaborate."

"Whatever that monster did to get a body seems to have weakened him."

"He did not look weak at the graveyard."

"Perhaps it was the rush from the power of the ritual," Severus pondered. "Because when I saw him..." he shuddered. "His skin was nearly peeling off like a snake changing skins. His magic was erratic as well, like he cannot control it. Most of that information I got it from Crabbe's mind."

"He called Crabbe to him?"

Severus nodded. "Yes and even that guy could tell things are wrong."

"Hm, Harry did say he drank Unicorn blood."

Snape shuddered. "Yes, he did."

"And we all know that to kill a Unicorn your soul is literally cursed."

The Potions Master blinked, a sudden realisation coming to him. "Perhaps that is what happens, the punishment for killing a Unicorn."

"If this is it, it could not have happened to a better monster," Lucius decided. "Do you think he could be dying?"

"Yes," Severus stated. "I am no medi-wizard but the state he was in..."

Lucius let a rather sadistic grin form on his face. "How about we speed things along?"

Snape arched an eyebrow. "You have a plan, I take it?"

"I'm a Malfoy; we always have plans in the making."

"Yes, for creating dark lords, not killing them."

"Really Severus, why are you being so argumentative?"

"Just seeing how far your toy boy has changed you."

Lucius nodded. "And?"

"It's definitely for the better," Severus decided. "You have not changed; you are still ruthless and down right evil..."

"Compliments Severus?"

"But you care for that boy."

"He's mine," Lucius stated.

"Yes, I know that now. The plan if you will?"

"First, you need to know that we need a Weasley in on this."

Snape sighed. "I'll write to the Curse Breaker later. Now talk."

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	30. The Other Man

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – The Other Man**

* * *

Harry did not tell Lucius about the letter his son sent him. He did not tell Sirius and Remus the reason he would be using the Floo to arrive to Cardiff's magical area, Gloss Square, where Draco Malfoy had suggested they meet. What the green eyed teen had done was tell Bill and Fleur about this. The couple had suggested he go. Fleur's words on this had been pivotal in his decision.

"Wouldn't you like to know the person your father was going to marry?" the witch had argued. "He is curious and wants to see what his father sees in you. Yes, you are school rivals but this is much more... different."

And as the green eyed teen found himself nodding in agreement he penned a letter to Draco, agreeing to the meeting itself.

Gloss Square looked a lot like Diagon Alley, but it was more open, near the sea and had many more restaurants than Diagon and looked less magical. It was a newer magical alley but apparently it was quite popular, just like the cafeteria Draco had chosen for the meeting. When Harry arrived through the fireplace the blond Slytherin was already there.

"Draco," Harry said by way of greeting.

"Harry," the Malfoy heir stated, the name sounding foreign on his tongue but way better than it would had they both used surnames. "I have booked us a table," he told the green eyed wizard.

The Gryffindor just nodded and allowed Draco to lead the way. They took their seats and for a while neither of them spoke unless it was to the waiter who came for their orders. Draco chose coffee and Harry did as well, only he ordered dessert too.

"Triple chocolate cake with ice cream and chocolate syrup?" Draco finally asked and Harry shrugged.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with chocolate?" he had an edge to his voice.

"Ah, you're one of those people."

"What do you mean?"

"Chocoholics," Draco stated, thinking of the word Blaise had introduced him to.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Harry declared and Draco allowed a small smile at the similarities he saw in Potter and Blaise.

"Keep telling yourself that," the blond retorted but without any real bite.

"I will," Harry sniffed.

Then the orders came and Harry nearly went cross eyed at the dessert, his anxiousness about the meeting with Lucius' son forgotten.

"Oh, my!" the green eyed teen muttered and Draco's wide eyes agreed to the statement.

"That's a mountain of chocolate," the blond said.

Harry nodded. "I have two spoons..."

"We are not buddies Potter."

"First names, 'Draco'!" Harry reminded the teen. It was what they had agreed to in their letters.

"Fine!"

Harry dug into his dessert with relish and after a couple of bites he broke the silence at the table.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked.

Draco sipped his coffee, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Father said he first noticed you when you were twelve," Draco admitted. His grey eyes, so much like Lucius' were looking almost afraid. "Did he...Did he try and for..."

"No," Harry said, not even letting the other teen finish the question. "Just... No. He never forced me, ever. He was his usual, smug, sly self," he told Draco, "But he never really pressed me into anything. He's more the type to wear you down with kindness than force."

Draco exhaled softly, glad that his father had been telling the truth. He had feared that something sinister had been at play. To Know that was not the case was actually a relief for the blond wizard. The young Gryffindor saw the expression on Draco's face.

"Your father is not a monster," Harry commented.

"He said that the magic takes over sometimes, overwhelms him."

"True. That does not mean he turns into a mindless beast," Harry offered. "None of us does. Does that help you any?"

Draco scoffed. "No, it just means that my father actually likes you," he muttered sullenly.

Harry shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"He's married."

Green eyes clouded a bit. "I've already had my breakdown about that, you know."

"Did you? Did you also think that you are my age?" Some of the anger the Malfoy heir had been feeling was starting to seep into his voice. The teen was still composed but his hands were fisted and pale and his voice was low and even.

"It's not easy. I speak for myself when I say this, but it really isn't easy," Harry admitted. "I know that Lucius has a family and a life separate from me and that he is older," he paused for a beat, "And that he has made past choices that could prove very troubling for him and for me..."

"You know..."

"I've seen his arm bare," Harry commented. "So, yes, I know."

"And isn't that reason enough to walk away?"

Harry studied the other teen. "You think that I will? Walk away I mean."

"Yes," Draco admitted. It had been his first fear, once he got introduced to the idea of his father with Potter and he did not feel like cursing out loud. The blond had feared that Potter was just having fun with his father. Of course, the Malfoy heir had entertained the idea that it could just as well be his father that was stringing the teen along but he had quickly discarded that thought when he recalled Lucius' face when he even mentioned Harry's name. So the blond had feared that his father was getting in too deep and that the Gryffindor would balk and leave his father open and broken hearted. He might not like the mere idea of his father with Potter, but he liked the thought of his father ending up hurt even less. It took a lot for a Malfoy to open up, it was one of the most prominent things he recalled his grandparent telling him, to protect his heart, because when Malfoy's gave it away, it was forever and when they got hurt they never recovered. Draco had seen the portrait of his great uncle Emilien, who's wife had betrayed him. The wizard had wasted away after he took his revenge and Draco did not wish that fate on his father. Blaise's words to check Potter's intentions had also played a part. Deep down the Slytherin knew that the green eyed teen sitting across from him was not able to make such a deception, his eyes were too open for this.

"I care," Harry admitted, getting Draco's attention back. "I care a lot but saying it doesn't help me prove it."

"Why though? He is older and not the best material out there for the Boy-Who-Lived..."

"And I'm Harry, who likes long walks and someone to talk to and pay him actual attention and just... be there. I have heard the stories, how many think I grew up loved and cared for. That's the truth."

Draco seemed taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Harry shifted in his seat. "I don't like talking about it and the only reason I'm telling you anything at all is so that I can convince you that I'm not a capricious brat out to have fun and break up your family. The way I grew up... I wouldn't wish it on my enemies. My family... My mother's sister and her family that is, they hate magic and wizards, with the passion Voldemort hates Muggle's and Muggleborns." The teen paused to stare at his coffee, took a sip and went on. "I was starved for affection and perhaps the reason I liked your father... the reason he wore any complaints down easily was because he was willing to actually touch me."

"What on earth..."

"I mean a hug or less, like a pat on the hand, a kiss on the cheek," Harry told Draco to calm the teen down. He was not about to tell anyone about his private time with Lucius, anyone but Bill or maybe Fleur.

"A hug?" Draco repeated.

Harry gave a sad smile. "Bit pathetic that, right?"

The blond teen kept his mouth shut.

"So," the green eyed teen continued. "He cared first and that made me listen. Any gifts he started making weren't really money worthy, poems and the like, asking after my health. I do admit that the reason I can't resist him is not solely the Malfoy charm but the sex magic as well."

"You could walk away," Draco stated.

"Tell me Draco, if you were able to meet the one person in the entire world capable of becoming your other half in everything, capable of protecting you, cherishing you, loving you and having you offer those things back, would you walk away? I am talking the one person you could not dare to lose in fear of losing your heart and your sanity. Because really, the more I spend time with your father the harder it is to keep away," Harry admitted to Draco and it was something he had mentioned only to Bill Weasley.

"No," Draco replied after he found the ability to talk again. The green eyed Gryffindor's words had left him momentarily stunned. "I would not walk away," he admitted with a small amount of jealousy for both his father and the raven haired wizard because really, he wished he could some day, somehow, find his other half as well.

Harry nodded, knowing he had nothing more to say.

"Pass me a spoon," Draco asked the teen, eyeing the chocolate with interest.

Harry quirked his lips and gave Draco the spoon while he pushed the dish to the middle.

"Chocolate helps," he told the blond who just hummed when the dark ambrosia hit his mouth.

"It's just depressing," Draco admitted.

"What is?"

"My parents are not in love but I guess I still hoped deep inside," the Malfoy heir admitted. He shook his head, the childish impulse pushed deep inside. He grew up knowing the truth and now with Potter he was just forced to stare at it in the eye. It was a bitter feeling and yes, chocolate helped. Another thing that helped was that Harry did not try and pity him or comfort him, that would have been weird and made Draco feel angry. He was just glad the Gryffindor was able to change the subject. Quidditch was an easy topic and they both latched on it until they drank their coffees and finished the dessert. After that there was nothing more to say but somehow Harry got Draco to agree to another outing before they parted ways.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	31. Loose Ends

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Loose Ends**

* * *

The Boots had been lawyers to the Malfoy family for the past three centuries without fail and it was Julius Boot that was in charge of Lord Malfoy's newest request.

"The papers have been finalised, the contracts were rather clear from the start and the sum is generous enough," Julius commented as he handed the draft to Lucius for the blond wizard to check it out.

The brown haired, brown eyed wizard was regarding Lucius Malfoy with some alarm, just as the first time the man came to his office for this personal matter, his divorce.

"Are you certain you want to separate from Narcissa?" Julius asked again. The long time acquaintance he had with the blond wizard allowed him certain privileges, asking questions being the most prominent. They were not friends by any stretch of the imagination, but as any good lawyer, Julius was thinking about his client first. Divorces in the magical community were scandalous because they were not a regular occurrence. Usually wizards and witches married for life, even in arranged matches such as that of Lucius Malfoy with Narcissa Black.

"I think the time has come for me to fix my life," Lucius told the other wizard. "Narcissa, I don't think will have a problem. Her current attentions are already focused elsewhere. Our son, Draco, is grown up and in two years he will be an adult. The contract has been fulfilled already. I do not see why I cannot relinquish her and myself from this prison that is our wedding."

"There will be rumours no amount of legal work will be able to stifle."

"There are rumours already," Lucius responded. People talked and whispered about his and his wife's companions from time to time, a few brave souls had even tried to drop barely disguised slurs but a glare from the Malfoy's had been enough to cower those fools. Draco had been much younger and neither of them had wanted their, at the time, five year old son to be worked up about the unfortunate reality that was their wedding. He knew that the moment the divorce became public knowledge that there would be an uproar and public scrutiny would practically fall on him. Not to mention Narcissa's wrath because however civilised she was, Lucius did not entertain any thoughts that his current wife would go down without a fight. She would demand more money, more privileges and perhaps out right refute the divorce, being Lady Malfoy had been her main perk from their union, aside from having Draco of course. There were two things Lucius could not deny about his wife, how she loved their son and how she loved her husband's fortune.

''She is getting the house in France?'' the lawyer asked.

''Only one apartment,'' Lucius responded. ''It is big enough and upscale enough and the only property that is not a traditional Malfoy residence. Same with the salle in the Alps.''

Julius nodded.

''Should she prove to be difficult,'' Lucius mused,'' You can add the loft in London, the one near Diagon, but nothing else. Also, she needs to be reminded that her dowry never left her hands and that I have no further obligations to her.''

''Are you sure she will accept?''

Lucius' eyes were like steel. ''Believe me, she will.''

* * *

Draco entered his mother's rooms. One of the houselves had been frantic to get him for her and the teen had dropped everything to go to her side. He found her dressed as regally and elegantly as ever, a thunderous look in her eyes and what seemed to be a contract in her grip.

''Mother?'' Draco kissed her cheek in greeting and she hugged him in response. Her eyes were warm for him but the moment they caught sight of the papers they hardened.

''My son,'' the witch whispered.

''What has you so upset?'' Draco asked.

Narcissa sighed and pulled him to the nearest couch so that they sat side by side. Then she handed him the papers she had received earlier that day. The teen saw the papers and his eyes went wide.

"Father gave you the divorce papers," Draco stated in an even tone. He had been expecting this for nearly three weeks now. August was coming and soon enough he would be back to school and his mother would likely be out of the country, busy with her social life and friends.

"I see you are not surprised," Narcissa noted. "Has your father spoken to you?"

Draco, unable to lie, he just nodded.

Narcissa pursed her lips, a look of disapproval on her face.

"He wanted to know that should this happen, it changed nothing for me or my relationship to you," Draco told the beautiful witch. "And let us face it; mother, you and father are practically strangers to each other. You do not even live under the same roof most of the time. It is a formality."

"It is an embarrassment Draco, that's what this is."

The teen shrugged. "But I thought you were happy with your current lover, happier than you had been with father or the previous ones," Draco bluntly and boldly commented, making Narcissa's eyes widen. "I'm not trying to be impertinent," the teen hastened to explain. "I just thought you would like to stop hiding it, perhaps make your life from the start. Reginald is... well, he makes you smile."

Narcissa stared at her son. "Are you saying those things because you believe them or..."

"Father did not put me up to this," Draco firmly told her.

The witch stood and started pacing.

"But he has told that he plans to start over," she guessed. "He found someone."

"You have as well."

"It's not the same!"

Draco sighed, hating to see his mother so agitated. "What did he ask of you?"

"Uncontested divorce," she replied. "He is willing to buy his way out of the marriage," a bitter smile appeared on her face. "He has given me two residences and I bet there will be a third if I press and of course a bit of gold. But he is taking away my rights as Lady Malfoy, all the family jewels and rescinds my invitation to enter Malfoy property uninvited."

Draco bit his lip. His mother already did not visit most of the ancestral houses of the Malfoy's in Britain or the continent and most jewellery was sequestered away in a safe most of the time anyway. The teen rightly guessed that she was angry and hurt and it was not about the divorce. Yes, she was bitter about losing her position as Lady of a noble house, and the perks that came with it. But she was also angry that Lucius had found someone that was not her. She had been crushing after his father, that much Draco knew. He had heard his Aunt Cecile, from his father's side of the family, often talk about this. The family was unsurprised with Lucius' disinterest in women and his mother, while she knew that when she married him, had hoped to change that. The divorce was just reminding her in the ugliest way possible that she had remained wanting and now she would be passed over.

"Who is it?"

The grey eyed teen blinked. "Pardon?"

"Your father must have met someone," Narcissa stated. "Another man because I sincerely doubt there is another woman involved."

Draco shrugged, glad for the Oath he had sworn to his father. This way he could not speak even if he wanted to. Not that he did. After his second meeting with Potter just the day before, the Slytherin teen was ready to agree that the Gryffindor prat did have a certain appeal and a wicked, biting sense of humour when he wanted to. Also, he was not the idiot he acted out to be, though the Malfoy heir was at a loss as to why would anyone dumb themselves down. He had not asked yet, maybe sometime in the future. Another reason he did not want to betray Potter's identity was his belief that his father and mother were better off away from each other. This last belief he voiced making his mother stare at him.

"What did you say?"

"That you are better off separated," Draco repeated. "Father never ... cared properly for you and you are unhappy at his side. Don't you want to be happy? Have a new life?"

"There will not be another wedding for me, son. I will be in disgrace after the divorce. After all, a witch my age, no matter how good breeding I have, cannot have children or a future," Narcissa commented.

Draco sighed and stood, hugging his mother and smiling a bit when she hugged him back.

"Why are you taking his side?" Narcissa asked.

"Am I?"

The witch did not reply.

"Can you at least tell me what you are thinking to do?" Draco asked his mother.

"Milk it for all it is worth," she replied without hesitation. "I will not be cheated from what is rightfully mine."

"Mother?"

"What? Are you going to tell me to back down? Say yes and just bow my head in disgrace, let him drive me to another country so he can be happily busy with his toys? No one is ever good enough for a Malfoy," she said in bitterness. She regarded her son. "No one will ever be good enough for you either."

"Mother, you know that is not the case! Father spoke to me, he told me about the marriage contract between the two of you. You cannot contest it because you both had lovers on the side. The contract has been fulfilled. Asking for more might not get you anything. I don't want you to go up against father." Because Draco knew his father could still be ruthless with those he perceived as enemies. So far, Narcissa was still held in high regard from him. But if his mother tried anything, Draco would hate to see what happened because there was no doubt in his mind that Lucius Malfoy would destroy her.

And it seemed that the witch knew it as well, because when she saw the worry and fear in his face she sighed and her anger and bitterness melted away in a fond smile. Before he knew it she was hugging him again, this time in reassurance and she kissed his forehead.

"My darling, darling son," she whispered. "You really think this is best for me?"

"I do," he stated.

"Hm, you know your father too well."

"As do you. Please don't do anything to make him your enemy."

"As opposed to the charade of friendship we have now?"

Draco hung his head. "Did you ever tell him how you felt?"

Narcissa laughed, amused at this, as she stepped back. "Draco, your father does not deal with emotions. He reins them in and forgets about them. It is why I never thought he would do this, divorce me. I believed he never had a passionate bone in his body. It seems I am being proven wrong."

The teen had nothing to say to that.

After a while she spoke again. "Lucius... Draco, does he love that man he is with now?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"Are you happy with Reginald?"

"Yes," the witch replied. "You were right that he makes me happy but... Ego is an entity of its own, son. Don't hate me for my weaknesses."

"I could never do this, mother," Draco replied. "And I think that yes, father has feelings for that... man."

Narcissa sighed. "I see. The end was here before I even saw it. Perhaps you are correct and this is for the best." She picked up the papers again. "He is good with numbers at least," she mused.

Then before Draco's eyes she produced a quill and started signing the papers. The teen felt odd, seeing her do this and when she was finally finished he accepted them in his hands.

"Can you take them to your father?" his mother asked. "I think I need to step out for a bit."

"Mother?"

She kissed his cheek with fondness. "Do not worry. I merely need to make plans. And perhaps write to Reginald as well. We'll talk at dinner, my son."

Then she ushered him out of her rooms to prepare and Draco felt strangely relieved this was over. He stared at the papers in his hand and with a deep breath, headed for his father's office.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	32. Tease Me

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Tease Me**

* * *

Lucius felt a growl bubbling forth from his chest as he stood over the teen he had pinned against the green eyed wizard's bedroom door, his trouser clad thigh slipping between Harry's bare legs, grinding up against the hardness he could feel and see there. His own was pressed against Harry's towel clad body. Their breathing was heavy from their rough kissing but neither wizard cared as they brought their mouths close for yet another kiss. Harry moaned as the blond wizard all but devoured his mouth.

It had been innocent enough at first, on his part at least. Sirius had agreed for the blond wizard to come to his home and spend the day with Harry as Sirius and Remus were both summoned to a meeting, courtesy of Dumbledore. The teen had been ecstatic. Lucius had come and Remus, in a hurry to leave, had directed the blond wizard to Harry's bedroom with one last warning look to be careful and not do anything to take advantage of the green eyed teen. So Lucius had knocked on the door and then he came inside, only to find Harry was just exiting his bathroom, clad with only a towel around his hips, hair dripping with water, his tan body bared for the most part to the blonde's startled and appreciative gaze. With only a breathy, 'Hello Harry', Lucius was upon the teen, kissing him and caressing him with ardour.

How he ended up, backed up against the door, Harry had no idea. His neck was thrown back, his tanned skin bared and Lucius lips, whenever they were not claiming Harry's were nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin. With a tug, Harry's towel was on the floor, and Lucius chuckled, his appreciation showing.

"Lucius…"

"You have no idea how mad you drive me," the blond wizard whispered. He drew Harry's lower lip between his teeth and nipped gently before releasing it.

"We… Ah! We shouldn't do this."

"You were singing a different tune when we were down at the beach so many times already, skin to skin, with only water and the occasional sand to separate us." He then pressed further with his leg, making Harry moan appreciatively.

"Lucius!"

"Minx," the older wizard accused. He ran his hands down the sides of Harry's body, enjoying the shivers it created on the teen. The magic had spiked and they could both practically taste the lust in the air between them. "How I want to just take you right here, against the door, you have no idea." He palmed Harry's erection, making a keening noise come from the teen's throat.

"B-bed…" Harry managed to stutter and Lucius groaned.

"Don't tease me!" he was ready to beg. "So young still…" he regrettably muttered yet he still did not pull away.

Harry was clutching onto him and Lucius was not really eager to let go. Here he had the teen all to himself, a bed only a short distance away and his damn conscience decided to perk up and remind him that though Harry was technically an adult, he was not yet fifteen.

"Lucius, please…"

The blond wizard groaned, his resolve weakening. "Harry," his voice held warning.

The teen shook his head. "Not all the way," he managed to say. "Just... please. I want to feel you."

Lucius pushed a hand against the door and pulled away from the teen with great difficulty. He kept the teen up with a hand when he saw Harry was trembling too much to stand upright. He gently guided them both towards the bed and then he pushed Harry on it before standing a distance away. Hungry green eyes watched as Lucius slowly peeled his clothes away, layer after layer. Harry appreciated the way the older wizard's skin was tanned, every dip and every curve of his thinly muscled body. Lucius finally stepped away from the pile of clothes on the floor, prowling towards the bed and the wizard laid out on it, finally coming to straddle the teen.

Harry reached for him, eager hands touching the man's torso and abdomen. Lucius batted them away regretfully; his control was wearing thin.

''Just a taste,'' the blond wizard stated, daring Harry to argue. He knew the teen was not ready for more, no matter what the green eyed wizard's hormones were telling them.

''Yes!'' Harry readily agreed. Then again he would agree to anything by then.

Lucius moved, trailing lower until he was getting an eyeful of Harry's erection. Grey eyes met green.

''Know this,'' Lucius told the teen. ''You will be returning the favour.''

''Merlin, yes!'' the young Gryffindor agreed, his voice having a tone of 'get on with it' in it.

Lucius complied and soon he had Harry coming undone with his talented mouth. Afterwards, the teen returned the favour, as promised.

* * *

Lucius left Harry's shower, donning just a towel around his waist, hair hanging dripping wet from his shoulder. Harry had changed the bedding and was now dressed and eyeing him with annoyance.

''You are dripping all over the place,'' the teen muttered. His eyes though appreciated the show.

''I never spell my hair dry,'' Lucius commented, ''Not unless I can help it.''

''Is that a hint that I should help dry them?'' Harry asked, even as his fingers were itching to get closer to the wet strands.

Lucius gave him a knowing look.

Harry sighed. ''Just get dressed lest I jump you.''

''Would that be bad?''

''Don't sound so smug. We really should not press our luck,'' the teen told the blond wizard. ''Get dressed?'' he practically begged.

With one last look, Lucius dropped the towels and got dressed, giving Harry quite the show as he did so. Afterwards Harry beckoned him closer and started caring for the man's hair.

''It's really long,'' the teen wistfully mused.

''I know.''

''Why are they so long?''

''Habit, prestige, a way to tame them,'' Lucius offered. ''While Potter hair is renowned for the difficulty of taming, my father and grandfather also had trouble with their hair. Father was the first to keep it long,'' Lucius recalled. ''I've kept it long since my last year in Hogwarts.''

Harry hummed, keen on untangling the strands gently.

''I like it,'' the teen commented.

Lucius smirked. ''I can tell. You know...''

''Hm, what?''

''Long hair might help with that rat's nest you have going on. But on the other hand, I quite like it that way.''

Harry smiled.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	33. Poisonous Treachery

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Poisonous Treachery**

* * *

The Weasley's arrived en masse at Harry's new home. It was the green eyed teen's birthday but they were celebrating along with Neville. It had taken a bit of manoeuvring to get Augusta Longbottom to agree but the two teens managed with a bit of help and charm from the former convict. Neville and Harry had planned in advance and invited a number of their peers. Their Gryffindor year mates, Lee Jordan, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, their Hufflepuff year mates as well as Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Harry had wanted to invite Draco Malfoy and had decided the last minute not to; the political climate was not good enough for him to do so. He still wrote to Lucius' son and explained the situation. Draco, who had not even imagined Harry would ever consider inviting him had been understanding. Bill was coming with Fleur and little Gabrielle with them and two of Neville's cousins were expected as well as the boy's uncles and aunts, some of them at least.

"Harry!" the Twins hounded the green eyed teen from the go, being their usual loud selves. Harry was glad to see them and he hugged the twin disaster tightly.

"You came," Harry told them, delighted.

"Wouldn't miss this..."~~~~"... for the world."

Harry groaned at the duo that once again finished each other's sentences. "Just go in, have fun, don't create too much havoc."

They just saluted the raven haired teen and joined the fray. Ron barely spared a nod towards Harry, before heading for the buffet. Harry tried not to roll his eyes. He couldn't not invite Ron when the rest of his family was invited, even Percy. Ginny had been less shy and more provocative, trying to get Harry's attention with a rather unattractive attempt at flirting. The green eyed Gryffindor knew that he was rumoured to be rather dense but he was exasperated by her blatant attempts. It took Bill telling her to back off and act appropriately in polite company or otherwise he would tell their mother, for the younger witch to back off and leave Harry alone, though she did not stop looking Harry's way. Fleur was great company and the teen quickly saw just how matching she and Bill were. They were a perfect couple, their differences and similarities so nicely matched, it made the raven haired teen think of his own match and how he was absent from such a happy day in his life.

At some point, Molly had approached Harry.

"Sorry dear. I thought you and Bill were an item. To see him with that..." the red haired witch floundered for an epithet for Fleur and Harry, sensing her temper tried to help along his best friend's relationship.

"Mrs Weasley," he stated firmly," Bill and I are friends, best friends but just that. We just clicked together at the World Cup."

"But he took you to the Yule Ball," the mother of seven argued.

"As friends," Harry stressed. "Truth is... Can you keep a secret?"

Molly nodded.

"I have a boyfriend," Harry admitted to her. "I like him a lot and Bill knows him. I just don't want the press to bother him and Bill..."

"He helped you two out," Molly realised.

"You have a great son in him," Harry assured her and the witch smiled proudly at his praise.

"You are such a sweet boy," she sighed. "I'd have loved to have you as a son in law."

Harry blushed. "Thank you. For what it's worth, you'd make a great mother in law yourself. Bill often praises you to Fleur."

Molly looked thoughtful at his words, after she thanked him for yet another compliment.

"Fleur you said?" she asked the teen that was her youngest son's age. "She was the Champion for the French school, right?" She studied Fleur who was at that very moment helping her sister get a drink. The timing, if Harry was honest with himself, was perfect and a small, fond smile was on Molly's face.

"That's her sister," Harry supplied.

"Sweet girl," Molly commented. "And Fleur was so nice to her. I should say hello, right?"

"Well," Harry mused. "Bill is serious about her."

"About time that boy decided to settle down." Molly looked thoughtful again. "Do you think she might convince him to leave the deserts and come back home?"

"It is possible," Harry agreed.

Molly, delighted, went off to meet with Fleur and the two witches seemed to hit it off. Glad that was over, Harry went to find Neville. They had managed only a few sentences before Charlie Weasley asked Harry to dance, then Hermione did the same and Neville as well before Remus cut in and asked to dance with the green eyed teen as well. Sirius was smiling silly at the sidelines, happy to see his godson so joyful and acting like a kid his age should.

"Great party," Arthur Weasley told the former convict.

Sirius noticed the plate the father of seven held in his hand. He grinned when he saw that the other wizard had preferred the foods Harry had made and he was proud of his godson.

"Happy you like it Arthur," Sirius told him, making small talk and attempting to put to use all the skills his mother had tried to instil in him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much, actually. I haven't really been out of my office in ages and the food is rather interesting," Arthur admitted.

"Harry's idea. Well, Hermione's too I guess. Those two decided to make a buffet with Muggle and wizard party foods. Those canapés... Hermione's mother suggested a caterer. Others, like the burgers and the chicken Harry made."

"Really? The boy can cook?" Arthur mused.

"Well, yes," Sirius admitted. He was proud Harry was able to survive if need be but he was not happy it was because of an unhappy childhood that it was possible. "None of your boys cook?"

Arthur shook his head.

A breathless Remus came up to them and took the drink from Sirius' hand, downing it in a gulp.

"Your godson loves to dance," was all the werewolf said. "Hello Arthur."

"Remus!" the red headed wizard greeted the amber eyed man with a smile and conversation continued, this time about Remus' brief time as a clerk in a Muggle store. Sirius, interested, the dark haired wizard followed the conversation.

Elsewhere, Neville and Hermione were keeping Luna Lovegood and Cedric Diggory company while Cho was dancing with Fred, or maybe it was George Weasley. They still had no clue which of them was.

"Harry, this is amazing!" Hermione commented. "Neville told me that it was the two of you who made all these."

"Gran wanting something entirely too formal to be any fun," Neville told the witch.

"And Sirius would end up getting all of us arrested," Harry grinned as he added this. "So we compromised those two hard heads by taking charge."

"Gran was actually proud I put her in her place," Neville confided.

"Adults can be weird like that," Cedric offered. "Did she start crying then and saying how big of a man you are turning to be?"

Neville sighed and nodded.

"My mum did the very same thing," Cedric admitted.

"Mental," Harry muttered and earned a swat from Hermione.

"Be nice," the witch warned and bit another canapé. "I love these things!"

"Our elf Troply made then," Neville informed her.

"And I cooked the more Muggle foods," Harry added. "Burgers and pizza... Yum. Sirius nearly tackled the trays before the guests arrived until Remus threatened to force him to Padfoot form and keep him on a leash."

The teen laughed, well Cedric did not but the Hufflepuff was not in on the joke. He soon excused himself to go rescue his girlfriend from the Weasley twins leaving the three Gryffindor's to talk freely. Hermione told the two boys what she got them as presents.

"It was hard shopping for you," she told them. "Neville I got that rare tome you wanted on the properties of stones and soil and how it interacts with plants but I also got you something fun, Harry insisted. A board game, a Muggle one, but I think you'll like it."

Neville was ecstatic and told her so.

"Hermione and fun," Harry grinned. "I can only wonder what you got me."

"Tickets to the Pudlemere United game," Hermione replied. "And a shirt."

"Yes! No books!" the green eyed teen yelled and the witch laughed.

"Harry! I'm not that bad!"

Neville choked. "Um, I see Luna. I better go greet her," he said and scampered away.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she turned to Harry.

"We just loved to tease you," he told her and she smiled. "Want to dance with me again?"

"No, not yet," she replied. "A tour of the cottage would be nice. I took an International Portkey to get here you know."

"Those are no fun," Harry agreed.

"Why did Sirius chose such a place though? Portkeys must be expensive," Hermione commented as they walked away from the area the party was taking place.

The green eyed wizard shrugged. He had not thought of it before because Lucius was a frequent visitor and he could always pop back to Britain, have coffee with Draco and return here.

"The Black name has its uses," he told his witch friend. "I never noticed before until you mentioned it you know. Anyway, the house is not awfully big. I put all the presents in a guest room. My room is a bit off limits because I did not manage to clean up but you'll get to see it anyway. You've seen our dorms back in Hogwarts, this one is so much better."

Hermione laughed. "I bet. It's nice you know."

"What is?"

"To see you so happy," she told Harry. "I saw you as you sweet talked Mrs Weasley into liking Fleur. Bill really isn't your boyfriend."

"I told you that."

"Still, you two were close."

"Brother like close," Harry insisted.

They were away from the noise of the party, into the cottage and just outside Harry's bedroom

"I know, I know," the Muggleborn witch said. "But..." she hesitated. "Harry, don't take this the wrong way, alright?"

The raven haired stilled and turned to look at her.

"You like boys, right?" she asked.

He smiled. "You are really smart, you know that?"

"I am right then," she said, a bit surprised.

Harry nodded. "What gave it away?"

"Aside from the lack of interest in girls?"

"Yes."

"The fact that you did not ogle Ginny's breasts earlier when she threw herself at you," Hermione stated.

Harry laughed. "You mean you just noticed!"

Hermione patted his arm. "Yes, now are you going to show me your room?"

"Come on. Then we need to go downstairs. I'm one of the stars of the party; I can't just ditch my first party."

* * *

A loud scream permeated the large manor. Severus and Lucius had been involved in a deep discussion in one of the hallways, preparing to leave, when the noise came from deep within the house. The two men shared a look and they did not dare to look as hopeful as they felt. They did however rush towards the noise urgently. They found Lord Voldemort in his bed in the master bedroom. The man is lying on a mattress, his skin flaking off him. It is a disgusting sight as the body, made from magic, bone, flesh and blood is rapidly disintegrating. Lucius finds himself barely able to hold his bile and inwardly he wonders why he felt for this dark wizard's charming lies in the past.

Then Snape gets to work, taking out potions and pastes and Lucius sees one particular vial he knows to be poison. The blond wizard swallows his anticipation and glee when Severus gets the dying Dark Lord to drink the vial. Then Voldemort throws them both out of the bedroom (verbally, his magic is no longer working and the two wizards pretend not knowing this fact). There are no other followers in the manor, a house that belonged to the Lestrange family in the past but was now left to ruin as the owners were wasting away in Azkaban.

Snape and Malfoy both leave the corridors and head back to Malfoy manor. Only when they are safely behind the closed doors of Lucius' study they allowed their elation to show.

"He's really dying, right?" Lucius inquired of the Potions Master.

"He definitely is," Severus confirmed, a small smile on his face. "Don't count your galleons yet, though. I want to see the dead carcass first."

Lucius nodded. "Are you going to alert Dumbledore?"

"I have to. I need the old man to know. But I'll give it an hour or two," Snape told the blond wizard. "That's how long it will take for the potion to be done. Do you have your letter ready?"

"Nothing ties me to that madman, any longer," Lucius insisted. He eyed the covered Dark Mark on his forearm. He hoped that it would fade, permanently this time. When the magic in the tattoo died completely, then he would be free at last and truly. And then his son would also be free and Harry, his soon to be lover would also be completely free.

So he and Snape sat and waited. Two hours later, a house elf came to them, yelling and crying. Severus sent it to Dumbledore with the letters he and Lucius had prepared. Then the Potions Master and the blond wizard rush through the Floo and towards the house the Dark Lord is at. They just reach the bedroom when another scream reaches their ears. They arrive in time to see the body Voldemort created crumble, the magic being undone as the monster fails to draw breath. They both wait, not daring to move, not daring to hope. They do not even look at each other until Severus, overcome with curiosity makes the first move.

Lucius stands a bit behind, looking eager. "Severus?"

"I can't find a pulse," the dark haired wizard replies. "I believe he's dead."

Just then, Voldemort's body crumbles to dust, just as Albus Dumbledore, followed by Madam Bones, gets into the room.

"Oh, Merlin!" the witch exclaims. "That was The Dark Lord! That snake looking ... thing was definitely You-Know-Who!"

"And I find myself enjoying the past tense," Lucius muttered.

"I bet you need explaining," Severus said.

Both Susan Bone's Aunt and the Headmaster of Hogwarts are holding up the letters they had just received, letters that had the Floo password to access the Lestrange manor.

"That would be nice, my boy," Dumbledore tells his employee.

"I'll get the Unspeakable's and the Aurors in here," the Bones witch announces.

Lucius and Severus just prepare for what happens next.

"One request though," Lucius tells the Light Wizards. "If you find Nagini, I want her dead."

"That will be easy to arrange," Amelia Bones tells him.

* * *

"... to you! Happy birthday dear Neville! Happy birthday to you!"

There was cheering and clapping and hooting. Harry clapped Neville on the back as the Longbottom heir grinned and blew out the candles. His grandmother was first to congratulate him and his friends followed. When the green eyed wizard went to congratulate him, Neville's smile dropped.

"Harry!" he gasped.

"What is it?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

"Your scar," Neville said, looking worried.

The others gasped when they saw blood trickling from the bolt shaped scar. Sirius and Remus were at Harry's side in an instant.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

The green eyed wizard blinked. "But I'm fine..." he said, feeling faint even as the world turned dark.

* * *

"Back away!"

...

"Give him space!"

...

"Let him breathe!"

...

There was noise and nausea and Harry felt odd. The teen knew somehow that he was blinking in and out of consciousness and he hated the fact that his whole body felt heavy and that he tasted copper in his mouth. Why was he tasting blood, because that had to be the coppery taste of blood he reasoned, he had no idea. Harry recognised the image of the ceiling he had over him. He was on the patio, he recognised, and as soon as he opened his eyes a bit more he saw Sirius' worried face. It was then he remembered how Neville had been about to blow his candles out when apparently his blasted scar decided to start bleeding. He swallowed any nasty words that threatened to come from his lips; he knew that would just earn him reproving looks. He tried to stand up but he was pushed back again by his worried godfather.

"Harry? Don't get up just yet! You worried us all," the dog Animagus told the green eyed teen. "He opened his eyes!" he announced to the room at large and there was cheering from around him before somebody shushed the crowd and it was calm again.

The green eyed wizard remembered where he was and winced. "Merlin, I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth.

There were snorts from all around and a voice Harry recognised as Fred (or George) Weasley's chortled.

"Harry's fine! Taking blame for everything, regular really."

"Fred Weasley!"

"Nobody appreciates levity anymore," came the reply and a smack soon after, followed by a yelp of pain and a whine.

The second face Harry saw was Madam Pomfrey and the dizzy teen noticed she was standing right behind Sirius. Remus, who was at the green eyed teen's other side.

"Mister Potter?" the matron of the Hogwarts infirmary asks just as the werewolf attempts to explain why they called Poppy and not another healer from St. Mungo's.

"I'm fine," Harry reassures her.

"Cub... You fainted," Sirius informs his godson.

"Perhaps it was the sun," the green eyed teen offers.

"Your scar was bleeding," Remus stated from the teen's other side.

Harry had no idea how to answer that.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	34. Talking about Intentions

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Taking about Intentions**

* * *

Albus could only stare at Severus, his Potions Master stood on front of him. The office was quiet and the Headmaster felt a headache building.

"Severus... I... This is big."

The dark haired wizard dipped his head slightly in a nod.

The Headmaster continued staring at the man who had delivered the news of Voldemort's defeat. It was so sudden and so underwhelming and overwhelming at the same time. In the end it apparently took a so called 'Slytherin' approach to counter the problem of the Dark Lord.

"You and Lucius Malfoy poisoned Tom," Albus repeated, hoping that saying it aloud would make it easier to believe. "Since he got a body back you have been systematically opposing him. Frankly, I expected this from you and I'm happy for all the steps you took to stop Voldemort from rising to full power but I would have never thought that Malfoy would back you up in this."

"Circumstances changed," was Severus' stiff reply.

"Is this change of heart connected to Lucius Malfoy's divorce to his wife?" Albus inquired. "Because I had no idea you and he were so close."

The expression on Snape's face was so comical that Albus realised his blunder easily. It was the pure disbelief and bordering disgust that made the Headmaster's answer easy to receive.

"That's a no, I believe," Dumbledore mildly mused.

"Don't mention it. Ever again."

"Still, if Lucius did not change his spots for you..."

"I'm not answering that one, Headmaster," Severus replied. "If you wish to know more about the plan, then I'm in your disposal. Otherwise..."

The Floo flared and Sirius Black's face appeared at the flames.

"Albus!" he called out, making the Headmaster and Snape turn and face him.

"Sirius, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, noticing how frantic the last male Black was.

Snape stood a few paces behind the blue eyed wizard, waiting to hear the reason the mutt had disturbed them.

"It's Harry," the dog Animagus said.

"Yes, he has a birthday party today," Albus mused.

"Forget about the party Albus! He collapsed, scar bleeding and everything! We called Poppy..."

Albus and Severus shared a look with each other.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said. "Step back. Severus and I are coming through..."

"Use a Portkey," Sirius told him, "The emergency one I gave you. Floos been weird since the last storm."

"We are coming," Albus told him.

With one last nod Sirius' face disappeared from the flames and the white bearded wizard turned to the Potions Master.

"Severus, are you coming?" he asked the younger wizard.

Snape nodded and watched as Dumbledore produced a Portkey, the figurine of a small dog. Severus had no time to show his disgust at this when he scrambled to touch the trinket as Dumbledore spoke the password that activated it.

"Poodle Cave," Albus said with a straight face and any other day Snape would have found it funny, not that day though.

They arrived to a cottage and a vast backyard filled with green and colourful, exotic flowers. There were decorations that betrayed a birthday party had been taking place. The food and drinks were all under charms to stay cool and fresh. The guests were thinning out as they arrived, taking Portkeys to leave the island. Severus caught sight of most Gryffindor's, a number of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's yet not one Slytherin, though he knew Harry had invited Draco. The Weasley's were all over the place, Longbottom, his grandmother and Granger as well. The werewolf was the first to notice them and called for them, earning them the attention of all loitering wizards and witches. Lupin jogged up to them.

"You're here, good," he said. "Siri is at Harry's side with Poppy. We moved him to the terrace, on a couch."

They could see from their spot where they were supposed to go so they followed with long strides.

"Albus!" Poppy seemed surprised to see him and then her eyes fell on Severus. "Good, you're here as well. I need a bit of help. I've run every diagnostic I could remember on him yet I cannot find why the scar started bleeding." She turned to the teen. "Mister Potter, Harry, are you feeling any better? Did your headache abate?"

Severus watched as Potter struggled to sit up, insisting he was feeling OK. It was a battle of wills between the teen and the medi-witch and Harry won, earning Snape's eternal debt over the fact that he got a healer to back down. He was allowed to sit up and got the glass of water he wanted.

"I'm better now, honestly Sirius," the teen told his godfather.

"We were worried," the dog Animagus told him.

"And I believe I may have a reason as to why this happened with Harry's scar," Albus said. "Severus brought to my attention some wonderful news."

Snape shifted under the brunt of so many curious eyes. He absently noticed that Longbottom and his grandmother were close by, ready to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

"There is reason to believe that the Dark Lord is well and truly dead," Albus announced and Harry's eyes went wide.

"I thought he already was," Augusta Longbottom commented.

"He got a body back, Gran," Neville said. His voice was timid but he did not stutter or look away. "Just after the Third Task. Only difference was that he did not get his hands on Harry."

"Well spoken," Albus commented. "And to our luck, he was not strong enough to maintain the body and with a bit of help from some unexpected friends..."

Sirius snorted. "You mean Snape and Malfoy."

Albus blinked. "Why yes, how did you know, Sirius?"

The Dog Animagus glared at the Potions Master, the man who had known about his godson and Malfoy before he and Remus had a clue. "Lucky guess. Sorry to interrupt, sir."

"That's alright," Albus replied.

Meanwhile, the Weasley's, most prominently Arthur and Molly heard the news but Bill beat them to it.

"So, Voldemort is truly gone?" the Curse Breaker asked.

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate for a moment before he offered a wide grin and nodded. "It seems so, my boy."

"Hopefully for good this time," Arthur Weasley commented.

"Well, does this mean I can just stand now?" Harry asked them. "Lying down like this is annoying and it's supposed to be a party."

"Most of the guests are gone, you know," Bill told the green eyed teen.

"Are you staying?" Sirius asked Dumbledore. "There are plenty of sweets."

"Well... I suppose I have time for a piece of cake..." the Headmaster mused.

Poppy Pomfrey was instantly alert. "Albus! No more than the one piece. I'm serious! You need to watch your blood sugar!"

* * *

"Bleeding you said?" Lucius asked.

They were at Malfoy Manor again. They had been meeting in Lucius' study more than ever before lately and usually it was to plot something. This time was no different. It was hours since Snape had returned to Britain and the first thing he did was relay to Lucius the news from Dumbledore and the man's boyfriend.

The dark haired wizard nodded at Lucius words. "He was. They called Poppy from Hogwarts not wanting to chance a healer. No one wanted this leaked to the press."

"I should visit," the blond wizard commented, not hiding his worry about the teen.

"You'll have time," the Potions Master stated. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you, gauge your reaction to the Dark Lord being dead and probably grill you about your intentions."

"Still recruiting?" Lucius said with a bit of disgust slipping in his voice.

Severus shrugged. "Did Bones want anything more than a statement?"

"Not really. The Unspeakable's have the body, trying to determine whether it really is the Dark Lord." Lucius sighed. "I hope they get this over soon."

"Did the other Death Eaters meet with him? Do they know he's dead?"

Lucius lifted his sleeve in reply. There was a Dark Mark there, still. But it was so pale, like a tanned skin. It was certainly more faded than the last time Voldemort disappeared.

"Have you checked your Mark?" the blond asked Snape.

"There has not been enough time," the dark haired wizard replied. He eyed the indentation on Lucius' arm. "This is odd."

"What do you think this means?"

"I'm not sure," the Potions Master admitted.

"But Dumbledore might," Lucius guessed.

Snape nodded. "You need to meet with him."

"And get interrogated."

"And read between the lines," Snape corrected. "The old man is crafty with words. It is difficult for me to outright confront him but..."

"I'm in a position equal to his," Lucius mused. "He will listen and answer my questions, even if to use me and find out what I know."

"He hates not knowing and right now, your involvement with taking the Dark Lord down has thrown him for a loop," Severus commented.

"When?" Lucius asked.

"Tomorrow," Snape offered. He arched an eyebrow. "Are you planning to visit Potter? All that bouncing back and forth with Port Keys can't be good."

"I'll see you tomorrow at Hogwarts," Lucius said and Snape sighed.

* * *

The house was empty, the last of the guests and Harry's friends were gone. Remus had finally convinced Poppy to leave, assuring her that between himself and Sirius Harry would be taken care of and that should anything new come up, they would call her. Magic helped clean up the place as the two adults took turns cleaning up and keeping company to the teen. When Lucius arrived it was to the front door and Sirius was there, looking tired but calm.

"Oh," the Black Lord said. "You."

Lucius barely held back from rolling his eyes but his lips did curl into a sneer. It was a natural response really. Neither wizard liked the other and in front of Harry neither of them would make a scene. This meant that behind the green eyed teen's back they were free to detest each other, glare and be snide to their hearts' content, never coming down to the point where spells were exchanged but close enough.

"I'm here for Harry, Black."

Sirius glared. "He's asleep."

"Is he? I'm going upstairs anyway..."

"No need to, we have this handled," the dog Animagus told the blond wizard.

Right on the dot, Remus arrived.

"Lucius," he greeted the Malfoy wizard. "He was telling the truth. Harry did fall asleep but he just woke and wanted something to eat so I came to get him a sandwich. You can take this to him," he gestured at the plate in his hands. "And Sirius, don't start. He might hear you."

Both men stepped down.

Then Lucius took the plate from Remus and left the pair. He knew the way to Harry's room. He found the green eyed wizard on the bed, covered by a sheet and looking bored out of his mind. It was enough to make the blond smirk. It was cute, how the teen was glaring at the wall opposite from him. He knew Harry hated being thought less than capable and that he probably wanted to get out of bed. He was also willing to bet that Harry was complying with the medi-witch's orders to avoid angering the woman and worrying the werewolf and the ex convict. Harry's sullen look rapidly changed as soon as he saw the older wizard.

"Lucius!"

"Bad time?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Get in here! And that sandwich... I've never been happier to see you."

"I came to keep you company and wish you a happy birthday."

"If you killed Voldemort then congratulations, best birthday gift ever," the Gryffindor teen quipped.

Lucius smiled and walked over to Harry's side. He bent and kissed Harry's lips even as he noticed with worry that the scar seemed faded, much like his skull and snake tattoo. He filed it away in his mind for the future and focused on his cranky, hungry and bored lover, asking questions about the party and answering Harry's questions about what he and Severus had done to take down the Dark Lord until the green eyed teen curled up against Lucius' side.

"Can you stay?" the youth asked.

"I have to be back to Scotland by morning, I'm meeting with Dumbledore at Hogwarts before nine," Lucius said.

"And Siri might have a stroke if he sees you here."

Lucius grinned, unable to help himself.

"I saw that," Harry muttered.

"Sorry."

"Liar. But that's fine," the teen said. "Can you come one day, stay longer too?"

"I'll make it happen," Lucius promised. "Everything for you." He touched Harry's skin and felt the magic tingling.

Harry offered him a smile. "Ten more minutes?"

Lucius nodded. He would cuddle with his temptation for ten more minutes.

* * *

Dumbledore's office was clustered with knick knacks. The portraits were all forcibly asleep, the only way the aged Headmaster could ensure their silence and discretion and the one demand Lucius had made before walking up to the man's office where Dumbledore and Snape were waiting for him. Albus had offered tea but that offer had been turned down as the former Slytherin had not been in the mood for games. He had wanted to know about one thing only, whether the Unspeakable's and Bones, and thus Dumbledore by extension, were sure that he and Snape had finished Voldemort off for good. Harry's happiness and wellbeing depended on this. So when it seemed to Lucius that the old wizard was stalling, he hardened his face and asked the burning question.

"Now, let's talk about the Dark Lord," Lucius said. "There was no pulse and the poisons were quite powerful but he cheated death fourteen years ago. I want to be sure. It's my neck hanging on this, Dumbledore."

"Call him by his true name, my boy..."

"I'm not your boy, Dumbledore and I'll call that... wizard whatever I want," Lucius sneered.

Albus sighed. "What is it that you want to know Lucius?"

"Is the Dark Lord truly dead and gone?" the blond wizard demanded, making Snape stare at him.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	35. Dead or Alive

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Dead or Alive**

* * *

The question Severus had posed hung in the air as the three men stared at each other. Albus Dumbledore seemed to age before Lucius' eyes, the blond soon realised. Then he recalled that the powerful wizard was actually a century and a half old but usually that fact went unnoticed. The Headmaster with the multitude of names and titles sighed.

"Alas... No."

The two former Slytherin's shuddered, equal parts horrified and scared at the revelation Dumbledore made.

"Elaborate," Snape gruffly said and the Headmaster nodded.

"Many years ago, Tom Riddle walked the hallways of this school. Before he later became Voldemort, he was already set on a bad course. As a teen, and a brilliant one at that, he was a favourite among many professors here," Dumbledore started.

"Get to the point Dumbledore," Lucius demanded.

"You both had Horace Slughorn as a Potions Professor," the Headmaster stated. "You know how he was, yet you cannot deny that Horace, despite his faults, was well versed in many arts outside Potions, like the Dark Arts. And Riddle... He was one of his favourites. And when young Tom approached him about the subject of Horcruxes."

Neither Snape nor Malfoy reacted and Dumbledore was relieved that neither man was so deep in the Dark Arts that they would recognised the name. Or perhaps, he amended, neither man cared to live forever. Severus certainly did not fear death and Lucius was probably unconcerned. With the money he had he would have access to other means of prolonging life. With a heavy heart Albus began explaining exactly what Horcruxes were and what lengths Voldemort had gone to in order to become immortal, to beat death. The silence in the office after that was rather heavy.

"Now you see that while his body was destroyed..." Albus said.

"There are still pieces of his soul scattered all around," Lucius muttered with disgust.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Unlike the year when you had the Philosopher's Stone here," Snape mused, "This time a spirit or wraith like entity did not leave the body the Dark Lord had created for himself. It is possible that, that soul piece of Voldemort is truly gone, destroyed."

Lucius, who had been contemplating everything he had learned in the past hour decided to add his opinion. "That does not stop the other soul pieces from trying to get bodies. Possession right?"

"The Soul is no simple matter," Dumbledore commented. "Voldemort split his in half when he was still a teen. Every other time he tore one more piece from the remaining soul he had. Harry destroyed the larger piece when he was twelve, down in the Chamber of secrets. Now, the smallest part of Voldemort died; the original. I believe..." He looked older now. "I believe he shredded his soul to seven pieces."

Severus and Lucius grimaced.

"So his insanity could be attested to the shredding of his soul. He was not half as insane twenty years ago," Lucius commented.

"No, he was not," Dumbledore agreed.

"We need to track down the remaining Horcruxes," Lucius decided.

Dumbledore nodded. "But first, we need to find out where each of the soul pieces has been hidden."

"And how are we going to do that?" Snape asked.

* * *

Harry was resting in his room, laid out on his bed. His head had stopped hurting him now, the prior pain nothing but a memory. He was in just his pyjama bottoms and too hot to put much else on him. There was a knock on his door. He sighed, thinking it was either Sirius or Remus again, checking up on him.

"Come in!" he said feeling frustrated.

Lucius walked into the room, dressed in fine robes and looking unaffected by the weather. Harry wondered how he did that, it could not be just Cooling charms, it was just not possible and if it was, he wanted to know the way.

"Feeling better?" the blond wizard asked the teen as he dropped his linen, outer robes on a chair, discarded his cane and then walked to the bed.

Harry scooted a bit away, making room for Lucius to join him.

"I was in a meeting, with the old coot."

"How is the Headmaster?" Harry asked even as he inched closer to Lucius, not minding the heat this once because he had wanted to see Lucius, wanted to be with the blond earlier when he was in pain.

"A wealth of information actually," Lucius replied.

The green eyed teen blinked. "That's odd," he blurted out before he could think twice.

The comment was spot on about the aged wizard and it actually made the blond wizard next to Harry chuckle. The laugh was short lived though as Lucius recalled exactly what Albus Dumbledore had revealed to him and Severus. He shuddered at the memory.

"What's wrong? What did he say?" the green eyed teen asked, sitting up so he was looking down and into Lucius silver grey eyes.

"Severus and I... we asked him if Voldemort was really dead," the former Slytherin replied, starting from the beginning and wanting to work his way up to introducing the Horcruxes. And he would be telling Harry. While the old Headmaster had heavily hinted that he and Severus were not to tell others about Voldemort's little trick on death, Lucius was not going to keep Harry in the dark. He had learned early on that secrets were something the green eyed teen loathed. It was one of the things that had driven Harry a bit apart from the Headmaster when Lucius had shared any and all information he could about the Triwizard Tournament with the Gryffindor.

Meanwhile, Harry had sucked in a breath that was horrified as he listened to the blond wizard. "What?" he uttered.

"Dumbledore," Lucius went on to say, "Replied that yes, the Dark Lord is not truly gone."

Harry paled. "How can that be?" he asked.

Lucius' face darkened. "Oh, apparently it is possible and the means to do that are... despicable. Even I have not delved this far in, into the insanity of the Dark Arts." A look at the teen's face proved just how lost Harry felt. With a sigh, Lucius started explaining about Horcruxes to the raven haired wizard. He explained about the Soul, how one despicable act, usually murder and the Killing Curse in particular, could after a preparation ritual split a Soul apart. How the splitting was called a Horcrux and how that could be stored into an inanimate object.

"Much like a diary," Lucius said and watched Harry's face pale at the memory of the leather bound diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle that had possessed Ginny Weasley and had opened the Chamber.

"That was a..."

"Horcrux? Very much so."

Harry was horrified. "And he did that seven times?"

"Your Headmaster believes that the diary was the strongest he created, half of himself. The others held less of his soul, less awareness, less cunning."

"Merlin!" Harry sat back and stared ahead.

Lucius pulled him back down and against him. "Don't think about this further. Not now. He is dead, well, more dead than he used to be in the past. It will take a lot more for him to return. The soul pieces, wherever they are right now, they must be cut off from people. It will take a Dark Wizard to specifically use them to make a body of that sliver of a soul for the Dark Lord to return. As far as I'm concerned, that will be difficult to happen. I think there are five wizards, all his followers, that might have an idea how to go about doing that, not have the actual knowledge mind you. One is dead, killed by Moody. The other three in Azkaban and completely insane. The other..."

"The other?" Harry asked.

"Regulus Black," Lucius said. "And I believe he is also dead, though they never found his body. It is believed the Dark Lord killed him years ago."

"Sirius' brother," the green eyed teen recalled. "You don't know how?"

Lucius scoffed. "No, immortality never interested me. I will live long enough, a hundred and fifty years or so. If I wish to live longer there are other ways, without chancing my sanity or my soul to get about finding Immortality. I have the money."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Could you sound more smug?"

"I could," Lucius replied and kissed Harry's temple. "Now, can we for a while forget about the old coot and dead dark lords?"

"What did you have in mind?"

In reply, Lucius kissed Harry's neck softly before paying even more attention to it, then Harry's lips and mouth again. And for a while they did forget about Voldemort's depravity.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	36. Limits

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Limits**

* * *

Draco watched with horrified amusement as his father took his frustrations out on one of the training dummies they had in the basements of Malfoy Manor. Lucius had been highly strung for the past week and his son had no idea what to do about it. He had approached his father to ask after his health but Lucius was dismissive of the matter and urged him to find another subject to focus on. Draco did not lack for things to do. The divorce between his parents had been now finalized. His mother had moved out and he was to visit her in France in a week's time. Until then he was home, occasionally leaving so he could meet with his friends or, lately, Potter. The green eyed teen was surprisingly good company. They never talked about Lucius when they met (not that the two times they met, not counting that first meeting in Gloss square, was much), but about other things, summer schoolwork included. There was also an ongoing competition about who would have the most baths in the sea, with Harry in the lead since the Gryffindor prat was actually living in a house by the sea and in a much warmer country. Already people were hounding the Malfoy heir, demanding answers as to why his parents were divorced and Draco was busy avoiding the vultures and the gossip mongers as it was. His father was practically ignoring that lot and his mother was busy socializing in France, spending time making a new life with her lover, Reginald, and trying to forget the humiliation of the divorce. Draco was wholeheartedly supporting her because when Narcissa was happy she was too busy to stir trouble for his father and thus she would not be in danger if his father got angry at her for endangering his new relationship.

What Draco had observed, Snape noticed as well, a bit earlier than his godson had, in fact. And the Potions Master took great pride in teasing Lucius, because the blonde's problem was that the wizard was sexually frustrated. And any time he spent around the green eyed teen just made his frustration grow since what he wanted from the teen, what the magic wanted him to have since around Yule, was for their relationship to be completed, to take the next step and actually have sex. Yet Lucius was holding himself back. While Harry was recognized as an adult he was still too young to the blond wizard. It was his conscience keeping him back and it was what had him suffering now. It would be easy, so easy, when he and Harry were in the right mood, to press for more when the teen was not in a position to refuse him.

And Snape knew that Lucius would not dare ask Potter, fearing that he might push too hard, especially since that one day that Remus noticed that the blond and the mutt's precious godson had been a bit carried away in the garden of the cottage. Lucius had been barred from returning there for a week and the teen had been pouting during that length of time until 'Black' caved. Severus had been a witness to Lucius' good mood after that and he found it disgustingly sweet. Much like now, when both men were dining in Malfoy Manor. Snape had left his latest experiment to properly boil in order to dine with the blond wizard.

"Another gift?" the dark haired wizard pointedly asked after Lucius finished telling Snape about a Pensieve he had bought for Harry. It was filled with what little memories the blond aristocrat had of Harry's father from when he had encountered the man in various functions over the years, along with memories of Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black, Harry's paternal grandparents. The memories had been worth more to the teen than the expensive magical artefact that was storing them within it.

"He deserves it," Lucius replied. He gave Snape a considering look. "You know... He never asked me for anything."

"He's a Gryffindor!"

"You know that is not the true reason Severus, stop being so obtuse."

Snape grimaced. "Fine, fine," he muttered. HE really did not like to recall how wrong he had been about James Potter's son.

"He was ecstatic about the memories. He also noticed that he has many of Dorea's mannerisms," Lucius offhandedly commented."

"And what did he give you in return of this last gift?" the Potions' Master asked.

"Really, must you always be so ..."

"Realistic?"

"Severus... I'm trying to hold back, I'm hardly going to ask Harry for more," Lucius admitted.

"Yes," Snape said, amused. "I've seen your attempts at self control."

Lucius glared. "You sound entirely too smug and too amused," he accused.

"I am your friend, I need to get some enjoyment out of this," the Slytherin Head of House commented.

* * *

Temptation could be found in the smallest things, as Lucius Malfoy had discovered. Harry's smallest gestures could invite temptation easily. He could not deny the teen to swim with him, but he refrained from skinny dipping like they had done in the beginning of the summer, obeying the philosophy of the more clothes the better for his self control. And Harry, beautiful, sweet Harry was making Lucius' resolve nearly crumble. They were also avoiding spending too much time locked up in Harry's bedroom for the exact same reasons and while Sirius Black and Remus Lupin seemed relieved that the blond wizard was exercising some restraint, Harry was beginning to get annoyed with Lucius.

So he confronted the blond one evening when Lucius had stopped by the remote island and picked Harry up for a date, they were supposed to dine together in one of the tourist developed islands nearby since most establishments in Europe would be dangerous for them; they could not be seen together.

They had been ready to Apparate to the restaurant when Harry, quite boldly, had rubbed against Lucius in just the right way to drive the blond man to release a soft gasp of surprise. Then, to drive his point across, the green eyed teen had been teasing him throughout dinner, making small noises of pleasure whenever he tasted something new. Lucius had been unable to tear his eyes away from him and just before dessert came in (and thus the blond wizard's resolution broke) he left enough money on the table to cover the bill, grabbed Harry and rushed them away from the brightly lit store and to a nearby dark spot, from where he Apparated back with both of them.

"What on earth are you doing Harry?" he demanded. He was trying very hard to keep himself under control and the way those emerald eyes flashed with anger at him... The Potter heir really was hell on his self control. No matter what he did, how he looked, he was always attractive to Lucius.

And he knew it too, if the way he pressed his body closer to the taller wizard was an indication. Yet, no matter what they had been up to so far, Harry was still innocent in the more carnal ways. He knew desire, Lucius had been the one to introduce him, hurriedly at first, wanting desperately to convince the teen not to push him away those early days, before the Triwizard Tournament, before the few stolen moment in a bathroom at the World Quidditch Cup, where he had to reassure a distraught Harry that he was not stringing him along Now, Harry was stronger, more assured of himself, of his capabilities, of where he was standing with Lucius. He never demanded anything material but when it came to emotions the teen wanted everything and that was one greedy characteristic that he shared with the blond wizard.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucius demanded.

"Me? What is wrong with you?" Harry rounded the question back at him. "You have been acting different lately."

Lucius winced.

Harry's insecurities, the product of the way he grew up, rose in the teen. "Is it... my fault?"

Grey eyes fell shut. "I'm an idiot," he finally said and opened his eyes to look at Harry. He pulled the teen into a hug. Harry went easily, nestling in his arms.

"What's wrong?" the Gryffindor repeated his earlier question.

"I like you too much," Lucius replied.

"Pardon?"

The older wizard chuckled. He traced with a hand Harry's hair as it messily fell over the teen's eyes, brushing the silky strands absently. Even now, all he could think was how it would feel with his hands buried deep in the strands as he egged Harry on, the teen lowered in his lap, his mouth skilfully pleasuring was another of the little pleasures he had avoided lately.

"The problem, Harry, lies with me and my lack of self control."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "You've been avoiding me because you can't keep to yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"Exactly," Lucius agreed.

The teen blinked. "That is..."

"I know."

Harry sighed and then he was smiling again, his earlier worry having left him now that he knew why Lucius had been keeping his distance lately. "You know I hardly mind you being unable to keep your hands to yourself."

"Harry... you are still..."

"Too young?" the teen offered. "My actual age has nothing to do with how mature I am. I want you Lucius and I'm not saying this lightly," the green eyed wizard said.

Lucius sighed. "I want you too, but I want to wait, for your sake."

Harry frowned. "Why?" he asked and hugged around the blond wizard's waist.

Lucius squeezed back. "You are a temptation Harry. And while you might think you are ready... I may not be able to stop, pull away from you even if you ask me."

"I'm not going to change my mind last minute! I want you!" the raven haired wizard said. To drive the point home he kissed the side of Lucius' neck and trailed upwards till he could tease the man's ear. "So much," he added and Lucius turned and kissed him, eyes open and looking straight at Harry as the kiss started. It was demanding and Harry set the pace, slow and sensual, not too passionate not too soft. Lucius let him, enjoying Harry taking charge, enjoying seeing the teen affirm what he wanted. When the heat and the proximity and the kissing all became dangerous to his control, Lucius gently pushed Harry back and the teen let himself be pushed away, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Really Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the blond wizard replied. "I want you so badly," he said, unashamed.

"We don't need to stay apart though, this," he hugged Lucius tighter, "Is great."

"It is," Lucius said. "And tempting."

"But you like temptation, right?" Harry asked and made to kiss Lucius again.

The older wizard groaned. "Harry..."

Green eyes were watching him as mouths were joined again. Harry was challenging him, even though Lucius had warned him away. And the blond, he was only human with self control not unlimited. He pulled Harry closer, pushing the teen to him, feeling his body, feeling the muscles underneath the clothes. The barrier between them was nothing really, he thought as from a mere kiss the sex magic surged around them. Harry's answering moan to him deepening the kiss just spiked the unique magic. Lucius felt a shudder running down his spine as his body responded eagerly. He backed Harry against the wall of the cottage he shared with Black and Lupin. Harry pulled him even closer, opening his mouth and drawing Lucius in, inviting him to twine their tongues together. They were literally lost to sensation and Lucius hardly realised when he pushed his large hands under raven haired wizard's shirt, his hands touching the soft skin and the tan that was hidden by the darkness.

Lucius sank further into the kiss, tasting his younger lover, body moving as he wanted to get closer to the green eyed wizard. One of Harry's hands went around Lucius' neck, deepening the kiss they were sharing. Neither man had completely shut his eyes, gazes filled with lust taking in the sight of each other. Lucius enjoyed the kiss that each and every time reminded him of the first, hesitant kiss he had shared with Harry. Each kiss was an exploration and each kiss was better than the last one. The soft ones, the sweet ones, the ones drenched in passion, the ones that made them eager to tear clothes off until they were skin to skin, no barriers separating them.

Aroused moans started escaping Harry's lips as Lucius backed him further up against the wall, his larger frame taking hold of the kiss. Harry hardly minded, enjoying every second of it, fearing that Lucius would pull away again, as he had lately taken to do. He would enjoy this as much as he had it and as much as the blond wizard would give him.

Finally, the magic became too much and Lucius had to rip himself away from Harry, leaving them both panting for breath. Just in time too, since the werewolf opened the door, speaking over his shoulder to Black and then he noticed them, their proximity and the way they were standing.

"Oh," he said.

"Remus," Harry blushed.

"Lupin," Lucius muttered, eyes firmly staying on Harry.

Remus could feel the awkwardness, but most of all, he could feel the magic in the air even before his heightened sense of smell could pick up the scent of arousal.

"I was just leaving," Lucius announced.

The way Harry was looking at him showed the werewolf how little the teen appreciated that bit.

Lucius turned and kissed Harry twice, once on the forehead and another on the temple. "We'll speak," he told the teen. Good night Harry," and with that he activated his Portkey.

"Damn," the teen muttered, making the amber eyed wizard standing near him choke.

"Harry!"

"What?" the green eyed wizard asked. "Sexual frustration sucks. I'm going to my room. Don't bother me for a while, alright?"

Remus was about to ask why but realisation caught up with him and he swallowed the question. "Right! Well... Have... Fun?"

Harry rolled his eyes and hurried to his room, dodging his godfather, who in need for answers turned to his werewolf friend.

"You better not know," Remus replied. "Come on, you said something about beers and snacks?"

Sirius nodded. "Are you sure Harry's fine?"

"Yes, just frustrated, sexually that is. Now leave it alone?"

"Gladly," Sirius replied and changed the subject.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	37. Breaking Point

**Author**: enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs**: Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 37 - Breaking Point**

* * *

It was a random fact that did it really.

They had decided to spend some time together in Malfoy Manor. Lucius had stilled the portraits so that they would not be nasty when Harry came over and so that they would be unable to speak about this visit to anyone, like Narcissa. He had made sure that everything would be perfect for Harry's visit. At first he had prepared a spare bedroom but the moment the teen greeted him at the Floo room he knew they would not be spending the night in separate beds, not them.

The green eyed teen was already excited. It was the last week and then the summer would be over. The week before this one he had followed the Weasley he almost tolerated to Egypt. There, Harry had spent some time with the curse-breaker and his part Veela match. After five days he went to Longbottom Manor for the weekend and Lucius would have him for five days before the teen would need to arrive at Grimmauld and then leave for the castle along with his son. Sirius Black had very nearly refused to allow this up until the last moment. Both because it was Malfoy Manor and Lucius' house and because he knew now that things between him and Harry were rather heated up sexually.

They greeted with a kiss that was bordering on desperate. It made Lucius embarrassed at his lack of self control. He very nearly tackled Harry to the marble floors of his home. And the teen did nothing but egg him on, with the way he responded to his ministrations.

They pulled apart, faces flushed and breathing short.

"Um, I better get a tour of the house first," Harry muttered, making Lucius chuckle.

"I'm glad I have you all to myself, not just to give you the tour of the manor," the blond wizard said.

"I'm glad to be here," Harry replied. And he really was happy to get Lucius to himself. They had never spent so much time together and he was wondering what that would be like. He had been looking forward to his stay at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Lucius had ordered the house elves to take Harry's things to his own rooms as the teen was to stay with him. The green eyed wizard did not protest this, both thrilled and a bit overwhelmed to learn that he would be sleeping in Lucius' bed during his stay. They had cuddled close before. They had even dozed off together on occasion but they had never really spent days on end together. Harry was at first intimidated by the sheer look of Lucius' rooms. All that wealth and space and luxury in one room, it really was more like a museum than a bedroom, with expensive furniture and heavy colours. It was every bit like Lucius' public image. Privately Harry was starting to realise why Lucius and his son were so pompous all the time. They had many reasons to be, growing up in a house that had all the characteristics of a palace.

At some point the blond wizard caught him staring at the rooms they would be sharing.

"Gaudy isn't it?" he commented. "Draco's rooms are simpler. This is not the master bedroom. That room is too much even for me. In fact, these are the rooms I had even as a child."

"This is..."

"Too much?"

Harry nodded.

Lucius pulled his young lover further into the room. "Harry, there are two things you need to know about my ancestors, they were show offs and incredibly rich. And pretentious, so that makes three, I guess. Thus Malfoy Manor was built, to impress and overwhelm and ..."

"Shock people speechless?" the teen offered. "Growing up here must have been..."

"It's all I know, all Draco knows," Lucius said.

"And it explains so much," Harry muttered.

Lucius' lips quirked. "Do you want a different room?"

Harry turned to him and smiled, feeling in the mood to tease the blond man. "You'll be here to help me from getting lost, right?"

The older wizard smiled. "Wouldn't miss the chance," he said.

* * *

Meals at the manor were every bit as daunting as Harry had expected them to be, not for any other reason other than the fact that the house elves wanted to impress Lucius' guest. Harry was overwhelmed by the food and the variety. Lucius was amused at what those creatures were up to. They had taken to Harry, apparently both from what his former house elf, Dobby, had been spouting and by whom Harry had been when they had served them tea earlier before the meal. And Harry, he really had no idea what to make of all this.

"They like you," Lucius finally decided to tell him.

"The house elves?"

"Well, you got me to like you," the older wizard informed the teen. "Is it such a wonder?"

"Sometimes, yes," Harry replied. "Now, I don't want to insult them so... what are half the foods here?"

Lucius chuckled. "Well, there's fresh bread, butternut squash soup with chestnuts, citrus honey brined smoked turkey, lemongrass and lettuce salad with various nuts, freshly made pasta with white wine, mushroom and cream sauce, confit duck legs, and two desserts to choose from, nectarine golden cake with orange flavoured ice cream or chocolate cranberry cake with extra chocolate sauce."

Harry blinked. "That sounded like the menu from an expensive restaurant. Um, they do know it's just two people, right?"

"They want to please, let them," Lucius told him.

"But... It's too much," Harry muttered.

Lucius privately agreed. To take Harry's mind off he just served the teen some of the dishes he liked best and prompted the green eyed wizard to start eating. Harry complied and soon enough he was eating eagerly and hearing Lucius explain more about each dish and how and when he first ate some of them. It involved many entertaining stories about the blond wizard as a kid and a teen and Harry could not help but listen to Lucius with undivided attention.

* * *

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked on his third day at the Manor. The previous two he had spent in Lucius' company, exploring the grounds, the stables and the gardens between pausing to kiss and lavish each other with attention. Lucius was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands to himself when it was just him and Harry with no one around. The question distracted him for the moment from looking too intently at Harry's kiss swollen lips. Just twenty minutes ago they had been rolling on the soft grass just outside, Harry pinned to the ground under him, being kissed senseless.

"At a friend's house. He insisted he would meet you here at least once but I bet he and that Italian boy are having fun."

Harry made the connection. "Blaise Zabini? He's nice, for..."

"A Slytherin? I bet it is because his family are not traditional British purebloods," Lucius muttered. "Anyway, I bet my son will be back before our week together is over. Until then though..."

He was over Harry, towering and imposing and making Harry feel light headed.

"Forget about anyone but me," Lucius demanded and demanded a kiss the green eyed younger man eagerly returned. The small, informal sitting room had kind of become their room, the place they met and spent most of their day together. Harry pushed all random thoughts away from his mind and just focused back on the present and how amazing it felt being so thoroughly kissed by the blond wizard.

* * *

Magic played a big role to what happened next between them, but it was not all magic. Harry had been wanting this for a while now and Lucius since perhaps the previous summer yet he had struggled with himself and his wants to put it off for as long as possible. Bill had remarked when Harry had spoken to him, that he thought the Boy-Who-Lived and Malfoy had lasted too long apart. Usually the magic drove them further. The curse Breaker had commented on the blond wizard's self control.

The very same self control was being tested every day, when he woke up next to Harry, to find the teen curled up next to him, wearing only his underwear, or coming out of the bathroom clad in only a towel. It was torture, like a slow acting poison in his blood stream. It was getting beyond his tolerance for self masochism.

What Lucius did not know was that Harry was along the same lines. The green eyed wizard was equally frustrated and needy. It was no wonder the teen made the first step as Lucius was proving to be stubborn and his will was already crumbling. He waited until it was morning, just a bit after breakfast. They were supposed to go swimming at the pool and they had gone to change. Lucius had just exited the bathroom, clad in his swimsuit only to find Harry, in his underwear, sitting comfortably on the bed. Lucius paused at the look the teen was giving him.

"Harry?" he asked. He was hesitating to ask especially when the teen stood up and walked up to him, looking hopeful.

"I'm not really in the mood for swimming today," Harry told him. He leaned closer to Lucius. "What I truly want, is you."

Lucius shuddered when he felt Harry's lips touch his chest, hands on his stomach, touching the skin with warm hands.

"Harry please..." he groaned.

The teen just grinned and started kissing his lips, drawing it out until Lucius had his hands around Harry, trapping him from leaving.

"There's no stopping me," he muttered against Harry's skin.

"I don't really care about that," Harry told him and they were kissing again, Harry's fingers travelling all over Lucius' available expanse of skin. Slowly Lucius took charge and Harry gave in, glad that the older man at least knew what to do. All the previous months, the kissing, sneaking around with the help of friends, it had given Harry some idea but now, this was happening.

"Last chance Harry," Lucius offered.

"I want you," the teen replied.

The few articles of clothing they wore were easily shed and soon Lucius was kissing his way down Harry's neck, his large palms hot against Harry's hips. They were still kissing when they fell back on the bed, bouncing on the soft mattress. That drew a laugh from Harry.

"Love your bed," the teen said while chuckling.

"How about the owner?" Lucius asked. A coy smile was his answer. They were kissing again and Harry felt that this was hardly enough. Warmth was spreading in his belly and magic was prickling his skin.

They were long past the point of just teasing each other but Lucius wanted to do this right, take his time and show Harry just how amazing it could be, how great he could make him feel. Self awareness and performance anxiety had never been a problem before, but now, between the two of them, he was worried he might screw up; worried that not even magic would help if he messed up and that Harry might not want to see him again. His hesitation showed.

"Hey," Harry told him. "No regrets, not know, not ever. You made me swear, remember. After that game, in the showers... I'm yours right?"

"Yes, you promised," Lucius murmured, remembering Harry still wet from that shower and high on his victory for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It seemed ages ago but it was only two years ago. And Harry had promised that he was his. "Handsome and smart," he muttered and kissed the green eyed wizard's throat before reaching for the dressing table at the side. He then discarded the small bottle to the side and lowered his head back down on Harry. He would take his time. A bit of his sadistic side showed by the way he smiled and the teen's shiver showed that Harry realised that he was in for a long morning.

Lucius made good on his promise to himself. There was not one part of Harry that was insensitive. He touched and tasted and let Harry do the same to him. He set the pace, drawing it out until he had Harry ordering to do things, it was fun, seeing the teen getting bossy. What was even more fun was seeing Harry's face flush as he went down on the teen. He had taken his sweet time preparing Harry, making sure that he could be stopped, that it was not too light.

And then the Gryffindor wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist.

The blond groaned. "Harry..."

"More," the teen demanded and Lucius eagerly complied.

He had imagined, what it would feel like for so long. He had held back for so long and part of him had feared that it would not live up to his expectations, that not even the sex magic that destined them as matches would help but oh how Lucius regretted waiting then. He nearly regretted when he saw Harry's grimace of pain but the initial discomfort passed and the younger man urged him on rather vocally and Lucius complied eagerly. He took it as slow as he dared at first, trying to do this right, but as he kept thrusting he felt his control slipping. Harry was holding onto him, hands leaving marks on Lucius' tanned skin.

"Oh!" the teen moaned and then yelled Lucius' name when the blond man hit his prostate. It was electrifying really, the feeling it gave him. Harry threw his head back, back arching from the mattress.

Lucius stared, mesmerised at the side of the teen practically discovering the joys his body had to offer him. The air in the room thickened and magic charged around them, emitting from their bodies as they continued rocking together. Soon, too soon, the stimulation became too much.

Lucius groaned as he came and soon he felt Harry's walls tightening around him and the teen shouting out his name.

And afterwards, when the haze of lust left them but the magic was so thick in the air that you could taste it, Lucius gathered the teen in his arms and simply held him, content to just lay there, hugging Harry close.

* * *

Waking up and seeing Lucius getting dressed or leaving the bathroom was a novel experience for Harry. It was the day after they had crossed that last line in their relationship. Since yesterday, he had been unable to keep his hand off the blond wizard.

They had been physical long before but this was something entirely new. It also created a strange sort of hunger in Harry. They had barely left the rooms the day before. After they had recovered, Lucius had led his younger lover in the bathroom intent to gently clean him up. The warm water helped with aching muscles and Lucius was so attentive, like he feared Harry would break, or worse, disappear. It took Harry tackling him to the floor, for the blond man to realise that Harry was indeed fine, that he did not regret it one bit. The rest of the day was spent with them secluded in the room, talking, having sex or simply touching each other. It was great Harry realised.

A splash of water interrupted the Gryffindor's train of thought as Lucius left the pool and walked over to where Harry was seated. He had been trying to read a book, something he found in Lucius' library about defence curses, but his eyes had kept straying to Lucius and how the blond man had decided to just swim in the nude. It was sin, that sight and how Harry had seemingly turned into a pervert just after having sex. It was also a bit embarrassing to the teen.

"What is on your mind?" the blond wizard asked as he started towelling himself dry.

"That you look sexy naked," Harry blurted out.

Lucius paused at his task and grinned. "Oh?"

"Stop looking that smug," Harry said, rolling his eyes and pretending to go back to his book, but the older man would have none of it. He took the book and tossed it on an unoccupied space. Then he bent down and kissed Harry while pulling the teen to his feet.

"These," he tugged at Harry's swim trunks, "Need to go," he said and tugged until the cloth pooled around Harry's feet.

It was odd being bare in a place where everyone in the manor could see. Harry had not felt this self conscious when they had gone skinny dipping at the beach. It was a good thing they were alone in the house too.

"Yes," Lucius said, "I have you and the house to myself and I will be as decadent as possible and you will be right there with me, my minx," the blond told Harry. "Now, doesn't the water look incredible today?" he pulled Harry towards the pool and gently pushed the teen to sit on the edge before he himself slipped into the water and came up, resting his face between Harry's parted legs.

A teasing smirk crossed Harry's face. "Lucius? Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Trying?"

"And succeeding," the younger wizard admitted.

"Then yes," Lucius replied. "Are you enticed enough?"

Harry smiled and slipped into the water, his body rubbing up against the older man's. Once they were both in the water, Lucius backed him up against the sides of the pool and Harry wrapped his legs around the man's slim waist. Lucius was positioned just right yet he was not making any move, like Harry was mentally egging him on to do. It was something the teen had noticed about Lucius. He did not want to rush; instead he took his sweet time with Harry.

"Sometimes, rushed is good, or so I'm told," Harry whispered but Lucius heard him clearly. And in that moment he threw caution to the wind and did just what Harry wanted and neither of them regretted it.

* * *

When Draco stepped through the Floo he had been apprehensive as to what he might meet, he was after all coming home earlier than he had told his father. He had imagined his dad and Potter doing all sorts of nasty staff all over the house but since he stepped in, nothing seemed changed. The furniture was the same, the elves were a bit perkier but the blond teen did not care about that. He found his father and Potter on the terrace. His peer was practically using his father as a pillow as Lucius was reading a book out loud, in a steady voice. Draco realised it was actually a history book explaining how the Malfoy's, before they even took the name, were strategists at the side of emperors and kings on the continent,, long before they came to the British Isles.

Harry noticed him first and lifted his head a bit, long enough to wave him.

"Son," Lucius said.

"Don't get up," Draco said and simply pointed at the book. "That one's an interesting chapter, I remember."

"Want to join us then?" Harry invited.

Draco met his father's eyes. Blaise, over the years had said a ton of horror stories about step fathers and his mother's lovers that never got to be her official husbands. So far Harry was nothing like them and it was a bit off putting as it made Draco unable to hate the green eyed teen. And his father looked so relaxed, more than Draco had seen him in the past. It was different and not necessarily bad.

"Join us, please," Lucius said even as a house elf popped in with more iced tea and diced fruit for Draco.

The Malfoy heir sat and let his father's voice remind him of older times, when he was still a kid and had yet to learn how to read, when his parents put more of a front to seem like a family even inside the Manor's walls.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	38. Scrutiny

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline**: Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs**: Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 38 **– **Scrutiny**

* * *

Neville and Harry met to buy books. The young Longbottom was the first person to see the green eyed Gryffindor, save from Draco Malfoy who had returned to Malfoy Manor the day before. Neville was an observant teen; he had to be while growing up. He noticed that Harry was kind of glowing, not an actual glow but his confidence... Something had changed during summer, sometime between the birthday party and now and it had Harry become more confident and more light-hearted. It was a nice change to see the green eyed teen so cheerful and not like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

"First 'Flourish and Blots' and then maybe ice cream?" Harry haggled with Neville.

"I also need a new telescope," Neville said.

"But we will get ice cream," Harry insisted and the Longbottom heir nodded eagerly.

And it was during their visit at Florean's ice cream parlour that the two Gryffindor's met with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. There were no available seats for the two Slytherin's and Harry, knowing about Draco's liking for ice cream waved at them. Neville was just as surprised as the two Slytherin's. Yet Malfoy walked up to them, Zabini right behind him.

"Potter," the blond Slytherin muttered.

"We have two empty seats here," Harry simply said. "You and your friend could join us."

Zabini and Neville looked rather incredulous while Draco let out a long suffering sigh.

"You do realise that this is not keeping a low profile?" he asked the green eyed teen.

"Could you really go back to hexing me in the corridors?" Harry asked, making Zabini arch an eyebrow as there was obviously something he was missing. Longbottom, the dark eyed Slytherin noted, did not look as surprised at the casual way Potter was talking to Malfoy. For rivals they were being surprisingly civil, those two.

"Just sit with us," Neville spoke up. "There's no reason why we should not sit together and enjoy the day."

"Draco?" Zabini turned to the blond who sighed and moved to accept the invitation. "This is odd," Blaise muttered before he too, took a seat.

After the two Slytherin's were served and Neville and Harry had continued making small talk with Draco occasionally offering his opinion, Blaise finally said what was on his mind since Potter invited them to sit together.

"This is weird," Blaise commented. He turned to Harry. "I thought you hated Slytherin's."

"No, he doesn't," Neville spoke up.

"Just most of you have been prats and Draco here, your captain," Harry admitted. "Since before Hogwarts actually. We met at Madam Malkin's..."

"I was eleven!" Draco protested.

Zabini allowed a smile on his face. Yes, he recalled Draco at that age. "He was a huge prat, that is true."

"No ganging up on me!" the blond protested.

"It's half the fun," Harry teased and the ice was broken easily after that, their little get together becoming warmer and friendlier as tales about escapades were exchanged between the four teens. They did not notice how some of their fellow Hogwarts students that passed them by, once they recognised the unlikely quartet, had stared aghast at the improbable group. Or if they did, no one commented on it as they were having fun.

"I have to ask," Blaise finally said at the two Gryffindor's. "That whole deal at first year, when you took the House Cup right out of our fingers."

As one the two Gryffindor's blushed.

"That is an interesting story," Harry admitted. "Are you sure you want to be eating when I tell you?" the teen questioned the two Slytherin's.

Draco and Blaise shared a look and seemingly agreed. Then Harry and Neville shared what they knew about the Philosopher's stone and the two Slytherin's were left gaping.

* * *

As Draco returned to Malfoy Manor with Blaise in tow, he found it weird that Potter was not there. The green eyed teen had left two days ago, spending some of the last days of summer with his godfather. It was his father that greeted them both, the man ready to leave and dressed rather impressively. Blaise greeted Lucius politely and once the older wizard left he whistled.

"Your father is a very attractive man," Blaise commented. "And even he looked better than usual."

"Blaise!"

"What?" the other Slytherin said, "I do have eyes you know."

Draco groaned. "He's my dad."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Fine. Where do you reckon he's going?"

This Draco did not find difficult to predict. "He has a date with his lover," he said. "Want some iced tea?"

"No, I'm still full from that ice cream. What did possess Potter to motion us over though? He looked friendly."

"Yes well, Weasley was not around if you noticed," Draco muttered.

"He has not been for a while now," Blaise agreed. "Longbottom is much better company, a great laugh too. Did you know those two had a sense of humour?"

Draco knew about Potter but he had not even suspected Neville knew how to have fun or be funny. Life was full of surprises it seemed.

"I kind of like them," Blaise randomly said.

"Potter and Longbottom?"

The Zabini wizard nodded. "Don't you?"

Draco shrugged and Blaise gave him a scrutinising look. "You know why Potter was nice and it's not because of Weasley not being there. There really is something going on."

"Blaise..." Draco wanted to groan, he really did. And he wanted to curse Potter because it was all his fault. Blaise was not stupid and he was a friend; Draco hated lying to him. But this was bigger than him, involving both Potter and his father. Blaise would not let this go, he was worse than a dog with a bone when he wanted to be. Draco hated having stubborn friends on occasions like this.

"Let me tell you what I think," Blaise interrupted whatever lie Draco wanted to say to him. "I think that something is up with Potter and you. I'm not simple minded, I do not believe that you can go from being rivals to being... amicable bordering on friendly. Want to know what I think? I think you have met Potter during this summer break and you have spent time together, alone. And considering that you are my friend and that the few times you met a person I did not know was your meetings with your father's lover..."

Draco sucked in a breath. "Blaise..."

"Draco, I know this may sound crazy but please, don't lie to me. Is Potter your father's lover?"

The blond wizard stayed silent. If he lied now to Blaise, the other teen would know. But he could not confirm it either; the vows he had taken to assure his father all those months ago assured secrecy. In the end, his silence was answer enough.

"Mordred and Morgana," Blaise muttered mouth slightly agape. "Your father and Potter!?"

Draco sighed. "I cannot deny or confirm your guess," he finally said.

Blaise was left staring. "No wonder you were freaking out." He shook his head. "I bet your father has you under oaths too."

Draco stayed silent.

"I'll have that ice tea after all," Blaise said.

The blond wizard rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers for a house elf to come while trying to find a way to convince Blaise to keep silent. He need not have worried.

"This is serious, isn't it?" Blaise said after a few minutes. "I mean, I cannot see your father doing something without thinking it first. Potter... he can be impulsive, but your father is too composed. The sex magic basically is at work here, there's no other way those two would end up close, much less together."

Draco levelled him with a hard look. "Under oaths here," he pointed to himself.

"Right," Blaise muttered. He gave Draco a considered look. "As far as stepfathers go, Potter is really not that bad. That's all I'm saying. And Draco... I won't tell anyone else, I promise. I'll even vow this for you," he finally said and changed the subject.

Inwardly, Draco agreed with that statement. His father really could have done worse than Potter. Before Blaise left for the day, Draco did take him up on his word and made him vow magically not to reveal anything about what he found out to another.

* * *

Platform nine and three quarters was packed with parents that were trying to see their kids off. Still, there was a bit of a standoff when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived, accompanying the Boy-Who-Lived. The sight of the last male Black, a man who was previously thought to be a Death Eater, a man who had successfully escaped Azkaban was quite an interesting subject, as well as the tragedy that landed him in the wizard prison.

However, Harry pretended to be oblivious to it all, greeting his godfather and Remus warmly, promising to keep in touch with them both. Hermione and Neville were the only ones that approached the green eyed wizard and spoke to Sirius and Remus like they were normal people. Since Remus was a known werewolf, not many people were eager to get close enough to ask questions.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted the teen warmly, her parents following with smiles at Sirius and Remus.

"Are you all set?" Remus asked Harry.

"I did not forget anything and if I had I bet you will mail it to me," the teen assured the man that had once been his professor.

"You better get on the train, find good seats," Sirius said as he drew Harry in for a last hug. "I'm going to miss you pup," he told his godson.

"Siri!" Harry half-heartedly protested but hugged back all the same. As he did that he noticed that Lucius was there, seeing his son off. And that the blond wizard had noticed Harry as well, if the smouldering look he was giving him was any indication.

He also heard the audible growl that escaped. Harry sighed. Remus had been the first to find out that he and Lucius had finally had sex. The full moon had been close when Harry returned from Malfoy manor and Harry had been drenched in Lucius scent after sleeping with the man for so long. It had taken seconds for Remus to notice the change in his scent and a minute to realise what it meant. The werewolf had not been happy and Sirius, who had been present to view Remus' explosive temper had been equally angry. It had taken every persuasive power Harry had and even some he did not have to keep the two men from going after Lucius and tearing him limb from limb. It had taken hours to calm them down and keep them from Flooing to Malfoy Manor and even then it had taken a day and a very long and embarrassing conversation to convince his two godfathers (yes he counted Remus as a godfather as well) that Lucius had not done anything he did not want him to do.

"Down Harry," Remus muttered low enough for only Harry to hear. He too had noticed Malfoy senior and the looks he was subtly giving Harry.

"Can't help myself," Harry whispered back.

Remus squeezed him.

One good thing that had come out of that horribly embarrassing conversation/rant was that both Sirius and Remus were now aware that Harry was actually in love with Lucius and that the blond man was equally affected by the teen. Remus was a sucker for romance stories and the dog Animagus really loved his godson. In the end that had been why both men decided to let Harry be in charge of his relationship with Lucius, swearing not to interfere as long as the teen was happy.

"If he hurts you," Sirius had said to his godson, "All bets are off. He will be reminded just how demented Blacks can be."

Remus had backed Sirius up on this.

Harry, once again, was glad that these two men cared for him that much. He still was not used to people caring about his happiness.

"Um, the train is starting," Neville piped up and the sombre mood was broken by frantic attempts to board the Hogwarts Express on time.

* * *

The train was but a blob on the horizon when Lucius, who had still to leave the platform, approached Sirius and Remus. The two men glared him something fierce.

"Malfoy," the dog Animagus growled impressively well but Lucius would not let himself be intimidated by a display like this one.

"Black, Lupin."

"We have a lot to talk about," Remus commented, his face calm but his amber eyes flashing.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Do we? Whatever happened between me and him." He was not about to speak Harry's name in such a public setting where it was not safe and they could be overheard.

"You are right," Remus agreed before Sirius could open his mouth and say something scathing about the blond wizard. "But we are worried and you can agree that we are reasonable in asking for reassurances about his wellbeing."

"I believe I know a private place we can discuss this as civilised adults," Lucius replied, ignoring how Sirius was glaring daggers at him and how Remus was trying to keep from attacking him. They all knew that they loathed each other and all three men knew that the only thing that was keeping them civil both in private and in public settings was that they cared for Harry's opinion. So they would try, for Harry, to be adults and talk this through. Because as much as Sirius and Remus loathed Lucius Malfoy, they knew that the man would not be going anywhere for a long time to come. The same way Lucius knew that Harry cared for his godfather and the werewolf, who he also thought as his godfather. They had a lot of ground to cover and they would never trust each other, but they could plan to keep Harry safe.

* * *

"You've changed."

Hermione's observation made both Harry and Neville stop reminiscing about the Abraxan race they had watched together during the weekend Harry had spent with the Longbottom heir. Harry had admittedly not sent many letters to the witch. Hermione had been busy, travelling to France with her parents and she had been unable to keep much contact with him. Still, they had talked more than he had with Ron. The friendship with that particular Weasley was over as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry looked at the witch at the same time Neville did.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't want to interrupt you but... I just noticed you look changed, different..." she trailed off.

Harry blinked. "Different how?" he asked. Inwardly he wondered what the perceptive witch had noticed. Was there a way people could tell he was no longer a virgin? He hoped it was not so. Neville suspected it but the shy Longbottom heir would not dare ask. Bill, that Weasley had known, Harry would never keep it from his closest confidant. In extension to Bill, his girlfriend Fleur knew as well. Sirius, his darling godfather, knew but pretended it was a lie and Remus knew as well, he had smelled the change on Harry the moment the teen had arrived at Grimmauld Place after his week with Lucius. Draco and Snape, Harry supposed they also knew. Snape would hear about it from Lucius and Draco had seen Harry around the Manor, the two of them had even gone to the grounds to fly for a bit one morning. The green eyed teen focused back on Hermione. On her robes was pinned the 'Prefect' badge, said badge also worn by Harry.

"Something about you," Hermione mused. "You seem more..." she was searching for just the right word to find and it was eluding her.

"More?" Harry asked.

"Confident?" she said as if she was unsure that was the right word. "Comfortable? Less highly strung?" Hermione shrugged.

Harry regarded Hermione carefully, half expecting and half dreading her judgement. She was his oldest friend now that Ron had practically bowed out of their friendship. Other people had come in, feeling that stinging void and now Harry was better, over that failed friendship. He was hoping that his new life, the new priorities in his life, his new self really, would not make his oldest remaining friend walk away. He would live, yes, he knew that much now, but he did not want to lose Hermione; he liked the bossy witch.

"Bad Change or good change?" he asked her.

Next to him, Neville was likewise waiting for her answer. Neville knew that the smartest witch in Gryffindor, and perhaps the entire school, was in the dark about many things in Harry's life, many things he knew through a twist of fate that had brought him and the green eyed Gryffindor closer. The Longbottom heir knew that Harry's best friend was in fact Bill Weasley and he did not mind one bit, realising that they would need more time if they were to be closer friends in the future. So far, Neville was content, his rapport with Harry being more than he had with any one else, ever.

"I'd say change is good," Hermione commented, "you study more, eat better... You are calmer too."

Harry, here, avoided a snicker; apparently, sexual frustration added to his restlessness. Lucius had been amused and overly eager to explain why Harry was highly strung all the time and he had been rather helpful calming Harry down. Yes, the teen decided to stop thinking about it. Blushing would only make him look guilty and a boner... Well, he did not fancy being stared at in the middle of the Great Hall, during breakfast and when Hermione could hex him for being a pervert. Still, Harry fleetingly thought, he did not regret it, any of it and he had managed to persuade Lucius to stop regretting it as well (not the sex, Lucius hardly regretted that, but the blond wizard had maintained that he felt like a pervert for sleeping with Harry before he turned seventeen).

"So, the verdict is that we prefer this, less grumpy version of Harry?" Neville asked.

Hermione smiled a bit even as Harry pouted at the word grumpy.

"He's Harry," the witch said.

Neville nodded. "So, did you finish Sprout's assignment?" he asked, eager to talk about his favourite subject.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	39. Meeting of Minds

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Meeting of Minds**

* * *

It was Lucius who had thought of the idea first and while he proposed it to Severus in one of the many meetings they had been having lately, the Potions Master had been admittedly surprised. They were in Malfoy Manor, the building being more secure than Hogwarts for the schemes they were trying to make.

"You actually want to involve the Weasley in this plan to hunt down the Dark Lord's... parts?" Snape had incredulously asked the Malfoy wizard.

"One, stop saying 'parts' when referring to the Horcruxes, I feel that can be taken suggestively and that's one memory I do not need. Two, the red head is a Curse Breaker, that should be self explanatory."

"We are both well versed in the Dark Arts," the Head of House Slytherin argued.

"Yes, but he actually studied them and more so, he studied how to break curses. We could blast our way through with power and cunning," Lucius agreed. "But what if it needs more delicate handling?"

Severus stared. "You think we will need help?"

"It wouldn't hurt to have it," Lucius replied. "And we save more face asking him up front than if we ask him when we are stumped."

The Potions Master stared. "By Merlin's beard... You really have changed. I never thought I'd see the day that I'll tip my hat to a Potter."

"Severus," the blond wizard said warningly, but the dark haired man was merely smiling in amusement.

"I'm saying no more, it's more than enough if you know that I'm gloating on the inside."

* * *

Malfoy Manor had been the one place a Weasley never expected to be invited to, yet Bill was here, standing in a lavish library with two Slytherin's, plotting along. It was funny really the concept of three unlikely to meet people meeting so often. But it was all because of Harry. Bill had, as a curse breaker, encountered many branches of magic, Horcruxes were the worst he had ever seen or heard. In older times they were a much more common phenomenon, but so had been the means that destroyed them and their use had fallen out of practice. How Voldemort had found out how to make them was anyone's guess. What mattered to Bill now was to eradicate every single one of them to make sure that monster never rose to power again. Granted, the only way Voldemort could come to power now was only if one of his followers had access to a soul piece. The two Slytherin's in the know were certainly not working towards that end. Lucius had in fact offered a few suggestions as to who might know about the remaining Horcruxes. Bellatrix Lestrange's name was on the top of that list.

"Leave it to me," the blond wizard had commented. "It has been a while since the last time I visited my …dear ex sister in law." Bill had practically shuddered at the tone of the older wizard but took it in a stride. He was willing to overlook a number of things if it got them all what they wanted, a permanent way to ensure Voldemort would not be coming back.

As the Curse Breaker had promised to the two former Slytherin's, he had posed questions at work and towards certain Goblins that saw him in a positive eye. In the end of this endeavour, he nearly lost his head because one of them, Clorkclaw, thought he was asking because he wanted to make them himself. It had taken all his wits to clear up that misunderstanding. Bill had then explained in length about what Voldemort had done in his madness about not losing his grip among the living and just like that, Goblins had offered him all the means they had to destroy soul pieces. This was what he was explaining currently to Lucius and Severus.

"Basilisk venom, goblin forged blades, fiendfire and the blessed water ritual," Bill rattled off. "These are the only ways to destroy the soul that has latched onto an object."

"Basilisk venom is hard to come by," Snape muttered.

"And goblin forged blades are not easy to find either," Lucius muttered. "My family has daggers and knives but nothing big enough to actually damage a Horcrux."

"Fiendfire then?" Bill asked. "Because that is just too risky to perform."

The two Slytherin's stared.

"Can you cast it?" Lucius asked.

The red head shrugged. "I can. How do you think we Curse Breakers get rid of Inferi in the tombs. The ancient Egyptians loved using them as a safe guard, nuts the lot of them. I'm all for destroying Voldemort's soul parts, but..."

"Harry," Lucius finished what the Weasley firstborn would not say.

"We need to make sure the soul piece on Potter is gone for good," Snape mused. "Fiendfire and basilisk venom won't do it."

"But the blessed water ritual will," Bill offered. "I'm already researching the details of it. And I may not need to cast fiendfire at all. Harry," here he looked at Lucius. "He mentioned second year. The Chamber of Secrets."

Severus stared. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lucius however caught on immediately. He had discussed second year with Harry at one point and the green eyed wizard had offered a wealth of information about the Chamber, the Basilisk that had been in it and how he had killed the beast.

"Gryffindor's sword," the blond wizard muttered.

The other two stared at him.

"Come again?" Severus asked.

"I think," Lucius slowly said, "That we just might need Harry in on this after all."

"We were supposed to keep him out of this, hasn't he already been through enough?" Bill asked.

Lucius gave him a withering glare. "Then what do you propose we do? Ask for Dumbledore's help?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "This dislike you have for the old man is understandable. You have to admit though that he does have knowledge and power and at the very least, during that last meeting he seemed willing to help us make sure the Dark Lord is gone for good."

Bill cleared his throat pointedly. "How about we tell Harry? If I know him well, which I think I do," he explained, "Harry appreciates honesty. It will do us a lot of good to include him from the start instead of moving a few paces on our own and discover down the line that we need him anyway."

The two older wizards pondered over this.

"I will tell Harry," Lucius decided.

"Over my dead body," Snape quickly cut in. "I won't have the two of you ..." he made a motion with his hands. "No, I won't let you two alone in my office."

"It's not like we can't control ourselves," Lucius muttered after he finished glaring the Potions Master.

To this Bill coughed harshly, almost choking in his attempt to disguise his chuckling. He ignored the harsh glares directed at him and spoke of the reason this meeting was taking place. "So we agree then. We talk to Harry, explain about Horcruxes and that we are hunting the soul pieces. We tell him what we think about the piece that was in him that may or may not be truly there, about the ritual we want to perform on him."

"And we stress that he should in no way be involved in this hunt," Lucius added.

"And hopefully we will all have a quiet year," Severus added.

"One question," Bill said. "Do we tell Sirius and Remus?"

Snape sneered at the mention of the two Marauders.

"Not yet," Lucius answered the red head. "Black can be..."

"An insufferable idiot?" Snape suggested.

"Hot headed," the blond wizard amended.

"I forgot, you hate angering the father in law," the Potions Master sneered.

Bill choked once again and raised his hands up in a sign of surrender when he got two similar glares for this. "Honestly, I agree Sirius can be, difficult shall we say, but if we keep this from him…"

"I knew we should not have called you here," Snape muttered. "The rate we are going we might as well announce to the prophet what we are about to do."

This time the red head did roll his eyes while inwardly wondering if all Slytherin's had this flare for dramatics and how was young Harry handling it. "I'm just thinking up ahead. I bet none of you wants Sirius at our necks in case something goes wrong. Plus, he is a Black."

Lucius caught on fast. "The Black library."

"And it is wasted on that idiot," the dark haired wizard added. "Fine, we are telling Potter's mutts but I won't be meeting those two."

"I'll handle them," Bill offered. There would be less insults exchanged that way and more chances for cooperation.

"I'll talk with Dumbledore then," Lucius said, "The old coot has nothing on me," he added with a look at Snape who was now grimacing.

"And Potter is left to me, O joy, O joy" the Potions Master deadpanned.

"Want the two Gryffindor's?" Bill teased.

Snape glared. "I'll take the lesser of all evils."

"Then we are settled for now," Lucius decided.

* * *

Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor was rarely a quiet class but somehow, this time around there had been no explosion, no sabotaging, no insults exchanged, nothing. Perhaps it was because the students could sense the foul mood the Potions Master was in. Neville was partnered with Hermione and the witch was quick to avert any big disasters happening. Harry and Draco had been ordered by Snape into a partnership though none of the teens was actually sullen about it. While working on the Potion, the two managed to hold a hushed conversation.

"Do you know why he's in such a mood?" Harry questioned the blond Slytherin.

"Stir once clockwise and no, not a clue. I heard he made a few Ravenclaw's cry during the last block of classes. Did you lot play a prank?"

Harry shook his head. He noticed Snape was glaring at him and Draco raised his head just in time to also see this.

"Nice meeting you Potter," Draco commented airily.

"He does look like he wants to murder me," Harry agreed.

"Hm, perhaps father asked him to pass on a message again?"

The green eyed Gryffindor groaned. The last time Lucius had asked Snape to pass on a message Gryffindor had lost sixty points. And Harry had been unable to protest because the Slytherin Head of House could be very difficult about it. No, he really did not want Gryffindor in the negative after only a month into term. He would need to send a letter to Lucius. On the other hand, he had noticed that Draco was quite amused by all this. Neville, who was in the know, did not find it amusing, rather he thought the whole situation exasperating.

"Could you not look more smug?" Harry muttered.

Draco smirked. "I could. If you and father keep this up we have the House Cup to ourselves."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Prat," he told the blond but without any heat behind it.

"Whatever, now stir counter clockwise six times, gently. I'll start adding the porcupine dust and after that pull back immediately so that I can add the armadillo bile."

"Got it."

At the end of the lesson Harry was asked to stay behind. Hermione looked on worriedly while Neville was trying to distract her. The Boy-Who-Lived made a mental note to try and see what stance Hermione had on same sex relationships and about age difference before he even thought of telling her about the relationship between him and Lucius. Harry sent a thankful look at his friend and a glare at Draco who was muttering 'thank you' when Snape took forty points from Gryffindor suddenly.

When the Potions classroom was empty Harry finally faced Snape.

"Is it really necessary to take so many points?" the teen asked the older wizard.

"Yes, now sit quietly because I'm only going to say this once."

Harry, used to the man's attitude and moods nodded.

Snape sat across from Harry and then he started explaining the meeting that took place a few days ago and the matters discussed during that time.

"I see," Harry muttered when Snape had finished explaining what he and the other two wizards had agreed on. "You weren't going to tell me then?"

"Do not make this into a sob story. It has nothing to do with thinking you a kid and everything to do with the fact that not everything about the Dark Lord is connected to you. Sometimes it is the right thing to do, letting adults take charge. I do believe that Lucius proved that last year."

Harry sighed. He wanted to be mad, but Severus had spoken just the right words. Lucius had indeed proven to Harry the past year that it was okay to stand back, let someone else take the brunt of his troubles, ask for help. Had he not asked Lucius and Bill and in a way Snape too to help him survive that Tournament. Each of them had delivered. Still, years of settling his matters on his own had made Harry suspicious of adults, authority figures and generally people who were supposed to protect him. He was still getting used to the fact that people (Lucius, Bill, Sirius, Remus and even Snape and Fleur) wanted to support him.

"I'll stay out of your way," Harry finally told Snape.

"We will keep you informed," Severus reluctantly revealed to the green eyed teen.

* * *

The revelation about Horcruxes did not go well with Sirius and Remus as Bill realized soon after he started explaining the situation to Harry's parental figures, of a sort. While Remus was brooding quietly, contemplating the new information, Sirius' explosive Black temper made an appearance rather spectacularly.

"What do you mean, 'we have a plan'?" the last male Black demanded.

Bill sipped his Firewhisky and regarded the older wizard. The meeting took place in the newly renovated Grimmauld Place in London and not the beach house Black and Lupin had spent the summer along with Harry. The house still had some residual darkness, but the vibrant colours, the large windows and the redecorated rooms helped improve the place. Bill had sent a letter, requesting to meet with the two Marauders. The talk had been going well, initially, until he mentioned exactly how he found out about the Horcruxes and exactly who was helping the curse breaker track them down. Neither Black nor Lupin had minded the Goblins, but any mention of Snape and Malfoy had made the conversation turn sour almost instantly. There was a lot of bad history between the two groups.

"Sirius," the Curse Breaker said with a strong voice and an even stronger glare to keep the wizard from interrupting him. "I'm not taking sides, I do not have an ulterior motive, I just want to help Harry. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape got rid of their pride long enough to ask me for help. Me! A Weasley and a former Gryffindor and a Light wizard to boot. Only because they wanted to help Harry. Now, I'm not saying that those two do not have ulterior motives, they might have them. But they already proved that they are willing to do anything to kill Voldemort and, at least Malfoy cares about Harry. You may not like it but that is Merlin's honest truth. Now, both Snape and Malfoy are going to tell Harry..."

"What?" Sirius spluttered.

"I think he plans to say more," Remus told his best friend. "Sorry Bill, go on."

"But we are also going to ask him to put his faith on us," the firstborn Weasley son said. "If Harry is kept out of the loop purposely and then we need him..."

The two Marauders winced. They had learned that summer that Harry, though mature and willing to listen to them, was a teenager. A moody, mood changing, authority challenging teenager.

"You've got a point," Sirius reluctantly admitted.

"Many good points," Remus added. "What do you want from us?"

"Support," Bill readily replied. "And access to the Black family library."

Remus elbowed the last male Black. "Stop scowling. Bill has made sense so far and he's been firmly on Harry's side even when neither of us could."

"It may seem strange to you," the redhead said, "and by saying this I'm not in any way explaining myself... well, maybe I am. Had you been anyone else I would not have bothered... Anyway, Harry's my friend. It may seem unorthodox or odd, but we are friends, best mates even. I hear his troubles, he listens to mine, I advise him about Lucius and he helps me with Fleur. We have fun, like the same Quidditch team and listen to similar music." He shrugged. "Had I thought that Lucius or Snape would endanger Harry I would have not let it slide."

"You are basically saying to get our act together and support you instead of acting like sullen idiots," Remus offered his opinion on why Bill was saying this.

Both of them looked to Sirius.

"Just don't expect me to like it," the dog Animagus said. "So, access to Grimmauld Place?"

"Just the books mind you," Bill said.

"Never mind," Sirius sighed. "I actually think I know which books you need."

"You do?" Remus said surprised.

"The library was the one place in that building my dear mother did not mind seeing me spend time," Sirius admitted. "And the subjects available in all the books were limited to dark, darker and the darkest books available on magic so..."

"Thank you for the help then," Bill said.

"Don't mention it... Wait! Actually, please do. In fact, in front of my mother's portrait." Sirius had a wicked grin on his face. "I want to be there when she learns that her oh so precious collection will help end Voldemort once and for all."


	40. All Paired Up

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 40 – All Paired Up**

* * *

They were leaving charms, nearly a week after Snape's talk with Harry when a Ravenclaw approached the green eyed teen while he was in the company of Hermione and Neville. The witch seemed to realize pretty fast what was going to take place. She kept tugging at Neville's robe sleeve, trying to make him walk faster and give Harry and the girl some privacy.

"Um, Harry? I can call you Harry, right? Do you have a girlfriend?" the witch asked.

Neville choked at the question and Hermione tugged at his arm harder.

"Hermione, knock it off will you?" Harry said, noticing the by play. "There's no need for privacy, really." He turned to the Ravenclaw witch. "What is your name? You are a year under me, right?"

She blushed. "Ilka McGregor," she offered. She was now alternating between staring at his face and her shoes. Harry was reminded of Ginny back before second year started.

Harry smiled at her. "You are cute," he told her. "And since you have that blue tie on, smart as well. I'm sure you'll find a nice boy."

Ilka was now staring at him, all hurt and a bit angry.

"You see," Harry went on, "I already have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Ilka said.

Behind her Hermione was in a similar state. "Boyfriend?" she spluttered.

Harry beamed a smile at Ilka; walked up to Neville and together the two Gryffindor's pulled Hermione after them and towards Transfiguration.

* * *

By diner time, the entire school knew that Harry Potter had rejected a witch from Ravenclaw because he was already in a relationship with a wizard. Hermione was still spluttering over the fact that she had been in the dark about this. Harry had previously denied involvement with Bill Weasley but they had never discussed the matter further. Neville was an excellent buffer as he actually sat down with Hermione and had a talk with the witch before she could act rashly and say something to Harry; something she might regret later.

"Why didn't he say something?" the witch asked Neville. "I know he's still hesitant to trust because of Ron's idiocy but I'm his friend!" she was ranting to Neville.

The Longbottom heir had directed her to a classroom, where he locked the door and asked her to make sure they were not overheard before letting her complain, rather vocally too.

"You forget Hermione that you are judging too," he finally told her when the witch paused to breathe, ten minutes later. "I have eyes and ears, and I have seen how you sometimes treat Harry like he's, well... slow would be the right word to use."

"I do not!" Hermione protested.

"Except you really do," Neville insisted. "You keep treating him like a child... or a younger sibling or something. Think about it carefully and you will see I'm right."

Hermione blinked rapidly and opened her mouth to argue. Neville just squeezed her shoulder gently and stared at her.

"I... I do that?" Hermione muttered.

"You criticise many things about him, from the way he writes his essays or does his homework, to why he does not spend hours upon hours in the library to what he chooses to eat," Neville gave several examples. "When he was entered in the Triwizard Tournament you kept criticising him on how he was preparing for the tasks."

"But he was not reading any books!"

Neville pinned her with a look. "So? I have seen by now that Harry does better with practicals. He's always better with his spell, always. The _Patronus Charm_ is a very good example. He showed me the stag he can produce. Now my Gran has mentioned many times how my dad was an Auror and even he could not produce anything but mist even as he graduated Auror Academy at twenty. That's impressive. The enchantment he used for the Dragon, that was brilliant use of Old Magics. Those need magical power to do."

"But..."

"Are you listening to me?" Neville said, exasperated at yet another interruption.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I actually am and I don't like what I'm hearing."

Neville studied her face. She did look like she was considering everything he was telling her.

"I don't mean to imply anything," she finally said. "And I know he's smarter than he wants people to think. It just... I can't stand to see him not give it his all, like he's holding back."

"Why would he need to hold back?" Neville asked.

The witch pinned him with a look. "Why would you?" she countered, "All these questions now, defending Harry, showing a side that I had no idea you even had."

The wizard shrugged. "So I may have grown some backbone," he said.

"No, it's more than that," Hermione said. "Both Harry and you have changed, grown more distant. You have that look in your eyes sometimes, like you are not just teens, like you are weighed down. Last year at least it was more prominent. Now you are both more relaxed."

"Well, V-Voldemort is dead now," Neville stumbled on the name initially but said it in one breath.

"See!" the witch said. 'You say that name now when you just used to pale and stutter."

"Yes well, Harry desensitized me over the summer," Neville admitted.

"You are becoming best friends, closer than Harry had been to Ron."

"I'm not Harry's best friend, I don't think so," the Longbottom heir admitted.

"No, that has to be Bill Weasley," the witch mused. "But you are getting there. Harry... he never really talked to me, confided in me, or Ron for that matter. Usually he would just blurt out things about himself on accident and not because he wanted us to know," she admitted, sounding a bit defeated and Neville realised that she must be a bit jealous too.

She had to be realising that she was being left behind, not purposely. The wizard knew that Harry would never forget a person he befriended; he did not have it in him. But he did test people and waited to see how they measured. Bill Weasley had passed the test. Lucius Malfoy and more surprisingly his son, Draco, seemed to have passed the teen's judgement as well. Harry had also, slowly, befriended Snape, in a weird way and he had drawn Neville closer. He had done the same with his father's friends and had started to do the same with Hermione when he saw how Ron had reacted when Harry got even more recognition than usual. And it seemed the smarter witch in their year had not realised yet that she was being tested. Harry genuinely liked her and wanted to trust her with his relationship and the changes in his life but he had been burned once and he was afraid to be hurt twice. Neville had a hunch that if Hermione pulled a move like Ron then Harry was not likely to trust other people in the future.

"Harry told you he liked men, right?"

"After he showed up with Bill at the dance," Hermione replied.

"Yes, but he actually explained it to you, right?"

The witch nodded. "But he did not mention he had a boyfriend."

Neville shrugged. "So? Does he really need to tell you everything?"

"Well, no but I'm his friend!"

"So was Ron and even Ginny in a way. They both acted like brats last year."

"I get it," Hermione said. "Let Harry share this at his own volition and pace, right?"

"Close enough," Neville agreed. "I also want you to promise me not to follow Harry around or snoop. I know you," he said when she made to protest. "You just can't stand not knowing things but this is not a book. Harry is your friend."

"But what if he gets in trouble?" she cried out.

"Then he gets in trouble," Neville replied. "But what makes you say that? Don't you think that he will go to Bill for help?"

"Will he?"

"Harry's changed, you said it yourself. Now he actually asks people for help, people like Bill or Remus Lupin or Sirius Black..."

"You," Hermione said.

Neville smiled, "Yes, me if he wishes. It's his choice, Hermione. Let him make it. When he decides to include you, he will."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You know who the mysterious boyfriend is!"

"Yes," Neville said. "And I won't tell you."

"Some kind of test then," Hermione realised. "Harry does not fully trust me," she realised.

"He does trust you but..." Neville trailed off.

"But he fears I might not like his choice," Hermione said. She sighed. "Fine, I get it. I'll give him space, on this and with the..."

"Nagging about homework?" Neville offered.

"I'm only trying to help!"

"Yes, but that is not necessarily helpful."

The witch nodded again, but more reluctantly this time. Then she eyes Neville. "You would have been a great Hufflepuff, you know, all this loyalty to Harry. I'm glad you ended up in Gryffindor."

Neville beamed at her.

* * *

The talk Neville had with Hermione, he did not share it with Harry. Still, the green eyed man caught wind of the change in the witch quite fast and one night, after they had retreated to the common room, he had thanked the Longbottom heir for his assistance.

"What did I do?" Neville had said, feigning innocence.

"You know," Harry had replied.

Then he did not elaborate because Hermione returned with her books and joined them in a table at a corner. They had decided to all study together and the witch had been ecstatic about it. When she returned, brandishing books and notes and spare parchment Harry also noticed a letter among the pile. Unwittingly he also caught sight of the name signed at the bottom and Hermione saw it as well and flushed pink.

"Um, it's not what you think!" she hurriedly said.

"You are not pen-pals with Krum?" Harry asked her.

"I am," Hermione admitted. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I?" Harry asked.

"I don't care either," Neville added.

"Viktor seemed like a nice guy," the green eyed teen commented. "And you did mention that your families joined for holidays at some point right? You're not fickle enough to drop all contact, of course you two are going to write to each other."

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Neville asked.

"We are trying to be friends," Hermione admitted. "The distance is large and I still have two more years of school." She looked around. "We did say we are going to meet during summers and perhaps during Christmas too. But not Easter because..."

"It's Quidditch season," Harry said with a grin.

The witch rolled her eyes. "Exactly," she muttered.

"Makes sense," Neville commented. "And since we discussed Hermione's not-yet-boyfriend, I'm dating Luna Lovegood."

"The Ravenclaw Ginny greets sometimes?" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded. "We met up during the summer a couple of times. She was out of the country mostly; they like to travel with her father."

"She seems like a nice girl," Hermione commented.

"Wicked sense of humour too," Harry agreed. "I met her a couple of times. Perhaps you should sit with her during lunch or dinner."

"We could also join you," Hermione added.

"I'd like that," Neville said. "Luna... She does not have many friends."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"She's a bit..." Neville hummed, trying to find the right world to describe the blonde witch. "Unconventional."

Hermione looked to Harry.

"She gets bullied by other Ravenclaw's and I've overheard Ron calling her 'Loony'."

"That's awful!" Hermione said.

Neville shrugged. "I know but she has her way of handling things and I don't want to offend her or anything.

* * *

Draco was getting fed up with the rumour mill of Hogwarts. Everywhere he went he got to hear about Potter and how the Gryffindor turned down a girl from Ravenclaw. Weasley constantly tried to voice his own vitriol about why the green eyed teen was not good enough for any girl (though never within hearing of Potter, Longbottom or Granger). The only Weasley girl was wandering around in a foul mood and the snakes kept hypothesizing who was Potter's boyfriend. Blaise, the idiot, took great pleasure in creating outrageous rumours to keep himself entertained. He would suggest to Pansy several potential love interests for Potter, ranging from male students from Hogwarts (Goldstein from Ravenclaw or Mclaggen from Gryffindor and even Ernie McMillan who were all straight), students that had visited last year from Durmstrang, aside from Krum, and the selection got more outrageous by adding people from music bands, Quidditch teams, unknown Muggle's and various supernatural creatures. If anything the rumour mill was keeping the truth hidden but was also a head ache to keep up with. Finally, he got fed up when his own name was suggested, by one of the badgers no less. That nasty rumour reached him via Theodore Nott of all people ( the one person less interested in gossip) and Draco finally stormed up to Potter after Potions class and pulled him along, leaving behind a spluttering Granger and an amused Longbottom.

"Neville…"

"Let it go, Draco's not going to hurt Harry, just his ears," the wizard told her.

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Since when's he 'Draco' to you?"

"Since summer actually," Neville replied.

"I heard from Parvati and Lavender that you and Harry were seen in Diagon eating ice cream with Zabini and Malfoy but I thought they were just being…" she trailed off, not wanting to speak her mind about her dorm mates.

"All true I'm afraid," Neville told her as he steered her towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"We decided to share a table and saw it was not so bad," Neville answered her. "Then we started talking and surprisingly enough, no one died," he quipped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, lately I never know whether you are telling the truth or pulling my leg."

"Can't joke very well I'm afraid," Neville told her.

"But shouldn't we…"

"Harry can take care of himself around Draco…"  
"There you go calling him by his first name again," Hermione muttered.

"You do realize that growing up I kept meeting him in social functions and whatnot?" Neville wryly told her.

"Right, purebloods the both of you," the witch recalled.

"Small world," Neville confirmed.

Hermione looked at the direction Harry was taken and then at Neville. "This is the point where I need to trust Harry and ask no questions, right?"

Neville nodded and she sighed.

"Fine," the witch said. "Let's go and eat lunch. Maybe you can even introduce Luna to me?"

The wizard smiled and they started walking.

Meanwhile Harry was face to face with an indignant blond wizard. And he was smiling at Lucius son.

"You do know that just by grabbing me like that you confirmed the poll that wants us together, right?" the green eyed Gryffindor said with amusement.

Draco glared. "What damned poll?"

"Two words for you, 'Weasley Twins'."

The Malfoy heir groaned. "I hate those two."

"So do I, well, not most of the time," Harry agreed.

"You know, this is your fault!"

"Did you want me to string the poor girl along? Not to mention what you-know-who would have done if he got even a suspicion that I could be cheating on him."

The blond wizard choked. "You did not just use the Dark Lord's moniker for my fa…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry shook his finger. "No names. The walls have ears," the dark haired wizard paused with an odd look on his face. "Sometimes literally."

The grey eyed teen blinked. "I can honestly believe that."

"Really?"

"Weirder things have happened," Draco muttered. "And I refuse to continue hearing all those ridiculous rumours about you, especially those including me!"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, it is annoying. Shouldn't you be after Blaise though? Lavender said she heard it from him that I was apparently sighted this summer in Bali with a male Veela."

"There are no male Veela," Draco responded automatically.

"I know," Harry huffed. "Fleur was quite horrified by the ignorance of the general population about Veela. She was nearly spitting fire last year."

"Never mind your idiotic year mates…"

"Lavender is your year mate too."

"I choose to ignore that fact," Draco responded. "Say something to dispel this ridiculousness…"

"I won't," Harry quickly replied. "I wrote to Lu… you-know-who when all this started and he agrees this is for the best. Blaise did the right thing by turning this into a swirling mess. No one knows what to believe and even if they somehow name him, everyone will find it ridiculous, which suits us just fine for now. Can you imagine the drama if his identity got out."

Draco winced. "You would be hounded non stop. Not to mention my… Fine! You-know-who would be in deep trouble. Mordred I hate this rumour mill."

"Yes welcome, welcome to my wonderful life," Harry told him. "Now is this tête-à-tête done? Because I'm hungry and if we're gone too long people will think you're molesting me."

Draco blanched and shoved Harry. "That was gross!" he cried out.

The Gryffindor laughed and pulled him out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall.

"Come on, see the humour in this!"

"Humour? I'm losing my sanity here, and my appetite. Thanks a lot!" he glared at Harry, who looked unaffected.

"Are we entering together?" Harry asked.

"Better no, lovebirds," Blaise cut in from behind them.

The duo were startled at the Slytherin's arrival.

"I was waiting for Draco and heard this last bit. You go ahead Potter, Draco and I will follow ten minutes later, I'm not that cruel to my best friend," Blaise remarked.

"Sure, you say that after creating this mess," Draco glared at his dorm mate.

"I'll leave you two to work this out," Harry told them. "See you later."

The two Slytherin's waved him away, Draco with a scowl and Blaise with an amused face.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	41. Cave Expeditions

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 5

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 41 – Cave Expeditions**

* * *

Albus was in his office, his joints aching from all the activity. He had just returned from an excursion he had never before considered going on. When Lucius Malfoy alongside Severus had admitted a few months ago to plotting the Dark Lord's downfall he had been happy that the blond wizard was on the right path again. He never really understood why the young Malfoy, brilliant as he was, kept being under Tom's rule. The excuses he and Severus gave did not convince the blue eyed wizard but Albus had learned to curb his insatiable curiosity by now and he had not pried or tried to find out by other means. He let both Severus and Lord Malfoy be.

A week ago he had received mail from Lucius, requesting a meeting. They needed to talk, the aristocrat had stressed. After the conclusion of said meeting, Albus felt that had been an understatement. They had spent three hours, no less talking about Horcruxes, the Dark Arts, how the soul pieces could be destroyed and more importantly, Tom Riddle. Lucius had been quite talkative, informing the Headmaster about the plans he and Severus had made, how the duo had included Bill Weasley ("He's a Curse Breaker, a reasonable ally to have on the mission we are seeking to complete") and Sirius Black; also Remus Lupin, two shocking choices for those who knew Severus. What was even more surprising was the fact that they were willing to include him in the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. The blond wizard detailed the plan they had made and had asked for his contribution.

"What are you after?" Albus had asked the younger wizard.

"Information," Lucius had replied.

And information he gave them. He had several facts he knew about Tom Riddle. Memories of the child accepted in Hogwarts, of the angry teen, of the first opening of the Chamber of Secrets, of Voldemort's application to teach Defence in Hogwarts. He had some memories from other people too, and of the Gaunt's, his maternal family. Those memories he shared in two separate sessions for which Severus and Bill had also been present. With so many minds, it was easy to make a plan about what Horcruxes could be and where the possible locations might be. The list was long but also they had easier ways to eliminate their possible targets. That was the place where Sirius stepped in, with the Black Library offering a disturbingly vast information on Horcruxes and ways to detect and destroy them. Albus, who had a few suspicions had never known this much information even existed on soul pieces. Bill had suggested they check in Gringotts first.

"The Goblins will help us," he had stated with confidence and he had not been wrong. Two days after they requested help, the cup of Hufflepuff was delivered to them and then summarily destroyed under the watchful eyes of the Goblins, by the Curse breakers wand.

That had been the first Horcrux Albus had seen destroyed and it was quite foul.

As for their next endeavour...

Well, Albus' bones were still sore. Less than two hours ago the ragtag group had acted on a hunch the aged Headmaster had and Apparated to a cave Lord Voldemort had visited as a child. They had reached that conclusion because of a memory Dumbledore had collected and because when they first scouted the area, they had all felt the magic around the cave. The group of six wizards arrived at the beach early in the morning, dressed in clothes none of them would mind if they ruined. What was inside the cave made them all cringe. No one was squeamish about using blood to enter and Remus had offered his. Upon entering, Bill Weasley easily recognized the Inferi on sight and asked them all to head back out before he created a blazing inferno that burned the animated corpses before they had the chance to rise and attack them. The ease with which he created and handled Fiendfire was astonishing and Albus remarked upon it.

_**Flashback...**_

"Part of being a Curse Breaker, the Goblins insist on us knowing ten spells. Number three on that list is this one," Bill replied with a smile. The red head looked hardly winded, a feat considering most wizards have trouble controlling the spell.

"Can we move on?" Severus asked impatiently.

"I too want to finish with this," Remus agreed. "This whole cave is creepy."

"Yes well, considering that Inferi are not the worst thing in this cave," Sirius commented.

"Let me check once again," Bill said. "I should have gotten them all but one can never be too certain."

"Of course my boy," Albus told his former student.

The other five wizards waited as the Curse Breaker finished his check and then gave the all clear. They were all extremely careful of how they moved and where they stepped.

"Only one boat," Lucius commented.

"Two people only," Severus commented.

They stayed there for a while before Albus clapped his hands. "Well, knowing Tom, magic will not work on the boat so we have to row."

Several groans followed his statement.

"I need to be in there," Severus stated.

"As do I," Bill added. "I can detect wards and Severus can tell us what the liquid in that basin is."

"And you need me to tell you whether the object is really a Horcrux or a trap," Sirius reminded them

Remus regarded the boat. "Well, Bill and Sirius could go in one trip. If the item is indeed the one we are looking for, Sirius can row the boat back so that Severus can join them. We," he pointed at himself Lucius and Albus, "Will be back up. If all else fails we can fly over the lake."

"The Inferi might be no more but I don't want to chance using too much magic in this place," Bill warned. "Who knows what other spells exist here. One wrong move and the cave might collapse on us. The waters now seem fine but if anything happens to that boat I don't want to try and swim there."

The others all shuddered. There were bound to be remains of the Inferi in the waters; no one wanted to chance that.

"We do it like that then," Lucius agreed.

Albus stood at the sidelines, watching carefully the plan unfolding. When Severus started cursing, quite colourfully too, his eyebrows rose. Beside the aged Headmaster, Remus and Lucius went tense.

"Sirius, what is it?" the werewolf asked.

"Ask Snape!" the dog Animagus yelled back.

"Severus?" Albus asked worriedly.

"There's a '_Nightmare's Memory_' Potion here!" the Potion's master replied.

"How can he tell?" Remus wondered.

"He's is frighteningly good at what he does," Lucius agreed.

"I'm more worried about what that Potion does," Remus muttered. "Severus looks rather worried."

"Tom was terrifying when he wanted to be," Albus commented. "I doubt that it just stops them from touching the Horcrux."

Voices carried over as a heated argument broke among the three men on the island within the cave.

"Okay, now can I worry?" Remus asked when he saw the ashen faces of the three wizards.

"Boys!" Albus called out, effectively making the three adult wizards stop arguing. "What seems to be the problem? Do you need us over there?"

"Absolutely not!" came the unanimous reply.

Right after that Bill faced the two older wizards. "I'll do it," he told them.

For the next fifteen minutes Albus had to watch from afar as Severus carefully force fed the damned potion to the red head in order to bypass the defences around the Horcrux. By the end of it Bill Weasley had been reduced to a shivering mess. The Potions Master had to snarl at Sirius to grab the Horcrux because even Sirius was more disturbed by the red head's plight than getting the necklace. It was a hurdle getting back to the main part of the cave. Once there, Albus was so upfront at what a mess the youngest wizard among them was in.

"Lupin," Severus grunted and the werewolf sprang into action. He helped carry Bill out of the cave while Albus led the way out with the rest trailing behind. Once outside, on the clean air they could all breathe a bit easier.

Bill was laid out on the ground and the Head of Slytherin house retrieved his case of Potion vials.

"Will he be okay?" Albus asked worriedly.

Snape grunted again.

"Severus," Lucius said sharply. "If you explain to us what that Potion does perhaps we can help."

The Potions master did not pause in his quest for just the right vial. But he did heed Lucius' words. "The Potion is nick named 'Liquid Dementor', it makes the victim... drinker experience extreme dehydration. It was a good thing he vanished the Inferi. We could not conjure water and we needed it if only to make him drink more of the damn poison. And it was poison as it creates a burning inside in addition to nightmarish visions. As you could tell from when Weasley was reduced to this... It can create the effects of a Dementor; only it also acts as the whole set up was designed for at least two people coming in here. He's one sick monster. Whoever helped him the first time ought to be dead, possibly amongst the army of Inferi. "

"Poison!" Sirius yelled.

"Just check the damn Horcrux Black," Severus yelled back.

"The dark magic made it impossible to detect whether this was actually one of Voldemort's Horcruxes or a bait," Sirius explained to the three that had not been on the island. Still, he eyed the Weasley. "He will be fine, right?"

In response the Potions Master took out three vials. One was green and sludge like. The other two were clear. First he dribbled three drops of the sludge down Bill's throat and then made the wizard gulp down the other two. The shivering then started to still.

"Better now, he needs to sleep it off; of course," Severus muttered. "Chocolate might help too."

"What did you do?" Lucius asked.

"General anti venom to counter act the natural poison in the potion, then a cleansing draught to cement the effects of the anti venom and finally something to calm him," Severus explained. "But we need to get him to a better location and not the Burrow. I don't dare to think what Molly Weasley might say or do if we bring her son back when he looks like death warmed over."

"Nearly did," Remus muttered before he turned to Sirius.

Albus had kept half an eye on the dog Animagus this long, impressed at some of the skill the former convict was showing at the dark spells he was casting. Gradually a frown appeared on the man's face and finally the last male Black cursed.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

Lucius and Severus did not move from Bill's side but they looked up as well.

"This one's not a Horcrux," Sirius announced. "Just too saturated in Dark Magic for me to notice right away."

"A fake?" Albus muttered. "May I?" he asked and reached for the necklace. He studied the piece of jewellery with a frown on his face. He turned it sideways and brought it closer to his glasses. Then he opened it and a piece of paper fell out.

"A message?" Lucius wondered.

"Indeed," the white bearded wizard said. "Someone got to the Horcrux before we did. In fact, I believe it may have happened years ago, right after Tom hid it here."

"How is that possible?" Remus wondered. "Who could have known about Horcruxes?"

"A follower of course," Severus muttered. "But who?"

"He gave my dear cousin Bella the cup, Lucy here got the diary..."

"Black!" Lucius scowled at the use of 'Lucy' to name him but the dog Animagus did not care.

"We just have to find one crazy, fanatic follower that could also betray him," Sirius finished.

"And we have a clue," Albus said. "The note is taunting Tom about the discovery of the Horcrux and it is also signed with the initials R.A.B."

Lucius stared down at Bill Weasley when the man let out a soft groan of discomfort. "We can ponder this elsewhere," he said.

The rest of the wizards nodded.

"Let's head to London then," Sirius said. "It suits us all and we need to be close to St. Mungo's just in case," he pointed at Bill. "We might as well research the poison just in case Snap missed anything."

"And you just happen to have the 'Moste Potent Poisons for Tea Time?" Snape snapped.

He got many looks in return.

"What?" Snape demanded.

Sirius coughed. "There is actually such a book and my mother did own it, it was a gift from her mother in law."

"Let's just go," Remus said wearily.

_**... End Flashback**_

Albus had found their trip back to London not very interesting as they Apparated back and into the newly renovated Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They moved Bill to one of the guest rooms and moved their meeting to the dining room where they placed the fake locket on the table as they pondered the message left in it. Then Sirius called his house elf to serve them and things turned out rather interesting after that.

_**Flashback...**_

"Kreacher!" Sirius called out.

Lucius sneered. "That elf is still alive?"

The lord of the house nodded. "Yes, I bet you remember him."

"Walburga always had awful taste as shown by her portrait and her house elf," was all Lucius said.

"No need to use tact about her around me," Sirius muttered.

"Walburga is the one that invited you and Narcissa over for tea as newlyweds?" Snape asked the blond wizard.

Sirius snorted. "Try the whole family. Then she had the gall to try and spike the tea."

"And that almost started a blood feud," Albus recalled. Walburga, even as a child had been disturbing. As an adult, well... The blue eyed wizard marvelled that Sirius had survived his childhood.

With a 'pop' the house elf appeared, muttering and cursing under his breath. Until he caught sight of the fake locket on the table. Albus had never known house elves could pale. Kreacher's eyes grew rounder at the sight of the item and then he lunged for it.

The move was fast yet Remus was able to catch him as he held it.

"Kreacher stand still!" Sirius ordered, stopping the flailing elf who then started cursing up a storm at Sirius in particular and the occupants of the room in general.

"Someone grab the damned locket," Lucius drawled and with a glare at him the dog Animagus did just that.

"You could have made the effort yourself you know," Sirius shot at him.

"Gentlemen," Severus said with a sneer. His dark eyes were pinned on the house elf. "I don't know if you noticed, but Black's house elf recognized this locket."

Albus' eyes went wide as possibilities flooded his mind. He swiftly stood and approached the elf still within Remus' reach though no longer held down by anything other than the command of his master.

"How very curious," Albus remarked. "Sirius, if you ordered him to tell us what he knows about this trinket, it would be most helpful."

"You honestly think he knows... Wait a minute," the former convict stopped short. He eyed Kreacher, then the locket in his hands and the note left on the table. "R.A.B. A Death Eater. Someone who recognised the significance of Horcruxes. R.A.B. Regulus Arcturus Black," he said to himself.

"Your brother?" Remus asked, recognising the name.

After a while Snape spoke up. Sharing a look with Lucius, he said, "It actually makes sense."

"What does?" Sirius asked.

"No one knew how he died," Lucius replied. "He was just found poisoned. No one spoke a whisper of who could have a grudge. He was one of the Dark Lord's favourites. Bellatrix had him under her wing and he was not arrogant for the rest of the followers to hate him."

"Well, it is time we ask our friend here," Albus eyed the house elf who looked both panicking and resentful of them.

"Kreacher!" Sirius barked in a cold tone. "Tell me anything and everything you know about this locket, the connection between this and my brother and Voldemort," he ordered.

As the command took hold, the house elf started talking.

Sirius sat heavily down on his chair as he heard the elf talking about how Voldemort had asked Regulus for a house elf and how his younger sibling had craftily offered Kreacher's services for the Dark Lord. He listened alongside the others how Voldemort created and tested the protection at the cave only months before his attack on the Potters, how he left a loophole at the wards that allowed house elves to come and go from the cave, how house elf magic saved Kreacher from the poison and brought him back to Regulus. He heard with horrified fascination how his brother learned the truth about Voldemort's plans to become immortal and his way to achieve that. He listened and wondered why his brother had not sought him out about this. Had things become that bad that Regulus did not believe that Sirius would offer his help? Orion, their father was also alive at the time and he could have helped his son; Walburga was never an option in her insanity. He stayed until the end, when Kreacher described that Regulus ordered him to take them both back in that cave.

"Great master Regulus never showed Kreacher the letter he wrote," Kreacher muttered before describing the plan Regulus concocted.

Sirius left though, not able to take any more, when Kreacher mentioned the final act on Regulus' plan. His own brother had practically asked the house elf to feed him the poison that was in that basin. Regulus had known he would die yet he still went on with it. He fled the room, leaving behind the others to hear the rest of the tale. That ended with the elf spending years in the presence of the Horcrux, trying to destroy it as was the last order Regulus Black gave him.

"And where is the locket now?" Albus inquired.

The house elf screamed. "Kreacher won't! Kreacher won't!" he started yelling.

Severus rolled his eyes.

Lucius merely shot a silencing spell on the creature. "Severus, just get the answer from him," he told the Potions Master.

"It is the fastest way or we could jut wait for Sirius to return," Albus cut in. He knew that if Severus used Legilimency on Kreacher he would not be gentle; the house elf was already unhinged, a mental attack would undo him.

"Obliviated house elves are fine afterwards," Lucius airily commented, ignoring the stern look Dumbledore gave him.

"And I'm sure Black won't mind a bit," Snape added as he advanced on Kreacher. "_Legilimens!"_

Three minutes later Kreacher was unconscious at the Potions Master's feet while Severus faced the wizards still remaining in the room.

"The Horcrux is in his den, in the kitchen," he announced to them. "It cannot be summoned but I can retrieve it."

"How are we to destroy it though?" Lucius cut in. "Fiendfire? Weasley is out for the count."

"Basilisk venom will do just fine," Snape muttered.

"And where are we going to get some?" Remus asked.

The three shared a look and the werewolf shot a glance at Dumbledore. Then Remus groaned.

"You cannot be serious!" he muttered.

On the sidelines, Albus was feeling rather confused. "There seems to be a problem?" he asked.

Remus faced Lucius. "You really want to do this now?" he asked the blond wizard.

"It's as good time as any," Snape muttered. He eyed his employer. "In any case. We better make sure the locket is open when we pour the venom in it. You heard the elf's description. The damned locket belonged to Slytherin. It opens with a hiss."

Albus' eyes went wide. "You want to bring Harry in on this?" he asked.

"He already knows old man," Lucius sneered, surprising the Headmaster. "He knows about Horcruxes and how we are after their destruction."

"Who told him?" Albus asked, looking to Snape and Remus, not even considering the blond wizard as a candidate.

"I agreed to it," Sirius said from the doorway. He shot a look at Kreacher's limp form. "Harry knew he might need to help," here he directed his gaze at Snape. "You can go and bring him. The sooner that thing is destroyed the better for all of us."

Snape gave one cautious look at Albus.

"Now you are making me curious," the old wizard remarked.

Lucius snorted.

"We can talk later," Sirius told his former Headmaster. "Because once Harry gets here you are probably going to have even more questions."

Albus studied the dog Animagus before nodding.

It was what Snape needed before leaving the room and heading for a fireplace connected to the Floo Network and towards his own fireplace.

The wait was not very interesting except for the fact that Bill woke up, feeling a mess, in the half hour it took for Severus to get Harry out of his classes at Hogwarts and to Grimmauld Place in London. The curse breaker was filled in on what happened by Remus, who explained in low tones as they sat in a corner of the table. Further down Sirius sat motionless, lost in his thoughts. Meanwhile Albus had taken to observing Lucius Malfoy and trying to think of what he was missing. If he had at first thought the congregation of so many different individuals odd, now he was even more confused.

So he waited until he heard noise in the hallway and footsteps and Harry's familiar voice asking questions and Severus' own being curt with short answers. When they reached the threshold of the door the teen paused. He was still in his Gryffindor robes. He had his wand with him and looked a bit winded. Green eyes fell on Bill.

"Bill!" he cried out and rushed to the redhead's side.

"I'm fine Harry," his friend tried to assure him.

The dubious look the teen shot him spoke volumes. "You don't look fine," Harry snapped at him.

"Well, I just got poisoned, willingly," Bill muttered. "Best it was me rather than your godfather or Snape. One was in Azkaban the other a Death Eater; can you imagine what that potion would have done to them?"

The rest of the room heard the Curse Breaker's logic and Albus himself shuddered at the implications.

Harry gingerly hugged the red headed wizard and Bill hugged him back, muttering reassuring words. What Albus noticed was the careful watch the two friends were under; Lucius Malfoy had not taken his eyes off Harry since the moment the teen joined them.

"Did Snape fill you in?" Sirius asked once Harry was calm and assured that Bill was no longer in any grave danger.

"You found a Horcrux but not how you intended and um, your brother stole it from under Voldemort's nose?" the raven haired Gryffindor asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," the dog Animagus agreed. "Want to take a look at the locket?"

Harry shrugged a look of distaste on his face. Albus was guessing the teen was recalling the previous Horcrux he had encountered within the Chamber of Secrets.

"No," the teen finally said. "But I want to get this over with."

"Let's do this in a room you don't mind destroyed. The Horcruxes make a mess when they die," Bill remarked.

"Oh, no!" Harry rounded on him. "You stay there! Remus will keep you company and make sure you do nothing stupid."

Snape snorted. "I hope you know Potter the irony of those words spilling from your mouth."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"How about the attic?" Remus suggested quickly. He looked to Sirius.

"Sure," the owner of the house agreed. "That place is still a mess. Snape, got the venom?"

In response the Potions Master took out the vial.

"We need you to just open the locket," Lucius told the green eyed teen. "Do you have any idea how to do that?"

Harry, avoiding looking at Slytherin's relic nodded. "I look at the thing and say 'open'. Usually when I look at snakes Parseltongue just comes at me. That should probably work if not."

Lucius nodded and stood. "I'm coming along." He took the vial from Severus carefully.

"Me as well," Sirius added. "Just in case another wand is needed. He eyed his godson. "As soon as you open the damn locket…"

"I know, I know. I get out of the way as fast as I can," the teen recited.

"I should probably tag along as well," Albus said, standing. "I've been mostly decorative so far, but I'd like to help as well."

No one said anything to change his mind and those four left the dining room in favour of the attic. Lucius had not let Harry carry the soul piece or the carefully stored venom the teen had procured from the Chamber for them. Albus had gathered that the half hour Severus was gone; he had used to not only track Harry down (an easy task for a professor within the castle) but also to go down the Chamber of secrets and extract venom from the dead Basilisk down there.

The tension that existed while they headed upstairs was not completely to be blamed on the task they were about to perform but on his presence, or at least that was the impression Harry got.

The attic was a mess that they easily overlooked. Slytherin's locket was placed on the floor by Sirius and they all backed away, all but Lucius, with wands at the ready and pointed at the blasted Horcrux.

"Everyone ready?" Sirius asked.

"Now Harry," Lucius urged the teen.

And Albus would have turned to look at them because gone was the 'Potter' that the blond used to address the teen as. But Harry had done what he was brought here for. A soft hiss left his lips in Parseltongue and the locket sprang open. A dark mist formed around them, taking the form of a pair of human, familiar eyes before of snake like and slit.

"Now!" Sirius yelled and Lucius moved.

He was not fast enough; the Horcrux now had a target to fixate on. Harry, having previous interactions with one of the soul pieces noticed the second Lucius froze up. The Horcrux forms a mist and a figure that is vaguely like a human figure. It was the form of an all too familiar teen, though fantasy Harry was looking a lot older and draped all over a nameless male. The blond wizard's hands shook as he took in the picture, his face a mask void of any emotion. Harry gasped as he took in the sight.

"No. No!" Harry cried out and stepped closer to Lucius and the Horcrux.

The mists were too focused on Lucius to notice him. The mission turned darker and more suggestive. Up close, Harry could see his lover shaking. He reached out and grabbed hold of the blond wizard's hand, the one holding the vial.

"It's all a lie!" he said.

"Is it?" Lucius asked. "Will it be in ten years? Twenty? How can it be a lie… not a future?"

"Look at me!" Harry demanded, ignoring the lost look on Albus face or how Sirius was trying to divert the Headmaster's attention behind them. Harry only had eyes for the blond wizard. He had his one hand touching the vial of basilisk venom and the other on Lucius' cheek, absently caressing the skin.

Silver grey eyes met green and Lucius leaned down.

"Is it really a lie?" he asked.

"Who are you going to believe, me or it?" Harry demanded as he leaned closer and kissed the man's cheek right where he had been previously touching him. His other hand took the vial and he pushed Lucius slightly behind him. The mists rounded up, focusing on him but Harry was quick. He did not want to see his fears, he knew what they were. He threw the vial right on the open locket and the venom spilled. The mists rushed back in, the false images disappearing as the Horcrux died, the screams of the soul piece piercing through walls and bringing up the rest of the house's occupants. Severus rushed in first, followed by Remus and Bill came last. They all looked in on them and the smoking necklace that looked like it had bled a dark black goop.

"Is it really gone?" Bill asked.

Sirius stepped up and cast the necessary spells. For a while no one dared breathe. Then he pulled his wand down.

"It's just an ugly locket now," the dog Animagus announced and smiles appeared on the faces of the wizard's around them.

On impulse Lucius pulled Harry to him. "I should have done that," he told the teen.

"Are you angry with me?" Harry asked.

"No," the blond wizard shook his head. "I couldn't be prouder." And then he kissed the teen, full on the lips, not holding back.

The others watched, with various feelings showing on their faces. Only Bill Weasley was amused. Remus was trying to keep Sirius calm and Severus, well; he was the one who noticed the Headmaster was staring shocked at the couple kissing.

_**... End Flashback**_

Albus sighed once again. His office came back into focus and he stopped reminiscing about the events of the day he had. Just in time too as the fire place flared and Severus returned to the castle, escorting young Harry with him. The teen said a quick rushed 'goodnight' to the Headmaster and rushed out of the office and back to his dorm.

"Severus," Albus said, sounding as tired as he looked and felt.

"I'm guessing you want answers," the Potions Master stated.

"I did just watch Harry kissing Lucius Malfoy and Sirius did not try to maim the man. I don't know what I should be most surprised about," Albus commented. He sounded calm even to his own ears.

Snape just arched an eyebrow. "You are awfully calm."

"I am trying not to accuse anyone of anything."

"If you need the story, I'm not the best source of information. You should ask Potter or Lucius."

"Harry's too embarrassed to look me in the eye and after that display of vulnerability so is young Lucius. I'll give him a day before he's all back to his old self and he storms the castle to confront me," Albus said.

Snape snorted.

"Will you tell me Severus?" the blue eyed wizard asked.

"It's really not my place to say."

"I know that but…"

"He's happy, they both are," Severus cut in grudgingly.

Albus stared for a moment before nodding. "Thank you," he said.

Severus nodded. "You had better rest, there are more of those trinkets around," he told the older wizard before going and leaving Albus to his thoughts.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**A/N:** I took a few liberties with the cave, the way Voldemort set it up in the book and the way I have is just a bit different. The boat is not invisible and there is no rule that only one wizard can be transported at a time like in the books, small things like mentioning this. Thank you for reading.


	42. As Usual

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 5

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 42 - As Usual**

* * *

Mortification did not quite cover how Harry felt. In the aftermath of the Locket's destruction, he had been relieved and happy and that bit hurt from Lucius' doubts, hence the spontaneous kissing, disregarding the where they were and who was with them. And it had been a great kiss too, the teen thought, recalling how he felt encompassed in Lucius' arms, held so close to the man's body and claimed so thoroughly just by a single kiss. He had been numb to his surroundings, focusing only on the blond wizard and nothing else. Some part of him had sensed that Lucius had needed physical reassurance more than the words and hence the kiss. What was perhaps a bit reassuring was that Lucius had momentarily did not seem to care about who saw them, even if that one was Albus Dumbledore himself. Or perhaps he had been too shaken by the false images to care about pretences. Whatever the reason was, Lucius had been all over him and it had felt amazing. Until Reality caught up with them.

Neville was there, tending to the plant he kept by his bed side, when the green eyed teen came back and he frowned at the look on his friend's face.

"What happened?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and climbed onto his bed, "I'm never getting out of this room. Ever," he said before drawing the curtains closed.

Neville blinked at the melodramatic display, more amused than worried.

Harry drew the curtains back a bit. He gave a cursory glance around the dorm. "Are we alone?"

"Yes," the Longbottom heir replied. "Ron is out with Dean and Seamus. They were saying about playing a prank on Slytherin's. " Here Neville gave a bit of a wicked grin."I may have alerted Draco to that fact after the stipulation that he would leave Dean and Seamus relatively unscathed from payback. I don't want to see them permanently scarred; we do share a dorm you know."

Harry chuckled, amused by Neville's humour and scheming. "You know, I may have been a bad influence on you. All that plotting and Machiavellian schemes." He tutted, feigning disapproval but his grinning face spoke volumes.

"Well, I'm fine with that. Do you want to talk or are you just fine hiding away. What happened anyway? The way Snape stormed the class looking for you..." Neville shuddered. "I think a few people actually screamed in fear."

Harry snorted. "Well, he was not angry at me."

"That's always a good sign."

Harry sat on his mattress and made himself more comfortable. Neville joined him after throwing a locking charm at the door just to be certain no one would come in without them noticing.

"I was needed for a task," Harry explained.

"Dangerous one?"

"Of course," the green eyed teen muttered. He then explained to Neville why he was whisked off to Grimmauld Place, London. He glossed over the explanation about what Horcruxes were, just that those items had to be destroyed and that Lucius and Snape were teamed up with Sirius, Remus and Bill to do that. "Only they also decided to include the Headmaster too," Harry added.

Neville cocked his head to the right. "All those people gathered together in one location?" he asked. Amusement sparked in his eyes. Any other day and Harry would have been equally if not more amused by the unlikely gathering of people who had a bone to pick with each other.

Harry nodded. "And no spells were exchanged."

"Okay, so I'm guessing those items need a lot of power to be destroyed, so many powerful wizards gathered..."

Harry shook his head. "Nope, no power, just the right tools. Though, getting past Voldemort's protections is the biggest hurdle."

"So what made you want to crawl in bed and hide?" Neville asked.

Harry groaned with embarrassment and reluctantly explained the reason. Neville was laughing by the end of it, amusement winning over the mortification of being caught snogging your boyfriend by your teacher.

"It's not even close to amusing," the green eyed Gryffindor complained but he was smiling now.

"Trust me, it is, Neville said. Then he sobered up. "You think Professor Dumbledore's going to cause trouble for you?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. He and Lucius, they're political adversaries."

Neville nodded, he knew that much.

"Lucius... he's not a saint, I know this much all too well. Lucius knows that. The whole wide world knows that. He opposed Voldemort because of me and because he had nothing more to gain following a mad man. He's so... So... Such a Malfoy," Harry finished. "And I weirdly enough love that fact."

"At least you admit it's weird," Neville told him, voice light.

He was not judging him, Harry quickly realised. He was not blaming him either. Neville was just here, willing to listen and support, he was here to be his friend. It still touched the green eyed Gryffindor this reminder, that there were people that cared about him being happy. People like Sirius and Remus, like Bill and Lucius, now Neville and even, he dared say, Snape. Harry reacted to the teasing comment the Longbottom heir made by playfully smacking him with a pillow. Neville laughed and retaliated briefly, until Harry took the pillow and held it, mirth giving way to seriousness.

"But you get what I'm trying to say, right?" The green eyed wizard asked.

The other Gryffindor nodded. "Yes, I am," Neville replied soberly to show how serious he was.

"Any advice for me?" Harry asked.

"Don't start blushing around the Headmaster and don't do anything. I bet Malfoy has already thought up a plan to get you out of a mess if your relationship came to light," Neville commented calmly.

Harry smiled. "I really needed to hear that, you know?"

"That's what friends are for," Neville replied.

* * *

Hermione tapped her quill against her lips, the feather tickling her to stop doing that. She had an odd look on her face as she caught the headmaster giving a look at Harry, shaking his head and going back to his conversation with Professor Flitwick. She did not pay this phenomenon any mind then, but when this became a habit for the next two meals, she began to get suspicious. Especially when she noticed how uncomfortable Harry was and how amused Neville seemed. Something had taken place; no doubt about it and the two wizards were keeping her in the dark. Hermione felt a bit slighted then. She had been near inseparable with Harry since first year, or at least she wanted to think so. She, Harry and Ron had been best friends until Ron decided to put his insecurities in the way of the friendship the year before. Yet Harry had not been alone. Bill Weasley was even closer to him than Ron and Neville Longbottom, too. She recalled the discussion she had had with the shy Gryffindor and his advice that she should not snoop around. The compulsion to do so was making her itch with restlessness.

Still, she tried not to pry, she really did. Hermione knew that she was missing several pieces of information, information that would not be forthcoming even if she tried asking her green eyed honestly had not been looking, much. But she started noticing things. Like how Harry wore expensive robes, too expensive in fact; the quality Draco Malfoy and other Slytherin's were known to wear. She did not doubt Sirius could have bought the garments (and heavens knew that Harry deserved having new clothes of the finest quality), but she somehow had trouble picturing Sirius buying Harry 'poncy' clothes. The dog Animagus gave her the feeling of not being too fond of all things pureblood last time she met him during the summer months. Remus Lupin, she could not picture him buying Harry such expensive outfits and not put any thought to his own appearance. Bill Weasley... Well, she reckoned that the red head could have bought Harry an item of clothing or two, but an entire new wardrobe? And somehow she could not picture her green eyed friend splurging on clothes even if he had money. Harry really did not know how to spend money on himself yet he was generous to the people he liked. So it had to be someone else. Perhaps the mystery boyfriend? If so, that meant that that person had money to spare because while not a girly girl, she had ears and she heard Lavender too many times mentioning various renowned tailors in the wizarding world and Dominic Ratazzi was one such brand name.

Another thing she noticed was Harry's spell casting, which had undoubtedly improved rapidly the year before and now it was simply impeccable. From the way he held his wand to the power behind the spells not to mention the vast repertoire of traditional wearing spells, meant that Harry had been coached in all this relative to the magical community. Hermione had not known the spell to get rid of soot from her robes, how to keep her meal warm without drying the food or worse blowing the contents up. She certainly had not read on charms that kept clothes ironed or got rid of blotches of ink from her papers, not until her second year and after she had caught a few Ravenclaw's doing it and asked them about this. She had tried showing Harry (Ron had not been interested although he knew those things) but the teen had not been interested in learning those things and she had stopped trying to get him involved. Now though he could do those things verbally and sometimes she caught him not using his wand at all. She also noticed how easier spells came to him in class, all the professors had remarked on how he now got spells on the first try. He had been sheepish too when he got their attention but also had a look like he had been thinking of something or maybe someone when he got complimented. It was not a great leap to think that whoever helped Harry could very well be the mysterious boyfriend.

The third big observation she made was the change of attitude towards Harry from certain Slytherin's and Draco Malfoy first. They were not exactly best mates but there was camaraderie, like when one was sharing a secret. The same could be said about Blaise Zabini. The young wizards were rather close, as seen best during Potions.

Another thing she had noticed was how... cordial Snape was being towards Harry. He had not changed his attitude towards the rest of the school but Neville and Harry; they did not get the brunt of the man's vitriol. It was like the two Gryffindor's were under an umbrella of protection, much like the Potion Master's Slytherin's. The inspiration hit her then, during dinner. Harry's love interest had to be Slytherin or at the very least connected to that house. The one thing that she was absolutely certain was that Harry had to be dating a pureblood and one coming from an old house. It would not be hard to deduce who it could be. There are only so many people that Harry could possibly know enough to date. Her problem is that Harry has met plenty of the younger generation as they share classes but through the Quidditch teams and his apparent company during summer he could have met more people. And from that group there are not many who like Draco Malfoy enough to justify the blond prat being so friendly with Harry. It had to be someone well liked by the Malfoy and the Zabini heir, she deduced. If she really set her mind onto it, she knew she could find out easily the identity of Harry's boyfriend, but for once her heart stopped her mind. She had promised Neville and in a way Harry that she would not pry. She would try and do that then and at the same time ignore the directions her overactive mind wanted to travel. Her curiosity was not worth losing Harry's or even Neville's friendship. And whatever happened she swore to herself that she would smile and support her green eyed friend even if she did not agree. Now she only hoped to keep up the promise to herself and not mess this up. She had already snooped enough.

* * *

Never before a meeting between the two of them was this awkward. And there had been plenty of awkward meetings between them over the years, Albus mused. But never before had he caught Lucius kissing anyone, much less young Harry. The blond wizard looked formidable in that way most Slytherin's that Albus was aquatinted with could be. He was dressed to fit his station and the look on his face could have frightened lesser men.

"Lucius," the Headmaster greeted.

The pureblood scowled. "Dumbledore," he returned.

"There's really no need for such hostility. Please, take a seat."

Lucius complied, not peeling his gloves off or letting his guard down. "I'm here to discuss the events that took place a few days ago."

"You kissed young Harry."

"That's Mister Potter to you Dumbledore," Lucius scowled.

"I was not going to judge you," Albus commented.

"I would not care even if you did judge me, I don't really care for your opinion," the blond wizard responded. "I just came by to make sure that you will keep your mouth shut about what you saw."

"I was not about to say anything to anyone. Severus and Sirius were quite adamant even though Mister Black was a bit petulant that his godson's significant other is you."

Lucius glared. "Dumbledore..."

"It's just that it is a bit odd, don't you think? And it's not just the age difference."

"What else is there?" the younger wizard asked. "What he and I have is nobody's business but our own. The fact that you know is bad enough, old man. Just keep out of it. What happens in my relationship is not a problem or responsibility, not something you need to influence or fix."

"Harry is my student Lucius."

"A fact that can easily change. There are other magical schools and Harry, after that debacle with the Triwizard Tournament last year he is an adult fully capable of making his own decisions."

Albus was quiet for a while as he slowly realised at what Lucius had been hinting. "He really was... The age line... The other Headmasters and the Ministry declared that only adults should compete and practically declared him an adult. And you've known, as has Harry." He sighed. "You were helping Harry last year too. You even got permission from the Department of Mysteries for him to try Enchanting."

"Everything for him to survive," Lucius replied. "Did you even try to get him out of the Tournament or were you just content to let things be just to catch the one responsible."

"Do you think so little of me?"

Lucius regarded him through cold eyes. "You are a strategist Dumbledore; I would expect nothing less from you. And your actions do speak louder than words. You did leave him with those animals for ten years."

"You mean Petunia," the aged wizard sighed, showing his years. "It was..."

"Don't bother with excuses," the grey eyed wizard cut him off. "Intentions mean little when faced with the results of your decisions. Harry is better off with me, at my side, with my attentions and my care. Don't interfere. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," he said as he stood. "Don't bother Harry, don't ask questions and don't try to ruin us. You won't succeed and you know it."

"Harry deserves to be happy," Dumbledore told the blond wizard.

"And he is with me," Lucius replied. "And in much less danger than he used to be. What have you done for Harry's happiness and safety, Headmaster? I managed to destroy his body in less than a year when I put my mind to it. You had ten years to destroy him completely and failed."

"There was a prophecy Lucius..."

"I make my own fate old man," were the blond man's parting words as he left the Headmaster's office.

* * *

He was practically fuming when he left the office intending to go meet Severus. He needed to vent, needed for someone to understand his frustration in dealing with the old man. He had not even given Dumbledore enough space to spew whatever story and reasons he wanted. He had ploughed on, wanting not to lose control of the situation. He knew that if he let the old man, Dumbledore would try and drive him and Harry apart in a misguided attempt to protect the teen. It was like he could not understand that the green eyed wizard could be mature enough and have his own opinions and control of his own life. He nearly barrelled into someone and reflexively reached out to steady them when he saw red trimmed robes and green eyes staring back at him.

"Lucius!" the Boy-Who-Lived gasped lowly in surprise.

"Harry," he said in a breathy voice.

Then the teen gave him a cheeky smile and pulled him towards the nearest closed door. Lucius could only watch as the teen poked his head in the classroom first and then pulled the taller blond inside and quickly shut the door.

"Lock it," he asked of Lucius and the older wizard easily complied. Moments later his arms were full of Harry, the teen hugging him close. His mouth soon reached for his, lips messing together gently at first and more urgently as he kept on and Lucius nudged back just as eagerly and needy. It had been a few days since their last kiss.

When Harry turned his head to the side, breathing in, Lucius just dipped his head lower, aiming for the green eyed wizard's neck, nuzzling and kissing and making the teen moan. He pulled Lucius' head back up and kissed the older wizard again, tongues meeting in an open mouthed kiss. Lucius pulled him closer, clutching at the teen's clothes and tugging the robes off, pressing their bodies closer and backing Harry against the locked door. They both broke apart to breathe soon.

"Hey, nice to see you," Harry said smiling as he tried to breathe.

"Likewise," Lucius was smiling too and resting his forehead against Harry's.  
"Not that I don't like seeing you, but what are you doing in Hogwarts?" the teen asked.

"Just came to see the old coot," the blond wizard replied.

Harry instantly went beet red. "Oh, um..."

"Forget about him," Lucius muttered and went for the teen's lips again.

The young Gryffindor eagerly followed his lead.

* * *

"You look ridiculously pleased with yourself," Severus commented when Lucius entered his rooms. The dark haired man gave the blond wizard he considered his friend a suspicious look. "What happened with Albus?"

At Lucius look the Potions Master scoffed.

"That bad?" Severus asked.

"I did not really give him much time to talk," Lucius replied.

Severus smirked. "That's one way to make sure your opinions are heard."

Lucius sighed and took a seat. "Scotch?"

"Can't you help yourself? I have a pile to mark," Snape told him. "And you can tell me all about your meeting with the Headmaster though," he paused briefly. "You met with Potter, didn't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

Lucius just smiled. "Don't ask and I won't tell," he replied making the other wizard scowl"

"Never mind then, I am partial to keeping whatever sanity I have left."

Malfoy did not take offence from those words. He just smiled and asked after Snape's day. He was not willing to share information no matter how much he teasingly threatened Severus; his memories with Harry, their moments together were precious and for him and Harry alone. Not that he would tell this to Severus, the Potions Master was teasing him enough with what he knew, no need to hand him more ammunition, the blond wizard thought.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	43. Visitors

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Book 5

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 43 – Visitors**

* * *

The Burrow still had that homely air and the same feeling of disarray and chaos and warmth he had grown up with yet Bill hesitated to knock on the door. Fleur poked his side and he tried to avoid a second one. The witch was evil on purpose; she knew he was ticklish.

"I'm trying to man up and tell them," Bill agreed. "I know we agreed, I know Harry knows, your parents and sister know and approve but my mother..." he shook his head.

"Does it matter?" Fleur asked.

Bill sighed. It really mattered to him that Molly would at least like Fleur because the part Veela was right, no matter what his mother and father thought, his marriage to Fleur was not up for debate. The connection they shared was not going away, ever, and the sooner she was officially his wife the better he would feel. She deserved a bonding ceremony, to wear his name and his ring around her finger. He and Fleur had made plans about marriage and a family on their sixth date and Harry had known before they did because each had confided to the green eyed teen.

"Won't know until I face them," the red head muttered to himself and took the first step, Fleur at his side.

His father answered the door, a smile on his face. He noticed Fleur, recognized her too, and beckoned both inside.

"Bill! We didn't expect you," Arthur told his eldest son after he hugged him. "And who is this lovely girl?"

"Dad, meet Fleur Delacour, my girlfriend," Bill proudly announced, introducing the blond witch.

A plate crashed to the floor and they turned to see the stupefied look on Molly's face as she stared at them.

The smile dropped from Bill's face, knowing that whatever followed next would not be good.

* * *

Harry was yawning and trying to sit upright in the small, quiet private pub room. He was dressed haphazardly; throwing on anything he could get his hands onto when he got the urgent message from Bill to meet him and Fleur down in Hogsmeade. He had stumbled around the room trying to get ready and Neville had woken up at some point. The green eyed wizard told him to go back to sleep, grabbed his wand, map and cloak and slipped out of the dorm. He arrived at Rosmerta's pub and slipped inside; going straight up to the room his friends had booked. He found Bill with a grim look on his face and Fleur with tears on hers. Upon seeing him the witch sniffed.

"Oh, 'Arry!"

"What happened?" Harry asked of Bill.

"My mother," the red head growled. He closed the door and walked back to his lover, hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head. He started to explain what happened a few hours earlier when they had gone to the Burrow, how Molly Weasley had done everything to make her son's girlfriend feel did not matter that earlier in the year she had met the blonde witch and had been nice to her during Harry's party. The moment she realized Fleur was there to stay, she acted like a completely different person.

"I've never been more humiliated," the Curse breaker said to Harry. "Including the time she thought we were dating."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

Bill shrugged and looked to Fleur. "We are getting married during summer," the Weasley firstborn son announced, pulling the part Veela to him. He gave Harry a wide smile. "Guess who's my best man," he told the teen who blinked.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Bien sure!" Fleur insisted. "'Arry, you 'ave to do it!" she told her former fellow champion.

Harry sighed. "You know I'm still partially sleeping right? This is all an elaborate dream that I might forget come morning."

Bill snorted. "We'll just remind you again. But we are both serious Harry."

"You do realize Lucius is a package deal with me?" the Potter heir said.

"I'm a rebel," the redhead shrugged. "Also, Lucius likes me more than all other Weasley's he has met."

" 'Arry, just say yes," the witch urged the green eyed Gryffindor.

The teen grinned. "If you want me that bad, then yes, I will be there." He eyed Fleur. "Though if you have any suggestions about wedding presents I'm all for it."

After that he got tackled into a hug by Fleur.

* * *

Harry's night time adventure for the meeting with Bill and Fleur did not go unnoticed by Hermione and Neville, who both remarked upon the tired look on Harry's face. The raven haired wizard had admitted to those two halfway through the trip to McGonagall's classroom that Bill and Fleur asked him to be best man.

"That is a great deal," Hermione mused.

"Greater than you realize," Neville added. "Chances are that you will be named godfather to at least one of their future children."

"Siri was best man to my parents," Harry recalled.

Neville smiled. "Exactly. Will they have a traditional ceremony? If yes, then you might be asked to read the vows or officiate part of the bonding ceremony. Although, with how those two are... there are only a handful of rituals that are appropriate," the Longbottom heir mused.

Harry knew that the other teen was referring to the pull from the sex magic and he was instantly curious about it. He made a mental note to ask Lucius or Bill and read on this. Another thought that occurred to him had to do with Lucius and what would happen between the two of them in the future. It was still early for them to make such a step. Harry had plans for his life, finish school, travel and spend more time with the blond wizard, before he decided to make their situation permanent in the eyes of the law.

"What do you mean?" Naturally, Hermione did not miss the things Neville did not say when he spoke. Neither wizard wanted to elaborate, and sensing that, she dropped it and chose an entirely different subject to occupy the rest of the way to class. "How did you find the assignment Professor gave us?"

Harry shrugged. "Boring."

"Long," Neville replied.

"All three of us did the transformation," Harry told the witch. "I don't see why I need to write an essay about how I did that.""

"It's the Ministry," Draco Malfoy fell into step with them, his voice a drawl as he answered Harry's question. "We need to write a certain number of essays to complete Ministry standards per lesson and year. Ridiculous but true."

Hermione stared at the blond Slytherin, especially since Harry actually smiled at the pure blood teen.

"You're quite knowledgeable about stuff like that," the green eyed teen told Draco.

"Naturally you are a heathen about them," the blond shot back.

"Come on! You love it when you have to explain things!" Harry teased and Draco scoffed.

"I'm not the one enjoying lectures or lecturing people," Lucius' son stated.

"Don't listen to him," Blaise said, as the Transfiguration classroom came into view. "He loves lecturing people. And even more so, he gets impossible when he tells them 'I told you so'. Really," Blaise insisted. "He practically skips."

Draco swatted his arm and stomped ahead of them. Blaise, shooting a smirk at Harry, followed after the blond wizard.

"Typical Draco," Harry muttered and hurried into the classroom.

"Neville," Hermione started.

"Draco is Harry's sort of friend, not mine, not yet," Neville told her.

"Don't you find it odd?" the witch insisted.

Neville shrugged. "Let it go. We have class. My kind lady."

She sighed and nodded when he allowed her to enter through the door first. "Thank you," Hermione said, smiling a bit.

"Chivalry is alive and kicking," the Longbottom heir told her, making her smile wider.

* * *

While the rest of Hogwarts got ready for the day of Halloween and the feast that would take place that very night, Harry unlike his friends and classmates had different plans for the evening. Sirius had arranged it with McGonagall and Dumbledore and he took Harry away from school from right before lunch started, for the rest of Friday and through the weekend with the intention to get him back to Hogwarts by Sunday night.

The reason was simple enough. Sirius would be taking Harry to visit the graves of his parents and then spending some time with Sirius and Remus for Friday and part of Saturday and then the teen would be dining with Lucius for Saturday night and he would get back to Grimmauld on Sunday afternoon for dinner with his godfather and Remus. It was elaborate but it allowed Harry to spend time with his favourite adults.

He used the Floo from Dumbledore's office to reach Grimmauld and get immediately tackled into a hug from his godfather.

"Harry! You're here! Finally!"

Harry hugged his godfather back, smiling. "I do need to breathe Padfoot," he teased but Sirius merely grinned.

"I missed you."

"It's October," the teen said. "We have the rest of the year."

"Too long," Sirius complained.

"Sirius, enough," Remus said mock sternly. "Stop hogging him!"

With a final squeeze, Harry's feet touched the ground again and the werewolf hugged him, far more gently than his godfather but his affection was palpable.

"Hi Remus," Harry beamed at him.

"How are you? Were the classes hard? I recall what a zoo the day was when we were back to Hogwarts," the werewolf reminisced fondly. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

The teen shook his head. "No, wanted to have lunch with you guys." And with that response Sirius was about to pounce on him again but Remus stepped in.

"First we feed him," the former DADA professor stressed.

"What's for lunch anyway?" Harry asked.

"Let me tell you first that your godfather wanted to cook for you," Remus said and the look of horror on Harry's face was telling as was the pout on Sirius' face. "But since I was not in the mood for pizza, again, we left the cooking to the new house elf."

Harry blinked. "You got a new house elf? From where?"

"Malfoy insisted," Sirius answered. "Tilly!"

With a 'pop' a female house-elf, wearing a cute dress and an apron popped into the room. She looked matronly and young, younger than Kreacher for one thing, and without the oddness of Dobby.

"Master called," Tilly said and gave Sirius the stink eye though she shot Remus an adoring look. There was a story there, Harry knew, but his stomach made noise and it made Tilly look at him and gush.

"Master Harry!" she said with delight and Harry recalled one of Lucius' elves clapping hands and gushing when he complimented their cooking.

"Nice to see you Tilly," Harry waved at her and she blushed.

"Lunch is ready at the dining room," the house elf announced. "Steaks and mashed potatoes and lots of greens for young Master Harry to be strong and tall."

"Thank you," Harry told her and with a giggle she was gone. He saw the dog Animagus glaring at him. "What?"

"You're here a second and she likes you?" Sirius groaned.

"I told you that you should not have pranked her," Remus sing songed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's a given Sirius. Now let's go. I want to see what else she made. I bet she made those bread buns with the tomato and thyme that I tasted last time I was over at Lucius' place. Or at least the carrot and pumpkin soup," he muttered as he headed for the kitchen. "Then you can tell me all about how you two have been spending your days while I whine about classes and homework."

* * *

It was two hours after lunch and it was already dark when the three wizards left Grimmauld Place in favour of the Cemetery of Godric's Hollow. Before going they made a short stop at a nice flower store and bought three bouquets of flowers. Sirius opted for white lilies and sweet peas, while Remus chose white liliums yellow zinnias, and Harry went for blue hyacinths mixed with white poppies. They were quiet as they entered the cemetery that was located in the middle of Godric's Hollow. It was like a small grove of trees with many marble statues and mausoleums and a large number of individual tombs.

"It's been in use since the dark ages," Remus said in a low voice to Harry. "Long before the surrounding town took the name Godric's Hollow."

"Black's are usually buried near the isle of Avalon," Sirius supplied. "When Dorea, your grandmother, married Charlus, she joked that at least in death she would have better company."

"That's morbid," Harry muttered as he followed after Remus and Sirius, the werewolf in the lead. "Have you two been here before?" he asked the two wizards.

"I came after I saw you, back when I escaped from Azkaban," Sirius commented. "Not one of the Aurors was here," he bitterly added. "I brought them daisies from a nearby house."

"I came once, about when you must have been six," Remus offered. "It was the first time in all my visits that I made it past the gates and to their grave."

Harry blinked. "Oh."

"It's not easy for anyone, pup," Sirius admitted. "But you really need to see them at some point."

"I... You know, I've been an orphan for years... years Siri. Seeing the graves... It's like meeting them for the first time and losing them again," green eyes misted over and the teen blinked. He really hated how emotional he was getting. Neither of the adult wizards commented on it, mostly because Sirius and Remus were equally affected.

They walked towards the back of the cemetery and Harry noticed that the graves here were much older and some were covered in ivy and dirt.

"They're right about... here," Remus said, stopping short in front of a modest looking tombstone made of white marble that seemed a bit luminous despite the dull sky above them.

Harry stared at the names of his parents, the dates of their birth and death and the inscription under everything:

"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_"

The teen muttered the sentence out loud before asking his godfather about it.

"An old saying really," Sirius said. "It's a phrase Charlus used to say, your grandfather. James used it as well."

"Dumbledore chose this," Remus told Harry. "He knew Charlus well. It's both a Muggle saying from the Bible and a line often used by Druids."

"You know the strangest things," Sirius muttered. He turned to his godson. "Want to be the first to greet them?"

Harry pursed his lips and nodded. "I guess..." He stepped up, eyes never leaving the grave. His throat constricted. He wanted to say so many things, just like back in first year when he first laid eyes upon the Mirror of Erised, yet words failed him. He settled for just kneeling on the ground and placing the flowers he had brought before him. He never noticed that two more bouquets joined his until a hand squeezed his shoulder and he was helped to his feet.

"Pup?" Sirius asked. "Do you want to stay some more?"

"We've been here for half an hour," the werewolf added making the teen blink.

"We have?" Harry asked. "I didn't notice," he whispered and accepted the hug from his godfather.

"It's okay," the dog Animagus said, holding him.

"We can stay as long as you like," Remus offered.

The green eyed teen shook his head. "That's fine... I'm... Just, could we come again?"

"Of course," Remus and Sirius said together.

"We can go now," Harry told them and the two older wizards each hugged him and led the way out from the cemetery. It was a quiet walk and the young Gryffindor spent it looking at the names on the graves they passed by.

"You know, the house is just around the corner," Sirius mused.

"The house we were staying?" the teen asked. "It's still there? Lucius told me it was practically destroyed when the Fidelius fell and the Avada Kedavra rebounded on him."

"That's true," Remus answered. "It's like an explosion happened but the structure is still standing. Most of the mementoes inside have been moved, whatever was salvageable really. Remind me to show you a few boxes I have with your pyjamas and teddy bears."

Harry blinked. "You still have them?"

"Of course I do! I know you are not a fan of Dumbledore right now but he did help save whatever was in the house, pictures, clothes, all the furniture are in storage, the china sets, your mom's books, James' Quidditch equipment... Though your broom is definitely better," Remus added. "In fact, I'll write him and ask him for details as soon as we go back to London, alright."

"I'd love that," the teen said. "Really though? Even the teddy bears?"

"Harry... even the pacifiers," Remus stated, making the teen blush but smile at the same time.

"Thank you," Sirius told the werewolf who just grinned. "You do realize Lily and James took pictures of you naked, having a bath, eating messy, drooling..."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Harry asked with mock outrage.

The former Azkaban escapee grinned.

"Leave off," Remus warned. "Remember the house elf likes him more?"

"I have few prerogatives as a godfather, I get to use them," Sirius stated.

The good mood they had built since the cemetery fell a bit once they stopped short in front of the cottage like residence the Potters had used, the place Harry had lost both his parents.

"It's really close to the cemetery," the teen commented.

"It's a small town, a really big village if you will," Remus remarked.

"So... This is it," Harry said, looking over the hedge at the husk of the house. Most windows and doors were missing. There was no debris but the house was empty. He could tell even from outside.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Want to go inside?"

"I... No," Harry replied. "It's not necessary," he told the two wizards. "Did you visit this place before?"

"Actually yes," Remus said. "When Lily and James first got married they had discussed moving here permanently but they both liked London and they were staying in an apartment. It was sold before you were born."

"They knew then they needed to hide," Sirius added.

"Can we go?" Harry asked.

"Go back to Grimmauld or just leave the street?" Sirius asked. "We could go up ahead and two blocks down to the left, see if old man Rufus still has that pub? Best hot cocoa in the village."

"He's still alive?" Remus asked with no small degree of surprise. "He's how old?"

"A hundred and fourteen," Sirius grinned.

"Does he have a hot daughter or grand-daughter in his case?" Harry asked with suspicion.

"Nope!" Sirius cheerfully said. "But his spiked hot cocoa is the best," he added when Harry kept looking him with distrust. "Old wolf, you with me?"

"Lead the way, Padfoot," the werewolf said, making Sirius whoop with glee and march ahead. Remus and Harry followed at a more sedate pace a few feet behind the dog Animagus.

"We still have some time together and I know Sirius made plans for us to go to the movies, some action movie or something, he was really excited," Remus said.

"I am feeling a bit lost to tell the truth," Harry told the older wizard. "Seeing the grave... I don't know how to feel."

"And you don't have to decide on that now either."

"I've known they were dead all my life, as far as I remember," the teen said. "But I never, ever thought to visit the graves."

Remus looked at him.

"Why not? Is this what you want to ask?" he told his former DADA professor.

"Yes actually, though I believe I can guess the answer," Remus mused. "Knowing they are dead so long you were used to it. If you had known them you would have visited the graves sooner."

"Also, seeing the graves is really tangible," Harry added. "But ... have I ever told you about the Mirror of Erised?"

"Desire?" Remus asked after a second, proving he was quite smart.

Harry nodded. "I saw them there, the Potters, my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles and ancestors... What I desired most was family..."

"And they were all dead," Remus concluded.

"Exactly. What I felt then is similar to what I felt today, what I still feel."

"Want to tell me?"

Harry shrugged. "Finality. I just kept hoping, I guess that somewhere out there I have family, people who love me. I know I have you and Sirius and my friends and Lucius, my own family. But I'll never meet them. You and Sirius, you tell me stories, share memories but it's not the same. I'm sad I'll never know them but at the same time..."

"You never really knew them," Remus finished.

"I miss the idea of having parents more," Harry admitted. "Is that bad? Because it really makes me feel terrible."

"It's not a bad thing," Remus told him. "I never met Lily and James as parents either. I met you as a baby a few times and Sirius was along the same lines but we never saw them interact with you long enough to think as parents. It's why Sirius always thinks of James as the buddy he met when he was eleven and later when they were young adults. That's the images we had of them ourselves."

"How do you think they would be as parents?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

They had caught up with him.

Remus shared a look with Harry before informing his friend about their discussion so far while they entered the establishment the Animagus had led them to and went to sit at a table.

"James would be like a big kid with you, that's what I think," Sirius told his godson. "He was that way. Even after he got all mature and straightened up his act, he was still a big kid. If he caught you climbing a tree, rescuing stray animals, making mud pies, he would be alongside of you, sharing the blame."

"That I can agree on," Remus added. "And Lily was level headed. A bit like Molly Weasley with the making sure you are warm and have a coat with you and eaten all your food, but she was smart, scary smart. She would know about each prank before it happened..."

"And punish you accordingly," Sirius added. "You would have never gotten into the mess you did like a firstie at Hogwarts."

"But no Howlers," Remus said. "She detested Howlers."

Sirius was nodding. "Your grandmother did not use Howlers either, unlike my mother," he shuddered.

"Black witches do make awful Howlers," the werewolf agreed.

"They combine them with hexes," Sirius explained. "Stinging hexes, sneezing hexes. Once, after a prank that got me a detention for two weeks, she sent me a Howler with a freezing hex attached. I felt cold for two weeks."

"The nurse could not undo it either," Remus recalled.

"My mother knew her dark spells," Harry's godfather muttered. "In the end we wrote to Dorea, your grandma and she stormed to the school, counter-hex ready. She was a Black," he added for his godson's shake. "She was taught what Black witches usually learn but she was more grey than black. She would have also loved Lucius Malfoy," he grudgingly added.

"Charlus too, I think," Remus mused. "What do you think, Sirius? You knew the man better."

"Charlus was... Much like Lily come to think of it. Dorea was a pureblood neutral witch that grew up in a Dark family. She knew her curses, could use them to fight with and protect her family. She was the brains and the slyness. And to this day she terrifies me."

Harry grinned.

"Can I take your orders?"

The three wizards looked up. It was a charming witch around McGonagall's age; hair cropped short and wearing clothes more suited to the medieval ages. And she grinned the moment she saw Sirius, giggling like a school girl at the ex-convict.

"Sirius Black?" the witch asked. "You've been free how long and only now you come into my tavern?"

"I know, I 'm unforgivable. Wait, yours? What happened to Rufus?"

"Going on a hundred and seventeen," the witch replied. "He's at the brewery, making the whiskey. A glass for you, right?"

"Actually Mabel, we're here for your other specialty," Sirius told her and then the witch noticed the Boy-Who-Lived and the werewolf. She winked at Remus and pinched Harry's cheek as if he was a baby. The teen realized that it was possible she had a grandson his age.

"Three hot cocoas coming up, two of them spiked, right?" Mabel said, smiling as Sirius and Remus nodded. "And because I like you," this time she punched Sirius' cheek as well, "I'll thrown in three slices of my pie." She walked off, humming.

"That was Mabel," the dog Animagus told the other two. "Charlus first brought me here when I was twelve. My mother had been a right bitch that summer and my father packed me off to the Potters. He actually met with Charlus and they spoke and then your grandfather brought me here, introduced me to Rufus and his Mabel. The moment she saw me she pinched my cheeks and called me a troublemaker. She actually wrote me a letter once, when I was in Azkaban. Said she believed I was an idiot but not a killer."

Harry rubbed his cheek. "Well, I could do without the pinched cheeks but if you kept your mouth shut then this place must be amazing. My grandfather really brought you here?"

Sirius nodded. "He was like that. Laid back and less strict than Dorea. He would have hated Lucius. Back then he disliked all Malfoy's really," he recalled. "Called them pompous baboons. And he said that to their faces whenever he visited them."

"I doubt they met frequently," the teen said.

Sirius snorted. "They were purebloods. Their wives met at least once a week socially and the men at every Ministry session and social event. Plus they went to school together. Once you spend some time in the magical community you'll realize that all purebloods know each other and at least the wealthy half-bloods are included in that deal."

"So they would have been mixed reactions about Lucius," the teen sighed.

Sirius shrugged. "Sure, but they would have loved you to pieces and spoiled you rotten and perhaps they would have been reluctant about Lucius, well, everyone but Dorea really, but in the end they would have accepted him. Lily might have needled him subtly, taking him to Muggle establishments, not the posh ones that man visits either."

"How do you know he visits the Muggle world?" Harry asked.

Remus grinned. "Purebloods are as your godfather loves calling himself and others, pretentious idiots who change their word faster than wardrobe."

"And a good pureblood changes wardrobe at least twice in two months," Sirius added. "All purebloods know that the magical community is confined, they preach about hating Muggle's and Muggleborns but when they stand to make a profit they can overlook blood better than the smell of a troll."

"Talking politics lads?" Mabel asked as she came back, tray full of their orders and their treat.

"Talking to Harry here about his grandfather," Sirius explained and she nodded.

"Good man, Charlus," Mabel sighed. "Went awfully young... now wait a minute... I think I have something for the young one here," she said, looking at Harry. "Wait up," she told them and left.

The three wizards shared a look. Then they let it go and tasted the cocoa Sirius had bragged about and the pie Mabel treated them to and they felt better, spirits lifted a bit.

"It is great, you were right," Remus and his sweet tooth recognized.

"Thinking about seconds?" Harry teased and the werewolf nodded without shame.

"You do know Tilly has dessert back home, right?" Sirius asked.

"That's hours from now," Remus said, "And you keep saying I need to fatten up."

Sirius snorted. "Go ahead and order then," he said. "So, back to our previous topic, Lily would have tried to rattle Lucius some. James... Well, he would have sulked till Lily hexed him and then he would be sourly around Malfoy but not really bad mouthing him around you."

"We would get to hear all about it over a few pints," Remus added.

"Exactly," Sirius said. "Dorea would have welcomed Lucius with open arms and Charlus would have followed her example, after he had his chance to test him and his intentions towards you. None of them would have cared about continuing the line or anything like that," he added almost as an afterthought. "They had a miracle with James so they were pretty much convinced there would be no heirs to the Potter line."

"Here it is!" Mabel returned, carrying what could only be a picture in her hand, looking winded and red cheeked. "This one's yours to keep," she told the green eyed Gryffindor before handing over the picture.

Harry looked at it carefully. It was a picture of his parents and people he knew to be his grandparents. His mom, dad, grandma and grandpa all having pie and cocoa and looking extremely happy. Lily was beaming and hugging her belly. It was flat.

"She had just learned she was pregnant and she and James came and found your grandparents here. Papa Rufus took the picture and I served them," Mabel said. She ruffled Harry's hair and slinked away, taking Remus' plate and returning with another.

Harry was left, staring at the picture and smiling.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	44. Intimacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 44 – Intimacy**

* * *

Lucius greeted him at the entrance parlour of Malfoy Manor with a kiss and an intimate hug. A house elf 'popped' and took the luggage away and just as easily vanished, leaving the couple to their peace.

"Your wolf sent a letter ahead," the blond wizard told Harry as he led him to the sitting room he had been waiting in. "You went to their graves."

The green eyed teen shrugged and looped a hand around Lucius' waist. "Yesterday was a very difficult day."

"Usually it is," the older wizard replied, as he took a seat and Harry curled up next to him. The younger man kissed Lucius' neck and then travelled up to his jaw before the blond turned his head and captured his lips in a kiss. "I missed this," Lucius muttered against Harry's mouth.

"Hm, can't wait for summer to start."

The pureblood chuckled. "It's November."

"I know," Harry whined and kissed the older wizard again.

"We do have the Manor to ourselves and plenty of time till dinner…"

"Hm… Tempting, but I want to just sit here with you, like this. Just for a bit," Harry told him and buried his head in Lucius' neck.

The blond wizard ran his fingers through his lover's messy hair, content to let the teen bask in his presence.

* * *

It was to a pair of big, round glassy eyes that Harry finally caved.

"I'll have a second slice of the cake," the teen said and the house elf bounced, floppy ears moving. In a blink of an eye the green eyed wizard had a clean plate, new spoon and another large piece of black forest cake to go with his tea. Lucius watched the whole scene with a mixture of annoyance and amusement on his face. It was always funny to see the younger male interact with the house elves in his home and the way they all pampered the youth. Then again Harry tended to treat them kindly and they were highly flattered by his praises and comments every single time. When he had tried to take up the same… habit, they very nearly had a stroke and burst to tears. Still, that day his meal had been better and tastier than all previous ones so the tactic worked.

"It's not funny," Harry told the blond once the house elf that served him left.

"Oh, I believe it is," Lucius replied. "You were telling me you went to the cemetery."

Harry nodded. "It brought up a lot of things to talk about, and not just anecdotes about my parents and grandparents, and believe me; Siri and Remus had plenty to say."

"Hm, I remember Charlus and Dorea," Lucius mused. "Purebloods both of them, remember?" he said at the look Harry gave him. "I think my Uncle Phrixus and Dorea were year mates in Slytherin. I'll have to ask him to be sure."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "You … Your relatives are alive?" he asked. It was news to him that there were more Malfoy's around than Lucius and his son Draco. He felt a bit foolish asking but honestly, asking about family was not something he was used to doing. Never having a loving family himself and later, after coming to Hogwarts learning that the Potters were all dead save for him created a different perspective. It was silly, but he usually forgot that other people were not as alone as he was. Lucius though searched his face and nodded.

"The Malfoy's are a big family. We used to have larger numbers and most of us live in Mediterranean countries, like France and Italy, a few in Spain and Malta," he shrugged. "The Potters, as far as I know favoured Britain and Germany the most."

"So there are more Malfoy's around?" Harry asked.

"Yes, most of the older generation is still around," Lucius said. "Most of them knew your grandparents and grew up in the same mindset."

"Do you think my grandparents would have been fine with us being together?" the teen posed the question he had also made to his godfathers. "I know my father was…"

"Immature is a polite word," the blond wizard offered.

Harry nodded. "And my mother… People say she was more open minded than my father."

Lucius sighed. "Charlus and Dorea grew up traditionally so they would not bat an eyelash at you liking men or sharing my bed. In fact, a match between us would be considered good fortune, despite political affiliations and gossip. Light, Dark… The Potters never really cared. And to tell you the truth, the Malfoy's used to be the same."

"What mattered was power and gold?" Harry asked.

"Exactly," Lucius agreed. "My own grandfather would have approved of the match. My father… Well, he would have hated you," he bluntly told Harry. "And that's a good thing," he added. "You know what I think of my father," he said and Harry nodded. "My grandfather was my role model. He was formidable and I always wanted to be like him. He was cunning, opportunistic and firm, but above all he put his family first. He turned down Grindelwald and later Voldemort, not caring about what they preached because he refused to bow to them."

"Sounds like a great man, to be honest. Would he really have liked me?"

The grey eyed wizard did something he was not used to doing a lot. He snorted with mirth. "Like you? My grandfather and the rest of the family do know I have been seeing someone. Draco let it slip in one of his fire-calls," the older wizard revealed to his lover, "They have been pestering me for a meeting with you."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"No need for all of you to look so surprised," Lucius drawled.

"They know about me?" the youth asked.

"The divorce from Narcissa wasn't enough of a statement?" Lucius arched an eyebrow. He stared straight at Harry. "The only reason you haven't met them yet is because most of them live in Switzerland currently and the majority is well over seventy making it difficult to travel."

"They have trouble walking around?" Harry asked.

"They complain too much," Lucius explained. "Last time they came to Malfoy Manor was when Draco was four. They found fault with everything, my son, Narcissa, the manor itself, the weather, the pillows… The list is endless. Harry, if you wanted I would invite them all over in a heartbeat but I fear that if I did that you would not speak to me ever again."

"Well, for now I think I'm fine with just you and Draco around," Harry replied.

"Good to know."

* * *

It was just like summer, the day Harry spent at Malfoy Manor. Lucius realized how much he had missed his lover from the little things. The fact that he had someone to argue with, the smell of the teen on his sheets and pillow, the warmth of another body in bed with him, the fact that he had someone to join him for meals. And of course, the physical intimacy. Harry had slipped under the covers before him and Lucius was treated to the sight of seeing him in bed, book open in his lap and all his interest in the story he was reading. Green eyes turned to look at him when the bed slightly dipped.

"This is a great book," the teen muttered.

"Hm, what's it about?"

Harry blushed, "Actually… Fairytales," he said. "Neville noticed I often don't know traditional magical folk stories and the like and he supplied me with this. I was bored while you were washing so…" he shrugged.

Lucius plucked the book from the green eyed wizard's hands and tossed it on the night stand. Then he pulled Harry's face to him and kissed his lips. The younger male leaned closer, wrapping his hands around the blonde's neck and deepening the kiss. Lucius smirked when they broke apart. His grey eyes met green and they were kissing again even as his hands moved from the teen's face to his chest and then lower still, till he reached the bottom of the blouse Harry wore and he sneaked his palm under it, touching warm flesh. "Take it off," Lucius urged and Harry nodded.

They sprang apart again to undress and then their mouths met again, more urgently this time. Lucius then kicked the covers back and pulled the younger wizard under him.

"I missed you," Harry said to him and it only spurred the blond man on.

Latching his mouth on the neck offered to him, Lucius nipped at the flesh there. He smirked when Harry's hands found their way into his hair, tugging at the long strands softly while he busied himself with arousing his lover. Harry had always been responsive and the magic that brought them together sparked under their skin. It was not like before they first joined together, the need, the urgency was all them and not the sex magic itself, but it still thrummed, it still had a strong presence in every kiss and every time the slept together. Lucius easily managed to wake Harry's body, arousing him by stimulating all the right spots, and Harry had several sensitive areas. He was soon fully erect much like Lucius and urging his lover for more. It was a relief when Harry was stretched and the moan he made when he was fully sheathed inside his younger lover was almost embarrassing. They were chest to chest, Harry's legs on either side of his waist and the Gryffindor's hands.

"Harry," he groaned in a low voice as he started thrusting. He was trying to move carefully, it had been a while for both of them; the youth would not let him. He used his hands and mouth to tease and urge the older wizard on. He was quite vocal as well. Neither of them lasted long. Lucius came first, Harry holding onto him as he shuddered and panted and then the blond used his mouth to finally give his lover his own orgasm.

Afterwards, Harry snuggled close to Lucius, breathing his scent in.

"Merlin I don't know what I'll do till Christmas," the teen sighed.

"You? I came embarrassingly fast," the blond wizard muttered. "Are you laughing Harry?"

"Mmm, I'm happy you missed me."

Lucius flexed his arms, hugging his lover tighter. "I could make Severus give us his office.

Harry in reply slapped his chest. There was not much force but the sentiment was there. "Don't you dare Lucius! Gryffindor will be in the negative and the comments! Not to mention I won't be able to look at him! No, don't even think about it."

"It's just Severus."

Harry snorted. "No," he stated and pressed closer to Lucius. "Now keep quiet. I want to sleep."

"Tired?" Lucius was smug.

"Hm. I missed sleeping with you," the youth said and that shut Lucius up.

"I missed it too," the blond said and then stopped talking until he could hear Harry's breath even out and he was certain the teen had finally fallen asleep. "And to think you are mine," the grey eyed wizard whispered, his voice laced with the affection he had for the teen. He softly exhaled against Harry's throat, enjoying the goose-bumps his breath created. He buried his nose in Harry's hair and fell asleep holding the raven haired wizard.

* * *

Sirius was sulking when Harry arrived at Grimmauld via Floo. Remus was obviously finding his friend's attitude funny and Harry guessed there had been a lot of whining and juvenile behaviour on his godfather's behalf while he had been away. Remus was quicker to act civil around Lucius and hide any dislike for the man but Sirius… Well, no one ever said that the dog Animagus was mature and accepting about his godson's relationship.

"Hey," Harry greeted them and stood still, letting both men assure with their eyes that he was in one piece before letting them take him to the sitting room.

"How was your visit to Malfoy Manor?" Remus asked.

"He had better behaved himself," Sirius added.

Remus smiled. "Padfoot," he said with warning to his childhood friend. "Remember what we discussed?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He treated you fine, right?"

"He always treats me fine, Siri," Harry replied. "And he knew about the visit to the cemetery."

The pureblood wizard nodded. "Yes, Remus and I wrote him a letter before you went to visit him."

"Harry, you looked a bit shaken by the visit," Sirius said, acting serious for a bit. "I thought he ought to know just in case."

"I'm not mad about it, I'm actually grateful," the teen told his godfather. "Lucius spoke to me. Apparently he had a few stories to share about my family. That banquet at Longbottom Manor back when you were at a pre Hogwarts age…" he trailed off, enjoying the way Sirius' mind showed that he made a mental connection to the event the teen was hinting of. And apparently Remus was still in the dark about it because Sirius went red and tried to shut his godson's mouth. Harry easily and rather cheekily dodged him.

"Harry! No! Bad boy!" Sirius yelled.

"Padfoot, you're the dog in this relationship," Harry told him, making Remus chuckle and hold onto his best friend.

"Now I really want to know," the werewolf said, ignoring how Sirius struggled as he tried to loosen his hold and get to his godson.

"No! Traitors!" Sirius yelled as they both ignored him and Harry went on to say how James and Sirius got detention for a prank they pulled along with Frank Longbottom and Lucius Malfoy and how the last two had gotten away with jinxing Augusta Longbottom's Yule Punch.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Hermione asked.

Neville shot Harry a careful look as well. They both knew that the green eyed teen had not left Hogwarts just for the fun of it though only Neville knew that his raven haired friend had not spent all his time exclusively in his godfather's company after visiting the cemetery. He guessed that Harry had spent an equal amount of time in the company of a certain blond pureblood. He would not ask though, he needed no confirmation and frankly he did not care for details of how intimate his best friend was with his lover.

"Are you okay?" the Gryffindor witch questioned, voice betraying how she feared that Harry was not in a good place emotionally.

Harry actually rolled his eyes. "It's not like they died recently Hermione," he told her. "I'm okay now. Remus and Sirius, they had lots of stories to tell, about my parents and relatives that died before I was born. I was shaken, I'll admit that much but, I was glad to finally be able to visit them."

"You got closure," Neville said with an odd tone in his voice. Harry just squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be there," Hermione said.

"If you had been there it would not have made a difference," the green eyed teen told her. "It's better that I visited with people who knew them."

"Any good stories to tell?" Neville asked in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere and change the subject a bit.

Harry's whole face lit up. "Actually, I got plenty of those. Did you know that our dads knew each other when they were kids? And that before the Hogwarts sorting ceremonies they hung out with many people who later got into Slytherin? Like for example, Gerard Greengrass and your dad used to turn Amelia Bones' hair purple to tease her?"

Neville chuckled. "Yes, I actually have pictures of it and I think Susan asked about them at one point. I'll write Grandmother," he promised.

"Are there more?" Hermione prompted and got her green eyed friend to mention more such stories.

* * *

**_End of chapter_**


	45. Epiphany

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 45 – Epiphany**

* * *

She was most certainly not looking, snooping or searching for more clues on Harry's love life. In fact, Hermione was honestly done trying to snoop. The Gryffindor witch had just completed her prefect rounds, and maybe sneaked out a bit to send a letter to Viktor because she could not wait until next morning. It was then that she saw him. Tall, broad shoulders, impressive wizard robes in navy blue, long blond hair caught in a low ponytail, cane in hands. She stilled and took a step back, hiding behind a pillar. It was a nervous reaction. Had it been broad daylight with plenty of people around Hermione would have no trouble facing Lucius Malfoy but now she would not dare. The witch shivered, recalling her second year, when because of that accursed Diary she ended up petrified. She still had nightmares over the pair of inky irises she had seen through the reflection of a compact mirror, long serpentine body coming from around the corner. Hermione clutched her wand, trying to keep her wits about her as she peeked again, curiosity sparking now.

Why was Lucius Malfoy here? She knew the detestable man was back on the Board of Governors, still held plenty of power in the government and his involvement with Voldemort's defeat had earned him plenty of supporters. Hermione though always thought it was too easy, how Professor Dumbledore accepted that man's explanations, how no one thought to accuse Malfoy of being the Dark Lord's follower when he called Madam Bones to the site of the dying wizard. She hated that just because he had money and power he could do anything he wanted and now she was suspicious as to what he was doing so late on school grounds. Visiting Snape? He could do that via Firecalling, no need to enter the castle so late. No good reason to loiter. And he was looking so damn smug…

"Finished then?"

Hermione nearly made a sound as her Potions Professor appeared. He was coming from another corridor, looking relaxed and at the same time furious.

"I want my living quarters back and you out of the school. It's ten already. You should not even be here, Lucius," the dark haired wizard stated with no small amount of irritation. "I don't like you using my rooms for your little love trysts."

"Severus, stop nagging at me. You know the situation, you agreed in the first place."

"Lucius, you only said twice a month and we're up to once a week since New Years!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" the blond wizard said.

"All the brats are in their dormitories but there are portraits and ghosts around and those I can silence."

Hermione swallowed hard at this and tried not to move or breathe too loudly. She knew that if she were caught then detention would be the least of her worries.

"Yes, yes, we did not touch anything or soil the surfaces of your rooms."

"Lucius!"

"We didn't have sex," was the blunt reply.

Hermione's eyes went round at that. Were they talking about what she thought they were talking?

"I don't need the details," Snape was saying.

"I'm not offering any, just reassuring you that we kept within the guidelines."

"Hn, and the brat?"

The Gryffindor witch heard Malfoy senior sigh.

"Must you always be so hostile towards him?"

"At this point its habit," the Head of Slytherin said. "Potter is back in his dorm then?"

Hermione did not hear the rest of the conversation. Her hand went to her mouth and she bit down on her palm to stifle the shocked sound that nearly escaped her. Her eyes went round and her knees were about to give away but she leaned against the pillar she was hiding behind and tried to stay still. She stayed there, rooted at that same spot, long after the two adult wizards cleared the hallway and only then she allowed herself to slide down to the ground.

"Harry… and him?!" she whispered to herself. "No! He wouldn't!" Harry would not approach that man! Lucius Malfoy was dangerous! He nearly killed Ginny and Hermione and so many other students when he placed that cursed diary of Riddle's in the red-haired witch's things. Hagrid was taken to Azkaban and Headmaster Dumbledore sent away and…

Hermione's brain conjured up an image of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini spending time with the green eyed wizard and Neville. The rumours that those four had met up in Diagon Alley and sat together. The camaraderie that had replaced the animosity and violence that existed between Malfoy and Harry. Her mind forced her to see what she did not want to: Harry was involved with Lucius Malfoy, a suspected Death Eater and Dark Wizard. His son knew. Neville knew. And if Neville knew then Bill Weasley was aware of the relationship as well.

She was equal parts worried and furious about it. She stood on shaky legs and ran away from the spot, not towards the dorms as she should do, but towards the nearest empty classroom she could find where she locked herself in and let her mind try to wrap around the shocking discovery she had made.

* * *

The next morning found Hermione Granger tired (she had barely gotten four hours of sleep the previous night), moody and not a bit in the mood to face the general population and more specifically Harry and Neville. But she knew avoidance was not the answer. So she acted as usual, trying to emulate what she usually did even if she could not bare to look in her green eyed friend's eyes.

"... and it just bloomed!" Neville gushed. "Gran was surprised and I was just so pleased... We nearly lost the whole greenhouse just because our Herbologist was a damn idiot."

"But your business won't have trouble, right?" Harry asked. "I know that you sell herbs for potions."

"Like I said, we were lucky," Neville said. "That greenhouse has around fifty thousand galleons worth of merchandise."

Harry's eyes went wide and even Hermione focused a bit more.

"That was a close call then," the witch said.

"I heard that the same infection to sandy loam ruined a few fields in south France. The Malfoy family had trouble with their wine production and the Delacour Winery only brought a third of their usual production to the markets."

"Hm," Hermione was derisive the moment she heard Malfoy's name. Honestly, she would not care if that family was brought to ruin but she knew it was realistically impossible. "Malfoy won't care."

Neville and Harry both shared a look she did not miss and now that she knew what her green eyed friend had been hiding from her she knew the best way to decipher the obvious signs of discomfort they were both showing. Apparently they both cared what happened to that man and it hurt her.

"I need to go to the library," she said, leaving her untouched breakfast plate alone and standing. She would not blow her temper in the middle of breakfast in the Great Hall, it would embarrass both she and Harry.

The Gryffindor witch did go to the library, hiding behind a corridor that was less frequented by the general student population, even those who thought to use the library stacks to snog.

"I need to talk to someone," she muttered to herself. For hours the previous night she tried to explain why Harry would start anything with Lucius Malfoy. It could be Imperius or a Love Potion or plain old blackmail; those were the only options she could consider. The age gap was just too big (Malfoy had a son in Harry's age!), the man was a Death Eater and Harry was the Dark Lord's enemy.

If it had been anyone else... Hermione could have even accepted Draco Malfoy, really, that was much more plausible. There was tension between those two that could be attributed to attraction. Yet even that relationship was just a bit alien. She could not comprehend how from enemies with every sense of the word they could become more. Her relationship with Viktor was purely friendly and based on intellect. Of course there was attraction, Hermione was not blind to Viktor's charms and looks, but it developed more after they spent time talking and getting to know each other. Harry and Lucius Malfoy... She shook her head. There was no way their relationship was that deep. And in the off chance that it was how on earth she had missed it? How on earth had Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus missed it? The Gryffindor witch knew that if Sirius knew he would not let this go on, there was no way he would let it. Should she tell him? She shook her head and sighed.

"It's not my place," she told herself, recalling her talk with Neville a few months ago. She would not be a tattle-tale but she wanted to do right by Harry as his friend. In the end, Hermione sighed. All her thoughts and worries kept circling around in her head and she was not getting anywhere. She could wait and when there was time, she would ask her questions. And she knew just who to ask.

* * *

The end of Harry's fifth year was stress free and that was a relief to the green eyed teen. What came as more of a surprise for the Boy-Who-Lived was the results of his quiet year. OWL exams were something that he had been dreading ever since he found out about their existence and he had let Hermione more or less terrify him at some point until he spoke with Draco and the blond managed to calm him down somewhat, explaining the outline of the exams and the difficulty levels in their year. After that he spends his time a bit calmer and not frantically cramming like Hermione. He and Neville had studied together with the Slytherin's, letting Hermione to do her thing, offering to help when she let them.

They were seated around the Black Lake, watching as some of the students were playing with the Giant Squid that was close to the shore. Harry was on his back, under a tree. Neville had invited Luna along and the Blonde witch from Ravenclaw had suggested a picnic. In turn Harry had invited some of the Slytherin's he knew though only Blaise and Draco showed up, resulting in an odd group gathering, spread out on blankets under the trees, lounging and eating. Hermione had been invited as well but the witch had replied that she had some questions about OWLs that she wanted to ask McGonagall about. Harry had sighed and let her.

"So, Potter, any plans for summer?" Blaise asked.

"Hm, just plans to make plans, nothing concrete yet," the green eyed Gryffindor replied. "I want to make the most out of this summer. Neville here invited me to India. His family owns greenhouses there and I could tag along for a week or so. After that Sirius and Remus said something about visiting the house near the beach where we spent last year's summer and my boyfriend mentioned a European Tour."

Draco snorted. "Mentioned? Try wore Snape's ears down. I heard them over Easter break. He wants to dazzle you and will do anything to make it memorable."

"Sweden is nice during summer," Luna remarked. "Daddy and I visited the lakes and the mountains. Everything was so green and sparkly."

"I've toured France, Spain, Italy and Greece," Blaise offered, "Mother likes the Mediterranean sea and the men. The food was good…" he trailed off. "The last few years we favour Tunisia. My father was from there and Grandfather likes having me around. Mother only comes for a week or so and then she leaves."

"And I'm going with Blaise this year," Draco stated. "Father gets me the first week of the holidays and mother requested the second, so I know I will be in France for a while and then I'm off to Tunisia as well until August twenty."

"Gran wants us to stay in India," Neville revealed reluctantly. He had been excited about this fact. They never really left for summers, the shy teen had told Harry. The fact that the Longbottom matriarch was willing to do this was a sign that she trusted Neville more nowadays if she was willing to let him get more involved in the family business.

"I'd like to visit India," Luna remarked and the Longbottom heir grinned.

Unseen by those two, Draco and Blaise both rolled their eyes. Harry caught them at it and snickered.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Nothing," the green eyed wizard quickly told him. "Maybe you should give Luna a tour of the greenhouses as well. I bet she likes Herbology just as much as you do."

Luna gave Harry a knowing look and smiled. "That's a nice suggestion."

"I'll make the arrangements then," Neville said, sounding excited. "I bet Gran won't mind if your father doesn't. And he's welcome to come as well. He seems to like exploring."

"Well, good deed of the day over and done with, I'm feeling peckish again," Blaise said. "Are there more sandwiches left? The small pork and yellow cheese ones?"

"Glutton," Draco scoffed but he reached for a sandwich for himself after he gave his fellow Slytherin the one he requested. "These are great. How come the house elves like you so damn much?" he complained to Harry.

"I'm actually nice to them?" the green eyed wizard asked.

Draco scoffed and kept munching.

"You know, people are gawking right now," Blaise said while cleaning his hands from crumbs.

"Some are even pointing and whispering," Luna added.

"Ignore them," Neville told her. "Little blueberry pie?" he offered and she happily accepted.

"No," The witch said "We should have done this sooner," Harry said. "It's nice and warm here."

"We can do this again," Draco said.

"Yes, you will see each other during August," Blaise muttered.

"And you are welcome to join as well, no one will mind," Harry replied.

Blaise smirked. "Not even Draco's dad?"

"I bet he will want you around when it's time for them to sneak off and do their… stuff."

Harry snorted. "Stuff?"

He got a glare and a small pie thrown at him. He ignored the glare and munched on the pie, shooting Draco a grin.

* * *

He sat with Hermione and Neville on the ride back to London and the witch was unusually quiet. She was petting Crookshanks and looking out the window. After a while Harry was a bit worried and he asked what was on her mind.

"I got a letter from Viktor, before the OWLs started," Hermione admitted and Harry was more attentive, recalling how the girl and the Quidditch Seeker kept writing to each other since last year.

"And how is he? There was something in '_Quidditch Monthly'_ about an arm injury?" the green eyed wizard asked.

Hermione nodded. "That was three months ago and he got better after a week. Potions can still amaze me you know."

He agreed readily. "So… What's the problem?"

"Want me to step out?" Neville suggested. "Leave you two to talk?"

"No," the witch told Neville, "You can stay. It's about summer… Well, Viktor asked me to travel with him. He said there will be four more people, two couples, he knew from Durmstrang."

"Oh," Harry muttered, eyes sparkling. "Your first holiday as a couple!"

Hermione turned to him. "You think he thinks we're a couple?"

"Hermione," Neville tried, "Even I think you two are a couple."

She flushed. "Really? Despite the fact that we have not seen since summer?"

"Distance makes no difference if he loves you and thinks of you," Harry told her. "What's the problem? The fact you haven't seen him in a year? Do your parent's protest?"

Hermione shrugged. "He said that we wouldn't get a room together, that we could share girls and boys style and just travel but…"

"Ah," Harry was nodding sagely. "You want to stay together with him but you aren't sure if you want to sleep together with him, meaning have sex-not share a bed, just to be sure what I mean. Am I right?"

"Disturbingly so, yes," the witch replied.

"My opinion, go for it," Harry told her. "Share a room. I doubt he'll pressure you into anything you don't want. He just doesn't seem like that type of guy. How long did he suggest? A week? More?"

"Three weeks," Hermione replied. "We're touring the Greeks islands and crossing over to Turkey."

"Oh, nice!" Neville said. "You should go, if only for the vacation experience. What's your alternative?"

"Two weeks wine tasting with the parents," the witch sighed. "I don't want that for this year. I want…"

"To let your hair down, explore and have fun?" Harry asked and she glared at him.

"Harry," she muttered.

"Just saying, I understand you. Go for it," he told her. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he rose. "I'll track down the cart lady. I'm feeling like something salty. You guys want anything? No? I'll bring something anyway."

And he was gone with a smile and a wave, leaving Neville and Hermione alone.

"So…" Neville started but he was cut off.

"Do you really think what they're doing is right?" the witch asked in a rush.

The Longbottom heir blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Harry and Lucius Malfoy," the Muggleborn said, making the pureblood choke on air. "Do you think what they're doing…"

"Hermione!" Neville said. "The walls have ears!" he frantically looked around. "Don't say his name. And how do you even know?"

"He came by the school a bit after we returned from spring holiday break and I was leaving the potions labs where I was preparing for OWLs practical when I saw them both leaving Snape's office. They did not look like mere acquaintances. The looks they exchanged… I'm not stupid Neville. I knew he was seeing someone with Slytherin ties and someone who had to be older and a graduate but the age difference alone!"

"Don't say anything!" Neville told her frantically.

"You know!" she hissed. "And you've done nothing?"

"Done? What do you want me to do?" the wizard asked.

"Say something, warn somebody!"

"Hermione… People know," Neville told her. "Bill knows. Snape knows. Draco knows. Sirius and Remus… They know. And…" he sighed. "Dumbledore knows as well."

Hermione was left staring aghast at her fellow Gryffindor, like she could not believe her ears. "All these people know? And they won't do anything?"

Neville shrugged. "Why would they? It's not like he's taking advantage of Harry? They love each other and he protected Harry last year."

The witch swallowed. "Neville… How long has this been going on?"

"I have some idea but I'm not telling. And you should not ask. Or tell Harry that you know while you're this upset still."

"I have to tell him what I think of this!"

"No, you don't!" Neville stressed. "Harry and the blond guy… It's not something of a fancy. It's for life. They're still going to be together ten, twenty years from now. Don't push Harry away by trying to do something you think is right. He won't thank you and frankly, you would be in the wrong. There is a lot of byplay, things you have no idea about."

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that."

"Are you angry with Harry?"

"What? No!" the witch cried. "I'm worried about him! His health! Whether he's being played for a fool!"

Neville smiled. "He's happy and safe with that man. Don't ruin it."

The witch stared, mouth dropping open in shock. "Neville! How can you be so…"

"Accepting?"

Hermione sighed. "That's one word for it."

"Because I've seen them interact," Neville said. "In privacy, all masks drop and they are different people. Harry is a lot more mature and that man," Neville shook his head. "He is what people say he is, ruthless, sneaky and cunning. But for family? He's willing to die and Harry is on par with his son for things he will sacrifice his life over. Let it go before you do something you'll regret."

"But Neville…"

"You can worry from afar and silently and be there if things go south," Neville said. "But don't actively try to ruin them."

She sighed. "When did you get all serious and mature like this?"

The Longbottom heir shrugged even though he knew that it had happened sometime last year when Harry had let him on what was happening with the Triwizard Tournament and Crouch Junior. It had changed a lot things for him, that fourth year and the fact that Harry trusted Neville, the guy even fellow Gryffindor's jeered at, to have his back. Harry had not been the only one to change that year. Neville had grown up a lot as well and the changes were apparently met with approval from his grandmother.

"Just, observe silently," Neville told her. "That's what I'm doing. If I see something I don't like, I'll go to Bill and he will act accordingly. The blond guy likes him enough and will actually listen to him."

Hermione huffed. Their conversation ended abruptly when Harry opened the door, returning and in tow, he had brought Luna along and Neville perked up and the conversation turned to summer holiday plans and Luna informed Neville that her father had agreed with his invitation and that they would be joining Neville in India.

* * *

"Merlin how much you've grown!" Sirius crowed with delight as he twirled Harry around, much to the green eyed teen's mortification. The platform 9¾ was busy as ever and the Black Lord and his werewolf friend had had difficulty tracking their boy down.

"Sirius!" Harry complained and his godfather squeezed him one more time before placing him down on his own two feet. Then Remus took his turn, hugging the teen once, warmly, and releasing him to grab the trunk and shrink it, giving it to Harry who promptly put it in his pocket.

"We're leaving for London," Sirius said. "We're leaving tomorrow, via Portkey and for a week, you're all ours!"

Harry stepped away from his godfather and waved his finger at the man. "Don't you dare pick me up again!"

Sirius grinned unrepentantly. "You know you love me!"

"Don't know why, but I do," Harry sighed.

"See you around Potter!" Blaise called out to him, from a few feet away. Harry turned and smiled at the Slytherin, who was standing with his mother and grinning. The green eyed teen waved and watched as Blaise left with the strikingly beautiful witch.

Sirius whistled behind his godson.

"Down Padfoot," Harry warned the ex convict. "That was Madam Zabini."

Sirius choked. "What?"

"I'm friends, of a sort, with her son Blaise," Harry explained. "Draco introduced us."

Remus coughed. "I bet you have a lot to tell us. Come on then. Sirius was complaining about being hungry before you arrived Harry."

"I was not!" Sirius refuted.

"You were singing it off key," the werewolf snorted.

"That I can believe," Harry said and followed them to the Apparation point.


End file.
